Enlevée par Gandalf
by fabienne.2869
Summary: venez lire mon prologue et vous déciderez si Marie-f vous aura convaincue de la suivre en Terre du Milieu
1. Chapter 1

Une humaine enlevée par Gandalf, elle est l'Unique de Thorin. Marie-f est porteuse d'une

Prophétie pour reprendre Erebor et donner à Thorin un héritier.

 **PS** : **Une spéciale dédicace pour ma relectrice Adalsinde Kunz avec qui je commence une nouvelle collaboration de réécriture.**

 **Merci pour le temps que tu me consacre et de tes conseils qui m'éclaire ainsi que ton ouverture d'esprit avec mes idées farfelus**

 **Je te dis bienvenue dans l'aventure de Marie-f .**


	2. Chapter 2 la rencontre

Depuis toute petite, j'aimais lire les livres de la Bibliothèque Rose, de la Verte, et bien d'autres en grandissant. Mais il y en a un livre qui a grandi avec moi, de la petite fille à la femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Ce livre c'est le Hobbit, la Terre du Milieu, les personnages, l'aventure, enfin vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi.

Je m'appelle Marie-f, j'ai été adoptée par une famille aimante, je n'ai manqué de rien mon père était militaire, il m'inculqua des valeurs comme la droiture, la rigueur, le courage. Quant à ma mère, elle était douce, patiente et empathique une vrai mère poule. Je fis des études classiques et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, j'avais un caractère plutôt réservé. Mon père, qui aurait aimé avoir un garçon, ne s'empêcha pas de me faire faire le service militaire une fois l'âge requis il me voulait plus forte, moins chochotte. Il me disait : ce que tu va apprendre ici te servira toute ta vie, même si ça va être dur, je veux que tu sois la meilleure. Il avait toujours un œil sur moi, il ne me passait rien, et quand j'avais de mauvais résultats, il me faisait faire des tours de cours par tous les temps.

Enfin, le temps passa et je suis devenue une femme, je me suis mariée avec un homme gentil. Nous étions heureux jusqu'à que nous apprenions que je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfants. Ce fût un choc pour certains couples cela renforce les liens, mais le nôtre vola en éclat, j'empêchais tout espoir d'avoir une famille nombreuse. On ne se parlait plus, tout était prétexte aux disputes, nous vivions chacun de notre côté pourtant j'aimais mon mari malgré tout, mais pour lui c'était clair, notre mariage était fini. Il voulait entamer une procédure de divorce. J'étais malheureuse, je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter.

Pour m'évader de toutes ces tensions, je relisais mon livre fétiche : "Le Hobbit". Les aventures de Bilbo, Thorin et la compagnie des nains en Terre du Milieu me paraissaient bien plus simples que ma propre vie.

C'était la pause déjeuner, je m'étais installée sur un banc pour prendre mon repas à l'ombre des arbres par cette belle journée d'été. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, je levais les yeux de mon repas, un homme au costume gris très élégant se tenait face à moi.

\- Bonjour, puis-je m'assoir à côté de vous ? Vous n'attendez personne j'espère, car j'ai un voyage à vous proposer.

\- Pardon, mais on se connaît ? Votre visage me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus où.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas vexé, on me le dit souvent.

\- Vous dites que j'ai gagné un voyage mais pour où ?

\- Ça ma chère c'est une surprise, je sais que vous avez des problèmes dans votre vie et que vous auriez bien besoin de vivre autre chose.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, comment savez-vous tout ça de moi ?

Il se leva et me dit avant de partir : « Si une aventure ne vous fait pas peur, je peux vous assurer qu'elle changera votre vie. Réfléchissez, et je vous retrouve ici dans deux jours, Marie-f, ne vivez pas avec des regrets. » Et il me planta là.

Vivre avec des regrets, c'est vrai il avait raison, mais faire un voyage avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas me posait un gros problème… Que faire ? Cette question me taraudait toute la journée "Ne pas vivre avec des regrets "… Le soir venu, mon mari, comme d'habitude, n'était pas encore rentré sur la table du salon je trouvais des papiers officiels pour une procédure de divorce. Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe dans ma tête, il me quittait, mes premiers parents m'avaient abandonnée et mes parents adoptifs étaient morts peu de temps après notre mariage, je m'écroulais sur le sol de notre salon et je me suis mise à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

C'est ce que je redoutais le plus : me retrouver toute seule encore une fois.

Le lendemain, je posais un jour de congé je n'avais pas le moral et la proposition du vieil homme me revint à l'esprit, je suis folle mais pourquoi pas après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Des coups de soleil, des piqûres de moustiques, me faire enlever ? Non, je savais me défendre, et puis il était trop vieux pour être dangereux.

Je fouillai dans mes placards, je tombai sur mon sac de l'armée que mon père m'avait offert finalement je pouvais m'en servir. Je retrouvai aussi mon arbalète en carbone que mes sœurs d'armes (j'étais dans un bataillon où il n'y avait que des filles) m'avaient offerte le jour de mon départ. Il faut dire que mon père voulait que je me perfectionne dans le tir de précision avec toutes sortes d'armes. J'hésitais un instant et la pris pour la fourrer au fond de mon sac. Je pris toutes sortes de vêtements chauds, froids, une robe (on ne sait jamais), des chaussures à talons, une trousse de soins, du maquillage, et bien sûr du vernis à ongle : on est jamais trop féminine. Je pris également le chargeur de mon portable et sa batterie solaire pour les endroits où je n'aurai pas de prises. Je bouclai enfin mon sac plein à craquer, j'étais fin prête.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, le parc allait bientôt fermer avant de fermer la porte, je regardai une dernière fois mon appartement avec tristesse, sur la table du salon se trouvaient les papiers du divorce, je les avais enfin signés, et dans un murmure je dis " Adieu ".

Je me retrouvais devant le banc où j'avais rencontré le vieil homme en gris deux jours plus tôt.

J'avoue que je suis plutôt excitée pour ces vacances improvisées, et en plus sans savoir où je pars, je suis vraiment folle, pensais je une fois de plus. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter c'était l'homme en gris, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, il avait un large sourire lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face. Dans sa main droite il avait une canne dont le pommeau représentait une tête de dragon.

Il me dit : « Je suis heureux de vous retrouver Marie-f, je n'ai jamais douté de vous. Je savais que vous feriez le bon choix, vous êtes prête pour partir ? »

Je lui répondis : « Oui, mais je ne connais même pas votre nom et la destination où nous devons aller. »

Il me dit tout en me prenant la main : « Dans tous les cas, ne me lâchez pas la main, compris ? Et ne fermez pas les yeux, tout ira bien, en général on me nomme "Gandalf le gris " et nous partons pour la Terre du Milieu. »

Il brandit sa canne pour taper très fort le sol, ce qui produisit une lumière aveuglante, et avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, nous avions disparu.


	3. Chapter 3 En routre pour l'aventure

Je tenais tant bien que mal la main de l'homme en gris, nous voyagions dans un couloir de lumière qui avançait très vite (pour une meilleure idée, allez voir le générique du Docteur Who). J'avais mal au ventre, mon estomac faisait du yoyo, nous nous déplacions de plus en plus vite et j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, l'homme en gris pressa ma main et de la tête il me fit que "non". J'entendis une voix résonner dans mon crâne "Je vous ai dit de ne pas fermer les yeux". Je rêvais, il venait de parler sans ouvrir la bouche. Je regardais devant moi la peur au ventre, le couloir de lumière n était plus que des éclairs de différentes couleurs, comme si nous étions dans un gros orage dans l'espace.

Je tremblais, tout mon corps était secoué, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler lorsque je tentais de repenser à ce que le vieil homme avait dit juste avant de partir : une force mentale bloquait mes souvenirs.

Depuis quand nous voyagions, je n'en savais rien, mais le temps me paraissait une éternité.

J'avais de plus en plus peur, ne pouvant rien maitriser, ni mon corps ni ma tête. J'avais la nausée, la tête me tournait et d'un coup je ressentis la sensation étrange qu'enfin nous freinions, ma vue était plus claire, je n'éprouvais plus cette pression sur moi.

Un éclair aveuglant m'obligea à fermer les yeux, j'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, j'avais des haut-le-cœur et je ressentis qu'enfin nous ne bougions plus, nous étions enfin arrivés mais où ?

Une boule d'angoisse était coincée dans ma gorge, je tenais toujours fermement la main du vieil homme.

Il me dit avec douceur : - « Ma chère nous sommes arrivés, vous pouvez me lâcher la main et ouvrir les yeux. »


	4. Chapter 4 Une arrivée très attendue

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, mes paupières papillonnaient pour voir plus clair, je relevais la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'il faisait nuit.

Je regardais avec plus d'attention ce qui m'entourait, je devais être dans un village, les maisons aux portes rondes étaient bizarrement petites, il y avait des arbres et des fleurs un peu partout : j'étais à la campagne. Je commençais à angoisser, ne sachant toujours pas où j'étais, je sursautais quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, je tournais la tête pour voir avec stupeur que le vieil homme en costume gris avait changé d'apparence : devant moi se tenait Gandalf. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, tout y était : le chapeau, le long manteau gris, sa longue barbe blanche et son bâton de marche.

Je reculais de peur, j'avais Gandalf sous les yeux, il me sourit et me dit : - « N'ayez pas peur, tout ira bien, faites-moi confiance Marie-f. »

Il me tendait la main, je reculais encore pour buter contre une petite clôture, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans un jardin et que face à moi se trouvait une maison, il devait y avoir du monde car les fenêtres étaient éclairées. Il insista pour me rassurer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Une troupe d'hommes de petite taille sortit, épée à la main. Je portais mes mains à la bouche pour ne pas crier devant moi se trouvaient Bilbo, la compagnie des nains et à quelques mètres de moi se tenait Thorin. Gandalf les rassura et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient ranger leurs armes, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Je marmonnais des choses incompréhensibles : « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible ça ne peut pas être eux, je rêve ce n'est pas réel. »

Gandalf me laissa contre la clôture, je ne pouvais pas bouger tellement j'étais sous le choc. Il se dirigea vers Thorin : - Bonsoir mon ami, voici notre dernier compagnon pour accomplir votre quête.

Thorin prit la parole: - « Alors c'est lui le soldat qui vient d'un autre monde et que peut-il apporter de plus à notre compagnie que nous ne sachions faire ? » Dit-il fièrement tout en regardant ses compagnons.

Sur ces dires, les autres nains se mirent à rire comme pour se moquer Gandalf était gêné par la situation, il finit par dire :- Oui, oui ne soyez pas si impatients, vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance.

Thorin n'écouta pas ce que Gandalf lui disait, il se dirigea vers le nouveau venu.

\- « Alors soldat, quelles armes utilisez-vous dans votre monde ? » Dit-il les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour un défi.

Je me retournais pour voir si il n'y avait pas une autre personne que moi, il parlait à un soldat Non, il n'y avait visiblement personne donc c'est à moi qu'il s'adressait. Je regardais Thorin avec des yeux tous ronds. Ne sachant quoi répondre, je le plantais là pour retrouver Gandalf, il me devait des explications :- « Mais c'est quoi ce bazar, comment c'est possible que nous soyons ici en Terre du Milieu, car c'est bien ça non ? Et pourquoi Thorin pense que je suis un soldat ? Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez enlevée pour les aider parce qu'il n'en est pas question, je veux rentrer chez moi ! » J'avais dit ça tout d'un trait sans respirer sous la colère.

Thorin, qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être planté sur place par cet inconnu, se rapprocha pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Au son de sa voix, Thorin comprit que ce n'était pas un homme mais une femme, ce sont ses cheveux très courts et les vêtements d'homme qu'elle portait qui l'avaient trompé.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :- « Gandalf comment osez-vous nous tromper comme ça, nous faire croire que cette femme est un soldat et qu'elle peut nous aider, mais de qui vous moquez-vous ? » Tonna-t-il.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Thorin, nous étions de la même taille (1.57m) et ça me faisait drôle de voir des personnes plus petites que moi car les nains qui m'entouraient ne m'arrivaient qu'à l'épaule, et pour Bilbo, nous dirons sous ma poitrine. Je le regardais droit dans ses yeux bleus, bon sang il avait le même regard que mon mari, je dois vous avouer que mon mari avait un faux air de Richard Armitage, c'est ce qui m'avait attirée chez lui : le regard clair et franc, le nez droit, la mâchoire légèrement carrée, les cheveux bruns, je divaguais dans mes pensées quand la voix de Gandalf me fit sortir de ma rêverie :

\- « Mes amis, si nous rentrions, ce n'est pas la peine de faire du raffut et de causer du tort à ce pauvre Bilbo je vais répondre à toutes vos questions, mais s'il vous plait, rentrons.

Gandalf me prit par le bras et m'obligea à le suivre, j'attrapais mon gros sac au passage les nains se poussaient pour nous faire de la place, Bilbo qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte me sourit et me dit :- « Bilbo Sacquet pour vous servir », et il s'inclina pour me saluer.

Je fis de même pour ne pas paraître impolie : - « Marie-f pour vous servir » et je baissais la tête.

Gandalf s'adressa à Bilbo : - « Pourriez-vous conduire dame Marie-f dans votre salon ? Je dois m'entretenir avec Thorin pour commencer, et ensuite je vous rejoindrai et je répondrai à vos questions.

Je déposais mon sac à dos dans l'entrée et je suivis Bilbo dans son salon. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil qu'il me proposait, il prit place dans celui qui se trouvait face à moi. Le silence était pesant entre nous, chacun regardait ailleurs ne sachant quoi dire, je regardais à la dérobée Gandalf qui s'entretenait avec Thorin, il avait les bras derrière le dos tout en écoutant très attentivement ce que le magicien lui expliquait de temps à autre, il tournait la tête pour me regarder avec une drôle d'expression dans le regard.

Bilbo finit par craquer, il ne savait pas trop comment m'aborder mais il se jeta à l'eau : - « Pardon dame Marie-f mais d'où venez-vous, Gandalf nous a rapporté que vous veniez d'un autre monde, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Je regardais toujours Thorin tout en répondant à Bilbo : - « Je viens de la Terre, tout simplement. »

\- « Ha ! Le magicien dit que vous êtes un soldat, comment cela se fait-il ? Dans notre monde il n'y a pas de femmes dans les armées. » Me dit-il étonné.

J'entendis un grognement plusieurs nains s'étaient rapprochés pour m'observer, les grognements en question venaient de Dwalin, je l'ai reconnu de suite par son crâne chauve et ses tatouages.  
Je me levais d'un bond pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur (enfin un peu) de lui : - « Vous avez quelque chose à dire maître nain (il faut bien respecter les formules), vous avez un problème ? Je vous écoute. »

Dwalin fût surpris par mon comportement, en général les humains comme les nains étaient impressionnés par son gabarit, rares étaient ceux qui le défiaient, et là cette humaine ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Il répondit : - « Femme soldat, on aura tout vu. » en haussant les épaules.

Bon il fallait mettre les choses au clair, j'en avais marre qu'ils me prennent pour quelqu'un que je n'étais pas :- « Bon stop ! Je suis une femme qui vient d'un autre monde comme vous l'a dit Gandalf, et non je ne suis pas une femme soldat je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu vous dire, je travaille dans une grande entreprise, et oui je connais beaucoup de choses sur vous tous car je suis une grande fan du "Hobbit" puisque vous tous n'existez pas, vous êtes des héros d'un livre. » Je me tenais bien droite face à Dwalin, les mains sur les hanches.

Gandalf et Thorin avaient cessé de parler lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix, ils s'avancèrent dans le salon, la femme faisait face à Dwalin. Thorin allait intervenir pour mettre un terme à l'altercation mais l'humaine se retourna et dit :- « C'est bon vous avez fini de faire les pipelettes tous les deux. C'est à mon tour de m'expliquer avec Gandalf, j'aimerais en finir. Merci! »

Gandalf se passa la main sur le visage comme pour se calmer, ça n'allait pas être facile pour la convaincre. Thorin allait partir quand Gandalf lui demanda de rester, il devait entendre ce qu'il allait dire à Marie-f : « Allons nous assoir un peu plus loin. » Gandalf était assis face à moi et Thorin entre nous deux en bout de table.

Le magicien dit :- « Marie-f, votre esprit rationnel vous dit que ce monde n'existe pas et pourtant vous y êtes bien, nous sommes bien vivants, je vous ai fait venir ici parce que vous avez une très bonne connaissance sur la quête de Thorin, et aussi il y a un lien qui vous unit tous les deux. » Il fit une pause.

Thorin et moi nous nous regardions avec étonnement, mais de quoi il parle ?

Gandalf reprit :- « Thorin, vous êtes au fait que chez les nains l'Unique ne se présente qu'une fois dans la vie, d'où son nom, et donc je vous l'ai trouvée. » En disant cela, il me regardait.

Je me levais d'un bond en faisant tomber le banc où j'étais assise, j'allais perdre l'équilibre quand Thorin me prit le bras son visage changea comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire, ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent.


	5. Chapter 5 révelation

Je me dégageais de Thorin qui avait eu le réflexe de me rattraper, le regard qu'il portait sur moi avait changé, on aurait dit qu'il avait découvert une énigme qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps.

Thorin se sentait bizarre, son cœur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait rattrapé l'humaine, serait-il possible que Gandalf ait trouvé son Unique ? Son cœur, lui, ne mentait pas, il battait plus fort pour elle.

Je me collais contre le mur pour m'éloigner de lui, la chute du banc fit venir Bilbo et les nains.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? » Dit Bilbo en redressant le banc.

\- « Rien de bien méchant », dit Gandalf, « Marie-f revenez vous asseoir, je n'ai pas fini, il y a encore des choses à régler avant que nous ne partions demain. »

\- « Non je ne veux plus rien entendre, vous m'entendez, je veux rentrer chez moi! » Une boule d'angoisse montait dans ma gorge.

Le magicien reprit :- « Je comprends votre angoisse, je la ressens, mais n'avez-vous jamais imaginé de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée en Terre du Milieu ? Il me semble que cela faisait partie des rêves que vous faisiez, je ne me trompe pas ? »

\- « Arrêtez ça, vous n'avez pas à voir dans ma tête, on dirait un maître Jedi dans Star Wars avec vos tours de passe-passe, vous sous-entendez que je suis l'Unique de Thorin, et puis quoi encore je ne suis pas une Mary-sue Gandalf, il y a pleins de filles comme moi dans mon monde à vouloir les rencontrer. » L'angoisse laissa place à la colère qui montait en moi. Il avait raison, venir ici faisait partie de mes rêves les plus fous, mais vivre cette aventure avec tous les dangers qu'elle comportait c'était autre chose que de la lire.

\- « Ha! Vous voyez que j'avais raison. » Dit le magicien. Une fois de plus il avait vu dans ma tête j'enjambais le banc qui me séparait de la table pour plaquer mes deux mains dessus, Thorin se leva d'un coup, surpris par mon agressivité, mais ne dit rien, je sentais qu'il m'observait.

\- « Je le redis encore, arrêtez de voir dans ma tête, c'est privé, je ne rentrerai pas dans votre jeu. »

Gandalf changea d'attitude, il prit un air grave :- « Très bien, je vous demande pardon, mais écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout et après vous prendrez votre décision, c'est un grimoire que le Seigneur Elrond a trouvé dans sa bibliothèque. Marie-f, vous êtes bien plus que l'Unique de Thorin, vous portez en vous une prophétie qui permettra de reprendre Erebor et de prolonger la lignée de Durin, mais pour cela vous devez tous les deux être en contact par vos mains, c'est ce qui est expliqué dans ce livre : "L'inconnue d'un autre monde libérera la montagne, sauvera le roi déchu et perdurera la lignée de Durin", voilà, je n'en sais pas plus. »

Je m'assis pour me calmer puis je fermais les yeux pour écouter Gandalf, il parlait de la prophétie de Durin et d'Erebor, mais bien sûr.

Je me levais, les laissant là sans dire un mot, je passais entre les nains qui étaient restés pour écouter Gandalf. Je me retrouvai dans le salon de Bilbo, devant la cheminée, je fixais le feu comme perdue dans mes pensées en relevant la tête, je vis un tout petit objet qui à vue d'œil ne représentait rien mais qui fût pour moi le signe qui me disait quoi faire et où aller, je voulus le prendre quand la voix de Thorin me fit sursauter.

\- « Puisque vous êtes mon Unique et que vous portez cette prophétie, vous devez nous aider, je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de reprendre mon royaume, vous m'entendez ? » Il avait dit ça en me prenant le bras pour me faire face.

Je me dégageais encore une fois :- « Je ne suis l'Unique de personne, cette prophétie c'est des foutaises, encore un truc farfelu que Gandalf a inventé, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de rentrer chez moi. » Je partis m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de Bilbo.

Thorin commençait à perdre patience avec cette femme qui ne voulait rien entendre, il fallait qu'il agisse pour l'obliger à comprendre l'énigme de Gandalf.

\- « Arrêtez de faire l'enfant, quand je vous dis que vous devez nous aider, c'est un ordre de votre roi. » Il m'avertit sur un ton un peu trop autoritaire pour moi.

\- « Mon roi mais rien du tout, chez moi les rois on leur… » Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je cherchais mes mots, je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec Thorin connaissant le personnage, je ne voulais pas une confrontation avec lui, je savais qu'il pouvait être dur et blessant.

\- « Ecoutez-moi Thorin, je suis ici par la faute de Gandalf, je n'ai rien demandé, oui je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous et vos compagnons et oui encore je sais comment votre quête va se finir, et non je ne vous aiderai pas il y a des événements que je ne veux pas vivre ici. »

Thorin fulminait devant de tels propos sans la prévenir, il s'assit face à elle et lui saisit les mains avec brutalité, il dit:- « Vous allez m'aider, que vous le vouliez ou non. »


	6. Chapter 6 Son Unique et prophétie

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Thorin me prit les mains avec une telle brutalité que j'ai bien cru qu'il voulait me les arracher, il tirait sur mes bras pour que je me rapproche de lui et il me dit : - « Dame Marie-f, vous allez m'aider que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Le contact se fit tout de suite, un courant électrique passa entre nos mains pour remonter dans nos bras pour aller jusque dans nos têtes, il y eût comme une explosion derrière nos yeux, nos pupilles se dilataient, nos regards étaient fixés l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir cligner des paupières.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ma vue était trouble, comme si un brouillard flottait devant mes yeux, j'avais l'impression d'avancer sans bouger puis la brume s'éclaircit. Pour laisser place à ...

Une grande chambre avec un lit à baldaquin orné de riches tentures une énorme cheminée éclairait la pièce, d'épais tapis recouvraient le sol, des meubles en bois richement décorés complétaient le décor, je pouvais entendre des souffles courts, des gémissements, des corps qui s'entrelacent.

Le choc! C'était moi toute nue à chevaucher Thorin, lui aussi était nu, sa tête reposée sur de très gros coussins, il me regardait avec les yeux d'un nain qui aime vous faire l'amour. Il me tenait par les hanches, me faisait onduler sur lui, je me cambrais en arrière pour pouvoir mieux le sentir en moi. Je fus surprise par mon comportement, je prenais du plaisir par les caresses qu'il me donnait, ce qui me troublait le plus c'était que je ne faisais pas l'amour sous la contrainte, bien au contraire je prenais "mon pied", son sexe dur en moi me faisait gémir de plus en plus, ses mains remontaient sur mes seins pour les empoigner avec vigueur.

\- « Si vous continuez à bouger comme ça ma Athone ( reine en Khuzdul) », me dit-il , « je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. »

Je souris, et puis d'un coup de rein je me penchais sur lui pour reposer mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

Je me rapprochais de sa bouche juste pour l'effleurer et je lui susurrais à l'oreille – « Alors prenez-moi mon Rik (roi en Khuzdul) »

Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses de façon à être plus en moi, il bougeait de plus en plus vite, je gémissais de plus en plus fort, la jouissance n'était plus loin. J'étais troublée, comment puis-je être la spectatrice d'une autre moi ? Le plus étrange c'est que je pouvais ressentir tout ce qui se passait sous mes yeux (ma culotte était un peu trop humide à mon goût) puis ploufffff plus rien, la vision avait changé : une grande allée dans une gigantesque salle sous terre, au bout un immense trône avec deux couronnes, celle d'un roi et d'une reine, et accroché sous les voutes le squelette d'un énorme dragon la vision changea encore une fois : un berceau avec les babillements d'un bébé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était fini, plus rien, le courant électrique qui nous reliait fût plus fort et il nous sépara avec violence. Nous tombâmes en arrière chacun sur son fauteuil, nous avions le souffle court avec toutes les images que nous avions encore dans la tête. Je n'osais même plus regarder Thorin, j'avais honte de ce que je n'avais pas encore fait, enfin si ça devait se faire.

Je me sentais très bizarre, une chaleur qui se dégageait de mon dos devenait insupportable, une brûlure irradiait le haut de mes épaules je commençais à me déshabiller, me retrouvant en débardeur, je tombais à quatre pattes sur le sol, la douleur était trop forte et je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes, je suppliais de l'aide, Thorin s'accroupit à côté de moi pour me soutenir. Il me dit : - « Je suis désolé Marie-f, tenez bon. » Il appela Gandalf. Le magicien nous rejoignit dans le salon c'est avec stupeur qu'ils ont pu voir apparaître des lettres de feu s'incruster sur le haut de mes épaules dans un dialecte qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas.

Je tombais évanouie dans les bras de Thorin, Gandalf préparait une incantation pour me soigner.

Thorin partit dans ses rêveries pendant que Gandalf soignait Marie-f, qu'il soutenait dans ses bras.

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Je repensais à ce que j'avais vu et ressenti, cette femme dont je ne savais presque rien, juste son nom et le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde.

 **\ PDV Général /**

Son cœur l'avait de suite reconnue comme son Unique avant que sa tête ne l'accepte. Cette humaine allait devenir son Athone. Il avait aimé lui faire l'amour. Il ressentait encore les courbes de son corps sous ses mains, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mots doux qu'il lui avait déclarés en Khuzdul pour lui prouver son amour. Lui aussi avait été spectateur de ces visions.

Erebor sera repris puisque le dragon était mort. Le squelette du monstre était exposé dans la salle du trône (un véritable trophée pour son peuple). La fin de cette vision était un petit bébé, serait-il possible que cette femme puisse lui donner un fils ou une fille ? Thorin ne s'était jamais permit de telles pensées, sans le vouloir cette humaine avait réveillé son cœur trop longtemps endormi à toutes émotions personnelles.

Thorin entendit Gandalf appeler Bilbo, ce qui le fit revenir au présent :- « Mon ami, dans quelle chambre pourrions-nous installer dame Marie-f pour que je finisse de la soigner ? »

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Bilbo nous indiqua la chambre où coucher Marie-f, je vois bien que Gandalf est soucieux que notre expérience ne se soit pas déroulée comme il le pensait, ces lettres de feu Gandalf ne les avait pas prévues je le laisse la soigner mais il voit bien que moi aussi je suis très contrarié.

 **\ PDV Général /**

\- « Voilà, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant », dit Gandalf , « il faut qu'elle se repose à présent, nous aviserons à son réveil, venez Thorin laissons-la. »

\- « Non, je veux rester encore un peu avec elle, après tout elle est mon Unique et par votre faute je l'ai faite souffrir. » finit par dire Thorin.

Avant de sortir Gandalf dit :- « Il faudrait quand même me dire ce que vous avez vu, Thorin. »

Thorin s'assit dans un fauteuil juste à côté du lit, il pouvait l'observer, elle dormait bien, son visage n'était plus crispé il n'y avait qu'une bougie pour éclairer la chambre, Thorin n'avait pas besoin de plus de lumière pour la dévisager. Elle avait les cheveux trop courts pour une femme, elle portait un haut qui couvrait juste sa poitrine, un pantalon fait d'une toile résistante, des chaussures qui n'étaient pas faites pour une longue marche. Thorin entendit du bruit c'était Bilbo, qui venait avec le sac de Marie-f il était trop grand pour lui, ce qui le fit sourire : visiblement maître Sacquet avait du mal à le porter. Je me levais pour l'aider à le porter c'est vrai qu'il était lourd que pouvait-elle avoir bien mis dedans? Je posais le sac à côté du lit et poussais la porte, je partis rejoindre mes compagnons dans le salon.

C'est dans une demi conscience que Marie-f entendit le chant des nains (au -delà des montagnes).

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Malgré ma réticence à être ici j'étais contente de pouvoir entendre cette magnifique chanson triste qui représentait si bien ce qu'avaient vécu les nains d'Erebor, leurs voix chaudes et graves finalement me détendirent, et je retombais dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je fis le tour de la pièce du regard : c'est une chambre, je réalise que j'étais toujours chez Bilbo, ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bien la triste réalité.

On devait être au milieu de la nuit, il n'y avait plus de bruits dans la maison, quelqu'un avait porté mon sac dans la chambre. Je le remontais sur le lit pour l'ouvrir, je fouillais dans mes affaires pour trouver mon livre j'avais une carte de la terre du milieu qui me servait de marque-page. Je l'étudiais attentivement pour trouver le chemin à prendre, il n'était pas question que je reste ici plus longtemps Gandalf s'était bien foutu de moi, zut de zut, le seul qui pouvait peut-être m'aider se trouvait à Fondcombe : dans les histoires de fanfictions, Elrond a la solution. Je devais tenter ma chance, rejoindre la vallée cachée. Je retombais sur les coussins, ce qui réveilla la douleur dans mon dos, je ne l'avais pas non plus rêvée, et encore moins les visions que j'avais eu avec Thorin.

« Ho! Mon Dieu! » Me dis- je intérieurement. « Allez ressaisis-toi ma fille, bouge-toi les fesses, allez réfléchis le jour va bientôt se lever. » Je devais trouver une solution pour partir, les nains vont s'en aller et je devrai les suivre si tout se déroulait comme dans l'histoire, Bilbo finira pas les rejoindre. Une illumination jaillit dans mon cerveau, sur la cheminée il y avait la solution à mes problèmes, une petite boussole. Il me la fallait.

Je sortis de la chambre, j'avançais sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire de bruit je me retrouvais dans le salon affalé dans un fauteuil, Thorin semblait dormir. Les autres nains dormaient à même le sol dans le salon et la salle à manger, je ne voulais pas les réveiller il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, je devais passer devant Thorin. C'est à ce moment qu'il allongea ses jambes sur le canapé qui se trouvait devant lui, je me figeais, retenant ma respiration. J'attendis quelques minutes pour être sûre qu'il s'était bien rendormi, je m'approchais de lui à petits pas, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de l'enjamber pour rejoindre la cheminée, je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour lever une jambe houfff! En voilà une de passée. C'est là qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Thorin leva sa tête et me trouva face à lui les jambes écartées, il leva un sourcil interrogateur, je devais dire quelque chose pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

\- « J'avais froid, je voulais me réchauffer devant la cheminée. »

Je restais là, face à lui dans cette position plutôt gênante, il ne répondit rien et continua à me regarder. Je fini par l'enjamber et me retrouver devant la cheminée la boussole était bien là. Je me frottais les mains devant le feu pour lui montrer que je ne mentais pas à présent comment la prendre sans que Thorin puisse me voir ? Zut de zut. Je ne me retournais pas pour voir s'il m'observait, je posais tout de même mes mains sur le montant de la cheminée comme si je réfléchissais et je rapprochais une de mes mains de la boussole, j'espérais cacher mon vol aux yeux de Thorin.

Dans un geste naturel, je portais ma main à ma poitrine pour la faire glisser dans mon soutien-gorge. Quand ce fût fait, je poussais un soupir silencieux, il n'avait rien vu houfff!

Je me retournais pour partir dans ma chambre, Thorin n'avait pas enlevé ses pieds du canapé, je me stoppais net. Il prit son temps pour les retirer, je m'avançais pour partir lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole.

\- « Attendez ! » (Zut de zut, je suis grillée.)

Il voulut me prendre la main mais par un réflexe de défense je la retirai vivement, il leva les deux mains en signe qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Il reprit :

\- « Je voulais savoir si vous alliez mieux, je suis navré pour ce qui s'est passé, enfin je veux dire pour les marques que vous avez dans le dos. »

\- « Oui, merci, je vais bien mieux mais je souhaite repartir me coucher car demain nous avons une longue route à faire bonne nuit. »

Il inclina la tête et me dit :- « Bonne nuit Marie -f. »

Je me sentis toute bizarre quand j'entendis sa voix grave, une vague de chaleur parcourut tout mon corps.

Je filais dans ma chambre, Thorin ne se doutait de rien.


	7. Chapter 7 allez en route oui mais non

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et m'assurai que la porte était bien fermée, j'étais troublée, la voix grave de Thorin résonnait encore en moi, je devais me ressaisir. Je sortis la boussole et montai sur le lit, j'attrapai la carte que j'avais caché sous les oreillers. Ma décision était prise, je prenais la fuite pour Fondcombe. Pas question que je rencontre les trolls et les orcs, de toute façon je finirai bien par les revoir, à moins que je ne sois partie avant. Gandalf souhaitait montrer la carte qu'il avait confiée à Thorin au roi Elrond. Je fini par faire le point de ce que j'avais dans mon sac : des barres de céréales, gourde d'eau, sac de couchage, mon I-Phone batterie pleine pour écouter de la musique. Je plaçais la boussole sur la carte pour être sûre de prendre la bonne direction.

Le plus dur va être de leur fausser compagnie, monter à cheval n'était pas un problème mais il devait être rapide pour ne pas être suivi par une bande de nains en colère et un Gandalf kidnappeur. J'avais vraiment envie de le trucider pour le tour qu'il m'avait joué.

On frappa à la porte c'était Fili et Kili qui me demandaient si j'étais prête, le départ approchait.

\- « Je viens dans une minute. »

Une pointe de stress s'emparait de moi, je ne devais rien montrer.

La porte était grande ouverte et les nains faisaient des vas et viens pour charger les poneys, Bilbo n'était pas encore debout mais je savais quel choix il allait faire son aventure était en marche. Je sortais à mon tour pour voir quel animal on allait me confier je croisais les doigts pour que ce soit un cheval et pas un poney. Je voyais Gandalf discuter avec Thorin et tous les nains s'immobilisèrent pour me regarder.

\- « Ha ma chère vous voilà ! » Me dit Gandalf, « Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? Thorin nous a tout raconté. »

Je piquais un fard et je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive.

\- « Il nous a dit pour le dragon », poursuivit-il, « les deux couronnes ainsi que le berceau, quelle bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas? »

Je regarde Thorin, il incline la tête pour me dire bonjour et que le reste ne regarde que nous deux.

\- « Ha oui, oui bien sûr. » Dis-je sur un ton gêné.

Gandalf s'approcha de moi et avec un grand geste de la main il dit :

\- « Une présentation s'impose tout de même, Thorin Oakenshield et compagnie des maîtres nains, je vous présente Marie-f, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas entendu son prénom. »

Les frères s'approchent de moi et ils s'inclinent : « Marif, bienvenue dans la compagnie de notre oncle. »

\- « Heuuu, non, c'est pas Marif mais Marie-f. Mes parents adoptifs ne savaient pas quoi choisir comme second prénom alors ils ont mis juste une lettre, le F. » Il n'y avait pas plus simple comme explication sur mon prénom.

Tous s'inclinent devant moi en signe de bonjour, je fis de même par politesse. Gandalf me montre la monture qu'il m'a choisi, c'est un cheval, houff! Je fais le tour de l'animal, il a l'air fort et robuste, je sangle mon énorme sac sur son dos.

Tous les nains sont sur leurs poneys, il ne manque plus que moi, Thorin me regarde d'un air bizarre, comme s'il avait deviné mes intentions (non tu te fais des idées ma fille, pas possible).

Nous prenons la route pour sortir d'Hobbitbourg, le soleil pointe ses premiers rayons, le ciel est magnifique dans cette campagne, un décor de carte postale.

J'étais la dernière de la troupe, j'avançais lentement pour mettre de la distance entre eux et moi. J'attendais le bon moment pour agir. Le décor changea, après les champs et les bosquets une large plaine fit place enfin c'était le moment propice pour partir, il n'y pas d'obstacles pour me barrer la route.

Je prends une grande inspiration, je cale bien mes talons sur les étriers, je tire sur les rênes de mon cheval pour partir à toute vitesse sur la gauche. L'effet de surprise fût total, je me penchais en avant pour être au plus près de ma monture qui file comme le vent. J'en profite pour me retourner et voir si je ne suis pas suivie.

\- « Elle s'enfuit ! » cria Dwalin.

Thorin était surpris et furieux à la fois par ce que je venais de faire.

Gandalf ordonna : « Thorin avec moi et vous tous restez ici, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe, nous ne devons pas la perdre. »

La chevauchée commença, Gandalf qui avait un cheval plus rapide que le poney de Thorin partit à ma poursuite, je fus vite rattrapée il poussa son cheval contre moi, m'obligeant à me rabattre sur Thorin, mais j'esquivais son attaque. Je continuais à avancer mais mon pauvre cheval montra des signes de fatigue, il perdait de la vitesse. Gandalf repoussa encore une fois son cheval contre moi et il me percuta, ma pauvre monture tomba sur le flanc et il me renversa sur le côté, c'est d'un coup de pied contre la selle que je pus me dégager et très vite je me suis remise debout pour piquer un sprint.

Je criais : « Au secours, à l'aide ! » dans un dernier espoir de liberté sans me retourner, je pouvais entendre les pas lourds mais rapides de Thorin, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus proche, je courais à perdre haleine, je criais de désespoir encore une fois pour une aide qui ne viendrait pas.

Thorin était juste là à me talonner, il tendit la main pour attraper ma capuche et voulu tirer un coup sec mais j'anticipais son geste, j'ouvris ma veste et lorsqu'il tira dessus je me libérai, laissant un Thorin avec une veste vide.

 **\ PDV général /**

S'en était trop, cette humaine était une vraie anguille, il fallait que cette poursuite cesse, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps (les nains sont imbattables sur de courtes distances), il donna un dernier coup de rein pour lui faucher les jambes, son geste fit mouche. Elle tomba en avant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à ramper, Thorin n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec autant de détermination dans la survie, ni homme et encore moins une femme. Elle s'accrochait à des touffes d'herbes tout en pleurant.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je continuais à pleurer et hurler à l'aide lorsque je sentis qu'il m'avait attrapée par la cheville, c'était fini de moi et de ma liberté. Il me retourna sur le dos, il avait le souffle court il avait attrapé mes mains et les avait remontées au-dessus de ma tête, je me débattais de toutes mes forces mais Thorin était bien plus costaud. J'étais essoufflée, ma poitrine montait et descendait à un rythme saccadé, du coup elle tapait contre le torse musclé de Thorin qui n'en pouvait plus non plus.

\- « Arrêtez de crier, personne ne viendra pour vous aider, les secours c'est nous! Et comment voulez-vous survivre sur ces terres sauvages ? »

\- « Ca ne vous regarde pas, lâchez-moi sale brute, vous me faites mal. »

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. Il resserra son étreinte sur moi pour m'immobiliser. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, il y avait de la colère et une certaine admiration pour ma fougue à vouloir lui échapper. Ma respiration avait repris un rythme à peu près normal, donc je me calmais et je ne bougeais plus.

\- « C'est bon vous êtes calmée, je peux vous relâcher, vous ne tenterez rien ? »

Je fis signe que non de la tête, j'entendis Gandalf courir vers nous. Thorin se redressa et je pus me relever sur mes fesses.

 **\ PDV général /**

L'action fut rapide, Thorin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle venait de lui prendre la petite dague qu'il portait à sa botte. Elle se releva et en un éclair se projeta sur Gandalf, qui tomba sur le dos.

\- « Je vais vous tuer Gandalf, tout ça c'est de votre faute ce qu'il m'arrive ! »

On eût dit une vraie folle. C'est à ce moment-là que Dwalin arriva voyant l'humaine menacer le magicien, il lui donna un coup sur la tête, et elle s'effondra sur Gandalf, assommée.

\- « On a eu chaud. » Dit Dwalin.

Gandalf la repoussa, inanimée, et dit:- « Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait autant de détermination ! Ha! Si, vous Thorin, voilà un point commun de plus avec elle. »


	8. Chapter 8 Prisonnière! Mais non ma chère

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Une pulsion meurtrière m'envahit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vis le manche d'une dague dépasser de la botte de Thorin, je m'en saisis et je me projetais sur Gandalf (placage comme au rugby), lui coupant la respiration, je plaçais mon arme sous son cou.

\- « Je vais vous tuer Gandalf, tout est de votre faute, je vous préviens ramenez-moi dans mon monde ou je vous jure que je vais mettre mes menaces à exécution. »

Des pas lourds arrivaient, une douleur vive envahit ma tête. Dwalin venait de m'assommer. Je m'écroulais sur le vieux magicien.

C'est un mal de crâne qui me réveilla, je gémis doucement lorsque je voulus me redresser, impossible. J'ouvre les yeux et réalise que mes mains sont attachées autour du cou de mon cheval. Ma vue est encore trouble et une voix se fit entendre : « elle se réveille » dit un nain.

Ma position était vraiment inconfortable, penchée en avant, les fesses légèrement en l'air une envie de vomir pointait son nez.

\- « Stop, arrêtez-vous ! Dwalin, détache-la du cheval, mais remet-lui ses liens, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle recommence à nous faire faux bond. » Dit Thorin.

Dwalin descendit de son poney, attrapa une dague et trancha la corde, il me redressa et maintenait fermement mes mains pour me les rattacher. Thorin tenait les rênes de mon cheval.

\- « Je suis votre prisonnière ? » Lui dis-je.

\- « Mais non ma chère », dit Gandalf , « c'est juste pour votre sécurité, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. »

Je me retournais pour le regarder, et sans dire un mot, je passais mon pouce en travers de mon cou. Les nains réagirent, outrés par la menace que je venais de faire au magicien. Comment osait-elle, était-elle folle pour agir comme ça ou était-ce de l'inconscience ? Le Mithrandir ne semblait pas offusqué, bien au contraire, il souriait.

Je reprends place face au chemin, je gigote un peu car j'ai des fourmis aux fesses et ce fichu mal de crâne persistait. Thorin, qui est sur la défensive, me dit : « N'y pensez même pas. » en tirant un peu plus sur les rênes, m'obligeant à rester à côté de lui.

\- « Et de ne pas penser à quoi? » dis-je sur un ton innocent.

-« A refaire l'idiote. » Me dit-il avec sa grosse voix autoritaire (tu ne m'auras pas deux fois).

J'ai bien compris le message pour ne pas aggraver les choses, je garde le silence. Je tendis le bras sur mon sac pour attraper ma petite trousse de secours pour me prendre un médicament. Thorin m'observait.

\- « Medoc mal de tête. » Ce sont les seuls mots que je dis de la journée.

Le soleil était de plus en plus fort et j'avais mal aux yeux, j'attrapais mes lunettes de soleil et une casquette pour me protéger. Les nains semblaient surpris par mes accessoires, ce qui me permit de mieux regarder Thorin sans être vue. C'est vrai que de l'avoir juste à côté de moi me faisait un drôle d'effet, depuis le temps que je voulais rencontrer Richard Armitage, mais non, là c'était le vrai en chair et en os. Il avait le dos raide et regardait la route, il avait un air perdu, je pouvais voir la peau de ses avant-bras car il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise rien que ce petit bout de Thorin me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Je devais arrêter d'avoir ces pensées sur lui, je n'en avais pas le droit, et s'il découvrait mon secret comment réagirait-il ?

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin était perdu dans ses pensées cette humaine allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Comment pouvait-elle agir comme ça avec lui sachant qu'elle était son Unique et porteuse de la prophétie qui lui permettrait de reprendre Erebor ? Pourquoi voulait-elle partir et pour où ? Il devait éclaircir ce mystère. Pourtant, chez Bilbo, elle n'avait pas l'air si agressive que ça.

Il décida de ne pas faire de pause de la journée, ils avaient pris trop de retard. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'il stoppa la troupe dans une petite clairière, non loin d'un point d'eau. Tous les nains descendirent de leurs montures. Thorin donna les rênes à Dwalin pour attacher mon cheval. Je restais là, toujours assise sur ma monture, mes jambes refusaient de bouger. J'avais les cuisses en feu, je n'avais pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps assise et une envie de faire pipi devenait urgente. Comment faire sans demander de l'aide ?

C'est Fili et Kili qui sont venus à mon secours.

\- « Avez-vous besoin d'aide madame Marie-f pour descendre de votre monture ? » Me dit Kili.

\- « Oui s'il vous plait, mes jambes ne veulent plus bouger. »

\- « Penchez-vous vers moi que je vous rattrape. » Me dit Fili.

Je me laisse tomber de tout mon poids dans ses bras, mes jambes fléchissent, je suis comme paralysée. Kili détacha mon sac et le posa à côté d'un arbre. Fili, qui me soutenait, m'y adossa. « Merci les gars. » Ils s'inclinèrent et repartirent aider à établir le campement. Je fis des étirements pour retrouver de la souplesse, et ma vessie allait exploser. Je me levais tant bien que mal pour me trouver un petit coin tranquille, loin de tous ces nains.

\- « Où allez-vous ? » Me dit Thorin d'un ton sec.

Je me retournais en croisant les jambes pour lui faire comprendre mon envie.

\- « Je répète encore une fois, où allez-vous ? » Sur un ton encore plus fort.

Je baissais les yeux vers mes jambes, il ne comprenait rien ou quoi, je n'avais pas envie de dire à tout le monde mon envie pressante.

\- « Je voudrais faire pipi. » Dis-je tout doucement.

\- « Plus fort, je n'ai rien compris. » Il semblait de plus en plus énervé.

\- « C'est bon! J'ai envie de faire pipi et je cherche un coin tranquille loin de vous tous, ça vous va! »

Merci pour la discrétion, voilà tout le monde était au courant. Thorin se retrouva stupide par ma déclaration, et je repartis tout en bougonnant dans les fourrés.

\- « N'allez pas trop loin, je n'ai pas encore envie de vous courir après. » Me dit-il pour avoir le dernier mot.

Je levais un doigt (je ne dirais pas lequel) pour toute réponse. Les nains, encore une fois, furent choqués par mon geste comment osait-elle agir avec leur prince, elle n'avait aucun respect.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin bouillait de l'intérieur, cette humaine était insupportable, limite vulgaire, mais terriblement courageuse et attirante son cœur le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Enfin j'étais seule, et mon envie enfin soulagée, je pris une pause pour réfléchir. Il fallait que je fasse le point sur ma situation. Je devais bien me l'avouer, rien ne s'était passé comme je l'avais prévu. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, comment j'avais pu menacer Gandalf de le tuer ? Ce n'étais pas moi, bon sang mais qu'est qui m'arrive, c'est ce monde qui est en train de me changer ?

Je ne trouvais pas d'autre solution, vraiment je ne pouvais pas rester ici ma fuite pour Fondcombe s'imposait toujours à moi. Je retournais au camp et je me suis faite la plus discrète possible, je me suis assise à côté de mon sac, j'observais tout le monde pour voir où se trouvaient Thorin et Dwalin de vrais chiens de garde ceux-là. Ils donnaient des ordres pour les tours de gardes et qui partiraient pour la chasse et trouver le repas du soir. Ils étaient occupés, tant mieux. Je continuais à faire semblant de préparer mon sac et le repoussai de plus en plus dans l'obscurité pour m'éloigner d'eux. Il fallait que j'agisse vite et en étant invisible à la fois pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je me retrouvais enfin dans le noir, loin du feu de camp, personne ne m'avait vue. Je chargeai mon sac sur le dos et détalai comme un lapin. J'étais trop contente de moi, enfin libre.

Thorin et Dwalin avaient supposé que je n'en resterai pas là et que je tenterai autre chose. Les nains voient très bien dans la pénombre, contrairement aux humains. Ils m'observaient sans rien faire pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller.

-« Y a pas à dire, elle est tenace cette femme, finalement je l'admire. Mais nous devons agir avant de lui donner de faux espoirs. » Dit Dwalin.

Thorin leva un sourcil amusé, oui, son Unique était courageuse.

\- « Tu as raison, arrêtons de jouer avec elle. »

Un bras tendu et puissant me coupa le souffle, je tombai sur le dos heureusement mon sac amortit ma chute, une fois de plus Thorin se retrouva sur moi, il me maintenait par les épaules. Surprise, encore une fois il avait deviné mes plans, zut de zut.

\- « Ca devient une manie chez vous, d'être toujours sur moi ? »

\- « Et vous, que je vous chasse ça a l'air de vous plaire encore plus. »

Nos visages était très voire trop proches, les cheveux de Thorin recouvraient ma tête, nous étions quasiment front contre front. Dwalin se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence, notre échange devenait gênant pour lui. Thorin se redressa et m'attrapa par le col de mon blouson. Il me ramena au campement tout en me traînant et me força à m'asseoir. Il était en colère contre moi et la compagnie qui n'avait rien vu de ma fuite.

\- « Vous tous, comment avez-vous pu être aussi aveugles, une fois de plus elle s'est enfuie. Si Dwalin et moi n'étions pas sur nos gardes, où serait-elle ! »

Thorin explosait littéralement de rage contre tout le monde, comment une simple humaine avait-elle pu les berner tous ? Toute la compagnie était dans ses petits souliers, n'osant donner une réponse pour se justifier. Et bien sûr il fallait bien que quelqu'un se fasse encore remarquer.

\- « Si vous continuez à vous énerver comme ça, vous n'allez pas faire de vieux os, l'infarctus vous tend les bras. Il faut vous calmer, vous faites monter votre tension, je suis pas docteur enfin je dis ça je dis rien. » Houpsss encore une fois j'avais trop parlé, je mis mes mains sur ma bouche, on aurait dit que quelqu'un parlait à ma place.

Tous les nains étaient consternés : il fallait qu'elle la ramène une fois de plus, mais c'était quoi son problème à toujours provoquer Thorin. Seuls les neveux de Thorin pouffaient de rire, y a pas à dire, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer avec elle. Thorin, à grandes enjambées pour un nain, se plaça devant moi.

\- « Debout! » Me dit-il, les mains sur les hanches.

Je restais là, assise, ne voulant pas faire d'efforts.

\- « J'ai dit debout ! » Hurla-t-il. Thorin accompagna son geste à la parole, il m'attrapa par le bras pour me mettre sur mes jambes.

\- « Où comptiez-vous aller ? Attention, je ne le redemanderai pas deux fois. Vous avez épuisé ma patience. »

\- « Non ! Je ne dirai rien, et de la patience vous ne savez même pas ce que ça veut dire, la belle affaire, vous pouvez me torturer, je ne dirai rien de RIENNNNNNNN ... »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin se passa la main sur son visage, il perdait le dessus avec elle, il devait la soumettre à son autorité. Il ne voulait perdre la face devant toute la compagnie, pas à cause d'une humaine, même si elle était son Unique. C'est là que Thorin vit dépasser dans son décolleté ce qui lui semblait être une carte roulée, il l'attrapa d'un geste rapide de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle essaya de la lui reprendre, mais il la repoussa et elle tomba sur ses fesses.

\- « Rendez-la-moi ! »

\- « Alors c'était donc ça, une carte pour partir où ? »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Il la déroula et découvrit ma destination, j'avais tracé mon chemin et marqué l'emplacement de la vallée cachée d'Elrond.

\- « Vous vouliez partir chez nos ennemis, comment osez-vous ? Nous trahir avec ces salles elfes, vous vouliez leur parler de notre quête ! » Me hurla-t-il dessus.

Je me suis remise debout pour être à sa hauteur.

\- « Non c'est pas ça du tout, il faut arrêter de tout ramener à vous, je ne dirai rien aux elfes, je voulais foutre le camps de ce monde qui n'est pour moi que le Moyen-Âge, et même si je connais votre histoire par cœur, je ne peux rien pour vous. »

Sous le choc de ma révélation, Thorin accusa le cou.

 **\ PDV général /**

Elle voulait partir, le quitter, comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Elle, son Unique, non pas possible, il n'avait pas réussi à s'isoler avec elle pour parler de leurs visions. Il devait la retenir par tous les moyens, quitte à l'attacher à lui. Thorin se rappela l'objet qu'elle avait volé sur la cheminée de Bilbo, il ne l'avait pas bien vu mais au bluff il tenta sa chance.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

\- « Rendez-moi ce que vous avez volé à Monsieur Sacquet ! » me dit-il en tendant la main.

Comment avait-il su ? Pourtant j'avais été discrète.

\- « Je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire une fouille au corps si vous m'y obligez. » Me dit-il.

Je déglutis fort, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- « Pas la peine, je ne vous donnerai pas ce plaisir. » Je sortis de la poche de mon jean la petite boussole de Bilbo et la lui donna.

\- « Mais comment avez-vous su ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il me regarde avec son air super hyper supérieur.

\- « Ce n'était que du bluff. » Me dit-il avec un large sourire vainqueur.

Mais quel boulet je faisais, je l'avais pas vue venir celle-là. Il me planta là. Il partit donner la boussole à Bilbo, et la carte il la glissa dans son manteau. Tout espoir était fichu, je me rassis à côté de mon sac. Je remonte mes genoux et pose mon front dessus. C'était fini, tout espoir de partir venait de disparaître. Thorin m'avait tout pris, je resserrai mes bras autour de mes jambes pour pleurer. Je me sentais nulle, même pas fichue de prendre la fuite. J'avais le moral à zéro. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, c'était Bilbo.

\- « Ce n 'est pas grave pour ma boussole. » Dit-il pour me remonter le moral. « Allez, venez manger. »

\- « Non, je n'ai pas faim, je vais me laver les dents et partir me coucher. »

Je me lève et je prends ma trousse de toilette pour aller vers le cours d'eau.

\- « Où allez-vous ? » Me dit Dwalin qui montait la garde du camp.

\- « Pourquoi ? Vous êtes de la police ? » Je lui dis sur un ton sec, et puis je me ravise, après tout il avait sûrement des ordres de Thorin d'avoir un œil sur moi. « Je vais faire un brin de toilette et je pars me coucher, voilà, ça vous va ? »

Comme réponse, il poussa un grognement. A mon retour au camp, je fus surprise de ne plus trouver mon sac à ma place. Je tournais la tête de tous les côtés pour voir qui me l'avait pris. Là encore, une surprise, mon sac était à côté de Thorin, il me fit signe de venir, il tapotait mon sac de sa main pour me faire comprendre que je resterai à côté de lui ce soir. J'étais dépitée.


	9. Chapter 9 Raison et sentiments

Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de dormir à côté de Thorin, je m'étais enfermée dans mon duvet telle une chenille, j'avais la trouille de dormir avec tous ces nains. Le matin pointa son nez et on peut dire que j'avais la tête dans le c...l. je n'avais dormi que d'un œil, je sursautais au moindre bruit, la dernière fois où j'avais dormi à la belle étoile c'était quand j'étais dans l'armé donc il y avait des lustres. A chaque fois que je voulais me relever Thorin posait une main sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger était-il prévenant? Ou avait-il peur que je parte encore ?

Les nains se réveillaient et commençaient à ranger le camp, Bofur qui préparait le petit-déjeuner me fit signe de venir toujours dans mon sac de chenille, je m'étirai pour détendre mes pauvres muscles. Thorin n'était plus là, oufff pas besoin de lui demander la permission et puis quoi encore, j'avais réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, je devais m'adapter à ma nouvelle condition, si je devais vivre un bout de temps avec eux, je me voyais obligée de donner un coup de main sur le camp.

\- « Bonjour Bofur, je peux vous aider, il vous faut quoi ? »

\- « Vous connaissez mon nom ? Je ne me suis pas présenté. »

\- « Comme je l'ai dit je vous connais tous, et d'ailleurs vous êtes un de mes nains préférés dans mon monde. » Il se mit à rougir.

Je ne vis pas le regard noir que Thorin nous lançait.

\- « Pour ranimer le feu pouvez-vous me chercher du bois sec, je vais préparer du café. »

\- « Non sans blague le café existe ici ? Bofur vous êtes mon sauveur, pour moi ce sera une triple tasse. » Et je lui fis la bise.

Je partis chercher du bois, j'avance avec prudence, je ne veux pas tomber sur une bestiole, araignée, serpent ou autre. Un bruit me fit sursauter avec une branche dans la main que je lève pour me défendre, je me retourne d'un bond : c'est Thorin (voyant rouge, ALERTE !), il est surpris par ma rapidité, il recule d'un pas.

\- « Je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir, je ramasse juste du bois pour Bofur, j'ai bien compris la leçon. »

Je m'apprêtais à le contourner quand il me retint par le bras.

\- « Dame Marie-f, nous devons parler, et je souhaite que cette discussion reste entre nous. »

Sa voix grave me refit frissonner, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait, il n'était pas question que j'éprouve quoi que ce soit pour lui.

\- « Il n'y a rien à dire, je vais attendre notre passage à Fondcombe. »

\- « Je veux parler de nos visions, surtout la première partie. »

Je déglutis un peu trop fort.

\- « Cela vous gêne ? Mais attendez, Fondcombe il n'est pas question que nous y allions, je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce sont nos ennemis. »

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur mon bras, et oui il me tenait toujours.

\- « Lâchez-moi, que vous le vouliez ou non nous irons à Fondcombe, c'est l'histoire qui veut ça, et oui ça me gêne, je vous le redemande, lâchez-moi. »

Il me relâcha, et avant que je ne parte, il dit :

\- « Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons encore rien fait. »

\- « A ce que j'entends Gandalf n'a rien dit sur moi, qui j'étais, de quel monde je venais, si j'avais ou non une famille peut-être. » Tout en disant cela, mon ton montait à cause de la colère.

\- « Je ne comprends pas, Gandalf aurait dû me dire quoi ? »

\- « Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, et vous comprendrez pourquoi je lui en veux. Maintenant je vous laisse, Bofur m'attend pour le feu. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin était dérouté par sa réponse ce fichu magicien, qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? De retour au camp, Marie-f rejoignit Bofur pour raviver le feu et préparer le petit déjeuner à toute la compagnie.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Bofur me tendit une tasse de café bien fumante, je la respire à plein nez. Je tourne la tête et vois Thorin partir en direction de Gandalf, il voulait sûrement des explications ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller tous les deux. Je vois bien que leur discussion est animée, Thorin avait la mine contrariée, il marchait de long en large et me lançait des regards bizarres. Gandalf, quant à lui, avait l'air d'un magicien confiant et sûr de lui. Cette situation m'énervait de plus en plus, qu'est-ce que Gandalf pouvait bien lui raconter ? Je pris congé de Bofur pour rejoindre les protagonistes de mon tourment.

\- « Ah, ma chère, je viens de convaincre Thorin que si je vous ai faite venir depuis l'autre bout d'un monde où tout n'est que violence, c'était pour vous sauver la vie puisque vous êtes son Unique et porteuse de la prophétie d'Erebor. »

\- « Alors c'est ça votre gros bobard, lui dire que j'étais en danger et que sans votre kidnapping je pourrais être morte et donc ça justifie vos actes. Par contre vous avez omis de mentionner que j'étais une femme mariée, avec un boulot que je ne peux pas lâcher. » Le ton de ma voix était monté de plus en plus vers les aigus, frôlant la crise de nerf. Toute la compagnie s'était arrêtée pour écouter et Thorin avait la mine effondrée.

 **\ PDV général /**

Comment cela se pouvait-il, son Unique promise à un autre ? Thorin était catastrophé, voilà pourquoi elle était gênée et distante avec lui, de plus la vision n'avait pas arrangée les choses. Tout lui paraissait plus simple, voilà pourquoi elle voulait partir retrouver " son mari".

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

\- « Vous assombrissez un peu trop votre vie mon amie, avez-vous oublié que vous comptiez vous séparer de votre mari à force d'avoir été trompée par toutes les aventures qu'il a pu avoir ? » Il fit une pause. « Dois-je le dire à haute voix ? »

\- « Non, arrêtez, ne dites plus rien, je ne veux pas qu'il sache (je regardais Thorin) si mon mari a eu plusieurs aventures et qu'il m'a laissée tomber, c'est que tout était de ma faute. » En disant cela j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Je finis par tomber à genoux, cachant mon visage dans mes mains je poussai un long gémissement, Gandalf avait raison, mon mari était un salaud. Il avait été égoïste en demandant le divorce, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, et moi dans tout ça j'avais souffert de ne pas avoir pu lui donner des enfants.

Les visions que nous avions eues Thorin et moi étaient fausses, je ne pourrai jamais lui donner d'héritier, et que fera-t-il de moi s'il savait mon secret ?


	10. Chapter 10 Une nouvelle vie

Gandalf m'avait mise à l'épreuve en me faisant admettre que ma vie dans mon monde était un vrai fiasco. Comme pour me soulager, j'avais poussé un cri primaire qui avait besoin de sortir depuis très longtemps, ce qui me fit un bien fou.

Thorin voulait me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler, il voulait me sentir contre lui, me faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour moi contrairement à l'autre homme qui avait gâché ma vie, mais il fût retenu par le magicien.

\- « Non mon ami, laissons-la, elle a besoin d'accepter de faire le deuil de son ancienne vie pour en découvrir une bien meilleure ici. »

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me relève comme un zombie, personne n'osait me demander comment j'allais. Je marchais comme un automate vers mon sac, je rangeais toutes mes affaires sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, ma tête était vide de toute pensée.

Les nains avaient plié le campement, ils remontaient sur leurs montures, tous attendaient ce que j'allais faire. Je me retournai pour leur faire face, même Thorin attendait fébrilement ce que je comptais faire.

Je dis simplement : « En route ! »

Tous furent soulagés, car il aurait été compliqué de m'obliger à les suivre.

Je montai sur mon cheval et pris place dans le convoi, Thorin ouvrait la marche avec Gandalf, il me fit signe de venir à ses côtés. Je préférais l'ignorer et garder mes distances avec lui.

\- « Soyez patient Thorin ! Elle viendra d'elle-même vers vous, il faut juste lui donner du temps, la route pour Erebor est longue et vous pourrez apprendre à mieux vous connaître. »

La route était monotone, toujours les mêmes paysages : plaines, forêts, forêts, plaines. J'attrapai mon portable et mes écouteurs pour écouter de la musique. Je mis lecture aléatoire et je suis tombée sur BB brunes "Coups et blessures" je fermais les yeux tout en fredonnant la chanson.

Ce qui mit du baume aux cœurs des nains : elle chante, c'est qu'elle commence à aller mieux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je chantais un peu plus fort, j'avais monté le son pour m'isoler encore plus. Ma playlist me faisait penser aux scènes que j'imaginais lorsque je me voyais en Terre du Milieu et bien là j'y étais pour de vrai. Chaque chanson étais renommée par un personnage du Hobbit, et pour sûr il y en avait beaucoup pour Thorin. Je chantais une chanson de Beyoncé, "Halo" lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, les deux frères m'avaient rejointe, ils me regardaient avec attention, j'enlevai mes écouteurs avec un air interrogateur.

\- « On aimerait mieux vous connaître, puisque vous en savez beaucoup sur nous. » Me dit Kili.

\- « Gandalf dit que votre monde n'est que violence. » Me dit Fili. « Il y a la guerre tout le temps chez vous ? »

\- « Non, pas dans les pays d'où je viens, le mien est en paix depuis longtemps mais nous avons une armée qui veille sur nous. Tous les jeunes de mon monde doivent donner deux ans de leurs vies à l'armée, on appelle ça "le service militaire". Mon père adoptif était militaire donc on va dire que c'était naturel que je le fasse, c'est lui qui a fait mon entrainement, il était très dur avec moi il voulait que je sois la meilleure. »

\- « Donc vous aussi vous avez été un soldat ? Mais vous êtes une fille. »

\- « Oui, c'est exact, les filles comme les garçons doivent en passer par là. »

Dwalin comme Thorin, qui écoutaient notre conversation, se retournèrent, surpris.

\- « Des femmes soldats, c'est impossible » Dit Dwalin avec un rire moqueur.

\- « Je pourrais bien vous surprendre maître nain, avec un peu d'entraînement mes réflexes reviendront. »

Thorin et Dwalin se regardaient, sur ce que je venais de dire des idées germèrent dans leurs têtes.

\- « Vous avez quoi comme armes ? » Dit Kili, « épées, haches ? »

\- « Non, des armes bien plus puissantes et plus meurtrières, on appelle ça "des armes à feu", elles vous tuent d'un coup. » Je mimai le geste avec le bruit, "bang-bang".

\- « Elle crache du feu comme un dragon ? »

\- « Non, mais ce serait long de vous expliquer comment de petites balles peuvent vous trouer le corps mais l'arme avec laquelle je m'exerce en salle de tire, c'est l'arbalète en carbone. »

Fili me demanda comment étaient les villes où nous vivions, ce que nous mangions, comment on se déplaçait, ce que nous faisions pour nous amuser. Tous les deux étaient curieux de tout savoir, même si ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose d'un monde où la technologie régissait nos vies. Pas facile d'expliquer ce qu'est une télé, un cinéma ou un ordinateur. En réfléchissant bien, il y a pas mal de choses qui vont me manquer.

\- « Qui vous gouverne, un roi, un grand maître ? » me demanda Kili.

\- « Non, c'est un président, il est élu par vote le dernier roi que nous avons eu, et bien… » Je fis une pause pour regarder Thorin, ça faisait deux fois que je faisais allusion à Louis XVI car je savais comment était mort le grand père de Thorin, lui aussi décapité je ne voulais pas le traumatiser. « Je préfère ne rien dire de comment il a fini. » Dis-je en détournant le regard.

Je voyais bien que Kili n'en avait pas fini avec moi, à me poser des questions plus perso, mais ils n'osaient pas encore me les demander. « Dites ! » Me dit Fili avec un large sourire, il se pencha vers moi pour me dire plus bas :

\- « Puisque vous savez beaucoup de choses sur nous ! Que savez-vous sur notre oncle que nous ignorons ? »

Je me suis mise à rire, tous les nains s'étaient arrêtés de parler entre eux pour m'écouter parler.

\- « Laissez-moi réfléchir ! Ah oui, comment votre oncle et son frère ont perdu leurs vir... »

Thorin se retourna d'un coup et de sa grosse voix me dit :

\- « Stop! Je vous interdis d'en dire plus. »

\- « En tous les cas ce n'était pas avec une naine. » dis-je tout doucement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Il me fusilla du regard, je savais qu'il allait me le faire payer, zut de zut.

Bofur s'était rapproché de nous, me demanda ce qu'était cette petite boite verte au miroir bizarre, car lorsqu'on le touchait il devenait brillant.

\- « Ca Bofur j'y tiens encore plus que ma vie voyez-vous. On appelle ça un I-Phone pour faire simple, c'est un téléphone. Mais avant que vous me posiez la question de ce qu'est un I-Phone, je sais par avance que mes explications vont vous paraître incroyables. » Je fis une pause. « Donc je disais qu'un téléphone sert à parler à une autre personne qui se trouve loin, c'est un moyen de communication, mais on peut prendre des photos et écouter de la musique. »

Les trois nains me regardaient perplexes, ils avaient du mal à me croire.

\- « Bon très bien les gars, puisque vous ne me croyez pas, on va prendre une photo et vous comprendrez mieux. Waouh, mon premier selfie en terre du milieu ! »

Je leur expliquai qu'ils devaient se rapprocher de moi, mais avec mon cheval et leurs poneys ça n'avait pas été facile il fallut plusieurs prises et de nombreux fous rires.

La journée se déroula sans que je la vois passer entre les frères, Bilbo, Bofur nous apprenions à nous connaître, mon moral remontait grâce à leur bonne humeur et ça me faisait oublier un temps les conditions de ma nouvelle vie comment une femme du XXIème siècle d'un monde moderne pourrait vivre dans un monde lui rappelant le Moyen-Âge ?


	11. Chapter 11 Le club des cinq

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Voilà plus de deux semaines que nous étions sur la route, j'avais trouvé ma place dans la compagnie. Thorin ne m'obligeait plus à dormir à côté de lui, je savais qu'il avait toujours un œil sur moi mais bon, je préférais l'ignorer. Dans la troupe des nains, nous avions formé un club des cinq : Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bilbo et moi. C'était avec eux que je passais la plus grosse partie de mon temps, nous discutions de tout et de rien mais ils étaient avides d'apprendre plus de choses sur mon monde pour eux, c'était extraordinaire.

Une confiance s'était installée entre nous tous, je pouvais me confier à eux sur ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mes coups de blues, c'était Bilbo qui me les faisait passer, en me racontant les histoires sur sa famille. J'avais même appris aux frangins à utiliser mon I-Phone pour prendre des photos ou pour écouter de la musique, à une seule condition, c'était d'en prendre soin, car j'y tenais comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Ils avaient bien compris le message car à la moindre rayure je pouvais leur péter une jambe ou un bras. Ce qui fit rire toute la compagnie.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin ruminait de son côté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'était toujours pas rapprochée de lui. Gandalf lui avait dit d'être patient, il avait respecté la distance qu'elle avait imposée, même si ils n'en avaient pas parlé directement. Mais qu'elle passe tout son temps avec d'autres que lui devenait trop dur, il était malheureux (Et un Thorin malheureux, c'est pas bon du tout du tout). Thorin avait compris un bout du passé de Marie-f, la séparation de son mari, les aventures qu'il avait pu avoir, mais pourquoi avait-elle dit que tout était de sa faute ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ?

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Nous étions enfin arrêtés pour établir notre camp pour la nuit, les longues journées à cheval ne me faisaient plus mal. Je partageais les tâches pour la cuisine, la vaisselle et même la chasse avec les garçons, enfin j'observais plutôt, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi et leur montrer comment je visais juste.

Je me suis assise à côté de Bofur, car j'avais depuis un moment quelques idées à lui suggérer pourquoi ne pas profiter du savoir du monde d'où je venais pour améliorer le quotidien de mon ami ?

\- « Dis-moi, puisque tu fabriques des jouets les enfants de ce monde, à quoi jouent ils ? »

\- « Et bien à la poupée, aux cerceaux, des animaux en bois à tirer avec une corde, mais pourquoi cette question ? »

\- « Pour se déplacer, ils ont quoi ? »

Il éclata de rire : « Leurs jambes, quoi d'autre ? »

\- « Je te propose une idée qui va révolutionner tes affaires. Je te montre et je t'explique comment ça marche, mais à toi de trouver comment faire pour le fabriquer ok ! »

Je lui dis : « Dans mon monde, les enfants ont des trottinettes pour jouer ou pour se déplacer j'ai demandé à Ori des feuilles pour dessiner, regarde et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, et si tu te sens prêt je te montrerai autre chose de plus compliqué. »

Bofur avait les sourcils froncés devant mon dessin, je voyais bien que déjà il avait mis ses neurones en marche après quelques minutes de silence et de réflexion, il leva les yeux de mon dessin, il me fit un large sourire et me dit : « Ce ne sera pas un problème pour moi. »

Je me lève avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, je savais bien que Bofur était un nain intelligent et qu'il trouverait comment faire une trottinette, la prochaine étape sera de faire un vélo mais là je préférais attendre un peu avant de lui en parler. Haaa technologie quand tu nous tiens, la terre du milieu en avait besoin.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu donner un coup de pouce aux nouveaux projets de Bofur, après la reprise d'Erebor il allait se faire des coui...es en or dans le magasin qu'il ouvrira là-bas.

Je suis allée retrouver les autres nains qui préparaient le campement du soir, je demandais à Dori qui ce soir était de corvée à faire le repas, s'il avait besoin de moi ? Comme je n'étais pas une experte en allumage de feu sans briquet ni allumette, je les économisais pour mes cigarettes les nains me donnaient des tâches très simples comme encore aller chercher du bois, y a pas à dire j'étais devenue imbattable pour trouver du bois sec.

Je prenais le sentier qui me menait dans le sous-bois, Thorin en profita pour me suivre, j'étais penchée avant pour trouver ces fichues branches, il put tout à loisir reluquer mes fesses sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte. Il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence, je me retournai d'un bond car j'étais toujours sur le qui-vive même si les nains n'étaient pas loin. Je mis ma main sur ma poitrine en découvrant qui m'avait faite sursauter.

\- « Thorin, vous m'avez foutue la trouille de ma vie, plus jamais ça s'il vous plaît. »

Je voyais bien qu'il cherchait ses mots, qu'il ne savait comment s'y prendre, je lui tendis une perche :

\- « Thorin, vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

\- « Pourquoi ? Vous m'évitez, lorsque je vous regarde vous détournez le regard, comme à l'instant vous ne me regardez pas dans les yeux, quand je veux engager une conversation avec vous, vous trouvez toujours un prétexte pour faire autre chose il faut que vous compreniez que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me résiste, cela fait partie de mon éducation, bien qu'il ait fallu que je travaille dur pour subvenir aux besoins mon peuple, je n'ai jamais supplié qui que ce soit. » Il fit une pause. « Je m'efforce d'être patient, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi vous vous sentez coupable sur la fin de votre mariage, je voudrais vous aider à vous sentir mieux. »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, et franchement, oui j'évitais Thorin pour ne pas avoir ce genre de discussions. Je baissais toujours les yeux, Thorin essayait de se maîtriser pour ne pas dire un mot de trop.

\- « Vous ne dites rien ? Alors je vais parler pour nous deux, chez les nains être l'Unique n'est pas simple, on ne choisit pas toujours, c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours évité de m'attacher à quelqu'un, mon devoir avant tout est de guider mon peuple. Gandalf arrive et il m'annonce qu'il a trouvé mon Unique, qui vient d'un monde où je ne mettrais jamais les pieds. Le lien qui nous unit, je le ressens au plus profond de mon cœur. Je me doute que pour vous c'est compliqué, vous avez aimé un autre, je ne vous obligerai pas à m'aimer en retour si vous ne ressentez rien, dites-le-moi, je dois savoir. »

Waouuuu j'étais scotchée que Thorin me parle à cœur ouvert comme ça et sans s'énerver, j'avais la bouche ouverte mais rien ne sortait. Il me regardait toujours, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Rien. Il fit demi-tour, et avant de partir, il me dit sans me regarder : « Ce n'est pas grave, je nous aimerai pour deux. »

Comment lui avouer mon anomalie ? Que fera-t-il si je lui dis que je suis stérile ? Les enfants qu'il attend de moi ne viendront jamais, lui aussi il m'abandonnera je devais garder mon secret le plus longtemps possible. Je refusais de m'avouer que moi aussi mon cœur battait un peu plus fort lorsque je me trouvais face à lui, et que j'avais du mal à maîtriser mes émotions si je le regardais trop longtemps. Thorin avait toujours été un fantasme pour moi, enfant il était mon prince charmant, ado mes premiers émois amoureux et en tant que femme je n'en dirai pas plus. Mais un fantasme reste un fantasme, le plus dur était de lui résister, car Thorin était bien vivant, il était sous mes yeux tous les jours, et comment ne pas craquer après ce qu'il venait de m'avouer ? Je fermai fort les yeux pour maîtriser mon cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure.


	12. Chapter 12 Ploufe et crampe

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, j'aimerai pour deux. » Avait dit Thorin cette phrase tournait dans ma tête en boucle, j'avais les jambes qui tremblaient, je me suis assise à même le sol.

Derrière moi, quelqu'un sortit des arbres Balin s'approchait pour se tenir devant moi, il me demanda s'il pouvait s'assoir et je fis signe que oui.

\- « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, dame Marie-f. Thorin vient de vous montrer son vrai visage, celui qu'il garde pour les personnes à qui il tient le plus, vous devez savoir qu'il exprime rarement ses sentiments, en général il ne montre jamais rien, c'est un masque qui le rend froid et distant. Thorin a été choqué par la mort violente de son grand père et la disparition de son père, il s'est enfermé dans une carapace imperméable à tout sentiment qui pourrait le faire souffrir. » Il fit une pause et reprit : « J'ai bien essayé d'être un bon conseiller pour le guider dans les choix qu'il devait prendre. Mais vous êtes une humaine, je comprends que le principe de l'Unique vous fait peur. Thorin, par son éducation de prince, ne vous obligera pas à l'aimer, il restera seul. Il attend juste de vous une réponse claire et franche. Dame Marie-f, je vous laisse, mes vieux os me disent d'aller manger et d'aller me reposer. »

Il se releva et me laissa seule à réfléchir. Que faire ? Dire toute la vérité sur mes sentiments et lui annoncer que j'étais stérile au risque qu'il me repousse et qu'il m'abandonne lui aussi ? J'avais la tête qui allait éclater, je devais me détendre, je ramassai les bouts de bois et reparti vers le camp. Dori m'attendait, je lui déposai le bois et sans écouter ce qu'il me disait, je me dirigeai vers mes affaires. Depuis une semaine, tous les soirs, je me prenais 15 mn de temps pour moi seule. J'aimais m'isoler pour fumer une cigarette et repenser avec nostalgie à mon monde.

Ce soir, j'avais décidé de prendre un bain avec toutes ces pensées confuses, un petit plongeon ne me ferait pas de mal. Il y avait un petit lac là où nous avions établi le camp. Je m'enroulai dans une grande serviette et je prévins les nains que s'ils me voyaient en short, ce n'était pas une culotte. Les nains ne sont pas pudiques entre eux, mais pour moi, dès qu'ils voyaient un peu trop de ma peau, ils étaient rouge pivoine.

J'ouvris ma serviette et je pris la direction du lac, je passais devant la compagnie en short et brassière, et comme de bien entendu j'ai eu droit à des raclements de gorges gênés. Bilbo me suivit, et les frérots aussi.

Kili me dit : « Tu vas nager ? On peut t'accompagner. »

\- « Non, pas cette fois-ci, je vais faire deux à trois longueurs et je reviens pour le dîner. »

Kili repartit déçu avec son frère, Bilbo me dit : « Je viendrai te chercher quand le repas sera prêt, profite bien de ton bain. »

Je pris le petit chemin qui allait jusqu'au lac, je déposai ma serviette et me rendis compte que j'avais oublié des affaires de rechange, zut de zut, de toutes façons personne ne viendrait me déranger, à part Bilbo pour me prévenir du repas je me déshabillai et posai mes vêtements sur la plage de graviers, le contact de l'eau sur ma peau nue me fit un bien fou. Je fis quelques brasses et me retrouvai au milieu du lac après plusieurs longueurs, une douleur me crispa la cuisse, je ne pouvais plus bouger la jambe : une crampe, c'était bien ma veine, comment faire pour revenir sur la berge ? La douleur me faisait un mal de chien.

Au camp, les nains avaient commencé à manger, seul Bilbo se demandait ce que je pouvais bien faire. Il décida d'aller à ma rencontre, arrivé sur la plage il me vit au milieu du lac. Il voulut s'approcher de l'eau mais se ravisa, il mit ses deux mains autour de sa bouche comme un porte-voix.

\- « Ca va ? On a commencé à manger, tu viens ? »

Il voyait bien que je disais quelque chose mais j'étais trop loin, il comprit juste crampe et douleur.

\- « Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Thorin, il saura quoi faire. »

Je tentais de dire : « Non, pas Thorin ! » Mais il ne comprenait rien.

Je le vis repartir en courant, bon sang de bois si Thorin vient comment je fais faire, je suis toute nue, zut de zut.

 **\ PDV général /**

Bilbo arriva au camp, il chercha Thorin et le vit en grande discussion avec Balin, il se racla la gorge et s'excusa.

\- « Thorin, j'ai besoin de vous, je crois que Dame Marie-f ne peut pas revenir à la nage, j'ai compris juste crampe et douleur. »

\- « Très bien, je vous suis » Lui dit-il.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'essayais de masser ma cuisse, mais avec une jambe et un bras qui bougeaient pour rester à la surface de l'eau c'était pas facile, je bus plusieurs fois la tasse. Bilbo montra à Thorin où je me trouvais, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait venu pour moi après la discussion que nous avions eue une heure plus tôt.

Thorin rentra dans l'eau avec prudence, car les nains ne sont pas très bon nageurs. Mais visiblement pas Thorin. Il arriva presque à moi et je lui dis : « STOP! » un peu trop fort car il s'arrêta net de nager.

\- « Quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide ? Bilbo m'a dit que vous aviez une crampe qui vous empêchait de revenir à la nage. »

\- « Si, c'est ça, mais c'est autre chose. » Lui dis-je.

Il me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- « Je suis toute nue. » Dis-je doucement comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous.

\- « Et alors, je vous ai bien vue nue dans nos visions, je sais comment vous êtes faite. »

\- « Non là c'est pas pareil, on est dans le présent et nous n'avons encore rien fait. Donnez-moi votre chemise, que je puisse me couvrir. »

\- « Bon très bien, je vous la passe. »

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge lorsque Thorin enleva sa chemise, je pouvais voir la moitié de son torse musclé, ses épaules larges, je devais me maîtriser pour ne pas rougir. Il me lança sa chemise qui m'éclaboussa.

\- « Vous pourriez faire un peu plus attention. » Lui dis-je.

\- « Et vous être plus adroite. »

Je tentai de passer sa chemise sans boire une fois de plus la tasse, ce qui arriva quand même, Thorin me rattrapa par le bras, il faisait toujours attention de ne pas me toucher les mains pour que nous n'ayons pas d'autres visions. Je remontais à la surface, les cheveux dans les yeux je réalisai que j'avais mes mains sur ses épaules et que lui avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je déglutis un peu trop fort, ce qui le fit sourire, il me relâcha et me dit : « Pouvez-vous faire la planche et poser votre pied sur mon épaule pour que je puisse vous masser ? »

Je m'exécutais, j'avais les bras en croix pour garder l'équilibre. Il m'attrapa la cheville et cala mon pied sur son épaule, puis attrapa mon autre jambe pour que je la pose contre sa hanche je sentais ses mains descendre le long de mon mollet jusqu'à mon genou, il avait la poigne ferme, ses mains étaient calleuses mais ne me dérangeaient pas, ses massages me faisaient du bien je fermai les yeux.

Il fit une pause et me demanda : -« Les femmes de votre monde n'ont pas de poils ni sur les jambes ni sur votre intimité ? »

Je relevai la tête et lui dit – « Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il fit un mouvement de la tête pour me montrer, la chemise de Thorin était remontée juste là où il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit, zut de zut, d'une main je tentai de pousser le bas de la chemise sur mon sexe pour plus de pudeur. Je lui répondis, un peu gênée : - « Bien sûr que oui nous avons des poils, mais pour plus d'esthétique et d'hygiène on les enlève ; chez vous les naines ont des poils et de la barbe, si je me souviens bien. » Il ne me répondit pas.

Le silence était revenu entre nous, j'avais reposé ma tête sur l'eau et j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer les massages de Thorin, ses mains allaient de mon genou à ma cuisse à présent.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin la regardait flotter les bras en croix, les yeux fermés, sa chemise mouillée lui collait au corps, lui laissant voir les courbes des ses seins, le plat de son ventre, ses hanches un peu trop larges et par moment son sexe presque pubère il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de son corps. Il fut emporté par des pensées inavouables car une de ses mains remonta un peu trop haut sur sa cuisse. Elle se crispa d'un coup et releva la tête.

Elle dit : - « Eh vous faites quoi là, stop c'est bon je n'ai plus mal, je pense pouvoir rentrer à la nage. Merci. » Sur un ton sec.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Non mais, il me faisait quoi le Thorin, il avait presque touché une de mes fesses, ce massage commençait à être trop embarrassant. Il fallait y mettre un terme tout de suite. Je lui dis que je n'avais plus mal. Il me relâcha et nous avons pu repartir en direction de la plage. Je suis sortie de l'eau et je remarquai que la chemise de Thorin me collait au corps, vraiment trop à mon goût, elle ne dissimulait rien et Thorin n'en perdait pas une miette.

Je lui dis : - « Je vais me rhabiller et je vous redonnerai votre chemise une fois qu'elle sera sèche. »

Il me laissa là, et avant de partir il me dit : - « La chemise vous pouvez la garder, je vous la donne. »

Je repris : – « Merci pour votre aide, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, merci encore. »

Il me fit juste un signe de la tête et il repartit en direction du camp, je me rhabillai vite et je retrouvai les nains, Bilbo me demanda si j'allais mieux, je lui répondis que oui mais que j'allais me coucher sans manger, une fois de plus j'étais troublée, je me battais contre mes sentiments.


	13. Chapter 13 Rhume et délire de fièvre

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Ce matin, c'est avec un ciel gris que nous prenions la route, le printemps avait laissé place à l'été. Un orage se faisait entendre au loin, la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Cela faisait plus de 15 jours que j'avais eu les aveux de Thorin et notre épisode aquatique, je ne lui avais toujours rien dit, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et encore moins quoi lui dire. J'étais de plus en plus attirée par lui et en même temps je savais qu'il pouvait être très possessif, quand on connaît le personnage du livre et des films en compils de toutes les fanfictions qui parlent de Thorin, on peut dire qu'une relation avec lui pourrait- être très très compliquée et je voulais être une femme libre, pas une de ces femmes passives et dociles de ce monde d'hommes ou de nains un peu trop macho. Je voulais rester indépendante, comme dans mon monde.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, une goutte atterrit sur mon nez, puis deux, trois, et un autre éclair déchira le ciel. Nous avancions péniblement sous une pluie battante, j'attrapai mon coupe-vent rose fluo, Kili me dit : « C'est quoi cette couleur, elle fait mal aux yeux et en plus elle n'est pas discrète, tu fais une cible idéale pour les orcs. » Dwalin, avec ses yeux sévères, m'avait fait comprendre que mon coupe-vent n'était pas adapté à la Terre du Milieu, mais moi je n'avais que ça pour me protéger de la pluie. Le nain tatoué me regardait toujours avec insistance et je dus l'enlever, j'avais quand même ma veste à capuche, je resserrai les cordons pour m'abriter un peu plus.

J'avançais la tête dans le guidon sous ce déluge, j'entendis un nain demander si Gandalf pouvait arrêter la pluie, et Bilbo poser des questions sur s'il y avait d'autres magiciens que lui, bref toujours la même chose que dans l'histoire, je pouvais donner les répliques de chacun. Mais j'avais la flemme, je commençais à avoir la goutte au nez, je ne faisais que renifler : "atchoum".

Thorin ne nous avait fait faire aucune pause depuis le début de la matinée, et pourtant nous en avions tous besoin, toute la compagnie était trempée jusqu'aux os, "atchoum!" J'avais une barre sur les yeux, la douleur du mal de tête était forte, "atchoum", je me sentais de plus en plus fébrile, "atchoum", la fièvre montait en moi, c'est à coup sûr un gros rhume, ou la grippe de la Terre du Milieu, allez savoir? J'avais à plusieurs reprises perdu l'équilibre de ma selle. Bofur qui voyageait à côté de moi m'avait à chaque fois rattrapée.

 **\ PDV général /**

Il demanda à Fili d'aller parler à Thorin pour faire une pause, car Marie- f n'allait pas bien du tout Thorin se retourna pour l'observer l'humaine, elle avait une mine à faire peur, elle était toute blanche avec des yeux rouges qui regardaient dans le vague. Elle lui semblait si fragile, elle ne ressemblait plus à la fille combative qu'il avait pourchassée. Thorin demanda à Dori et Ori de partir en éclaireurs pour leur trouver une forêt où les arbres pourraient mieux les abriter afin d'établir le camp. Les deux nains partirent, Ori revint au bout d'une demi-heure pour dire qu'ils avaient trouvé une petite forêt aux branches larges qui formaient un toit pour tous les abriter, Dori préparait un feu pour les réchauffer.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Les nains commençaient à établir le camp, je n'en pouvais plus, "atchoum", je me sentais délirer à cause de la fièvre Dwalin me fit descendre de mon cheval. Il me portait dans ses bras quand je lui dis :

\- « Eh Dwal, t' as de beaux tatoos tu sais, ils sont trop mimis, moi aussi j'en ai un dans le dos, tu veux le voir ? Le problème c'est que personne n'est fichu de le comprendre. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé, et je perdis connaissance.

 **\ PDV général /**

Kili fouillait dans le sac de Marie-f pour trouver son sac de couchage et tomba sur une sacoche noire il y avait dedans une forme qu'il reconnut tout de suite, celle d'une arbalète, mais il se ravisa de l'ouvrir. Il attrapa le sac de couchage et l'ouvrit en grand pour en faire un tapis de sol, Dwalin l'y déposa, Bilbo se précipita sur elle, lui toucha le front et dit :

\- « Elle est brûlante de fièvre et ses mains sont gelées, ses vêtements sont trempés, il faut la déshabiller ! »

Tous les nains se figèrent suite à ce que venait de dire Bilbo.

\- « Il faut bien que quelqu'un m'aide ? Elle est trop grande pour moi. »

Toujours le silence, mais les regards étaient posés sur Thorin qui n'avait rien remarqué lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son Unique, il les vit tous l'observer pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, il comprit par l'insistance des nains que c'était à lui d'aider Bilbo. Il se racla la gorge et dit d'un ton résigné :

\- « Bilbo, dites- moi ce que je dois faire. »

Bilbo se chargeait de lui enlever sa veste ainsi que son haut, et lui n'avait qu'à lui retirer son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, voilà c'était très simple pour le Hobbit, mais pas pour Thorin. Il devait une fois de plus la toucher, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise il était inquiet car elle était toujours inconsciente, Bilbo s'affairait à la dévêtir avec beaucoup de soin.

Thorin s'agenouilla face à elle, il tourna la tête, de son regard autoritaire il fit comprendre à la compagnie que Bilbo et lui avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité et les nains partirent à leurs occupations. Thorin se maîtrisa pour ne pas montrer que ses mains tremblaient, il les approcha du bouton qui fermait son pantalon, il fit glisser la fermeture en fer avec lenteur, il écarta le haut du pantalon où il aperçut ses sous-vêtements il avait la bouche sèche, il passa une main sous ses reins pour soulever ses fesses et faire glisser le pantalon. Il le fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes Bilbo avait raison, elle était gelée.

Bilbo lui dit: - « Très bien, maintenant qu'elle est en sous- vêtement, il faut la réchauffer. Je vous conseille de vous coucher avec elle pour lui donner de votre chaleur. »

Thorin s'étouffa de surprise. Mais il obéit, il enleva sa grosse veste pour se retrouver juste en chemise et pantalon, il retira ses bottes pour rester pieds nus, puis il attrapa son grand manteau de fourrure pour se couvrir. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle délicatement et passa son bras sur elle, son corps était frigorifié, sa main se posa sur son ventre pour mieux la coller contre lui. Sa chaleur procura un effet immédiat sur l'humaine, elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, elle roula sur le côté et se cambra contre le bas-ventre de Thorin.

Thorin était au supplice, il ferma les yeux pour maitriser son corps même inconsciente, elle le mettait à l'épreuve.

Elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort pour dire :

\- « Thorin ! Thorin ! »

Le silence s'était fait sur le camp, elle redit encore :

\- « Huummm Thorin, Thorin. »

Thorin la poussa pour tenter de la réveiller, elle continuait à délirer, ça devenait très gênant pour lui, puis d'un coup elle prit la voix d'une petite fille :

\- « Prince Thorin, tu me feras monter sur ton joli poney, j'aime bien le bleu avec l'arc en ciel sur ses fesses hihihi ou ta jolie licorne, la rose qui a une corne qui brillllleeeeee. » Elle fit une pause et reprit avec une autre voix, celle d'une ado :

\- « Thorinnn j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi, si tu n'étais pas un héros d'un livre j'aurais trop kiffé être ta princesse, on aurait pu sortir en boite pour danser. »

Thorin était consterné, elle était en plein délire, elle racontait n'importe quoi et tout le monde l'entendait. Les frères étaient aux anges de voir leur oncle dans l'embarras, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire taire.

Elle reprit la parole, mais d'une voix normale :

\- « Thorin, Thorin, si tu savais ce que je ... Mais tu vas me mépriser quand tu sauras. » Et elle se mit à ronfler.

Thorin n'entendit jamais la fin de sa phrase, elle s'était enfin endormie profondément, elle ronflait comme Bombur.

Oin avait préparé une tisane avec des plantes pour faire tomber la fièvre de Marie-f, toute cette pluie avait eu raison d'elle, l'humaine n'était pas aussi résistante que les nains il apporta l'infusion à Thorin pour qu'il la fasse boire.

Thorin prit la tasse, il se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras, toujours enroulée dans le grand manteau la chaleur avait redonné des couleurs à Marie-f, par petites gorgées il lui donna à boire. Thorin la veilla longtemps, il guettait la moindre amélioration sur son état de santé. Il repensait à ce qu'elle venait de presque dire : « Je quoi ? » Et pourquoi il la mépriserait, qu'avait-elle donc à lui avouer? Il était épuisé et il finit par s'endormir aussi, ils s'étaient rallongés tous les deux, il la blottissait contre lui.

Le matin arriva et le ciel était toujours gris mais il ne pleuvait plus. Thorin s'étira pour détendre ses muscles, il détendit son bras qui était engourdi pour toucher le dos de Marie-f elle n'était plus là. Il se redressa d'un bond, il ne la vit pas sur le camp. Dwalin, qui était de garde, lui fit signe de venir Thorin arriva à grandes enjambées, il allait parler mais Dwalin lui fit « chut », mais que faisait-elle ?

Il la vit ; elle portait ce fichu short qu'il trouvait vraiment très court, un haut noir aux bretelles larges, et des chaussures d'une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Dwalin lui dit : « Elle court en cercle depuis plus d'une heure, et elle combine des flexions, elle appelle ça "faire des pompes". Elle m'a dit qu'elle reprenait son entraînement de militaire. »


	14. Chapter 14 La journée commçait si bien

\ PDV Marie-f /

J'étirais mes bras et mes jambes pour dégourdir mon corps, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été percutée par un bus tous mes muscles me faisaient un mal de chien. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans mon sac de couchage, la couverture que j'avais sur moi avait une odeur qui me rappelait quelque chose, non, quelqu'un. J'ouvris grand les yeux, ce n'était pas une couverture mais le manteau de Thorin et l'odeur de sa peau, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je me retournai lentement et me retrouvai face à la poitrine de Thorin, il grogna un peu et posa sa large main sur ma cuisse, mais comment je pouvais sentir sa main sur ma peau ? Je soulevai doucement le manteau, je n'avais que mon soutien- gorge et ma culotte, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

C'était l'angoisse totale, je me mis une gifle mentale pour me remémorer ce que j'avais fait la veille la pluie, la douleur du mal de tête, le nez qui coule, le rhume, enfin je commençais à recoller mes souvenirs, mais pourquoi j'étais en sous-vêtement avec Thorin ? Il devait bien y avoir une réponse mais laquelle ? Je me remis sur le dos et soulevai sa main par la manche de sa chemise pour me libérer, il se mit à ronchonner dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, du khuzdul peut-être. Je me déplaçais centimètre par centimètre pour me lever hors de notre couche sans le réveiller, je mis deux plombes mais je réussis mon évasion. Je me jetai sur mon sac pour m'habiller tout en regardant si les nains dormaient bien.

J'avais pris tout et n'importe quoi dans mon sac pour me vêtir, résultat j'étais en short avec mon débardeur noir avec sur la poitrine " I love the Hobbit " en jaune fluo oui, on ne se refait pas, fan jusqu'au bout.

J'attrapai ma paire de baskets, je me rendis compte que ce matin j'avais une super patate, j'avais le moral au top, mais d'où me venait ce regain d'énergie ? Il y avait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien dans ma peau, comme une nouvelle Marie-f mon corps avait besoin de se dépenser, de bouger, de courir. Comment faire du sport en Terre du Milieu ?

J'attrapai mon I-Phone ainsi que mes écouteurs, je passai entre les nains, Gandalf me regardait faire, il avait le sourire plus j'avançais vers lui et plus son sourire s'élargissait.

\- « Bonjour Dame Marie-f », me dit –il, « comment allez-vous ce matin ? Mieux j'espère, car hier vous nous avez à tous fait très peur. »

\- « J'ai de vagues souvenirs du mal de tête, une grande fatigue, mon nez qui coule. »

\- « Vous avez eu une très forte fièvre, vous êtes tombée inconsciente et vous avez beaucoup déliré. Oin vous a préparé une tisane dont il a le secret, c'est Thorin qui vous l'a faite prendre. Je dois avouer que vous avez beaucoup parlé lorsque vous avez perdu connaissance, les confessions que vous avez faites nous ont bien fait rire. »

Voilà pourquoi j'étais avec Thorin, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi j'étais en sous-vêtements et qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire ? Je m'aventurai à lui poser la question.

\- « Pouvez-vous être plus précis ? Et pourquoi j'étais à moitié nue avec Thorin ? »

Il me répondit :- « Vous étiez brûlante de fièvre par ce mauvais temps, ce brave Bilbo s'est occupé de vous il vous a enlevé vos vêtements, qui étaient trempés, avec l'aide de Thorin. Il vous a réchauffée et pour ce qui est de vos aveux ce n'est pas à moi de vous les dire, je laisse cela à la personne concernée. » Il garda le silence et je compris qu'il ne dirait rien d'autre, fichu magicien. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire, je n'avais aucun souvenir, zut de zut.

Je passais mon chemin quand je vis Dwalin qui montait la garde, peut-être qu'avec lui j'aurais d'autres réponses. Je m'approchai de lui, il me fit un clin d'œil et me dit: - « Alors petite, tu vas mieux ? (Tiens, il me tutoie ?) Tu nous as fait peur, on a bien cru que tu allais y passer ah j'oubliais, encore merci pour la rigolade, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les licornes, elles existent dans ton monde ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais, mais tu sais t'y prendre pour mettre Thorin dans l'embarras, bravo ! » Il fit une pause, me regarda de la tête aux pieds et me dit :- « Tu vas faire quoi habillée comme ça ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi penser sur mon soi-disant délire licorne, Thorin, rigolade, non mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire pour que personne ne veuille me raconter ? Je lui dis :- « Vous non plus, vous ne me raconterez rien, c'est ça ? Gandalf ne veut rien dire, vous ne voulez rien dire, mais qui alors ? »

Il me regarda et prit le temps de me répondre pour me dire :- « Tu connais déjà la réponse. » Il regarda Thorin et ajouta :- « Je t'ai observée, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardes, arrêtes de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui Thorin est un prince, tu dois le respecter. »

Je fus choquée par sa remarque, je préférais ne pas répondre.

\- « Tu vas où ? » Me dit-il.

\- « Je vais courir dans la clairière qui est devant vous, comme ça vous avez toujours un œil sur moi ah au fait, j'ai décidé de reprendre mon entraînement comme lorsque je faisais mon service, c'est-à-dire courir, faire des pompes, faire des abdos… Et puis zut, je vous laisse. » Je partis, le laissant là.

J'allumai mon I-Phone, je mis mes oreillettes pour écouter "Katy perry - Part of Me". Voilà une bonne musique pour courir, la clairière était assez large pour faire des cercles, je pris un bon rythme je pensais à ma respiration pour ne pas être essoufflée, voilà plus d'une heure que je courais et alternais avec des flexions. J'avais un peu mal aux bras à cause de mon manque d'entraînement mais je tenais bon c'est là que je vis Thorin en pleine discussion avec Dwalin. Je fis semblant de ne pas les voir, j'avais une boule d'angoisse qui montait dans ma gorge.

 **\ PDV général /**

Dwalin entendit Thorin arriver : « Que fait-elle ? »

Dwalin lui répondit :- « Tu vois bien, elle court et ça fait plus de deux heures, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a dit hier pendant son délire elle a été voir Gandalf, il n'a rien voulu dire, et moi j'ai juste parlé de "licorne". Elle a besoin de réponses, si tu ne dis rien Bilbo peut s'en charger ? »

Thorin baissa la tête comme résigné, une fois de plus il ferait l'effort d'aller lui parler. Dwalin laissa Thorin, ils devaient rester seuls pour parler. Thorin s'adossa à un arbre en croisant les bras, il attendit qu'elle finisse enfin de courir.

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Elle s'arrêta devant moi, les mains sur les genoux à reprendre son souffle, elle avait ses drôles de fils dans les oreilles qui étaient reliés à une boîte sur son bras. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle se releva pour me regarder mais baissa les yeux, une fois de plus elle me fuit, je m'avançais pour lui parler.

\- « Stop, c'est bon Thorin, pas besoin de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

\- « Ha! Donc vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez dit alors que vous aviez de la fièvre ? »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'avais du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, au ton de sa voix il ne me croyait pas, il fallait que je me sorte de ce pétrin, mais pourquoi je lui mentais ? Je m'avançais pour le contourner, il m'attrapa le bras.

\- « Et c'est tout, vous ne dites rien d'autre ? »

Il me regardait comme s'il attendait plus de moi, mais je gardais une fois de plus le silence. Je voyais bien qu'il perdait patience, il empoigna plus fort mon bras pour me plaquer contre un arbre. Le choc me coupa la respiration, c'est ce que je redoutais le plus, une confrontation avec Thorin.

\- « Regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle ! » Me dit-il sur un ton agacé.

Je persistais à regarder le sol, j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

\- « Je vous ordonne de me regarder! » Dit-il, plus fort et plus menaçant.

Si je levais les yeux c'était fichu, il saurait que je mentais. C'est à mes risques et périls que je lui tenais tête, j'avais toujours le regard au sol je sentis un déplacement d'air à côté de ma tête, ce qui me fit sursauter, il venait de taper du plat de la main contre l'arbre, il voulait me faire réagir. Mais pourquoi je lui mentais ? Au fond de moi je le savais très bien, si j'avouais que je l'aimais et que je lui dévoilais mon malheureux secret… Je préférais tout garder pour moi.

Je sentais son visage se rapprocher du mien, ce qui me fit me coller un peu plus contre le tronc. Je sentais la crise d'angoisse monter en moi, mon souffle était court, ma poitrine montait et redescendait trop vite. Il approcha son visage de mon oreille, il me dit sur un ton où il tentait de maîtriser sa colère, en serrant les dents :

\- « C'est toujours pareil avec vous, lorsque je crois vous avoir attrapée, vous fuyez encore et toujours, Marie-f vous commencez des phrases que vous ne finissez jamais, Gandalf m'a demandé d'être patient avec vous, mais puisque vous me connaissez si bien aussi vous devez savoir qu'elle a des limites. Le jeu du chat et la souris n'est pas mon fort, sachez-le madame. »

Je fermais fort les yeux et je sentis des larmes couler, je le sentis reculer et il fit une dernière tentative.

\- « Marie- f, regardez-moi ! Vous avez dit "si tu savais ce que ... " Vous n'avez pas fini votre phrase et vous avez ajouté que je risquais de vous mépriser, mais de quoi Marie –f ? Quel est donc ce secret que vous ne voulez pas partager avec moi ? »

Je gardais toujours les yeux fermés et je continuais à pleurer, je l'entendis partir précipitamment et donner des ordres, il ordonnait de lever le camp, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me suis mise à pleurer pour de bon.

La matinée avait si bien commencé, pourquoi j'avais persisté à lui dire que je savais alors que j'ignorais tout, mais quelle idiote, mais qu'est-ce que craignais à la fin ? De lui avouer mes sentiments, oui bien sûr, et qu'il me rejette après ? Je continuais à pleurer et mentalement je me mettais mille baffes. Dire qu'il y a pas si longtemps je parlais à une amie, je lui conseillais d'oser parler à son compagnon, de ne pas avoir peur de parler de leurs problèmes et moi je n'appliquais même pas mes propres conseils, bravo ma fille.

Quelqu'un approchait, je me frottai les yeux et avec le bas de mon tee-shirt je m'essuyai le nez, c'était Bilbo. Il me vit accroupie, les yeux rouges. Il me dit – « Pourquoi tu pleures, c'est Thorin ? Il t'a fait quoi ? »

C'était la première fois que je voyais Bilbo s'énerver, il se baissa pour être a ma hauteur, il me prit les mains et me dit : - « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, on est amis pour la vie non ? Alors raconte-moi avant que l'on ne parte, j'ai chargé Fili et Kili de préparer tes affaires donc on a un peu de temps devant nous, dis-moi tout. » Je me jetai à son cou pour éclater en sanglots.

Quel ami il faisait, ami pour la vie, c'était vrai. Je lui racontai le peu que je savais, en fait pas grand-chose : Gandalf, Dwalin, la licorne, mes sous-vêtements, la tisane de Oin, et Thorin pour finir.

Je pris la décision de tout raconter à Bilbo, j'avais besoin de dire la vérité sur mes secrets : que j'aimais Thorin et que j'avais envie d'être son Unique j'évoquais aussi les raisons de ma séparation avec mon mari, sa demande de divorce et ses raisons liées à mon grand secret : je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant, les visions étaient fausses, et je redoutais la réaction de Thorin quand il saura la nouvelle, il ne voudra plus me regarder, il m'abandonnera lui aussi, je préférais ne rien dire et laisser Thorin imaginer ce qu'il voulait j'étais égoïste de penser ça, je préférais être malheureuse seule que d'être aimée et rejetée après. Au final nous serons tous les deux malheureux.

Bilbo m'a écoutée tout du long il me prenait les mains ou me caressait les cheveux pour me calmer. Quand j'eus fini, il me releva, et, sur la pointe des pieds, m'essuya ma dernière larme. Au loin on pouvait entendre la grosse voix de Thorin aboyer des ordres pour aller plus vite.


	15. Chapter 15 Ce soir on mange du troll

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Bilbo m'avait tout raconté : la fièvre qui s'était emparée de moi, comment lui et Thorin m'avaient déshabillée, ses conseils pour que Thorin me réchauffe, mes aveux sur Thorin, de la petite fille que j'étais à l'adolescente amoureuse et à la femme que j'étais à présent c'est un petit bout de phrase qui déclencha tout : "Thorin si tu savais ce que je ... Tu vas me mépriser quand tu sauras " était resté en suspens, voilà ce qui avait frustré tout le monde, que je ne finisse pas ma phrase. Il promit de garder mon secret.

Nous avions repris la route, Gandalf et Thorin avançaient en tête, ils étaient en grande conversation. Le ciel était toujours aussi gris. Je me retrouvais une fois de plus avec mes amis, notre club des cinq. Les garçons tentaient de me détendre par leurs blagues à deux balles mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire, je réfléchissais toujours Gandalf, Dwalin et Thorin à leurs manières avaient tenté de me faire parler. Ils voulaient me faire avouer ce que je ressentais pour Thorin, j'avais sans le vouloir tenu bon. Analyse de la situation : une bande de nains déçus, un Thorin frustré de ne pas savoir si j'avais des sentiments pour lui, je me croyais dans un mauvais épisode des "Feux de l'amour".

Tout devenait plus clair, je me redressai sur ma selle pour me tenir plus droite, je relevai la tête. Si je cédais à mes sentiments, avouer à Thorin que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui n'allait-il pas m'enfermer dans un amour trop possessif ? Et puis quand il saura pour ma stérilité, qu'il n'aura jamais d'héritier, il m'obligera à partir, mais pour aller où ? Même si ce lien d'Unique nous lie, je voulais être libre de toute autorité, je voulais être son égale. Je me demandais si Gandalf savait pour mon secret, ou avait-il respecté mon interdit de lire dans ma tête ? Il fallait que je le questionne. Gandalf avait gagné, en disant la vérité a Bilbo à haute voix j'avais accepté d'être l'Unique de Thorin, fichu magicien. Fili, qui était à côté de moi, me dit: - « Que viens-tu de dire ? »

\- « Mais rien. »

\- « Si, tu viens de dire "j'accepte" en khuzdul, je ne savais pas que tu parlais notre langue. »

\- « Mais je n'ai rien dit. »

Fili voulu insister, mais j'arrêtai mon cheval en haut de la colline se trouvait une ferme à l'abandon, on arrivait à l'épisode des trolls, zut de zut.

Thorin nous ordonna d'établir le camp, la dispute entre lui et Gandalf éclata blablabla. Je restais là à les observer, tout se déroulait comme dans l'histoire les garçons partirent pour surveiller les poneys, les nains préparaient le repas, Gandalf était parti depuis un moment. Bombur me fit signe de venir : « Tiens », me dit-il, « porte ce bol de soupe à Thorin. » Je déglutis un peu fort, franchement je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, encore moins de le servir. Il insista un peu lourdement. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'y aller.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin ruminait après Gandalf, il ne voulait pas aller à Fondcombe, pas chez leurs ennemis. Il entendit des pas, c'était Marie-f qui venait, elle portait son repas. Elle resta plantée là devant lui et finit par dire : - « Tenez, votre soupe. »

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

\- « Merci », dis-je en prenant le bol fumant. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas, elle allait repartir.

\- « Attendez, Fili m'a dit que vous parliez Khuzdul ? Comment c'est possible ? Vous avez dit "j'accepte". »

\- « Je ne sais pas parler khuzdul, et je n'ai rien dit. » Elle repartit.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin ne comprenait rien à cette femme, il avait tenté de l'intimider, de la pousser à réagir, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Cette femme lui prenait la tête, mais comment faisaient les hommes de son monde pour supporter leurs femmes ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas dire qu'elle parlait Khuzdul ? Encore un mystère de plus, il était sûr que Fili n'avait pas menti.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Mais c'était quoi leur problème à me faire parler khuzdul, à Fili et Thorin ? Je l'avais entendu dans les films, mais sans comprendre les mots, heureusement qu'il y avait les sous-titres. Je repartis m'assoir en attendant que Bilbo parte pour rejoindre les frères avec leurs bols, le pauvre il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sans changer l'histoire, pour le moment du moins, je l'appelai : - « Bilbo viens, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, écoute-moi et ne dis rien ok ? Il va se passer des choses graves, ce sont tes dons de cuisinier qui vont leur sauver la vie. » Je regardais les nains en disant cela.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt, on l'appelait pour porter le repas de Fili et Kili, l'épisode se mettait marche, je sentais le stress monter en moi et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Je suis bien là moi, je suis une pièce rajoutée à l'histoire que faire ? Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends de l'agitation, les nains vont partir à l'assaut pour sauver Bilbo, je me lève et m'avance. Thorin me regarde pour me faire comprendre de rester là. Il allait partir et fait demi-tour pour me rejoindre, dans son regard il n'y a pas de colère, ni de rancœur, juste de l'inquiétude. Il me dit :- « Restez là, je ne souhaite pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, nous allons revenir vite. »

Je lui répondis :- « Je vais vous attendre. »

Tu parles qu'ils vont revenir vite, ils vont se retrouver dans des sacs à jambons c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais voir en vrai les trolls et comment Bilbo allait se débrouiller, je suis folle.

Je me faufilais entre les arbres, j'avançais sur la pointe des pieds, faisant gaffe de ne pas faire de bruit, comme je m'en doutais la compagnie était prisonnière des trolls. Mais où est Bilbo ? Il devrait être là à leur parler de sauge et de les écorcher vifs, ils avaient des parasites. « Mais tu es où Bilbo ? » Me dis-je, c'est là que je l'ai vu, les mains attachées dans le dos, suspendu à un arbre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ? Je devais agir, l'histoire avait changé, mais pourquoi ? Je rebroussai chemin vers le camp, j'ouvris mon sac, mes mains tremblaient. Je trouvais ma sacoche où était soigneusement emballée mon arbalète. Je sortis mon arme, attrapais des flèches pour du gros gibier et repartis en courant le plus vite possible le temps était compté.

Je repris ma place derrière l'arbre où j'avais une vue dégagée du camp des trolls, je fermai les yeux et pris une longue et lente inspiration, je me rappelais les conseils de mon père : garder le contrôle de soi et tu seras la meilleure, je devais faire descendre la pression en moi. Je devais me montrer forte, ne pas avoir peur.

Je sortis d'un coup et leur criai dessus : - « LÂCHEZ MES NAINS OU JE VOUS EXPLOSE LA TÊTE. »

Le silence total (un ange passe). Les trolls me regardaient bizarrement, et je vous dis pas pour les nains. Je profitai de mon effet de surprise pour armer mon arbalète, elle était légère, en carbone, idéale pour une fille (petit souvenir des filles de mon contingent).

Je calais mon arme, le bras tendu j'ajustai mon viseur et tirai sur le troll le plus loin des nains, la flèche fusa comme une balle, sans faire de bruit, le troll que je visais me fit un large sourire. D'un trou en plein milieu du front coulait du sang, j'avais fait mouche, super, la flèche avait touché le cerveau. Je n'avais pas perdu la main. D'un coup, ses yeux se révulsèrent, il tomba raide mort. Ses frères le rejoignirent pour le toucher, ils ne comprenaient pas qu'un petit trou dans le front lui ait été fatal .

Je recommençai mon appel : « LÂCHEZ MES NAINS DE SUITE OU JE RECOMMENCE. »

Je ne laissais pas le temps au trolls pour agir, je visai le plus grand et sûrement le plus fort, et je visais juste encore une fois, la première flèche entra dans la poitrine à la place du cœur et une autre dans le front, il fit deux pas en avant mais chancela près du feu, ce qui fit chavirer les nains qui étaient en train de rôtir lui aussi était mort, il ne restait que le plus jeune, il me dit :- « Mais t'es qui toi ? » La voix tremblante.

\- « Si on te le demande,… » Je n'eus pas le temps de dire autre chose que Gandalf arriva et sorti sa tirade blablabla. Le dernier troll se figea en pierre, je baissai mon arbalète, mes jambes commençaient à trembler, je tombais à genoux tout mon corps tremblait, finalement j'avais réussi à les sauver. Gandalf et Thorin se sont approchés de moi sans rien dire, Gandalf prit la parole d'un ton sévère: - « Cette chose vient de votre monde ? Vous ne devez plus vous en servir. » (Et blablabla, merci pour le sermon).

Je me relevai pour être à sa hauteur pour lui répondre : - « Oui, elle vient de mon monde et elle vient de leur sauver la vie, et vous où étiez-vous ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les nains avaient trouvé la grotte où les Trolls se cachaient.

Thorin ne bougea pas, il avait les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine et me dit : - « Je ne savais pas que nous vous appartenions. »

\- « Juste un merci me suffira. » Je le plantai là pour retrouver Bilbo, je l'attrapai dans mes bras pour lui demander : - « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, je t'avais dis de parler de cuisine et je te retrouve attaché à un arbre, raconte-moi. »

« C'est très simple », me dit-il, « lorsque j'ai voulu détacher les poneys, ils m'ont vu tout de suite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ils m'ont attaché à l'arbre, et quand les nains sont arrivés les trolls les ont faits prisonniers, les obligeant à rentrer dans des sacs et enfin, tu es arrivée pour nous sauver. » Il me pris les mains pour les embrasser, je lui répondis : - « De rien mon ami. »

Fili et Kili nous avaient rejoints. – « Ha ! Tu vois que tu parles khuzdul. » Kili avait dit cela en regardant son frère. – « J'ai bien entendu, tu as dit "ami". » Il regardait Bilbo à présent, pour confirmer ses dires. Bilbo posa une main sur mon épaule et me dit :- « Je ne connais pas le khuzdul mais tu viens de parler dans une autre langue. »

Je me levai d'un bond, les mains sur ma bouche, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive encore ? Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ce que je venais de dire. Je partis en courant, au passage je bousculai Thorin et Dwalin qui admiraient leurs nouvelles épées.

 **\ PDV général /**

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? » Dit Dwalin. Kili et Fili lui répondirent :- « Elle parle notre langue, elle a dit "ami" à Bilbo sans s'en rendre compte, je pense qu'elle a peur d'elle-même. »  
Thorin vit partir Marie-f vers le camp lorsqu'il tourna la tête, ses neveux et Dwalin le regardaient pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Dwalin lui dit : - « Tu es lié à elle, va la voir. »

Thorin soupira, Dwalin avait raison, ils étaient liés par cette prophétie et par le fait qu'elle était son Unique. Thorin partit à son tour.

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

En arrivant au camp, je ne la vis pas tout de suite, j'entendais juste des pleurs. Elle s'était réfugiée derrière un gros tronc d'arbre couché, je ne voyais que le haut de sa tête encore une fois, j'allais faire l'effort de lui parler, au risque que nous nous disputions encore. Je contournai l'arbre pour la retrouver, elle avait les jambes repliées sur elle, ses bras faisaient le tour de ses jambes, sa tête reposait sur ses genoux, elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je m'assis à ses côtés, elle releva la tête et me vit, elle ne baissa pas les yeux et me dit : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je commence à parler votre langue sans m'en rendre compte, je vais me transformer c'est ça ? Je vais devenir une naine, avoir de la barbe, des cheveux longs, de larges hanches et rapetisser. » Elle éclata en sanglots en se cachant de ses mains. Je la voyais désespérer, la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était la prendre dans mes bras je détendis mon bras pour le passer dans son dos délicatement, je posai ma main sur son épaule, elle se contracta mais se laissa faire, je la rapprochai de moi. Elle enleva ses mains de son visage pour se blottir dans mon cou, je pouvais sentir ses larmes couler sur ma chemise. Je la resserrai plus fort, et doucement je la berçais.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce moment, l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé lorsque je l'avais prise dans mes bras, c'était déjà ça. Elle pleurait et je la berçais, j'aimais la sentir se laisser aller contre ma poitrine, mon cœur battait plus fort. Je m'aventurai à lui poser une question :- « Serait-ce si grave que vous deveniez une naine ? Sachez que je vous aimerai tout autant. »

Je me surpris moi-même par mes propres mots, elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis, et me dit :- « Ne le prenez pas mal mais ça serait une catastrophe, j'aime être une humaine, et je ne veux pas changer. » J'attrapai son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder, sa réflexion me fit sourire nos yeux s'accrochèrent, enfin elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Le temps s'était arrêté autour de nous je regardais ses lèvres à moitié ouvertes, elles étaient rouges et gonflées par ses pleurs, je n'avais qu'une envie, les embrasser. Je me rapprochai d'elle, on eut dit qu'elle était figée, elle me regardait toujours nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres…

… Quand toute la compagnie arriva à grands bruits, heureux des trésors trouvés dans la grotte des trolls.

Le temps suspendu reprit son cour, elle se détacha de moi pour se lever aussitôt, elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour faire partir ses dernières larmes une fois de plus, elle partait, me laissant seul.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin reprit sa place de chef, il appela Balin et lui demanda : - « Toi qui connais le chemin, y a-t-il un village d'hommes pour que nous achetions des montures ? »


	16. Chapter 16 Enfin la vérité

Dans notre monde, les dieux vivaient sur le Mont Olympe. Ils avaient le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur les mortels de la Terre, dans des temps anciens.

Ici, en Terre du Milieu, le pays d'Aman et leurs royaumes, les Valar sont comme nos anciennes divinités. Ils peuvent changer le destin de toute créature : homme, nain, elfe.

Un couple regardait à travers un miroir d'eau une nouvelle venue en Terre du Milieu, ils avaient un regard bienveillant sur elle depuis son arrivée. Ils avaient guidé Gandalf pour la retrouver, enfin elle était de retour. Ils avaient suivi les épreuves qu'elle avait surmontées, et le fait qu'elle accepte enfin sa condition d'Unique avait tout changé, on pourrait dire que cela avait comme changé son ADN.

La femme dit : « Tu peux être fier d'elle, la prophétie va s'accomplir, la lignée de Durin va perdurer. » L'homme garda le silence, les yeux fixés sur Marie-f à travers le miroir.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Quelque chose n'allait pas, l'histoire avait changé Bilbo n'aurait jamais dû se faire avoir par les trolls, c'est lui qui devait sauver les nains et Gandalf finissait le boulot. Au final c'est moi qui change l'histoire, je tue les trolls, les nains sont sauvés et je libère Bilbo, voilà le hic!

Que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas intervenue ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis que nous avions repris la route, et cette fois à pieds. Je portais mon gros sac, le dos penché en avant, mes yeux qui regardaient le sol pour voir où je posais mes pieds. Bofur qui n'était jamais loin de moi, me rattrapait avant chaque chute. Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui m'entourait.

Analyse de ma situation:

Je sauve les nains et Bilbo donc je change l'histoire, je découvre que je parle une autre langue que je ne maîtrise pas et que peut-être j'allais me transformer en naine, même si Gandalf m'a assuré que ce n'était pas possible. Thorin me dit qu'il m'aime et il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il m'embrasse. Résultat : « Bravo ma fille, c'est la totale ! » Me criait mon cerveau en ébullition.

Le village d'hommes en question était à quatre jours de marche.

Je suivais tant bien que mal le chemin qui était escarpé, il y avait beaucoup de gros cailloux qui roulaient sous mes pieds, je perdais souvent l'équilibre Bofur était là pour me rattraper, il finit par me prendre la main pour me faire avancer plus vite, ce qui ne plut pas mais alors pas du tout à Thorin lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir où j'étais dans la compagnie.

Mais à quoi jouait-elle à la fin ? Bofur lui avait pris la main, ils marchaient ensemble, ils riaient, de quoi, de qui ? « Peut-être de moi » pensa Thorin, une flèche de jalousie lui perçait le cœur. Il n'aimait pas la complicité qu'elle avait avec Bofur, comme quand elle prenait Bilbo dans ses bras et que ses propres neveux la faisaient rire aux éclats. Thorin ne voulait Marie-f que pour LUI.

La première journée se fit sans pause, une vraie marche forcée que nous imposa Thorin. Le soir arrivé, tout le monde était content de pouvoir s'asseoir enfin. J'avais mal aux pieds et ma cheville droite, à force de la tordre, me faisait un mal de chien. J'étais fatiguée, énervée et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de dormir. Mais il y avait du travail sur le camp, je devais faire mes corvées. Mon travail était toujours le même, aller chercher du bois pour que Bombur puisse faire notre repas. Je voyais bien que Thorin n'allait pas bien, il tournait en rond, tout était prétexte à ruminer, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'il explose. Je faisais profil bas. J'avais presque succombé à Thorin, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que je craque. Je l'avais évité toute la journée en restant à l'arrière de notre groupe, ses regards tout le long de la journée étaient trop lourds pour moi, je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ses questions sur si oui ou non j'avais des sentiments Thorin voulait des réponses, moi je n'étais toujours pas prête à les lui donner.

Mon travail terminé, je partis retrouver mon sac, je cherchais dans une de mes trousse une crème pour les douleurs, ma cheville me faisait boiter j'enlevai ma basket et ma chaussette, ma cheville avait doublé de volume. Je commençais à appliquer la crème, ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri de douleur .Bofur s'assit en face de moi et me dit : « Montre-moi où tu as mal, je vais te passer ta crème. » Je lui montrai où était la douleur sur ma cheville, j'allongeai ma jambe et il se mit à me masser, je fermai les yeux enfin la crème me faisait de l'effet, grâce à Bofur la douleur se calmait.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment osait-elle se faire toucher par un autre devant lui ? Mais que cherchait-elle, à le provoquer encore une fois ? Il voyait qu'elle prenait du plaisir, les yeux fermés, elle avait le corps détendu, une jambe allongée sur Bofur.

Il partit les retrouver : - « Alors, combien vous en faut-il ? » Dit-il sur ton qui grondait.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder Thorin, je ne comprenais pas sa question : - « Pardon, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Thorin reprit sur le même ton : « Vous connaissez mes sentiments et le fait que vous soyez mon Unique est très importent pour moi, et que faites-vous ? Vous vous affichez avec un autre, vous n'hésitez pas à vous prendre par la main devant moi, vous n'avez aucune morale. »

Je regardai Bofur, les yeux encore plus grands, non mais il est fou. Bofur était gêné par la situation, il n'avait pas pensé que sa complicité avec moi poserait des problèmes. Thorin ne laissa pas le temps à Bofur de s'expliquer, il lui dit : « Non Bofur, je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Thorin était hors de lui, c'était une crise de jalousie que je devais gérer, il allait trop loin. Il sous-entendait que je cherchais à séduire d'autres nains, il ne fallait pas pousser. Je levai la main comme pour dire stop. Je demandai à Bofur de me relever, je posai ma main sur son épaule pour me tenir en équilibre. Je regardais Thorin dans les yeux et je tentais de me contenir, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu, lui parler sous la colère ne servirait à rien.

Lorsque je pus m'exprimer sans m'énerver, je lui dis :- « Je ne cherche à séduire personne, Bofur est un ami, il n'y a rien entre nous, il est le seul nain à s'être intéressé à moi ce n'est que de la sympathie, il n'y a RIEN entre nous. Quant à Bilbo, c'est mon meilleur ami ici, que cela vous plaise ou non, et vos neveux et bien ce sont vos neveux. Quant aux autres nains, regardez-les bien, ce sont des vieux pour ne pas dire des papis. Pourquoi je voudrais les séduire, vous divaguez ! »

Thorin ne me croyait pas, il était aveuglé par sa jalousie, il continuait à me provoquer – « Je ne vous crois pas, depuis le début vous jouez avec moi à faire l'innocente qui ne comprend rien ou qui ne veut rien dire vous êtes une provocatrice, n'hésitant pas à vous retrouver nue dans l'eau pour que je vienne soi-disant vous secourir, c'est bien ce que je dis, vous n'avez aucune morale.

Le camp s'était figé suite à ce que venait de dire Thorin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me rabaisser comme ça sans réagir, il me prenait pour qui ? J'avais lâché l'épaule de Bofur pour m'avancer vers lui, je ne pouvais plus contenir ma colère, je lui répondis du tac au tac :

\- « Vous avez la mémoire courte Thorin Oakenshield, j'ai sauvé la compagnie et votre petit cul de prince des trolls et personne n'est venu me dire merci, sans moi vous seriez tous morts. Pour ce qui est du reste, je n'ai rien fait pour vous provoquer, je m'en serais bien passé, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes imaginé quand nous étions dans ce lac et si je ne vous ai rien dit des sentiments que j'éprouve, c'était pour éviter cette crise de jalousie. Oui je vous aime Thorin, depuis mon monde je vous ai toujours aimé, mais pas comme une personne vivante, plus comme un fantasme que je n'aurai jamais, mais depuis que je suis ici ça a beaucoup compliqué les choses et puis j'en ai ma claque de devoir me justifier. Voilà, vous êtes content, vous avez votre réponse, et maintenant rendez-moi ma carte, je veux partir pour Fondcombe. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin était sous le choc, Marie-f venait d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait, enfin il avait sa réponse, mais à quel prix ? Elle voulait partir, non ce n'était pas possible, pas encore.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Bofur, Bilbo, Fili, Kili s'étaient regroupés derrière moi et avaient dit en chœur – « Non, tu ne peux pas partir. »

Bilbo s'approcha, me prit la main et me dit :- « Tu viens de dire que tu l'aimais mais tu préfères partir, je ne comprends plus rien. »

La gorge serrée, je leur dis – « Mes amis, vous voyez bien que Thorin et moi on ne se comprend pas, nous ne voyons pas de la même façon le mot aimer, on ne fera que se disputer Thorin est un prince trop possessif et moi je veux être libre, j'ai peur que ça ne crée des clans dans la compagnie. Je veux que vous restiez tous unis pour aider Thorin à reprendre Erebor. »

Thorin, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit : - « Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là, j'ai mon mot à dire et il n'est pas question que vous partiez. » Il fit une pause, il m'attrapa le bras pour m'obliger à lui faire face, sa voix se fit plus douce : - « C'est donc comme ça que vous me voyez, jaloux, autoritaire et possessif ? »

Je me détachai de lui, j'avais toujours la gorge serrée, je réussis à articuler : - « Non sans blague, vous venez de faire quoi là, si c'est pas une crise de jalousie je ne vois pas ce que c'est? Vous m'accusez d'avoir une aventure avec un autre que vous, vous dites que je n'ai aucune morale, je vous avoue que je vous aime, et tout est pardonné ? Non pas question, je suis peut-être votre Unique à vos yeux mais je ne vous appartiens pas Thorin. Vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de me rendre ma carte, je peux vous l'assurer. » Je le plantai là.

Je me dirigeais en boitillant vers mon sac, j'attrapai mon I-Phone pour écouter de la musique et surtout pour m'isoler. Thorin était toujours là, à me regarder avec une expression bizarre que je lui connaissais pas Dwalin et Balin lui parlaient mais il ne les écoutait pas, il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur moi. Je détournai la tête pour ne plus le voir.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin quitta ses compagnons pour rejoindre Marie-f, il s'accroupit face à elle, Marie-f sursauta à la vue du nain. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, il enleva délicatement ses écouteurs pour lui dire :- « Je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts, tous les compromis pour que vous restiez dites-moi vos conditions et je les respecterai. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse immédiate, j'attendrai. » Il se releva pour la laisser réfléchir.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Le repas fut servi, mais je n'avais pas faim. Je regardais dans le vide sans point fixe, je sentis une présence venir s'asseoir c'était Fili et Kili, je voyais bien qu'ils voulaient me parler mais sans y parvenir :- « Bon alors ? » Leur dis-je.

Fili prit la parole:- « Ecoute-nous et tu donneras ta réponse ensuite. »

Il fit une pause :- « Notre oncle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, et encore moins qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités très peu de personnes ont osé le faire comme tu l'as fait, si ce n'est notre mère. » Ils me sourient.

Kili reprit :- « C'est vrai que nous ne t'avons pas dit merci pour nous avoir sauvés des trolls, la plupart des nains d'ici n'ont jamais été sauvés par une femme, donc te dire merci n'est pas facile, on va dire ça comme ça si tu veux bien. Tu sais, nous on s'est attachés à toi, tu peux pas partir, avec Bilbo et Bofur nous sommes prêts à tout pour que tu restes. » Ils me firent leurs yeux de chiens battus, que répondre après ça ? Ils avaient touché la corde sensible qui était en moi. Je les regardais droit dans les yeux, toujours sérieuse, pour laisser place à un sourire et je leur dis : - « Ok, vous avez gagné, je reste mais je le fais pour vous, pas pour Thorin je ne lui ai pas encore donné mes conditions. » Ils se jetèrent sur moi, nous tombâmes à la renverse, toute la compagnie nous regarda, étonnée.

 **\ PDV général /**

Un peu plus loin, assis à l'écart, Thorin était soulagé il avait retrouvé le sourire : ses neveux avaient réussi à convaincre Marie-f de rester. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à connaître ses conditions.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

La nuit était tombée sur le camp, j'avais réfléchi une bonne partie de la soirée aux conditions que j'allais annoncer à Thorin. Tout était bizarre, l'histoire avait changé depuis que j'étais là. La solution la plus simple était que nous devions partir pour Fondcombe sans passer par la case orcs et Wargs, et on zappe Radagast le brun et ses lapinous, tant pis pour lui. Une fois chez Elrond, Thorin devrait montrer sa carte et je pourrai discuter avec Gandalf sur mon secret, et ensuite, avec beaucoup de courage, informer Thorin. Voilà comment allait se dérouler mon plan d'action.

Je me levai doucement, sans faire de bruit tous les nains dormaient, sauf Dwalin qui montait la garde. De l'autre côté du feu de camp, je pouvais voir Thorin qui dormait contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds pour m'approcher de lui, il avait les bras croisés, une de ses mains reposée sur le pommeau de son épée, il était prêt à dégainer en cas d'attaque. Je m'accroupis face à lui en faisant de petit psst, psst, il avait l'air de dormir profondément je recommençais encore : « psst pssst, Thorin réveillez-vous ! » Je chuchotais. Toujours rien, je me penchai en avant pour lui pousser l'épaule et d'un geste vif que je ne vis pas venir la lame de Thorin se retrouva sous ma gorge.

Je levai les mains par réflexe, je lui dis en chuchotant :- « Chut, ce n'est que moi, tout va bien ! »

Sur le même ton, il me dit :- « Mais vous êtes folle, j'ai failli vous tuer, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- « Je sais ce que je vais vous demander ! »

Thorin n'en revenait pas, Marie-f venait de le réveiller en pleine nuit pour parler de ses conditions, et il avait failli la tuer il reposa son épée. – « Bon ! Je vous écoute, dites-moi. »

\- « Non, pas ici, allons marcher un peu plus loin je ne voudrais pas réveiller tout le monde. » Tout en sachant que ma demande n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- « Très bien, je vous suis. »

Je pris un petit sentier qui longeait notre campement. Thorin me suivait sans rien dire, je mis assez de distance pour que nous discutions sans réveiller personne. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, nous n'avions que le clair de lune pour nous voir, ce qui m'arrangeait bien, je pouvais regarder Thorin sans être trop troublée.

\- « Bon, je vous conseille de vous asseoir. » Je m'assis en tailleur tout en l'invitant à le faire.

Nous étions face à face et il fallait que je me lance, son regard sur moi devenait pesant je pris un brin d'herbe pour me concentrer dessus, puis je pris une grande inspiration.

\- « Thorin Oakenshield, voici mes exigences : nous devons aller à Fondcombe, oui je sais vous allez me dire ce sont nos ennemis blablabla écoutez-moi d'abord, vous savez que j'ai des connaissances sur vous et la compagnie mais aussi sur le déroulement de votre vie à tous, c'est comme si je lisais le livre tout en étant dedans, c'est vraiment trop bizarre comme pensée. Bon je m'égare, ok. Gandalf vous a confié la clef de votre père et une carte, oui je n'étais pas là mais je le sais, c'est une preuve que je dis la vérité à Fondcombe tout vous sera révélé, on ne peut pas échapper à l'histoire. Thorin, je vous l'ai déjà dit, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous irons. Voilà, j'ai fini. »

\- « Je vous ai écoutée ce que vous venez de me dire sur la carte et la clef de mon père, je suis très étonné mais je vous crois pour ce qui est de Fondcombe… » Il fit une pause en fermant les yeux, c'est là que les choses allaient se corser, il me regardait avec résignation :- « Très bien ! Nous ferons comme vous le souhaitez Marie-f, mais je vous demande en retour de me dire la vérité sur tous ces mystères. »

\- « Thorin, vous m'aviez promis de ne rien demander en échange! Bon ok, le fait que vous acceptiez d'aller chez Elrond vous demande de faire un gros effort. Lorsque nous serons à Fondcombe, je vous révélerai tout de moi. »

Thorin était debout il attendait que je me lève pour repartir pour le camp, j'avais les jambes engourdies, je me redressai péniblement je me suis mise debout, ma cheville qui me faisait encore mal céda sous mon poids, je partis en avant et Thorin me rattrapa par les mains. On s'est regardés avec de grands yeux.

Je lui dis :- « Ho non! Thorin, pas ici, pas maintenant. »

Je tombai sur Thorin, il me poussa sur le côté, il me tenait toujours les mains nos visage n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, le courant électrique passait de nos mains à nos têtes puis nos yeux.

 **\ PDV général /**

Les visions reprenaient, toujours la même chambre avec un couple qui fait l'amour, cette fois Thorin était sur Marie-f, leurs mains étaient entrelacées, il donnait des coups de reins puissants en elle, leurs souffles courts laissaient place à des gémissements de plaisir. Marie-f avait remonté ses cuisses pour que Thorin entre plus en elle, ses mains pétrissaient les fesses du nain qui ondulait pour lui donner encore plus de jouissance Marie-f releva sa tête pour susurrer à l'oreille de Thorin « Prenez-moi mon Rik (roi), je veux jouir tout de suite, je n'en peux plus. » Le nain la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire :- « Redites-le-moi ma Ninn (reine) encore une fois » tout en prenant son temps, Mare-f haletait de plaisir :- « Je vous en supplie mon roi, prenez-moi là maintenant. » Ils ne virent jamais la fin, la vision avait changé, vint la grande salle du trône avec cette fois des lettres de feu en suspens : on pouvait lire roi et roi(e) la vision changea encore : une femme devant un grand miroir, dans une robe longue moulante, on la voyait de dos et quand elle se retourna pour tendre sa main, c'était Maire-f qui souriait avec un ventre rond de femme enceinte.

Tout s'arrêta, Marie-f lâcha les mains de Thorin, ils avaient encore le souffle court, se regardant toujours. Marie-f cligna des yeux et se redressa la première le plus dur allait arriver, la brûlure était déjà là, plus rapide que la première fois, elle gémissait de douleur, l'obligeant à se déshabiller, elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge Thorin s'était mis à genoux pour être à sa hauteur, il la soutenait tandis qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus fort, suppliant que la douleur s'arrête. Thorin appela à l'aide pour que Gandalf arrive, il se mit à crier le plus fort possible pour être entendu. Marie-f, de douleur, poussa Thorin pour tomber à quatre pattes. Elle tentait de tenir bon en fermant les poings Thorin pouvait voir les lettres de feu apparaître dans son dos, elles formaient une ligne qui partait du haut de son omoplate et descendaient le long de ses côtes droites jusqu'à sa hanche. Il se sentait impuissant face à la douleur de Marie-f enfin Gandalf arriva, il se pencha pour appliquer ses mains sur son dos. Thorin regardait avec inquiétude le magicien réciter des incantations, et Marie-f sombra dans l'inconscience dans les bras de Thorin.


	17. Chapter 17 Village des hommes

**\ PDV général /**

Gandalf fût réveillé par les cris de Thorin, quelque chose n'allait pas, il appelait à l'aide le magicien se leva d'un bond et partit en courant vers les appels de Thorin, il prit le petit chemin qui l'éloignait du campement. C'est là qu'il découvrit Marie-f à moitié nue dans les bras de Thorin.

\- « Vite Gandalf, nous avons eu une autre vision, mais cette fois-ci elle a été plus forte que la précédente d'autres lettres sont apparues, soulagez-la, elle n'en peut plus. »

Marie-f gémissait et pleurait à la fois, elle agrippait la chemise de Thorin, il pouvait sentir sur son épaule ses ongles lui rentrer dans la peau. Gandalf ferma les yeux tout en joignant ses mains, comme pour une prière il marmonna une incantation dans une langue ancienne, puis le magicien ouvrit les yeux et apposa ses mains sur le dos de l'humaine. Une lumière douce se dégagea du bout de ses doigts et Marie-f retrouva enfin son calme, la pression que Thorin ressentait sur son épaule se relâcha. Elle avait dû lui arracher des bouts de peau, des gouttes de sang avaient transpercé le tissu de sa chemise son corps devenait plus mou dans ses bras, son Unique venait de perdre connaissance.

\- « Attendez! » Dit Gandalf, « avant que vous ne la rameniez au camp, je voudrais voir un peu mieux son dos. »

Thorin allongea Marie-f délicatement sur le ventre, à même le sol. Le magicien étudia les nouvelles écritures : une longue ligne verticale était apparue, elle partait du haut de l'omoplate droite pour finir en bas de sa hanche, Gandalf fronça les sourcils. Les lettres de feu qui marquaient cette femme, il ne les comprenait pas en quelle langue étaient-elles, et que voulait dire ce message ? Thorin, qui observait le magicien, comprenait qu'il était déconcerté : Gandalf n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Thorin prit la parole pour sortir le magicien de ses pensées :- « Vous devez savoir qu'avant d'avoir nos visions j'ai accepté ses conditions. »

Gandalf regarda le nain d'un air interrogateur, il lui fit signe de continuer.

\- « Elle m'a convaincu de partir pour Fondcombe, pour le bien de notre quête. »

Le magicien lui répondit : - « Sage décision maître nain, je savais qu'elle aurait une bonne influence sur vous. » Il finit sa phrase par un sourire qui voulait réconforter le nain.

Thorin porta Marie-f jusqu'au campement, il s'assit tout en la portant. Bilbo, qui était mort d'inquiétude pour son amie, se jeta sur eux.

\- « Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Que lui avez-vous fait Thorin ? » Il y avait dans la voix de Bilbo de la colère.

Le nain reposait son dos contre un arbre il avait posé son Unique entre ses jambes pour mieux la veiller. La question de Bilbo réveilla sa culpabilité, il n'avait pas été vigilant par un simple réflexe, il l'avait prise par la main et tout avait basculé. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir une fois de plus. Bilbo prit le tee-shirt de Marie-f, il rhabilla son amie avec beaucoup de délicatesse, Thorin le laissa faire. Bilbo releva la tête, il avait un regard agressif : - « Je vous écoute, que s'est-il passé ? »

Thorin prit la parole sans regarder Bilbo :- « Nous étions en train de parler sur les conditions que Marie-f souhaitait me soumettre lorsqu'elle a voulu se relever, sa cheville a fléchi, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et par réflexe je l'ai rattrapée par les mains. Des visions nous sont apparues et de nouvelles lettres sont arrivées dans son dos, voilà vous savez tout. »

Bilbo caressa les cheveux courts de son amie et déposa un baiser sur son front : - « Veillez bien sur elle Thorin, je compte sur vous. » Et il repartit à sa couche.

Le calme était revenu sur le camp, toute la compagnie était repartie se coucher demain, ils reprenaient la route pour le village des hommes. Thorin reposa sa tête contre l'arbre, Marie-f dormait contre sa poitrine, ses jambes reposées sur une de ses cuisses et sa tête sur son avant-bras. De sa main libre, il lui caressait les cheveux, le contour de son visage, celui de sa bouche il avait envie de connaître le goût de ses lèvres. Thorin ferma les yeux et repensa aux visions qu'ils avaient eues, aux frissons de plaisir qui avaient parcouru son corps, il ressentait encore Marie-f vibrer sous son poids quand il était en elle. Mais que voulaient bien dire ces lettres de feu « roi et roi(e) » ? Encore un mystère à éclaircir. La voir enceinte avec ce ventre rond où la vie prenait racine emplissait son cœur. Il sombra dans le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jour se levait et Thorin tenta de s'étirer sans réveiller Marie-f, il allongea ses jambes, fit rouler ses épaules et ses bras un peu crispés. Elle dormait toujours, il l'appela doucement, la secoua, mais rien n'y fit, elle semblait être dans un état de sommeil profond. Il appela Gandalf pour savoir si sa magie pouvait faire quelque chose le magicien posa ses mains sur sa tête, il se concentra. Non, là non plus pas de résultat : - « Ma magie ne peut rien faire, on dirait que son cerveau s'est mit en repos, qu'elle est partie loin de nous. »

Thorin était dépité, il fallait bien partir. Il chargea Dwalin d'organiser le départ Fili et Kili s'occupèrent des affaires de Marie-f. Quand tout fût prêt pour le départ, Thorin porta son Unique une bonne partie de la matinée, et les autres nains se relayèrent toute la journée pour la porter ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que le village leur apparut, des houfffs de soulagement se firent entendre dans la compagnie. Ils cherchèrent une auberge pour trouver du repos, c'est Bofur qui trouva enfin l'enseigne : "Pattes de petit poulet". Tous les villageois les regardaient bizarrement, que faisaient une bande de nains avec une humaine inconsciente ? Ils commençaient à éveiller des soupçons sur leurs intentions. Bofur discuta avec l'aubergiste pour prendre plusieurs chambres, il fit signe à la compagnie que tout était réglé et que des chambres étaient à leur disposition. Thorin, qui portait Marie-f, suivit Bofur qui lui indiqua sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte sur une grande pièce : il y avait un grand lit sur un côté et trois petits lits en face. Thorin put coucher délicatement sur le lit Marie-f, il décida de qui allait dormir dans la chambre : mis à part Marie-f et lui, Bilbo et ses neveux dormiraient ici. Il y avait toujours une pointe de jalousie envers Bofur, car il pouvait lui prendre la main sans la faire souffrir.

Bofur s'inclina et dit : - « Je descends rejoindre les autres pour manger, je vous fais monter quelque chose "prince" Thorin ? » Bofur avait bien insisté sur le mot prince, il avait bien compris que Thorin ne voulait pas de lui près de son amie Marie-f.

\- « Non c'est bon, tu peux disposer, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Thorin s'allongea à côté de son Unique, il croisa ses mains derrière la tête et ferma les yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **\ Dans les limbes du cerveau de Marie-f /**

Une voix mélodieuse m'appelait : « Ma douce enfant, réveille-toi, tu as assez dormi. Viens et suis ma voix. »

J'ouvrai les yeux, je n'étais plus dans la forêt plus de Thorin, plus de nains, personne. Je me redressai pour voir où j'étais que du blanc partout, je ne voyais rien, pas de porte ni de fenêtre, aucune limite, je devais me trouver dans une salle immense mais pourtant j'avais bien entendu quelqu'un, je voulus me lever mais mes jambes étaient comme paralysées, je reposais sur un grand rectangle lumineux, la lumière qu'il dégageait était douce et relaxante. Une voix retentit dans ma tête, c'était la même que celle qui m'avait tirée de mon sommeil.

\- « Bonjour Marie-f, écoute-moi et ensuite je répondrai à tes questions tu es toujours endormie. Nous sommes dans un endroit imaginaire dans ta tête. Tu dois faire confiance à Thorin, c'est un nain courageux et valeureux, et quelques fois borné, mais il t'aime et son amour sera sans faille. Tu dois juste le guider pour qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de dire la vérité à Thorin. Nous savons que tu as des connaissances sur le futur, c'est pour cela que tu es revenue la prophétie c'est nous qui t'en avons fait don. Pour la comprendre, tu devras passer par les elfes. Nous sommes heureux de te retrouver enfin, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais nous te retrouverons dans très peu de temps mon enfant. Saches que tu n'as droit qu'à deux questions, choisis bien. »

\- « Heuuu ! Bonjour, bon je vais faire attention à ce que je vais dire, ok. Pour ma première question, qu'entendez-vous par "heureux de te retrouver" ? Je suis née sur la Terre. »

\- « Si tu es l'Unique de Thorin, c'est que dans ton sang coule un peu de ce monde. Sur ta Terre, dans un temps ancien, vivaient des dieux ils pouvaient prendre apparence humaine, et ils pouvaient prendre une ou plusieurs compagnes et avoir des enfants, que tu connais sous les noms d'Achille, Hercule, Persée. Ici, c'était la même chose, nous pouvions voyager dans différentes dimensions mais après la grande guerre, les portes nous ont été fermées, tu es une des dernières. Ta mère a été visitée par un Valar, son nom n'est autre qu'Aulë, le père fondateur des nains, et je suis Yavanna, sa femme. Tu es née sur terre mais je m'arrête là, j'ai beaucoup trop parlé. »

\- « Donc vous voulez dire que j'ai du sang de divinité ? »

\- « Je ne répondrai pas. Une autre question, et fais attention. »

\- « Bien, je me concentre les visions de la prophétie sont fausses, je ne pourrai jamais donner d'enfants à Thorin, je suis stérile. Et pourquoi dans la salle du trône il y a toujours deux couronnes mais cette fois-ci il y avait "roi et roi(e)" en lettres de feu ? »

\- « Je l'ai dit, tout sera plus clair chez les elfes. Maintenant rendors-toi, ton voyage n'est pas fini. »

Je sentais mes paupières s'alourdirent, je voulais encore parler mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience. Une voix d'homme jaillit dans ma tête, il me criait dessus : « Il est l'heure de te réveiller, tu as assez dormi, DEBOUT ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me levai d'un bond, mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine, comme quand on se réveille d'un cauchemar. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais dans une chambre face à moi, il y avait trois lits, et quelqu'un dormait dans l'un des lits, mais qui ? Je sentis que l'on bougeait à côté de moi, quelqu'un dormait je fus soulagée de voir Thorin dormir paisiblement, houfff j'étais toujours avec les nains. Je me levai doucement pour voir par la fenêtre où nous étions, je fus surprise de voir que nous étions dans un village d'humains. Je pouvais voir Fili et Kili qui s'entraînaient avec Dwalin dans un corral abandonné. Je me changeai sans faire de bruit pour une tenue de sport, mon short et mes baskets pour les rejoindre, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mais je ressentais le besoin de bouger, de me dépenser.

Je traversai la salle de l'auberge sous les regards lubriques d'hommes qui n'avaient jamais vu de femmes comme moi, je commençais à regretter d'être habillée ainsi, ils devaient juger que j'étais trop provoquante. J'accélérais le pas pour sortir. Fili et Kili avaient improvisé un combat à l'épée, ils se battaient sous le regard de Dwalin qui les conseillait sur les bonnes postures à tenir, je m'approchais d'eux : - « Coucou les gars, ça gaze ? »

Dwalin se retourna, il était assis sur l'un des tronçons de bois que formait le corral, il faillit perdre l'équilibre en me voyant : - « Ca quoi ? Gaze, c'est quoi gaze ? Marie-f, je suis content de te voir. Tu es enfin sortie de ton sommeil. »

\- « Oui, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais j'ai une super patate, je voudrais m'entrainer aussi. Je vais faire quelques tours de chauffe et je vais me battre contre les garçons, ou bien contre toi. » (Voilà, enfin moi aussi je lui disais TU.) Je lui souris avec un clin d'œil, je passais devant les frères :- « Salut Heckel et Geckel, ça boume ? Faites gaffe car après c'est contre moi que vous vous battrez. » Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre, je me suis mise à courir avec de la musique dans les oreilles. Je fis une pause, j'avais encore un peu mal à la cheville mais la douleur était supportable à côté de moi, j'avais posé un long bâton pour un combat avec Dwalin, il voulait voir mes réflexes. J'allongeai une jambe sur un rondin de bois pour faire des étirements, quand j'entendis des voix d'hommes.

\- « C'est toi la pute des nains ? A en juger par ta tenue, tu dois bien t'y connaître. » Des rires gras accompagnaient la réflexion.

Je levai la tête, déjà Fili et Kili étaient au taquet, et je vous dis pas pour Dwalin. Je levai la main pour leur dire STOP, je me retournai lentement pour voir qui avait osé me parler de la sorte. Ils étaient trois, un grand costaud avec des ratiches en moins et un gros bide, et les deux autres plus petits et maigrichons ils avaient des yeux de fouine et me reluquaient de la tête aux pieds. Ils avaient tous trois un regard salace sur moi, qui ne cachait rien de leurs intentions.

Je tendis le bras pour prendre mon bâton et je leur dis: « Pardon, mais j'ai du mal entendre ? »

Le plus grand fit un pas en avant et toucha ses parties pour me dire: - « Oui, c'est toi la pute des nains, vu comme tu es habillée, tu dois bien t'y connaître. » Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres (beurk). « Tu as l'air trop bonne, laisse tomber ces demi-portions et viens jouer avec de vrais hommes. » Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Je les observais pour mieux passer à l'action et savoir qui allait moucher rouge en premier je devais maîtriser le plus grand d'abord avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose. Je pris fermement mon bâton, je le fis pivoter devant moi dans un moulinet du poignet, et plantai l'extrémité dans ses parties génitales. Il en eût le souffle coupé et tomba à genoux d'un revers avec l'autre bout de mon bâton, je lui donnai un violent coup dans la mâchoire qui lui fit sauter les quelques dents qu'il lui restait et le projeta en arrière sur le dos.

Les deux loustics maigrichons ne savaient pas trop quoi faire entre aider le gros ou le venger pour ce que je venais de faire finalement le plus jeune s'occupa du gros, et l'autre sortit de son pantalon un couteau. Avec un regard cruel, il me dit : - « Tu vas nous le payer sale chienne de nains. » Il se projeta sur moi, je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'agir, je passai mon bâton entre ses jambes pour lui faire un croche-patte. Il tomba sur les fesses, et d'un geste brut je lui donnai un coup bref dans la glotte. Il s'en étouffa, et d'un autre moulinet je lui enfonçai mon bâton dans l'estomac pour l'achever, il lâcha son couteau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment…

Thorin avait bien dormi en s'étirant, il roula sur le côté comme à chaque fois qu'il veillait Marie-f. Les yeux fermés, il aimait sentir ses cheveux et l'odeur de son cou, passer son bras sur sa taille pour mieux l'avoir contre lui. Thorin ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, Marie-f avait disparu. Dehors il y avait du raffut, il alla à la fenêtre Marie-f était en bas, face à trois hommes, pourquoi Fili et Kili ne faisaient rien ? Et Dwalin ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. En y regardant mieux, les trois individus avaient des visages malveillants et des regards qui ne plaisaient pas à Thorin, il devait aller l'aider. En se précipitant pour sortir, il tomba sur Balin et Gandalf il leur dit : - « Marie-f s'est réveillée, elle est dehors et je crains qu'elle ne soit en danger ! » Et il partit en courant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

D'un coup de poignet, je refis pivoter mon bâton pour le planter dans le sol le gros lard et le maigrichon étaient "KO", il ne restait que le plus jeune, je lui posai une question : « Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? » - « Heuuu rien madame, ne me faites pas de mal . » Il rentra sa tête dans son cou. Je fis un pas vers eux, je posai mon pied sur le ventre du plus grand pour les menacer : - « Ecoutez-moi bien sales parasites, il n'y a qu'un seul nain qui a le droit de regarder mes fesses, il n'est pas encore là, ok ! Allez, dégagez sale vermine, avant que je ne vous colle une autre raclée. »

Dans mon dos, j'entendis un raclement de gorge, je me retournai et vis Balin, Gandalf, et Thorin qui avait une lueur dans le regard qui voulait dire « c'est de moi que tu parlais ? ». Je me suis sentie rougir, zut de zut, il avait entendu. Je baissai la tête et m'excusai pour repartir dans la chambre afin de me changer je passai entre eux tout en évitant le regard de Thorin, je marchais très vite pour retourner dans l'auberge.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin regarda Marie-f rougir, elle avait compris qu'il l'avait entendue lorsqu'elle parlait à ces gredins, sa réaction le fit sourire. Son Unique passa juste à côté de lui sans un regard, il savait qu'elle était gênée, il ne s'en offusqua pas. Thorin se rapprocha de ses neveux et Dwalin prit la parole avant que celui-ci ne lui pose une question : - « Ils ont pensé que c'était une fille facile. » Kili rajouta, énervé : - « Ils ont osé la traiter de pute des nains, tu te rends compte mon oncle ? » Dwalin posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune nain pour le calmer, puis reprit son discours : « Elle n'a pas voulu que l'on s'en mêle, je peux t'assurer Thorin que ton Unique est une redoutable combattante, elle a lavé son honneur toute seule. Ils en ont eu pour leur argent, crois-moi ! » Et il éclata de rire :- « Je suis fier d'elle. » Conclut-il.

Thorin regretta de ne pas avoir vu Marie-f se battre il annonça aux nains : - « Nous devons partir, je pense que nous nous sommes assez fait remarquer comme ça. Dwalin, regroupe tout le monde, nous partons tout de suite. »


	18. chaptre 18 Stop la jalousie

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je traversai au pas de course la salle de l'auberge et montai les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrivai enfin devant la chambre, je l'ouvris à la volée en pensant qu'il n'y aurait personne quelqu'un sursauta, c'était Bilbo : - « Ah te voilà, d'ici je t'ai vue te battre, tu as été formidable, tu es courageuse pour une femme. Tu me souris mais je vois bien que tu es chamboulée, tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Bilbo me connaissait bien, je ne pouvais plus rien lui cacher, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre. Je le rassurai mais j'avais très envie d'être seule, je ne savais pas trop comment le lui dire sans le vexer à mon regard, il comprit que je désirais être seule. Je montai sur le lit, je remontai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, puis je me suis mise à écouter de la musique pour me détendre. Avant de fermer la porte, Bilbo prit le temps de m'observer, il avait vu que mes mains tremblaient en fait, j'étais plus que chamboulée.

 **\ PDV général /**

Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, c'était Thorin qui arrivait, Bilbo l'avertit : - « Elle a voulu me faire croire que tout allait bien mais j'ai bien vu que ses mains tremblaient. » Le nain ouvrit doucement la porte, Marie-f était assise sur le lit avec ses drôles de fils dans les oreilles, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme pour se bercer. Thorin pouvait entendre le son qui sortait de ses écouteurs, elle avait les yeux fermés il avança jusqu'au lit, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Thorin s'assit face à elle.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je sentis le lit bouger, j'ouvris les yeux c'était Thorin assis face à moi, il me regardait sans rien dire. J'enlevai mes écouteurs et fermai mon I-Phone, je lui dis : - « Je vais bien, y a pas de problème. »

Il me regardait toujours sans rien dire : - « Je vais même très bien, je vous assure ! » Lui dis-je.

Il me dit : - « Montrez-moi vos mains. »

\- « Non! Pourquoi faire ? Je vous l'ai dit, tout roule. »

\- « Je vous le redis, montrez-moi vos mains. » Le ton de sa voix ne me donnait pas le choix.

Je tendis mes mains, elles tremblaient, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Je baissai la tête et lui dis : - « Oui bon d'accord, je ne vais pas bien, j'ai foutu la raclée à ces types mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Tous les mouvements que je faisais me sont revenus en un éclair, comme si j'avais quitté l'armée hier alors que ça fait des lustres que je ne me suis pas battue, c'est ça qui m'a fichu la trouille, vous comprenez ? »

\- « Je comprends certains de vos mots, mais vous avez une façon de parler qui est des fois étrange. Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir vue vous battre, Dwalin est très fier de vous mais vous saviez qu'il vous aurait défendu, et mes neveux aussi, alors pourquoi vous battre ? »

\- « Ils vous ont dit comment ils m'ont traitée vous savez dans mon monde dire des gros mots est très courant, cela ne me choque pas, il m'est déjà arrivé que l'on me traite de certains noms d'oiseaux. Mais qu'ils disent que "j'étais la pute de votre compagnie", et ils en ont rajouté une couche de plus "sale chienne de nains"… Alors vous comprenez, j'ai pété un câble, je devais me défendre pour moi et pour vous aussi, leur faire comprendre que vous êtes des personnes respectueuses. »

Thorin me dit : - « J'ai compris le sens de vos phrases, même si vous utilisez des mots bizarres. Ils méritaient ce que vous leur avez fait, et au nom de la compagnie je vous remercie d'avoir défendu notre honneur. » Il inclina la tête en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Je voulus changer de sujet et lui demandai : - « Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? »

Il me répondit : - « Deux jours. J'avais demandé à Gandalf d'utiliser sa magie, mais rien n'y faisait, vous étiez partie loin de nous (de moi) dans un sommeil trop profond pour que l'on puisse vous réveiller. Je vous ai veillée ces deux jours, je voulais être là à votre réveil pour que vous puissiez voir un visage familier mais visiblement je vous ai ratée, lorsque je me suis réveillé vous étiez sortie. »

Je penchai la tête pour voir son épaule, je lui dis : - « Mais vous êtes blessé, il y a du sang sur votre chemise ? »

Thorin tourna la tête pour mieux voir : - « HO ! Ca ce n'est rien, c'est quand nous avons eux nos visions, vous m'avez agrippé l'épaule avec vos ongles, vous y avez juste été un peu trop fort. »

Je regardai mes mains, c'est vrai que mes ongles avaient beaucoup poussé alors que je les limais toujours très courts, une manucure fait maison était nécessaire.

Je lui dis : - « Ca fait deux jours que vous ne vous êtes pas changé. » Je me penchai en avant pour le sentir. « Je veux pas vous vexer mais vous sentez un peu fort (pour pas dire tu fouettes), ce serait bien de vous changer c'est dommage qu'ici il n'y ait pas de douche, je vous aurais passé mon gel à l'orange, il sent très bon. Bon allez oustt, enlevez votre chemise que je vous soigne, je vous dois bien ça. » Et je me levai pour prendre ma trousse de soins.

Je me dirigeais vers mon sac pour chercher ma trousse pour petits bobos, je me retournai pour rejoindre Thorin, et là le choc cardiaque, il était assis au bord du lit, il avait enlevé sa chemise, il m'attendait torse nu (glouppp). J'avais plusieurs fois imaginé le corps de Richard Armitage sans les prothèses de son costume, et imaginé poser mes mains sur lui (glouppp), mais là devant moi j'avais le vrai Thorin en chair et en os qui attendait que je le soigne ses épaules larges, ses pectoraux et ses abdos avec une toison brune pas trop épaisse qui couvrait ses muscles me firent rougir. C'était bien fait pour moi, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ? J'avais du mal à déglutir, je m'approchai tout de même.

\- « Je vais vous passer de la Biseptine, c'est un désinfectant de mon monde, c'est toujours mieux que les cataplasmes de Oin qui ne sentent pas très bon. »

Thorin m'écoutait en souriant, il avait une main posée sur le bord du lit et l'autre posée sur sa cuisse, il attendait mes soins. Je me désinfectai les mains avec du gel anti bactéries, j'appliquai le produit sur une compresse stérile, puis sur sa peau par réflexe il attrapa mon mollet, ce qui me fit sursauter (j'étais toujours en short), zut de zut, je lui dis : - « Ne me dites pas qu'un costaud comme vous a mal ? C'est un produit que l'on donne aussi aux enfants. »

\- « Non, ça va, j'avais juste anticipé au cas où ! » Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main.

Bon sang, ce nain aimait me mettre dans l'embarras. Je me concentrais sur sa blessure, je n'y avais pas été de main morte, ma griffure avait laissé place à quatre sillons bien profonds aux croûtes épaisses. Le silence se faisait pesant, il finit par me dire : - « Mes neveux m'ont montré comment utiliser votre I-Phone quand je vous veillais, je voulais entendre ce que vous écoutiez lorsque vous aimez vous isoler. Je dois vous avouer que vos musiques sont vraiment étranges et que certaines m'ont cassé les oreilles par tous ces sons bizarres. » Il fit une pause. « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vos musiques portent le nom de Bilbo, de Fili et de Kili, mais que toutes les autres portent mon nom » (gloupp).

Intérieurement je me fouettais, que répondre à ça ? Il faisait vraiment exprès de me faire rougir, je cherchais mes mots : - « Comme vous le savez dans mon monde vous n'existez pas, quand je lisais votre aventure, eh bien je m'imaginais certaines situations. » (Non mais tu es folle ou quoi pour dire ça ?)

« Ha! Oui, et lesquelles ? » Me dit-il, curieux.

Je ne voulais pas répondre, je lui dis : - « Je vais vous passer du Cicatryl, c'est pour assouplir les croûtes, c'est une crème épaisse donc je risque de vous faire un peu mal ok ? » J'ouvris le petit sachet pour en sortir la pommade, du bout des doigts je commençai à masser la peau de Thorin. A son contact, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre je tentais de l'observer, il avait fermé les yeux, son visage était détendu. Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsque je me rendis compte que je le caressais plus que je ne le massais, et sa main monta sur ma cuisse, ses doigts faisaient de légères pressions sur ma peau. (gloupppp) J'étais en train de défaillir, il se fallait de peu pour que je me jette sur lui. On tapa à la porte, il retira sa main précipitamment et je sursautai de surprise. C'était Dwalin qui annonçait que tout était prêt pour partir. Je rangeai mes affaires en évitant bien de regarder Thorin. Il s'était rhabillé, il avait ouvert la porte et avant de sortir il me dit : - « Merci pour vos soins, vous avez des mains douces et très délicates, je vous attends en bas. »

J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient, je dus m'asseoir sur le lit. Je soupçonnais Thorin de faire exprès avec toutes ces allusions pour me faire craquer, zut de zut. Je repris mon souffle et j'attrapai des affaires de rechange. Je les retrouvai en bas devant l'auberge, mon sac à dos sur les épaules. Thorin donna le signal pour partir, encore à pieds, car après mon exploit du matin personne n'avait voulu nous vendre des chevaux ou poneys. Dwalin marcha à côté de moi et me dit : - « Tiens c'est pour toi », il me tendait le bâton avec lequel j'avais mis la raclée aux trois vilains. Il reprit: - « C'est pour tes futurs entraînements. »

Il partit rejoindre Thorin et Gandalf qui marchaient en tête de notre convoi. J'avançais à côté de Bilbo, Fili et Kili étaient derrière nous. Je cherchai des yeux Bofur, il était loin de nous, il fermait la marche je voulus lui faire signe de venir nous retrouver pour former notre club des cinq, mais il fit comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Nous avions quitté le village depuis plus de quatre heures, Thorin nous signala que nous allions rentrer sur les terres sauvages et que nous devions être sur nos gardes, puis il nous fit reprendre la marche. Nous n'avions pas vu Radagast puisque nous nous étions arrêtés dans le village, il devait encore tourner en rond sur son traîneau à nous chercher, ce qui me fit sourire. Bilbo me dit : - « Tu souris enfin, donc tu va mieux ? »

\- « Oui, on peut dire ça, tu sais que je connais le futur mais que je ne peux rien dire, donc au cas où il y aurait éventuellement un danger potentiel, tu me suis ? Enfin, pour faire simple je te conseille de courir le plus vite possible, je te donnerai la main comme ça on ne sera pas séparés et tu n'as pas le droit de me demander pourquoi, car c'est ce que tu vas me dire. »

\- « Bon très bien, pas de question. » Il avait le regard inquiet.

\- « Bilbo, tu peux me dire ce qu'a Bofur ? Je le trouve bizarre. » C'est Fili qui me répondit : « Nous aussi on le trouve drôle, il n'est pas comme d'habitude, lui qui rigole et nous balance toujours des vannes Kili a bien tenté de lui parler, il a juste dit qu'il avait mal dormi. »

Nous approchions de la fin d'après-midi lorsque Thorin nous fit faire une halte pour la nuit. Une fois de plus, le décor était typique d'un chapitre en Terre du Milieu : une petite forêt, un chemin qui part vers un cours d'eau avec une plage de sable, le cadre idéal pour établir notre campement. J'installai mon sac à côté de Bilbo pour la nuit Thorin m'observait le défaire, il devait penser que je le retrouverai (mais non tu te trompe) après ces deux jours chez les hommes, il avait prit l'habitude de m'avoir près de lui, mais ça c'était avant.

Bofur passa loin de moi, je l'appelai pour lui parler de notre projet "trottinette", mais il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, encore bizarre. Il était parti rejoindre son frère et son cousin de l'autre côté du camp, comme s'il voulait être loin de moi. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, je regardais mes mains et c'est vrai que mes ongles étaient vraiment longs, je sortis mon nécessaire pour me faire une petite manucure et oui, j'avais pensé à tout. Je posai une serviette entre mes jambes, sortis mes limes, ma crème pour les mains, du vernis à ongles transparent et un vernis rouge que j'adorais. J'étais concentrée à poser mon vernis sur mes pieds, tant qu'à faire on fait la totale. Thorin s'approcha de moi mais je ne fis pas attention à lui il s'assit et me regarda faire. Pour me faire sortir de mes pensées, il me dit : - « Les femmes de votre monde aiment faire ce genre de chose ? »

\- « Oui, j'adore me faire la manucure, ça a un effet calmant sur moi et poser du vernis sur mes pieds et mes mains je trouve que ça me rend plus féminine. » (Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis) Et je piquais un fard, un de plus, zut de zut.

\- « Ce matin dans la chambre, (gloupp) vous ne m'avez pas répondu, pourquoi la plupart des musiques que vous écoutez portent mon nom ? »

\- « Bon, écoutez, là je suis super concentrée à poser mon vernis pour les musiques, je vous dirai ça une prochaine fois, ok ? »

Il se leva, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas content que je le renvoie bouler avant de partir, il me dit : -« Malgré vos cheveux courts et le fait que vous ne portiez jamais de robe, je vous trouve très féminine. » Il fit une pause et reprit : « C'est bizarre que vous ne formiez plus votre "club des cinq", c'est bien comme ça que vous le nommiez, non? » Et il partit avec une lueur bizarre dans le regard.

Non mais il me fait quoi le Thorin, c'est quoi ces questions ? Mon vernis, mes musiques, il me trouve féminine… Je me penchai pour voir Gandalf, et je me demandais s'il ne lui avait pas fait boire une potion.

STOP arrêt sur image, il venait de me dire quoi sur notre club ? Et là ça a fait BOOM! dans ma tête, mais oui, c'était pour ça que Bofur n'allait pas bien, mais que lui avait dit Thorin ?

Le vernis de mes mains était presque sec, tant pis, je me levai les doigts écartés pour que mon vernis sèche vite je me dirigeai vers Bofur qui discutait avec Bombur et Bifur, il ne m'avait pas vue venir. Sans préambule, je lui dis : - « Bofur, que t'a-t-il dit ? » Bofur me regardait, embarrassé, mais il ne dit rien. Je m'accroupis, et d'une voix plus douce, je lui redemandai : « Bofur, mon ami, que t'a dit Thorin ? » Il regarda derrière moi avant de me répondre, et derrière moi, de l'autre côté du camp, Thorin discutait avec Balin. Il fini par me dire : - « Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par comprendre. » Le nain n'ajouta rien de plus.

\- « Tu peux développer, que s'est-il passé ? Que t'a-t-il dit, que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça avec moi? » Il persistait à ne rien dire, il jetait toujours des regards vers Thorin. C'est son frère Bombur qui me fit comprendre le malaise de son frère : - « Thorin est notre prince, notre futur roi, on lui doit allégeance. A ce qu'il dit ou à ce qu'il ordonne nous devons obéir. » Je me tapai le plat de la main sur le front, mais oui bien sûr, Thorin nous faisait "la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid". Je lui dis : - « Bofur, tu es mon ami et tu le resteras ok ? Je reviens, j'ai des comptes à régler avec le prince. »

Je partis, furieuse qu'il essaie de me contrôler à distance, il pensait sûrement que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte. C'est à grandes enjambées que je vins faire face à Thorin les mains sur les hanches, je lui ordonnai : - « Debout sale manipulateur ! » Je lui donnai un coup de pieds dans ses bottes. Thorin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, que venait-elle de dire ? – « J'ai dit debout ! C'est vraiment petit et minable ce que vous avez tenté de faire. » Thorin se dressa sur ses pieds : - « Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte, vous êtes folle ? Qu'ai-je donc fait ? »

Je pris une pause, et en m'adressant à la compagnie : - « Non mais il me prend pour une idiote? »

J'étais toujours sous la colère, mais elle virait à la rage.

\- « J'ai très bien compris pourquoi Bofur ne voulait plus me parler, c'est à cause de vous ! Toujours le même cinéma, cette fichue jalousie, vous pensiez qu'en éloignant Bofur de moi vous pourriez me contrôler ? » Thorin bouillait aussi : - « J'ai tous les droits, je suis prince et très bientôt roi, lorsque je dis quelque chose j'attends que l'on m'obéisse ! Vous êtes mon Unique, et il ne me plaît pas que Bofur soit trop proche de vous, même en tant qu'ami. »

\- « Non mais j'y crois pas, et votre promesse de faire des efforts pour que je ne parte pas ? Quand vous disiez « Je suis prêt à faire des compromis » ce n'était que des mensonges, pour que je sois une gentille fifille à son Roi, bien docile, c'est comme ça que vous me voulez ? Vous voulez contrôler ma vie, il faudra que j'attende que vous me disiez qui je dois voir et à qui je devrai parler ? » Le ton de ma voix montait pour couvrir celle de Thorin. « Et il faudra que je vous demande une autorisation pour pisser aussi ? »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin était sans voix, il ne devait pas perdre la face devant la compagnie, elle allait vraiment trop loin en le défiant ouvertement afin de défendre un autre Nain. Il fit un pas en avant, le regard menaçant, et d'une voix grave qui se voulait autoritaire : - « Madame, vous allez trop loin, faites attention. »

Marie-f éclata d'un rire mal maitrisé par la colère : - « Vous croyez me faire peur avec votre grosse voix ? Je ne suis pas un de vos sujets, il n'est pas question que vous régissiez ma vie, je verrai qui je veux, et quand et où je voudrai, c'est bien clair dans votre petite tête de Roi ? » Et elle osa pointer son doigt contre son épaule pour que les mots soient bien compris.

Thorin fulminait en regardant le doigt de Marie-f pointé contre son épaule.

Marie-f ne s'arrêta pas là, et pour enfoncer le clou, pour se venger, elle dit : - « Vos neveux voulaient savoir comment était mort notre dernier Roi, et bien je vais vous le dire, il y a eu une révolution, le peuple ne voulait plus de monarchie et ne supportait plus d'avoir un Roi autoritaire, le peuple en a eu marre et bien vous savez quoi ! »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Toute la compagnie écoutait notre engueulade : - « Et bien on lui a coupé la tête, cuicui le Roi ! » En pliant mes doigts comme des ciseaux près de mon cou, voilà c'est dit.

Tous les nains étaient consternés et poussaient des cris horrifiés, comment c'était possible ? Et Gandalf de rajouter une couche : - « Je vous l'avais bien dit que son monde n'est que violence. » Thorin était tellement choqué par ce que je venais de dire qu'il en resta muet, je les plaquai tous là, je partis me rafraîchir afin de me calmer, je tremblais de la tête aux pieds à cause de mon énervement.

Je plongeais mes mains dans l'eau froide, plusieurs minutes je prenais du recul sur notre dispute et c'est vrai que j'y avais été franchement trop fort, dire à Thorin que notre ancien roi avait été décapité alors que son grand-père était mort comme ça tué par Azog… Mais bon, il m'avait poussée à bout, une fois de plus. C'est malin maintenant, comment j'allais être vue par tout le monde après ce que je leur avais révélé ? Zut de zut. Des larmes arrivaient, mes nerfs me lâchaient, toutes ces émotions remontaient en moi, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, le mieux à faire était de pleurer.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin faillit perdre l'équilibre devant ses yeux, il revoyait Azog brandir la tête de son grand-père devant ses troupes d'orcs comme un trophée comment avait-elle osé lui rappeler un souvenir aussi douloureux ? Sa cage thoracique lui faisait mal. La colère qu'il avait contre cette femme, il ne pouvait pas en rester là, ses poings se fermèrent, il devait lui donner une leçon une fois de plus elle avait bafoué son autorité devant la compagnie.

Il chercha Marie-f du regard, elle était partie, elle avait du prendre le chemin pour aller au bord de l'eau. Il partit à grandes enjambées. Balin se mit sur son passage et lui dit : - « Fiston, attends, je sais que tu es furieux après ce que Marie-f vient de dire, je la condamne aussi mais fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, toi aussi en l'éloignant de Bofur tu as prouvé que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance. Nous savons qu'elle t'aime et que Bofur n'est qu'un simple ami, alors ne cherche pas plus loin. » Thorin poussa Balin de son chemin pour rejoindre Marie-f. Il l'entendit pleurer, puis une voix, elle se parlait à elle-même le nain s'arrêta pour l'écouter sans faire de bruit.

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, j'étais penchée en avant, les mains dans l'eau je pouvais voir mon reflet à la surface, je voyais mon nez rouge et mes yeux gonflés. Je me redressai sur mes talons, me passai un coup d'eau sur le visage et regardai le ciel. Je savais que personne ne viendrait me voir, donc je continuais à chialer, et pour me soulager je me suis mise à parler à voix haute : - « Thorin, si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir dit tout ça, te rappeler la mort de ton grand-père c'était un coup bas. Si je pouvais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je t'aime bien plus fort que je n'aimais mon mari mais l'amour que tu me portes me fait peur, il est trop possessif pour moi, j'ai la sensation qu'il va m'étouffer. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Elle renifla pour arrêter son nez de couler, et d'un revers de sa manche essuya ses yeux : - « C'est parce que nous ne venons pas du même monde, tu vois les femmes fragiles, faibles, soumises, alors que chez moi nous sommes indépendantes, courageuses, volontaires, autonomes, émancipées nous pouvons vivre sans l'aide d'un homme, et si tu découvres mon secret, tout sera fini. »

Elle sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon pour se moucher.

Elle continua à se parler à elle-même : - « Putain Marie-f, ressaisis-toi, que dirait papa en te voyant ainsi ? Une vraie Mimi Geignarde, depuis que tu es ici tu ne fais que pleurer. Des coups durs tu en as déjà eu plus d'un, c'est pas parce que c'est Thorin que tu vas jouer les mauviettes. » Elle ferma le poing, tapa dans le sable et dit plus fort : - « Non, je ne suis pas une mauviette, je peux l'affronter, je suis une fille forte, il ne me fait pas peur s'il ne veut plus de moi après cette dispute je ferai avec, il n'est pas question que je passe le reste de mon temps à pleurer. »

Thorin avait écouté la confession qu'elle s'était faite. Il n'était pas tout à fait calmé de leur querelle, mais tout ce qu'elle avait dit à voix haute, il aurait souhaité que Marie-f le lui dise en face. Mais qu'aurait-il répondu, que c'était faux ? Non elle avait raison, il y avait beaucoup de différences entre eux. Il était étonné de la façon dont elle s'était motivée pour ne plus pleurer, cette femme n'était pas comme les autres, c'est ce qui le troublait encore plus. Il s'approcha d'elle et ne dit rien.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je me ressaisis lorsque j'entendis des pas arriver derrière moi du coin de l'œil, sans lever la tête, je reconnus les bottes de Thorin. Je levai les yeux pour le regarder, il me dévisageait avec son expression favorite, un visage impassible. Je lui dis : - « Y a longtemps que vous êtes là ? » Sur un ton nerveux, ne sachant pas comment il allait se comporter avec moi.

\- « Je viens d'arriver. » Mentit-il.

Pas très loin, il y avait un petit rocher plat, il décida d'aller s'y asseoir.

Thorin regardait le bout de ces bottes et commença à parler : - « Venez vous asseoir, j'ai des choses à vous dire. » (glouppp) Il fit une pause et attendit que je vienne. Il reprit : - « Je ne suis pas prêt à vous pardonner pour le souvenir que vous avez réveillé en moi. » Je me doutais qu'il y aurait des représailles, j'attendrai sa sanction. Thorin continuait de parler : - « Vous avez raison, c'est par jalousie que j'ai agi envers Bofur. »

Il voyait que je commençais à m'agiter : - « Laissez-moi finir, j'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre vous. Non, c'est autre chose, ma jalousie contre Bofur est que… » Il refit une pause, je voyais bien qu'il avait du mal à sortir ses mots pour l'aider, je posai ma main sur son avant-bras. Il regarda ma main, et je pus voir pendant une fraction de seconde de la tristesse. – « Bofur a la chance de pouvoir tenir vos mains, et moi je ne peux que vous donner des visions et de la souffrance. Que va-t-il se passer les prochaines fois ? Jusqu'à quand ces marques sur votre corps vont-elles aller et vous plonger dans le sommeil, et combien de temps durera-t-il ? »

Alors c'était donc ça son mal-être je regardai la ceinture de sa veste, il y avait une paire de gants coincée, et une idée me vint. Je me mis debout et lui dis : - « Les gants que vous avez à la taille, mettez-les! Allez, mettez vos gants. » Lui ordonnai-je. Il m'obéit et passa ses gants en cuir, je me penchais en avant et lui pris les mains pour le mettre debout. Nous étions face à face, les mains dans les mains, et je lui dis : - « Thorin, pour le moment je ne peux que vous proposer cette solution. »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec intensité, puis il regarda nos mains il me tenait fermement, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuis. Il approcha mes mains de ses lèvres et les embrassa. Il me dit : - « Merci. » En inclinant la tête.

\- « Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? » Lui dis-je, « Ils vont vouloir me tuer après ce que j'ai dit. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Il fronça les sourcils et dit : - « Il ne vous arrivera rien puisque je suis là, je suis leur prince, vous êtes mon Unique, ils ne vous feront rien. Je suis le seul qui pourrait vous donner une sanction. » Marie-f pâlit à ces mots que comptait il lui faire ?

Ils étaient toujours face à face, les mains dans les mains Thorin savait déjà la leçon qu'il allait lui donner pour avoir défié son autorité. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse des excuses, mais elle ne fit rien, et en retour elle s'attendait à ce qu'il en fasse de même mais rien ne vint. C'est à croire que chacun ne voulait pas plier face à l'autre, comme dans un bras de fer invisible.

Thorin prit sur lui et changea son regard sur elle, Marie-f articula difficilement : « Thorin, que voulez-vous ? »

Sur un ton presque radouci, il lui demanda : - « Mes neveux, le Hobbit et Bofur vous connaissent mieux que moi. Je sais bien qu'il y a certains sujets dont vous ne voulez pas parler vous savez beaucoup de choses sur moi, mais je ne sais quasiment rien de vous, si ce n'est votre nom, que vous avez été mariée, que vous aviez un travail, un père dans l'armée, mais rien d'autre. Il y a trop de mystères autour de vous que je voudrais découvrir. » Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité, il attendait sa réaction.

Marie-f fût déstabilisée par son changement d'attitude, elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle pensait à bien pire. Marie-f baissa la tête, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle lui devait bien ça : - « Bon, très bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? » Thorin ne s'attendait pas à qu'elle accepte, il ne savait plus quoi lui demander : - « Euhh… Vous disiez que vous travailliez, que faisiez-vous ? »

Elle lui lâcha les mains et repartit s'asseoir où ils se trouvaient un instant plutôt : - « Je travaillais avec mon ex-mari, nous avions monté notre propre entreprise. Richard est, comment dire, un architecte de bateaux. » Thorin souleva un sourcil interrogateur. – « Il dessine des gros bateaux, pas de pêche, non, des bateaux de luxe on appelle cela des yachts, pour les gens très fortunés. Et moi, je m'occupais de tout ce qui était construction et relations avec tous ces gens, enfin j'avais des ouvriers et des hôtesses qui travaillaient pour moi et nous gagnions très très bien notre vie. »

\- « Vous voulez dire que vous êtes riche ? »

Marie-f se mit à sourire : - « Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, nous vivions dans un grand appartement qui donnait sur la mer, puisque nos chantiers navals se trouvent au bord de la mer. » Marie-f avait les yeux dans le vague en évoquant sa vie passée, Thorin remarqua qu'elle parlait avec une certaine nostalgie : - « Votre travail vous manque ? »

\- « Hoo ! Je me suis fait une raison, ma vie est ici. Mais travailler, avoir des responsabilités me manque, ça me prenait beaucoup de mon temps, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Cela m'évitait de penser aux problèmes que j'avais avec Richard on ne se voyait plus que le soir, quand nous rentrions chez nous, et la plupart du temps nous ne nous parlions pas et nous faisions chambre à part. »

Marie-f releva sa tête et lui dit : - « Une autre question ? »

Thorin fût troublé par ces révélations : - « Vous voulez dire que vous ne dormiez pas avec votre mari ? »

Marie-f leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait put poser une autre question, mais elle devait répondre : - « Non, nous ne couchions plus ensemble depuis bien longtemps, il ne voulait plus de moi… » Elle s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop.

\- « Une autre question ? » Thorin la regardait bizarrement, il fit non de la tête. Il vit qu'elle frissonnait.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je commençais à avoir un peu froid, je me levai en frottant mes bras doucement il me dit : - « qu'y a-t-il ? » - « J'ai un peu "sachin"(froid), je voudrais mettre une veste. » Il me prit par les bras pour me regarder : - « Qu'avez-vous dit ? » - « Que j'avais froid, je voudrais passer une veste. » Je le regardai bizarrement. – « Vous venez de parler dans ma langue, vous dites avoir froid. »

Je portai mes mains à ma bouche, encore une fois je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Thorin me prit par la main et me dit : - « Venez, allons nous coucher, mais il va falloir éclaircir ce mystère de pourquoi vous parlez dans ma langue sans que vous le sachiez. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Marie-f fit oui de la tête. Ils repartirent au camp et Marie-f se coucha juste à côté de son ami Bilbo, qui dormait déjà.

Il n'y avait que Balin qui montait la garde Thorin alla le voir et lui dit : - « Les mystères ne sont pas résolus, je viens de l'entendre me parler en khuzdul. » En disant cela, Thorin regardait Marie-f se coucher.


	19. Chapter 19 Orcs et courses folle

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Comme tous les matins, je faisais sonner mon portable sur le thème du Hobbit, une bonne heure avant que les nains ne se lèvent, et je partais courir en m'adaptant aux endroits où nous campions. Mais ce matin-là, après le clash que nous avions eu Thorin et moi, qui avait viré au règlement de compte violent, j'avais préféré faire profil bas et me faire discrète.

Je m'étirai de tout mon long pour détendre mon corps, je me redressai, et à ma grande surprise Bilbo n'était plus à côté de moi. Je levai la tête pour le chercher, il s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres de moi. Je me levai pour faire ma toilette, je traversai le camp sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne, je fis un brin de toilette rapide et repartis au camp. Je m'approchai de Nori pour lui proposer mon aide, il se leva et fit comme si il ne m'avait pas entendue bon, ok. Je me relevai et allai rejoindre Fili et Kili, qui étaient en train d'affûter leurs couteaux : « Coucou les gars, je peux rester avec vous ? » Les frères se regardèrent et firent comme si je n'existais pas. Bon, là encore, ok ça commençait à faire bizarre pour des coïncidences, je leur dis : - « Bon, je vois que vous êtes très occupés, je vous laisse. »

Je repartis préparer mon sac pour le départ, je cherchai mon livre de mots cachés en attendant que Thorin nous donne le départ ce livre, je l'économisais, car je savais qu'une fois fini je n'en aurais plus, il n'y a pas de marchands de journaux en Terre du Milieu. Bilbo aimait aussi faire des grilles avec moi pour faire passer le temps, je l'appelai en lui montrant mon livre, mais lui aussi m'ignora donc là y a un gros malaise. J'ai bien compris le message, ils me font tous la gueule, super. Toute la compagnie attendait que Thorin officialise son pardon car j'avais été trop loin dans notre dispute.

Thorin donna enfin le signal pour partir et notre troupe se mit en marche, je marchais toute seule, le groupe s'était coupé en deux devant moi, les nains marchaient à plus de 3 mètres de moi et derrière c'était pareil. J'étais mise en quarantaine, ce n'était pas juste, je ne voulais que défendre Bofur voilà la sanction de Thorin, il m'isolait de tous, il a fallu une phrase de trop pour que tout bascule. Je marchais tête baissée pour ne pas tomber ou me tordre une cheville, nous traversions un chemin très escarpé avec de grosses pierres. Gandalf, qui marchait avec Thorin en tête, leva son bâton pour nous arrêter à en juger par l'endroit, on n'était pas très loin du passage pour Fondcombe. Gandalf dit à voix haute : - « Attention, quelqu'un arrive ! » C'était Radagast et son traîneau de lapins géants.

Il sauta à pieds joints devant Gandalf et lui dit : - « Mais où étiez-vous ? Ca fait des jours que je tourne en rond pour vous trouver. » Je ne pus retenir un poufff de rire. Gandalf m'envoya un regard sévère, il prit le bras de Radagast pour s'entretenir à l'écart. Je savais bien que c'était pour la mise à prix des têtes de la lignée de Durin. Je savais aussi qui souhaitait leurs morts, mais je ne pouvais rien dire pour le moment ce qui voulait dire que l'histoire était toujours en marche, nous devions affronter les orcs et les wargs. Cela m'angoissa, je n'étais pas prête à me battre contre ces bestioles. Gandalf expliquait à Thorin que sa tête était mise à prix pour stopper sa quête, et bien sûr le nain disait qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, qu'il pouvait le jurer. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Radagast s'était rapproché de moi, il me prit par le bras sans ménagement et m'amena devant Gandalf et Thorin : - « Elle aussi ! » Dit-il.

\- « Que voulez-vous dire, mon ami ? » Dit Gandalf.

\- « Quelqu'un cherche à l'enlever, elle fait partie du contrat mais pas pour sa tête, cette personne la veut saine et sauve, et pour ça aussi. » Radagast tira sur la bretelle de mon débardeur pour monter mes tatouages dans le dos.

Non, c'était impossible, qui pouvait savoir qui j'étais et d'où je venais ? Quel était cette personne qui voulait m'enlever ? Malgré cela, j'avais une petite idée qui me fit froid dans le dos. Comment Azog était-il au courant de ma présence ici ? J'entendis une voix dans ma tête, celle de Gandalf, tiens, il y avait longtemps : - « Vous êtes très perspicace ma chère, moi aussi je le pensais encore en vie, et là vous venez de confirmer mes doutes. »

Thorin s'approcha de nous. Il était furieux et angoissé que l'on puisse en vouloir à sa vie, à celles de ses neveux et que l'on veuille m'enlever aussi, il nous dit : - « Gandalf, vous parlez à Marie-f mentalement, je veux être informé de tout ce que vous vous dites je vois bien, Marie-f, que vous savez quelque chose. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que nous entendions des hurlements comme ceux des loups, en vérité c'était des wargs montés par des orcs. J'anticipai l'attaque du warg pour prévenir Thorin qui se retourna à temps, il lui donna un grand coup d'épée et Dwalin l'acheva Thorin me regarda d'un air interrogateur (comment vous saviez ?), il ordonna : « Nous devons partir, vite ! » Radagast se proposa de faire une diversion avec ses lapins, Gandalf en doutait mais bon, Radagast eût le dessus sur son confrère magicien. Malgré mon gros sac à dos, je courrais à en perdre haleine. Ce matin j'avais eu la bonne idée de mettre des tennis, j'avais une main agrippée à une bretelle et dans l'autre le bâton que Dwalin m'avait donné pour m'entraîner. Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur et Nori encadraient la compagnie pour la défendre, nous devions courir vite et nous arrêter aussi vite pour ne pas être vus par les orcs. Nous slalomions entre de gros rochers, tous mes sens étaient en alerte, j'avais le trouillomètre à zéro. Je courais tête baissée lorsque je fus tirée violemment en arrière, on m'avait agrippée par mon sac et je fus plaqué contre un rocher c'était Thorin, qui me colla contre lui. Il mit un doigt sur ma bouche et me fit signe qu'un warg était au-dessus de nous, bon sang on allait se faire bouffer, mon cœur allait exploser, et que foutait Gandalf pour trouver le passage pour Fondcombe ? Je tournai la tête, Bilbo tremblait comme une feuille, Kili recula et se prépara à tirer une flèche, il attendait le signal de Thorin pour nous donner du temps pour repartir dans cette course folle.

Thorin, de sa main gantée, me prit la main il me tirait pour avancer, j'avais les cuisses en feu. Je regardai derrière moi, Bilbo avait du mal à suivre, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon ami comme ça. Je regardai Thorin pour lui dire : - « Lâchez-moi.» Il persistait à me faire avancer, je lui redis plus fort : - « Lâche-moi ! » Il fut surpris que j'utilise le tutoiement et lâcha ma main je me délestai de mon bâton ainsi que de mon sac en le confiant à Bofur, je repartis en arrière pour retrouver Bilbo et lui dit : - « Monte sur mon dos et ne te formalise pas si je mets mes mains sous tes fesses pour te soutenir, ok ? »

Il s'agrippa à mon dos, croisa ses jambes autour de ma taille, et je croisai mes mains sous ses fesses comme quand on porte un petit enfant. Je donnais tout ce que j'avais dans les jambes, nous rattrapâmes la compagnie aux pas de course, je dépassai tout le monde tout en cherchant du regard Gandalf. Enfin, je vis son chapeau, il me fit signe et appela toute la compagnie, oufff nous étions sauvés. Bilbo toujours accroché à mon dos, je m'engouffrai dans le trou pour descendre comme dans un toboggan. Le reste de la troupe nous suivit, se tombant dessus pour former une pyramide de nains. Il ne restait plus que Fili, Thorin et Kili qui étaient encore en haut, nous entendions toujours les hurlements des monstres. Fili arriva enfin, Kili et Thorin le suivirent de près. Nous entendîmes un cor, et un orc tomba par le trou où nous étions il était mort par une flèche d'elfe. Thorin arracha la flèche et me regarda, il me dit sur un ton de dégoût : - « Voilà, nous y sommes, (il ne voulait pas dire le mot elfe) vous devez être satisfaite. » Dwalin trouva le passage qui nous menait vers la sortie, et surtout chez le roi Elrond.


	20. Chapter 20 Bienvenue à fondcombe

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je me rendis compte que Thorin m'en voulait, et malgré mon idée pour la paire de gants, il continuait à être en colère il me le fit bien comprendre. Tout commença lorsque nous tombâmes dans le trou que Gandalf avait trouvé, celui qui nous menait à Fondcombe. Il avait changé d'avis sur le fait d'aller voir les elfes (une vraie girouette), il faisait la tête, et plus on avançait, plus son humeur devenait exécrable. Je l'entendis dire à Gandalf que de venir chez leurs ennemis n'était pas une bonne idée, et qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter ma demande (en gros c'était de ma faute). Tous les nains m'en voulaient pour notre dispute et pour notre étape chez les elfes, le seul qui était aux anges c'était Bilbo, au moins lui il souriait.

De mon côté, je ne me sentais pas bien, il y avait quelque chose ici qui ne rendait mal à l'aise Gandalf regarda en arrière pour voir où j'étais, il me vit m'appuyer contre la paroi du mur de pierre, j'avançais péniblement. Gandalf me prit la main pour me faire avancer et me dit : - « C'est la magie de ce lieu, il a l'air d'avoir un effet sur vous, dites-moi ce que vous ressentez Marie-f. »

\- « J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de force, comme si je n'avais plus d'énergie, et je ressens des petits picotements dans mon dos. »

\- « Ah, voilà des symptômes très intéressants. » Me dit-il tout en passant devant Thorin qui ne montra aucune émotion.

Gandalf m'aida à avancer tout le long du chemin. Le décor changea pour laisser voir un spectacle magnifique : le royaume de Fondcombe, le palais du roi et une vue imprenable de la vallée. La descente dura une petite heure pour arriver aux pieds des marches du château. Lindir nous accueillit et dit à Gandalf qu'Elrond était absent. Je savais très bien comment tout allait se passer, je décidai d'aller m'asseoir pour voir le futur spectacle, comment les nains allaient réagir face aux chevaux et les mises en gardes de Gandalf pour les nains (qui voulaient dire fermez-la). Tout se passa comme prévu : l'arrivée des chevaux, l'arrogance de Thorin avec Elrond sauf pour moi. Gandalf s'était entretenu avec le roi quelques minutes, Elrond me tendit la main pour me relever et me dit : - « C'est donc vous la porteuse de la prophétie et l'Unique du prince Thorin, je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Ainsi vous venez d'un autre monde vous aussi mais vous me paraissez bien fatiguée, Lindir va vous montrer à tous vos chambres. » Je voulais lui demander qu'entendait-il par "vous aussi", quand Lindir me dit « Venez et suivez-moi ». Toute la compagnie suivit plusieurs elfes qui leur indiquaient les chambres à coucher, quand Lindir s'adressa à Thorin qui était devant moi : - « Voici votre chambre prince Thorin. » Et il lui ouvrit la porte. Lindir ne bougeait pas, je lui demandai : - « Et la mienne, où est-elle ? »

Lindir avait l'air confus, il répondit : - « Il n'y a pas d'autre chambre, étant donné que vous êtes L'Unique du prince nous pensions que vous partagiez la même chambre. Je peux demander au roi, mais cela risque de durer quelques jours. »

\- « Bon très bien, merci pour vos efforts. » Et je rentrai dans la chambre Thorin, qui avait tout entendu, ne montra rien. Il installait ses sacs sur le canapé, et moi j'étais plantée là avec mon gros sac à dos, dans l'entrée de la chambre, ne sachant quoi faire.

Thorin se retourna et me dit: - « Vous ne posez pas vos affaires ? »

Je lui répondis sur un ton énervé que je gardais depuis le matin : - « Il n'est pas question que nous dormions ensemble vous êtes satisfait ? Votre petite vengeance a bien marché, toute la compagnie me fait la tête. Vous m'avez mise en quarantaine, interdiction de me parler sous peine de quoi dites-moi ? »

Thorin fit le tour du lit et me dit : - « Nous n'avons qu'à mettre des coussins entre nous si ce n'est que ça pour que vous dormiez. » Il partit dans la pièce d'à côté pour me dire qu'il allait prendre un bain : - « Vous m'aviez proposé votre… Comment dites-vous ? Gel « pouche » à l'orange, c'est bien ça ? »

J'étais scotchée, la bouche ouverte, non mais il se foutait de ma gueule le Thorin ? Non seulement il ne répondait pas à ma question, et en plus il voulait mon gel douche, non mais on va où là ?

Je posai enfin mon sac sur le lit et je regardai mieux cette chambre, elle était très spacieuse, le lit était plus que grand au fond se trouvait une grande terrasse avec des chaises longues pour se reposer, face au lit un petit salon composé de deux canapés, de deux méridiennes et d'une table basse avec une composition florale que je ne connaissais pas. Les fleurs qui étaient dans le vase embaumaient la chambre d'un parfum délicat. La chambre était magnifique avant l'accès à la salle de bain, il y avait une pièce qui servait de dressing avec une coiffeuse pour se préparer. Je fouillai dans mon sac pour prendre le gel douche et le balancer sur Thorin. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je traversai la chambre comme une furie, et je débouchai dans la salle de bain.

Je me stoppai net. Thorin était à poil dans la petite piscine, il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille mais l'eau était très très claire, je ne pouvais que voir son anatomie. J'étais choquée et je virai au rouge écarlate d'un air innocent, il me dit : - « Vous avez un problème ? » Sans lui répondre, je lui balançai le gel dans la piscine, puis je retournai dans la chambre, très troublée. Je ne vis pas le sourire satisfait de Thorin.

Alors comme ça, il voulait jouer à me provoquer ? Et bien on va jouer. J'attendais patiemment sur le lit, j'étais assise en tailleur à faire mes mots mêlés, la tête dans mon livre j'entendais des éclaboussures dans la salle de bain, Thorin jouait à Flipper le dauphin. Je ressentais une petite douleur sur ma cheville, je changeai de position, je m'allongeai sur le ventre en travers du lit, dos à la salle de bain je n'avais pas envie de voir ses fesses. Je l'aperçus du coin de l'œil, il avait une serviette autour de la taille je fis comme si de rien n'était, l'ignorant totalement. Il sortit plusieurs affaires pour se changer, il fit tomber sa serviette pour se retrouver nu à côté de moi, mais je gardais le contrôle. Il ne m'aurait pas deux fois, s'il pensait me choquer en étant de la sorte il se trompait lourdement, il ne se doutait pas que la nudité dans mon monde était presque une banalité.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, c'était Lindir qui s'annonçait. Je sautai du lit, mais avant d'ouvrir je me retournai vers Thorin pour lui dire : - « C'est bon vous êtes visible, je ne voudrais pas traumatiser un elfe. » Il était habillé, et j'ouvris la porte. Lindir s'inclina, il nous dit : - « Le seigneur Elrond et Mithrandir vous convient à les rejoindre dans son cabinet de lecture. »

\- « Très bien, nous vous suivons. » Dis-je. Thorin, à la vue de l'elfe, se mit en mode grognon je lui dis en sortant : - « Allez venez, c'est pas la mer à boire, vous pouvez faire un petit effort. » Il poussa juste un grognement. Lindir nous faisait traverser des couloirs ouverts où nous avions une vue imprenable sur de superbes cascades. Avec le soleil de l'après-midi, les embruns faisaient apparaître de petits arcs-en-ciel. Je fis une pause pour contempler le panorama si apaisant, je fermai les yeux et respirai ce nouvel air, Lindir et Thorin me regardaient faire, l'un pensait "Elle s'imprègne de la douce magie de mon monde" et l'autre "Bon faut avancer, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite je m'éloignerai de ces maudit elfes". Thorin, qui s'impatientait, se racla la gorge. Je rouvris les yeux en soufflant, ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver nous reprîmes notre chemin. En contrebas, Dwalin appela Thorin pour venir le rejoindre, ses neveux faisaient du grabuge avec des elfes sur le terrain d'entraînement. Voilà qui arrangeait bien Thorin, il sauta sur l'occasion pour se défiler, il prit un air faussement désolé mais promit de venir me rejoindre le plus vite possible. Lindir lui expliqua le chemin à prendre en entendant ça, je marmonnai : « Peine perdue, il n'a pas le sens de l'orientation, ppssssss. » Zut de zut, Thorin m'avait entendu penser tout haut, il me jeta un regard mauvais et un de plus.

Chacun partit de son côté sans un mot pour l'autre, Lindir me conduisit enfin devant une double porte sculptée. Il me dit : - « Ne tapez pas, entrez, on vous attend. » Il s'inclina et repartit.

Je pris une grande inspiration et j'entrai dans le cabinet, Gandalf et Elrond étaient penchés sur une grande table couverte de plusieurs livres. Je m'approchai d'eux et leur dis : - « Rebonjour, vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

\- « Ha ma chère vous voilà, le seigneur Elrond aimerait voir les inscriptions que vous avez dans le dos, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'enlever votre haut ? »

Super, une fois de plus j'allais me retrouver presque à poil. Gandalf me voyait hésiter, il me dit : - « N'ayez aucune crainte, je suis magicien et le seigneur Elrond vous examinera avec beaucoup de respect, je peux vous l'assurer. »

J'enlevai mon tee-shirt pour me retrouver en soutien-gorge. Elrond me remercia, il s'approcha de mon dos ses mains froides me firent frissonner lorsqu'il toucha ma peau, il s'excusa : - « Pardonnez-moi, je vous avoue madame que je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. C'est vraiment incroyable, mais nous allons tenter de vous aider à comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive. »

Gandalf me dit : - « Nous allons recopier le message sur du parchemin et faire des recherches dans tous les livres que vous voyez là, si vous voulez bien vous pencher en avant pour que nous commencions à recopier ces lettres. »

Je m'exécutai sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par leur adresser la parole : - « Je voudrais vous parler d'un rêve que j'ai fait lorsque j'ai dormi pendant deux jours, je ne sais pas si Gandalf vous en a parlé roi Elrond ? »

« Nous vous écoutons. » Me dit Gandalf. – « Bien, j'étais dans une grande pièce blanche et vide, avec juste un grand rectangle lumineux où je dormais c'est une voix qui me réveilla dans ma tête, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'est présentée comme étant Yavanna, elle a parlé de portes qui leur permettaient de voyager dans des mondes différents, mais qu'elles se sont fermées après une guerre que ma mère avait été visitée par son mari Aulë, et que je suis le fruit de leur union, ainsi je fais partie des derniers enfants nés de ces divinités. Vous devez savoir que je suis une enfant abandonnée. Elle m'a confirmé que tout se passait dans ma tête. C'est vraiment fou, moi fille d'un dieu ? On se croirait dans le film Le choc des titans, quand le héros découvre qu'il est le fils de Zeus… Non, laissez tomber pour les explications. »

Elrond et Gandalf avaient écouté très attentivement mon récit, Elrond me dit : - « Pardon mais je ne connais pas de titans et de dieu Zeus mais vous avez tout dit ? Rien d'autre ? » Je lui expliquai que c'était les grandes lignes, mais je pourrai tout mettre par écrit pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Gandalf me rassura : - « Vous devez savoir que dans les rêves, il y a toujours une part de vérité, mais nous finirons par démêler tout ça. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin avait fini de calmer tout le monde : ses neveux avaient accepté un concours stupide avec des elfes et les avaient traité de tricheurs tous les nains avaient soutenu les jeunes princes. Il avait frôlé l'incident diplomatique, les garçons avaient failli être envoyés dans les prisons d'Elrond.

Thorin demanda deux fois son chemin et il repensa à Marie-f qui s'était moquée de son sens de l'orientation. Il trouva enfin la porte, il tapa et n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à rentrer. Il fût surprit de voir Marie-f penchée en avant sur une table, et qui plus est en soutien-gorge Gandalf et Elrond étaient de chaque côté d'elle avec des feuilles de parchemin, il dit : - « Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Et vous madame, que faites-vous à moitié nue ? » Sur un ton énervé mal maîtrisé.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Nous n'avions pas entendu Thorin, il nous fit sursauter à son arrivée Gandalf lui expliqua : - « Nous avons demandé à Marie-f de nous laisser recopier les inscriptions pour nos recherches. » Il se retourna et me dit : - « Ma chère, vous pouvez vous rhabiller, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Il nous restera l'autre ligne verticale à reproduire, nous verrons plus tard. »

J'étais en train de me rhabiller en regardant Thorin lui ne regardait pas mes yeux, mais autre chose plus bas. J'allais partir quand Elrond me proposa de venir ce soir dîner à sa table, je lui répondis : - « Seigneur Elrond, c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation. » Je bousculai Thorin, qui visiblement n'était pas content de ma réponse je lui glissai à l'oreille : - « Allons, un petit sourire, je sens que nous allons rester encore un petit moment ici. » Je partis pour retourner dans notre chambre.

J'avais une bonne heure devant moi pour me préparer, j'ouvris les portes des armoires pour voir les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'y avait que des robes longues de toutes les couleurs, richement brodées elles étaient superbes, mais trop longues pour moi. J'entendis Thorin rentrer en marmonnant dans sa langue natale, ce qui me fit sourire. Je cherchais toujours ce que j'allais mettre, j'attrapai la robe qui paressait la plus courte et me regardai dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Thorin me regardait et attendait que je fasse attention à lui, mais je l'ignorais totalement il se racla la gorge, je continuais à ne pas le voir, il finit par me dire : - « Vous comptez mettre cette robe ? » Je levai la tête comme si j'avais entendu quelqu'un, et je dis à voix haute : - « Tiens, qui me parle ? Pourtant je ne vois personne. »

Je repassai dans la chambre sans le regarder et posai la robe sur le lit, je cherchai ma trousse à maquillage en prenant tout mon temps. Par mon comportement, j'agaçais Thorin. Il m'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire face et me dit : - « A quoi jouez-vous ? Je vous trouve presque nue avec cet elfe, et maintenant vous m'ignorez. » Je me dégageai de son emprise et lui dit : - « Vous voyez ma main ? » Tout en la levant : « C'est à elle que vous devez parler, j'ai décidé moi aussi de vous mettre en quarantaine, ma main vous dit que je dois me préparer. » Je retournai à la recherche de ma trousse, je voyais que Thorin n'avait rien compris à mon allusion, il allait répliquer lorsque quelqu'un tapa à la porte : c'était Dwalin qui venait le chercher pour le dîner. Avant de partir, Thorin me demanda : - « Vous allez vraiment mettre cette robe ? » Je levai ma main en la montrant du doigt et ne dis rien, il referma la porte, ouff enfin seule.

Non, je n'allais pas porter cette robe, j'avais bien mieux : au fond de mon sac se trouvait une robe que j'avais achetée dans une boutique de luxe, un modèle d'une jeune créatrice de mode, avec ma paire d'escarpins vernis noirs. Je fis un maquillage léger, je passai un trait fin de liner sur mes yeux, du blush sur mes joues et du rouge à lèvre rose brillant. J'enfilai ma robe noire et mes chaussures, je me regardai enfin dans le miroir : je me trouvais très bien dans cette robe toute simple. Elle m'arrivait aux genoux (longueur sage), les bretelles larges cachaient celles de mon soutien-gorge, le décolleté était carré et cachait ce qu'il fallait de ma poitrine dans le dos, une longue fermeture éclair dorée descendait jusqu'aux fesses, c'était la seule fantaisie. Je chaussai mes escarpins, ce qui donnait une cambrure à ma silhouette. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette créatrice savait par cette robe mettre le corps d'une femme en valeur. Je me souris à moi-même, j'attrapai ma pochette où je glissai mon portable, même s'il ne servait plus à rien, et mes cigarettes ha ! Technologie et vice, quand tu nous tiens.

Je quittai la chambre pour me rendre au dîner je me doutais bien que pour certains ma robe serait choquante, mais je m'en fichais. Au bout d'un couloir, j'entendis de la musique elfique douce et mélodieuse mélangée au tapage trop bruyant des nains, ils mettaient le bazar et je savais comment tout cela allait se finir, c'était la super honte. J'arrivai en pleine lumière, les nains s'étaient arrêtés pour me regarder ils avaient tous les yeux du loup à la Tex-Avery, mais je les ignorais. J'avançais la tête haute, bien droite, vers la table d'Elrond. Il y avait le roi, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin et Balin la place libre qui m'était réservée était entre Gandalf et Thorin, zut de zut. A mon arrivée, Elrond et Gandalf se levèrent pour m'accueillir, mais pas les nains. Avec un large sourire et une formule de politesse, je pris place en ignorant les autres.

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Je la vis arriver de loin, la robe qu'elle portait n'avait rien à voir avec celle des elfes. Elle avançait fièrement, je supposai que cette robe venait de son monde, elle s'était bien moquée de moi. Elrond et Gandalf s'étaient levés pour l'accueillir et elle prit place entre Gandalf et moi. Je ne fis aucun effort pour lui tirer sa chaise, elle continuait à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Gandalf m'interpella, il voulait que je montre la carte au roi pour qu'il l'étudie Balin fit un petit couinement, et moi j'hésitais à la montrer. Je voyais Marie-f se trémousser sur sa chaise, Gandalf insistait, je devais faire confiance à Elrond à ces mots, je décidai de garder la carte au secret et dit : - « Cette carte était à mon grand-père, elle ne concerne que les nains, je n'ai que faire des conseils des elfes. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je bouillais intérieurement, mais comment pouvait-il être aussi borné ? Si nous étions là c'était pour avancer dans sa quête, il ne comprenait rien à rien. Je me levai d'un bond et lui dis : - « Mais vous allez la montrer cette fichue carte ? Vous ne savez pas lire les runes lunaires, alors montrez-la à Elrond qu'on en finisse. » Gandalf me donna un coup de coude, j'avais trop parlé. Elrond fût surpris par ma réaction et par ce que je venais de dire, il me regardait avec intérêt il me dit : - « Dame Marie-f, vous êtes pleine de surprises Prince Thorin, si vous avez une carte avec des runes lunaires, elles n'apparaîtront que la nuit avec la même lune où elles ont été écrites. »

Elrond allait poursuivre mais un elfe le dérangea pour un problème dans les cuisines il s'excusa et partit. Gandalf en profita pour se lever aussi pour fumer sa pipe les deux nains me fusillaient du regard et Bilbo avait la tête penchée dans son assiette. J'ouvris ma pochette pour me prendre une cigarette, mon verre de vin et en profitai pour quitter la table, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre encore des reproches. Je me dirigeai vers le garde-corps de la terrasse, je m'y appuyai pour regarder le panorama. Je ne me lassais pas de toute cette beauté.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin fulminait, encore une fois elle avait été trop loin comment avait-elle osé parler de sa carte à ce maudit elfe ? Maintenant il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de la montrer. Marie-f ne tenait pas compte de son rang de prince, elle outrepassait son autorité. Il se mit à la regarder plus attentivement cette robe à ses yeux était trop courte, trop décolletée, trop moulante : on pouvait imaginer les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait en dessous. La fermeture de cette robe qui descendait si bas était tout bonnement indécente. Thorin n'en pouvait plus, elle le rendait fou, il voulait la punir de son comportement et de tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur les souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier, mais il la désirait terriblement. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé par toutes ces émotions contradictoires.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je finis ma cigarette et mon verre de vin, puis je retournai à la table je dis à Bilbo : - « Je suis fatiguée, tu m'excuseras auprès d'Elrond, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. » Et je partis sans un regard pour les nains. Je n'avais pas envie d'assister au blabla qui allait se poursuivre, et à la colère de Thorin quand il apprendrait que nous resterons à Fondcombe pour deux semaines de plus. Je passai devant la compagnie, Bofur s'était levé pour venir vers moi mais à mon regard il comprit que je ne voulais rien dire. Il se rassit, la mine déçue.

J'entrai dans la chambre, je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour passer la nuit ici ce grand lit si confortable me tendait les bras mais Thorin n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Tant pis pour le lit, j'attrapai le dessus de lit et je m'installai sur une des chaises longues de la terrasse, je m'enroulai et attendis que le sommeil vienne.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin n'en pouvait plus d'être chez les elfes, et dire qu'il devait rester encore deux semaines pour que cette carte révèle ses secrets. Il grommelait encore quand il entra dans la chambre, il se posait la question de si Marie-f l'attendait mais il en doutait. Il fût étonné de voir le lit vide. Toutes les bougies étaient éteintes, il n'y avait que le clair de lune pour voir dans la chambre. Le dessus de lit avait disparu, il chercha dans le petit salon, il n'y avait personne sur les canapés. Il ne restait que la terrasse à examiner les chaises longues avaient été bougées, et c'est là qu'il la trouva enroulée dans le dessus de lit. Il prit le temps de la regarder, il s'assit sur l'autre chaise. Marie-f dormait profondément, il avait envie de la réveiller, de la porter sur le lit et qu'elle dorme contre lui, mais leur relation était très tendue. Finalement il se ravisa. Thorin s'allongea sur la chaise, croisa ses mains derrière la tête et réfléchit à leur situation compliquée, jusqu'où allaient-ils comme ça ? Ils s'aimaient mais se faisaient aussi du mal alors que tout pourrait être plus simple, il fallait juste que Marie-f soit plus docile. Thorin savait que ça n'arriverait jamais, elle était trop volcanique pour ça. Lui aussi finit par s'endormir avec toutes ces idées qui lui embrouillaient la tête.


	21. Chapter 21 Fondcombe secret enfin révélé

En ce jour du 23/07/16 Nous souhaitons un très bon Anniversaire à notre auteur, Marie-f/Thorin.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je fus réveillée par le chant des oiseaux, rien de mieux pour commencer une journée de bonne humeur je m'étirai après une bonne nuit, je me redressai sur ma chaise et je fus surprise de voir Thorin dormir à côté de moi sur l'autre chaise. Sans faire de bruit, je me levai pour aller chercher des vêtements de rechange. J'avais gardé ma robe de la veille je choisis un pantacourt et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Avant de partir je regardai la terrasse, Thorin dormait encore.

 **\ PDV général /**

Le nain ne dormait plus lorsque Marie-f se leva, il attendit qu'elle parte pour se lever aussi. Il la suivit pour voir où elle allait, visiblement elle cherchait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je devais trouver Gandalf, que savait-il de mon secret et de la prophétie ? Je croisai un elfe qui portait du linge et lui demandai s'il n'avait pas vu Gandalf, il m'indiqua la direction à prendre et je le remerciais, Gandalf fumait sa pipe, il était installé dans une petite rotonde joliment sculptée, je montais les marches qui me séparaient de lui : - « Gandalf, je peux vous déranger ? » Lui dis-je.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin avait retrouvé Marie-f, c'était Gandalf qu'elle cherchait, il s'approcha discrètement pour écouter leur discussion.

\- « Je voudrais savoir ce que vous savez de moi, sur ma vie d'avant ? »

\- « Je vous ai trouvée dans un autre monde, tous les signes que m'indiquait ma magie confirmaient que vous étiez l'Unique de Thorin et que vous portiez en vous la prophétie, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

\- « Non, c'est autre chose. » Je fis une pause. « Savez-vous pourquoi mon ex-mari a décidé de me quitter ? »

\- « Non, depuis que vous avez souhaité que je ne lise plus dans votre tête j'ai respecté votre choix, mais allez-y, je peux peut-être vous aider. »

\- « Ca a un rapport avec la prophétie, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle se réalise, du moins pour la partie finale. » J'avais beaucoup de mal à dire ce qui me crevait le cœur. « Gandalf, si mon ex-mari m'a quittée, c'est que... » J'avais une boule dans la gorge, des larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

Thorin s'était approché d'un peu plus près pour entendre ce que Marie-f allait révéler.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

\- « C'est que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants Gandalf, je suis stérile, jamais il n'y aura de la vie en moi. » Et j'éclatai en sanglots. « La prophétie ne se réalisera pas, Thorin n'aura jamais d'héritiers, la lignée de Durin s'arrêtera avec lui puisque les garçons aussi ne s'en sor... »

\- « Stop, d'en dites pas plus Marie-f, vous ne devez pas m'influencer pour le futur. »

Gandalf regardait derrière moi, visiblement quelqu'un était là je lui dis : - « Ne me dites pas qu'il est là et qu'il a tout entendu. » Je me retournai lentement pour voir Thorin. Il me regardait d'un air que je connaissais que trop bien.

\- « Vous voyez Gandalf, c'est le même regard qu'il a eu pour moi quand on m'a annoncé ma stérilité après il y a eu les reproches, que je n'étais pas une femme mais une moins que rien, que je lui enlevais tout espoir de fonder une famille. » Je continuais à pleurer, mon mari avait eu le même regard que Thorin à présent, je le pointais du doigt « Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien lui dire, ça fait trop mal, je ne veux pas revivre ça Gandalf. C'est pour cela que je demande à être sous la protection du roi Elrond, et vous Thorin Oakenshield je ne veux plus que vous m'approchiez, je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Je m'enfuis avant que Thorin ne réagisse, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Devant mes yeux, le visage de mon ex-mari se confondait avec celui de Thorin les mêmes regards qui me faisaient souffrir et me faisaient saigner le cœur. Je courais sans savoir où aller, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête : les visages, les mots qui font mal je devenais folle, je courais toujours pour fuir loin de ce nain et pour me protéger mentalement. Je m'arrêtai enfin dans une petite clairière, je me jetai au sol pour me rouler en boule, les poings fermés sur mes yeux pour ne plus voir celui que j'avais aimé et celui que j'aimais. Une voix de femme résonna dans ma tête, elle ne m'était pas inconnue : c'était Yavanna. – « Calme-toi mon enfant, tu as été courageuse en révélant ce lourd secret qui te faisait tant souffrir, nous allons très bientôt nous revoir comme je te l'avais dit, car tout te sera enfin révélé. Sèche tes larmes, il ne reste qu'une vision pour que la prophétie soit accomplie, tu dois retrouver Thorin Oakenshield. Mais tu as le temps, dors mon enfant, tu en as besoin. » Et la voix s'arrêta, j'avais retrouvé mon calme, mes larmes coulaient encore mais ma respiration était moins saccadée, je retrouvais une certaine paix intérieure. Je me suis étendue sur le dos et j'ouvris enfin les yeux. Je pouvais voir le ciel entre les branches des arbres qui m'entouraient les feuilles d'un gris clair donnaient l'impression de petits miroirs lorsque le soleil se reflétait dessus, le balancement des branches, cette lumière douce me dit un effet relaxant et je m'endormis.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin et Gandalf s'étaient retrouvés dans la rotonde, assis sur les sofas Gandalf tentait de remonter le moral du nain, lui disant que tout finirait par s'arranger, que Marie-f changerait d'avis. Thorin avait la tête dans ses mains, penché en avant, il fixait le sol il se repassait la scène encore et encore, il n'avait pas réagit et ne savait pas quoi dire face aux révélations de son Unique. Il n'avait pas tenté de la retenir pour avoir une explication, elle ne voulait plus le voir et avait choisi la protection des elfes. Il releva la tête pour regarder Gandalf : - « Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à moi. Elle avait peur que je la rejette aussi quand j'apprendrai son secret, mais je me moque d'avoir des enfants ou pas, j'ai mes neveux que je considère comme les miens ce que je veux Gandalf ce n'est que Marie-f, je la veux à mes côtés, qu'elle devienne ma femme, ma reine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle pensait que je pourrais la renier si elle ne me donnerait pas d'enfants. »

Gandalf posa une main sur l'épaule de Thorin et lui conseilla : - « Thorin, ce que vous venez de me dire, c'est à Marie-f qu'il faudra le répéter, elle a besoin d'entendre ces mots pour la convaincre. » Il fit une pause. « Vous devez la persuader qu'elle avait tort, mais ce ne sera pas facile, elle est fragile et traumatisée. Voyez-vous mon ami, moi non plus je ne pensais pas que son secret l'avait autant meurtrie. »

Thorin se leva d'un bond et dit : - « Oui c'est ça Gandalf, je dois la retrouver et lui parler, et ce n'est pas une bande d'elfes qui va m'en empêcher. » Gandalf tapa dans ses mains et dit : - « A la bonne heure, j'aime quand vous parlez comme ça Thorin Oakenshield. »

Marie-f était toujours étendue par terre. La chaleur du soleil couchant et le vent dans les arbres lui donnaient une sensation d'apaisement elle regardait les feuilles danser, elle ne pensait à rien. Pourtant une voix s'insinua dans sa tête, celle d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas : - « Marie-f, je suis Aulë, ton vrai père et le père fondateur des nains, ne juge pas trop vite le descendant de Durin, écoute le, ha! Et réfléchis avant de lui répondre. » La voix se tut.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Super, je venais de me faire recadrer par un père invisible qui s'exprimait dans ma tête mais bien sûr, je deviens folle, y a pas d'autre mot.

 **\ PDV général /**

Les elfes et les nains étaient partis à la recherche de Marie-f, la nuit était tombée et elle était introuvable.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'entendais que l'on m'appelait, du monde était à ma recherche, je me levai pour me cacher, je ne voulais parler ni aux nains ni aux elfes ni à Gandalf, je devais trouver un endroit sûr pour être tranquille. Je fis un large détour pour m'éloigner des voix et être sûre de ne tomber sur personne, je poussai les larges portes du cabinet de lecture d'Elrond à côté de la grande bibliothèque se trouvait un grand canapé, je pus m'allonger pour finir cette trop longue journée.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin avait regagné sa chambre sans avoir retrouvé Marie-f, mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Le jour se levait lorsque des voix me sortirent de mon sommeil, c'était Elrond et Gandalf, ils continuaient à faire des recherches sur les écrits de mon dos, Gandalf s'inquiétait que l'on ne m'ait toujours pas trouvée, Elrond le rassura : - « Voyez-vous mon ami, je sais où se trouve Dame Marie-f et je peux vous assurer qu'elle va très bien, n'est-ce pas ma Dame ? » Il se retourna vers le salon où je m'étais réfugiée, je me levai pour sortir de ma cachette et je m'approchai d'eux.

\- « Bonjour, comment avez-vous su que j'étais là seigneur Elrond ? »

\- « Vous dégagez une telle aura qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas vous ressentir, je savais très bien où vous étiez. Gandalf m'a prévenu que vous vouliez être sous ma protection et je l'accepte, vous êtes et vous serez toujours la bienvenue à Fondcombe. » Et il s'inclina devant moi.

Gandalf prit la parole : - « Ma chère, vous devez savoir que Thorin voudrait vous parler il vous a cherchée, il était très inquiet pour vous. »

\- « Stop Gandalf, ne me parlez plus de ce nain, je ne veux plus le voir. Consacrons-nous plutôt à ce qu'il y a dans mon dos si vous le voulez bien. »

Elrond et Gandalf reprirent leur recopiage de la ligne restante je participais aussi aux recherches, je montais sur une échelle coulissante pour atteindre les livres les plus hauts.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin et les autres nains se sentaient surveillés par les elfes depuis que Marie-f avait demandé la protection d'Elrond ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans qu'un elfe sorte d'un couloir ou de derrière un arbre. Thorin n'en pouvait plus, il devait faire quelque chose, même de stupide, mais quoi ? Le seul endroit où il n'avait pas pu aller était le bureau d'Elrond, il y avait des gardes en faction devant la porte elle ne pouvait qu'être là. Thorin savait que tenter d'entrer en force ne servirait à rien, il fallait ruser.

Il appela ses neveux pour leur expliquer son plan : créer une diversion pour éloigner les gardes. Kili et Fili avaient trouvé la solution, ils feraient semblant de se battre en faisant le plus de raffut possible pour que Thorin puisse retrouver Marie-f. Le plan marcha à merveille, les gardes qui surveillaient la porte furent appelés en renfort Thorin, qui s'était caché des elfes, sourit en pensant à ses neveux. Il était fier d'eux.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Dans un grand bruit, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. J'étais toujours en haut de l'échelle, Gandalf et Elrond avaient le nez dans d'autres livres, nous étions tous très concentrés lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas nous sursautâmes de peur, c'était Thorin qui arrivait et il était en colère. Il traversa le bureau et me vit accrochée à l'échelle de la bibliothèque, il jeta un coup d'œil à Gandalf qui lui sourit, et Elrond, toujours impassible, ne dit rien. Super, aucun des deux ne prendrait ma défense. Thorin s'approcha de l'échelle et me dit : - « Nous devons parler, descendez. »

\- « Non, je n'ai rien à vous dire, partez. »

\- « Marie-f, si je dois monter vous chercher je le ferai, allez, descendez. »

\- « Non! Mais vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? J'ai dit non, non, et encore non. »

 **\ PDV général /**

La situation devenait compliquée, Marie-f ne céderait pas et Thorin perdait patience, il attrapa un barreau de l'échelle pour lui faire croire qu'il allait monter.

\- « Non, ne montez pas. » Marie-f ferma les yeux, une petite voix lui disait « écoute-le ». « Bon très bien, je vous écoute, parlez. »

Thorin aurait aimé lui parler seul à seul, tant pis pour ce moment qu'il voulait intime, il se jeta à l'eau :

\- « Marie-f! » Il fit une pause, il leva sa tête pour la regarder et parla calmement. « Marie-f, je ne suis pas comme cet autre homme, je ne me comporterai pas comme lui, je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fait penser ou vous a fait croire que je pourrais vous rejeter si vous ne pouviez pas me donner d'enfants. » Il fit une autre pause pour que ces mots entrent bien dans sa tête. Il reprit : - « Vous savez très bien que mes neveux, je les considère un peu comme mes enfants, je ne vous apprends rien non plus. Vous savez aussi que par mon éducation et ce que l'on attend de moi comme futur roi, m'exprimer sur mes émotions et les sentiments que j'éprouve ne m'est pas facile. Sachez, Marie-f, que je ne veux que vous, que vous deveniez bien plus que mon Unique : ma femme, ma reine. Je vous aime quoi qu'il arrive lors de cette quête, je vous le redis, je vous aime vous êtes à moi et je suis à vous. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Wwwwaouuuu! Je n'en revenais pas, quelle déclaration d'amour ! C'était ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, j'aurais aimé que l'on me le dise dans un autre monde mais non, il fallait que ce soit ici, dans ce monde qui me paraissait encore imaginaire il y a quelques mois. Je regardais Thorin, il avait le regard sincère et franc, je ne pouvais pas me tromper, il disait la vérité. J'ouvris la bouche mais je n'arrivais pas à dire ce que je ressentais à l'instant même, j'étais chamboulée qu'il ose me parler à cœur ouvert devant Gandalf et Elrond, ce qui lui avait demandé sûrement beaucoup de courage car Thorin n'était pas très loquace pour parler de ce qu'il éprouvait et j'en étais très touchée. Il me tendait la main pour m'inviter à descendre. Je fis signe que oui de la tête.

J'avais les mains et les jambes qui tremblaient par l'émotion, je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je fermais les yeux pour plus de concentration, l'échelle était faite pour les elfes, l'espaces des barreaux étaient un peu trop grand pour moi j'écartai un peu trop les jambes, une de mes tennis glissa et je ratai une barre, je lâchai l'échelle dans ma glissade par un réflexe rapide, Thorin me rattrapa dans ses bras et me posa au sol. Dans l'instant, il me prit les mains pour me remettre de ma frayeur, et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Je lui dis : - « Ho! Non, pas ici, pas maintenant ! » Thorin était à genoux, nous nous tenions les mains, une fois de plus nos yeux s'accrochèrent, le courant passa dans nos bras et explosa dans nos têtes.

 **\ PDV général /**

Le brouillard se leva sur la même chambre, il faisait nuit et la lumière était tamisée juste éclairé par la grande cheminée, le couple était entrelacé, Thorin et Marie-f faisait l'amour avec beaucoup de passion. La vision changea : la grande salle du trône avec toujours le gigantesque squelette du dragon Smaug, un détail avait changé, sur le trône il n'y avait qu'une couronne, et en lettres de feu, suspendu dans les airs, le mot Roi(e) flottait. La dernière partie de la vision arriva, la même chambre mais il faisait jour Marie-f était debout derrière un bureau, elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux avec un ventre énorme, prête à accoucher. Face à elle il y avait une humaine, Oin, et à ses côtés Gandalf, assis dans un grand fauteuil mais où était Thorin ? Tout le monde parlait mais nous n'avions pas le son, et ce fût la fin.

Le courant repartit en sens inverse et les fit relâcher leurs mains tout de suite la douleur arriva, et la brûlure apparut très vite, obligeant Marie-f à s'allonger sur le ventre elle agrippait le tapis, ses ongles rentraient dans la toile épaisse, elle pleurait et suppliait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Thorin souleva son tee-shirt, les lettres de feu apparaissaient tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir jusqu'en haut des fesses. Elrond n'en revenait pas, il avait du mal à détacher les yeux du dos de Marie-f. C'est Thorin qui le fit réagir en lui criant dessus par ses dons de soigneur, il plongea l'Unique dans un sommeil qu'il pouvait maîtriser, il dit au nain : - « Elle va dormir mais pas dans un sommeil profond, portez-la dans votre chambre et nous en reparlerons à son réveil je dois avouer que c'est vraiment fascinant, je n'avais jamais vu pareille chose. » Thorin porta Marie-f dans leur chambre, l'allongea à plat ventre et la veilla pendant plusieurs heures il sentait le sommeil le gagner puisqu'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, comme si mes paupières étaient encore lourdes je me sentais vaseuse. Je me redressai sur mes bras, je ressentais des petites vibrations tout le long de mon dos. Je tournai la tête, Thorin dormait, la tête en arrière il ronflait un peu, ce qui me fit sourire. Je sortis du lit dans le silence pour me diriger dans la salle d'eau, je me déshabillai pour me plonger dans la petite piscine. L'eau chaude détendit les muscles de mon corps, je m'immergeai jusqu'aux épaules, je m'approchai du bord pour poser ma tête sur mes bras je repensais à Thorin, à ce qu'il m'avait avoué : que je me trompais sur lui, qu'il n'agirait pas comme Richard, le fait que je ne puisse pas lui donner d'enfants, qu'il ne voulait que moi.

J'entendis du bruit dans la chambre, Thorin se levait, ses pas m'indiquaient qu'il venait ici. Je me sentais nerveuse puisque j'étais toute nue, je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu, je glissai dans l'eau pour cacher ma poitrine. Il attendait que je me retourne, je pris mon temps pour le faire tout en croisant mes bras sur mes seins. Il avait les bras croisés lui aussi, une épaule appuyée contre l'entrée de la salle d'eau, il me contemplait avec un regard si profond que j'avais l'impression d'être une petite antilope sous le regard d'un lion. Sans rien dire, il attrapa une grande serviette de bain qu'il posa sur le bord de la piscine et repartit dans la chambre, je poussai un soupir intérieur en sortant de l'eau, je me drapai dans la serviette de bain, je m'épongeai pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout. Le retour des petites vibrations me rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé. Je rentrai dans la chambre pour voir où était Thorin. Il était sur la terrasse, allongé sur une chaise longue, il regardait le soleil se coucher sur la vallée cachée.

Je m'assurais que Thorin ne me regardait pas car j'allais me retrouver toute nue avant de pouvoir mettre mes sous-vêtements, je voulais être au moins en culotte et soutif. Je m'habillai rapidement, mais lorsque je me retournai pour l'appeler, il était déjà là, à quelques centimètres de moi, ce qui me fit sursauter son regard n'avait pas changé. Un peu confuse, je lui demandai comment était mon nouveau tatouage. Il me dit : - « Il est long, trop long je suis désolé, encore une fois je vous ai faite souffrir. » Je posai une main sur son bras pour qu'il arrête de culpabiliser, je lui dis : - « Arrêtez de vous faire du mal, et montrez-moi jusqu'où il va ? »

Il me dit, surpris : - « Vous m'autorisez à vous toucher ? »

\- « Thorin, je ne vois pas comment faire autrement, je n'ai pas d'yeux derrière la tête. »

Je me retournai pour lui présenter mon dos, le bout de ses doigts me fit frissonner. Il retira sa main, je lui dis qu'il pouvait continuer il recommença, je sentais ses doigts suivre le chemin de mes épaules, puis celui qui suivait mes côtes, et pour le dernier ses doigts partaient du haut de ma tête puis descendait encore et encore, de son autre main il tira sur ma culotte, je me retournai d'un coup, il me dit : - « Je vous l'ai dit, il descend très bas. » Je me retournai et il finit le tracé jusqu'à mon coccyx, effectivement il descendait bien bas. Je me retournai à nouveau pour lui faire face, toujours aussi gênée, surtout par ma tenue nous étions si proches que je sentais son souffle sur moi. Il regardait mes lèvres et me dit avec sa voix grave : - « J'ai très envie de vous embrasser. » J'étais comme paralysée et je ne pouvais plus parler non plus, je fis oui de la tête il posa une de ses mains sur mes hanches, ce qui fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque, et il passa sa main sur ma nuque. Nous étions yeux dans les yeux, il voulait prendre son temps, nos lèvres se frôlaient, nos souffles chauds se mélangeaient je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce moment lorsqu'on tapa à la porte. C'était Lindir, il parla derrière la porte : - « Le roi Elrond sait que vous êtes réveillés, il vous demande de venir. » Je me séparai de Thorin pour prendre mes vêtements, je l'entendis marmonner : - « Maudits elfes. »

Je m'habillai vite fait bien fait pour aller à la porte je me retournai en lui souriant, ce n'est que partie remise. Je lui tendis la main, il me regarda, surpris : - « Je vous assure que maintenant vous pouvez me prendre la main sans risque, vous saurez tout bientôt mais allons voir ce que nous veut ce bon vieux Elrond. »


	22. Chapter 22 Nuit au septième ciel pour T

**\ PDV général /**

Marie-f tendit la main vers Thorin pour partir, mais il était trop frustré pour en rester là. Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre la porte, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, la porte se ferma d'un coup sec. Marie-f avait du mal à déglutir, Thorin était appuyé de tout son poids contre elle, le front de Thorin était collé au sien. Elle n'osait plus bouger, sa poitrine palpitait, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille dans un souffle chaud, il lui dit : - « J'aimerais finir ce que nous avons commencé. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, je fis signe que oui, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Son baiser était doux et tendre, il contrastait avec sa façon de me pousser contre la porte. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui de ma taille je sentis qu'il entrouvrait la bouche, j'y glissai ma langue. Il eut un recul, j'ouvris les yeux : - « Ca ne va pas ? » Lui dis-je.

\- « Non, c'est que... »

\- « Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'une femme prenne les devants, le fait que je mette ma langue vous surprend ? »

J'attrapai les bords de sa chemise, et d'un coup de hanche, c'est lui qui se retrouva plaqué contre la porte. Je m'approchai de son oreille et je lui susurrai : - « J'aime mieux être comme ça. » Et le regardai avec une envie de prolonger notre baiser, des envies coquines se bousculaient dans ma tête. Ses larges mains attrapaient mes hanches pour me coller contre le bas de son ventre et je compris très vite qu'il avait envie de moi, je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui disant : - « Chut, il faut vous calmer Oakenshield, je vous promets que nous finirons ce que nous avons commencé et bien plus encore. » Je finis ma phrase avec un rapide bisous sur sa bouche, il avait le regard enflammé, il faisait déjà travailler son imagination.

Nous traversâmes différents couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau d'Elrond, je tapai contre la porte et nous entrâmes sans attendre d'y être invités. Penchés sur le bureau, Gandalf et Elrond avaient leurs nez dans les parchemins de toutes grandeurs, ils étaient si concentrés dans leurs recherches qu'ils ne nous avaient pas entendus, je leur fis : - « Bouuuuu! » Ils sursautèrent de surprise : - « Bon, vous vouliez me voir ? J'ai moi aussi des questions à vous poser, pouvons-nous aller dans votre salon à côté ? »

Elrond et Gandalf prirent plusieurs livres et parchemins qu'ils posèrent sur la table basse, je pris place sur un canapé et Thorin dans un grand fauteuil quant à Elrond et Gandalf, ils s'assirent en face de moi, bon, notre réunion pouvait commencer. – « Je vous écoute », leur dis-je, « vous avez des infos ? » Elrond posa sa main sur les copies des tatouages de mon dos, et d'un air navré, il m'annonça : - « Nous n'avons rien trouvé, il n'y a aucun dialecte sur la Terre du Milieu, nous avons cherché des livres sur des langues plus anciennes, rien ne ressemble à ce que vous avez dans le dos. Nous sommes désolés mais… » Il fit une pause et regarda le magicien qui hocha de la tête. « Je dois vous informer que vous n'êtes pas seule. » Il fit à nouveau une pause, je me redressai pour l'écouter, il reprit : - « Quand je dis "pas seule", c'est qu'il y a une autre personne comme vous. »

\- « Vous pouvez pas être plus clair seigneur Elrond ? Une autre que moi quoi? »

\- « Je veux dire qu'une autre personne de votre monde est ici, mais je dois avoir des confirmations. J'ai envoyé plusieurs messages, nous devrions avoir des nouvelles dans quelques jours. »

Je regardais Thorin du coin de l'œil, il n'était pas très satisfait mais ne dit rien. Une autre personne que moi, un homme ou une femme, pourquoi était-il là ? J'étais dans mes pensées quand Elrond me demanda : - « Vous deviez nous parler des voix que vous aviez entendues lors de votre sommeil. »

Thorin s'était redressé, c'est vrai que j'avais gardé l'information pour moi il n'y avait que Gandalf et Elrond qui étaient au courant. Je recommençai mon histoire pour Thorin, et pour qu'aucun détail ne nous échappe.

\- « Je me suis réveillée sur un autel lumineux, dans une pièce immense sans aucune ouverture, toute blanche une voix est entrée dans ma tête, elle s'est présentée sous le nom d'Yvanna. Elle m'a encouragée à dévoiler mon secret et je devais faire confiance à Thorin. » Je fis une pause et je souris au Nain. « Elle m'expliqua aussi que les différents dieux comme elle venaient visiter des mondes différents, ils pouvaient choisir homme ou femme pour avoir des enfants, et que son mari était venu voir ma vraie mère. Elle est tombée enceinte de lui et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'a abandonnée mais je ne serais pas la seule de mon monde à naître de ces unions. Dans tous les cas c'est fini, ces voyages ne leur sont plus permis. Franchement c'est incroyable cette histoire, si c'était vrai j'aurais du sang de Valar dans les veines, ce qui voudrait dire que... »

Thorin, qui écoutait, me coupa la parole pour finir ma phrase : - « Vous êtes moitié humaine moitié déesse, votre père n'est autre que Aulë, le père fondateur du peuple nain. »

Gandalf compléta : - « Voilà pourquoi ma magie m'a conduit à vous, il était évident que vous étiez l'Unique de Thorin, vous êtes faits pour être ensembles. »

Je pris la parole : - « Bon ok, admettons que je sois une demie Valar, ça explique les voix que j'entends. Mais pour la prophétie, vous savez à présent que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, les visions se trompent, je ne serai jamais enceinte. Pourtant je me vois dans une chambre avec des personnes de différentes races, et vous Gandalf vous y étiez aussi, tout ce monde parlait en même temps, ils étaient très agités je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, nous n'avions pas le son, et Thorin était absent de cette scène. Ha! J'oubliais, il n'y avait plus qu'une couronne, et en lettres de feu dans les airs il y avait le mot "ROI(e) ", qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elrond me demanda : - « Quand vous dites les voix, d'autres divinités vous ont parlé ? »

\- « Yavanna m'a dit que nous nous verrons bientôt ici, chez vous Elrond, mais je ne vois pas comment, et Aulë m'a parlé aussi, il m'a juste remonté les bretelles pour Thorin voilà, je vous ai tout dit. »

\- « Pour ce qui est des visions », reprit Gandalf, « si vous devez avoir un enfant n'en doutez pas, les Valar ne font rien au hasard croyez-moi ma chère, si le descendant de Durin doit avoir un enfant il l'aura. »

\- « Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ? » Je regardais Gandalf et lui parlais par la pensée : - « Vous m'entendez ? »

\- « Oui, dites-moi ? »

\- « Pour le contrat sur les têtes de Thorin et de ses neveux et le fait qu'Azog soit vivant, vous pensez qu'il faut en parler ? Et qui peut bien savoir qui je suis, qui veut m'enlever ? »

\- « Pour le moment gardons-le au secret je parle pour Azog bien sûr. »

\- « Ce soir nous pourrons lire la carte, Thorin », dit Elrond, « mais avant cela, je vous propose de nous restaurer. »

Les nains étaient déjà attablés lorsque notre petit groupe arriva sur la grande terrasse Elrond ouvrait la marche, Thorin continuait à discuter avec Gandalf devant moi. Bofur se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il me barra le passage et m'attrapa par le bras je voulais me détacher mais il tenait ferme. Il m'obligea à le suivre un peu plus loin pour que personne ne nous écoute.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin était assis, il attendait que Marie-f arrive lorsqu'il vit Bofur attirer à lui son Unique, il allait se lever mais Elrond le coupa dans son élan, le roi lui demanda s'il pouvait examiner la carte de son grand-père.

\- « Tu me fais mal Bofur, lâche-moi, je n'ai rien à te dire. »

\- « Non, c'est moi qui ai des excuses à te faire, tu as pris ma défense face à Thorin et je n'ai rien fait, j'ai été lâche, je t'ai laissée face à sa colère et je te remercie de m'avoir défendu. Il nous avait passé la consigne de ne plus t'adresser la parole sous peine de représailles. Il est notre prince, notre futur roi, nous lui devons allégeance je ne pouvais pas lui désobéir et je m'en veux terriblement. Voilà, il fallait que tu saches ce que j'avais sur le cœur j'ai appris par ses neveux que vous vous étiez réconciliés, j'en suis soulagé. » Il fit une pause et reprit : - « Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié. » Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. « Je veux retrouver mon amie. » Il avait dans son regard de la tristesse, il était vraiment sincère.

\- « Bofur, moi non plus je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, je comprends un peu mieux ton attitude face à Thorin et le reste de la compagnie, oui nous avons réglé nos différents, ça va bien mieux. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis ajouta : - « Nous devrions retourner à table, je vais retrouver les grands chefs, à plus tard mon ami. »

Thorin tentait de se maîtriser, une fois de plus Marie-f avait eu un comportement trop familier avec un membre de la compagnie, pourtant Thorin savait que son Unique ne faisait rien de mal, mais cette fichue jalousie le titillait encore une fois. Marie-f s'assit comme si de rien n'était, le Nain pensait qu'elle lui aurait expliqué ce que lui voulait Bofur mais elle ne dit rien, ce qui agaça terriblement le nain.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

La compagnie des nains se trouvait à une autre table en contrebas sur une terrasse plus petite, ils faisaient un tel raffut que Gandalf devait lever la voix pour se faire entendre, nous les entendions siffler les elfes qui passaient près d'eux ou faire un concours de rôts à celui qui le fera le plus fort. C'était vraiment la honte, je regardais Thorin qui lui visiblement trouvait ça très drôle, je lui donnai un coup de coude, il me regarda de haut, je compris qu'il ne ferait rien pour les arrêter. C'était pas possible, la nourriture volait dans tous les sens, il fallait faire quelque chose même si Elrond ne montrait rien, nous étions ses invités depuis presque deux semaines, les nains poussaient le bouchon trop loin.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je me levai et m'excusai, je me dirigeai vers la table des nains en les apostrophant : - « Non mais c'est pas possible, sous prétexte que vous êtes des nains votre attitude est intolérable, vous aimez cultiver la rumeur que votre peuple n'a pas de savoir-vivre, pourquoi faut-il que vous vous comportiez comme des rustres voire comme des sauvages ? J'ai vraiment honte de votre comportement, nous sommes invités chez des gens gentils et bien élevés et vous vous faites exprès de jouer les grossiers personnages, non vraiment, je suis indignée par vous tous. »

Thorin m'avait rejoint, enfin j'avais du soutien, mais il prit la défense des nains : - « Par Durin, comment osez-vous parler ainsi de mon peuple ? "Des rustres et des sauvages", nous aimons bien vivre et prendre du bon temps quand nous sommes à table. »

\- « Mais quelle mauvaise foi, vous aussi vous cautionnez leur comportement ? Très bien, je vous laisse, vous m'avez tous coupé l'appétit. Je retourne dans la chambre et je vous laisse avec votre carte, bonne lecture. »

Je partis très vite, ne donnant à personne le temps de répliquer tout le long du couloir qui me menait à ma chambre je ronchonnais contre les nains et Thorin, j'avais bien remarqué ses regards sombres quand Bofur était venu s'excuser et quand je l'avais pris dans mes bras.

Quand Thorin allait rentrer il serait sûrement de mauvaise humeur, et je n'avais pas envie d'une scène de plus, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui l'arrête pour qu'il finisse ses crises de jalousie. Une idée germa dans ma petite tête, une idée qui allait lui couper le souffle.

 **\ PDV général /**

Elrond avait enfin traduit la carte, le jour de Durin approchait. Ils avaient encore quelques mois devant eux, ils devaient reprendre la route sans trop tarder Thorin n'avait toujours pas digéré les réflexions que Marie-f avait osé prononcer envers son peuple.

Il approchait de la chambre, il cherchait les bonnes réflexions à lui servir, on n'insultait pas impunément le Peuple Nain. Thorin ouvrit la porte et s'aperçut que Marie-f était debout sur le lit, de dos, se tenant contre un des montants du lit à colonnes. Elle écoutait de la musique, des cordelettes sortaient de ses oreilles, elle dansait en penchant sa tête d'un coté et de l'autre et faisait onduler ses hanches au rythme de ce qu'elle écoutait, elle chantait dans une langue que le Nain ne connaissait pas. Il croisa les bras dans une attitude d'impatience, en attendant qu'elle le remarque.

Thorin l'observa plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que l'humaine ne portait uniquement que sa chemise bleue, elle l'avait gardée depuis son sauvetage dans le lac. Marie-f se retourna enfin, Thorin n'en croyait pas ses yeux face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, le nain en eut le souffle coupé, son Unique portait la tunique ouverte. Sa poitrine nue était juste dissimulée par les pans de la chemise, et elle ne portait en bas qu'un simple sous-vêtement. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée de le voir, elle sauta du lit pour s'approcher de lui.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je me doutais bien que ma tenue l'empêcherait de parler, j'étais un peu nerveuse mais je devais continuer à faire mon numéro de séduction. « Thorin, ce soir c'est Ton soir. » Me dis-je. Je m'approchai de lui, bien déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout de mes idées.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin allait parler lorsqu'elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, elle dit : - « Chuuutt ne dis rien. » Il fût troublé qu'elle utilise le "tu" mais ne montra rien, elle tourna autour de lui en le frôlant. Le nain la suivait du regard, mais que faisait-elle ? De retour face à lui, elle dit : - « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'as demandé pourquoi la plupart de mes musiques portait ton nom. Il y en a une que je veux te faire écouter et qui nous correspond bien. » Elle plaça les écouteurs dans les oreilles de Thorin, Marie-f trouva la chanson et mit lecture le titre était "Tu es mon essentiel" du Roi Soleil.

Thorin entendit la musique puis les paroles, il pouvait voir les lèvres de Marie-f bouger, elle les connaissait par cœur. Elle le prit par la main tout en chantant, ils firent le tour du lit, elle l'obligea à s'assoir sur le bord. La musique prit fin, Marie-f mit sur pause et lui enleva les écouteurs, elle lui dit : - « Cette chanson je la connais par cœur, dans mon monde lorsque je n'avais pas le moral je l'écoutais, et plus d'une fois je m'imaginais que tu me prenais dans tes bras et que tu me disais que tout irait bien. Thorin, tu dois me faire confiance. Lorsque tu as exprimé tes sentiments dans la bibliothèque, j'ai compris que tu étais sincère, je veux être ta femme, ta reine n'en doute pas. »

Thorin l'écoutait toujours sans rien dire.

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour défaire sa ceinture, ses mains tremblaient un peu le nain la défit lui-même et l'envoya dans la chambre. Ils se regardèrent fixement, Thorin était perplexe, à quoi jouait-elle ? Il se doutait qu'à un moment elle fuirait et trouverait un prétexte pour tout arrêter. Elle se mit à genoux pour lui enlever ses bottes Marie-f se remit debout et lui enleva sa veste, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser, Le nain tendit la tête pour prendre sa bouche, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fût très doux. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, il frissonna au contact de sa peau nue, Marie-f ne se dérobait pas sous ses mains il attendait toujours que tout s'arrête. Elle rompit le baiser, s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit : - « Thorin Oakenshield, passons aux choses sérieuses, laissez-vous faire, c'est moi qui prend le contrôle. » Le nain se recula, surpris mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

\- « Allongez-vous sur le lit. » lui dit-elle sur un ton trop sec, elle était nerveuse et à la fois excitée.

\- « Marie-f, mais à quoi jouez-vous? Si c'est pour me repousser après, ce n'est pas drôle. »

\- « Chuttt, j'ai dit allongez-vous, je dois vous expliquer certaines règles. »

Thorin s'allongea au milieu du lit, Marie-f s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, le nain la fixait bizarrement.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'avais des papillons dans le ventre comme si c'était la première fois que j'allais faire l'amour, du moins avec un nain, j'essayais de maîtriser mon impatience de le toucher.

\- « Thorin, vous allez devoir vous laisser faire. Règle une, vous ne parlez pas règle deux, on ne me touche pas. »

Je remontai vers Thorin en rampant sur sa poitrine, j'attrapai ses mains pour qu'il s'agrippe à la tête du lit en bois sculpté, je lui murmurai à l'oreille : - « Règle trois, vous devez prendre votre plaisir sans retenue. » Je me redressai en prenant appui sur sa poitrine pour voir la tête qu'il faisait, Thorin déglutit un peu fort sous l'excitation de ce que j'allais lui procurer, il avait enfin comprit là où je voulais en venir.

\- « Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin était à cent lieues d'imaginer la proposition de Marie-f, le nain n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une femme prenne les devants, surtout quand ça concernait le sexe les femmes ou les naines qu'il avait eu dans son lit étaient dociles et se laissaient guider par lui. Marie-f savait ce qu'elle voulait, les femmes de son monde osaient dire les choses clairement.

\- « Mon Unique, vous êtes pleine de surprises et je me plis à vos règles. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Sans plus attendre je déboutonnai sa chemise et la sortis de son pantalon. Je l'autorisai à l'enlever et il la jeta sur les canapés, puis il reposa ses mains sur le bois sculpté. Je pus admirer son torse musclé, sa poitrine bien dessinée, elle était couverte d'une fine toison brune qui descendait vers son nombril et qui devenait plus fournie sous son pantalon son ventre était une vraie plaque de chocolat avec ses morceaux bien découpés. Il me regardait faire, mes mains ne tremblaient plus lorsque je commençai à défaire le lacet de son pantalon je le fis glisser le long de ses cuisses et le sortis pour le jeter au sol. Il ne lui restait plus que son long caleçon.

Je me rassis sur ses cuisses, Thorin me regardait, ses yeux se plissèrent lorsque j'écartai très lentement la chemise. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour qu'il découvre ma poitrine.

Je m'avançai pour prendre sa bouche avec douceur, sa barbe me picotait comme à chaque fois que nous nous embrassions. Il avait fermé les yeux pour savourer notre baiser, je passai le bout de ma langue sur ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit cette fois, il ne fût pas surpris. J'approfondis notre baiser en mêlant nos langues, la respiration du nain s'accéléra quand il sentit le bout de mes seins tendus frôler son torse, je quittai sa bouche pour aller à son oreille : - « Contrôlez-vous mon prince, nous ne faisons que commencer. »

Je léchai délicatement le lobe de son oreille, ce qui lui procura des frissons je recommençai et il gémit cette fois-ci. J'embrassais à présent son cou, je pouvais voir sa carotide palpiter sous l'excitation et j'eus envie de lui faire un suçon très discret sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive je continuai le chemin de mes baiser, j'arrivais sur son torse, le bout de ma langue fit de larges cercles sur ses pectoraux pour finir sur ses tétons, je les mordillai l'un après l'autre. Thorin respirait un peu plus fort à chaque étape de mes baisers, j'entendais le bois de la tête de lit craquer lorsque ses mains faisaient pression.

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Les sensations que cette femme me procurait réveillaient en moi des envies trop longtemps refoulées, j'avais très envie de la prendre contre moi et de la prendre tout court, mais j'avais accepté ses conditions, j'attendais la suite.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je passai à l'étape supérieure mais non moins facile de son caleçon, je pouvais voir à travers le tissu tendu que son sexe palpitait de désir. Le bout de ma langue suivait le chemin de ses poils jusqu'à son nombril, mes doigts effleurèrent la lisière de son caleçon pour le faire descendre très lentement. Thorin se cambra pour faire passer son caleçon sous ses fesses. Je soulevai le bord du tissu pour découvrir le sexe palpitant de Thorin je me débarrassai du caleçon et le lançai dans la chambre, puis je reposai mes yeux sur son membre dur, je n'étais pas une grande experte sur la virilité des hommes mais je peux vous assurer que Thorin, pour un nain, était plus que bien équipé.

Thorin se demandait jusqu'où son Unique était capable d'aller.

J'effleurai du bout de mes doigts son ventre dur, ses hanches, ses cuisses la tête du lit grinçait par la force de Thorin. Je me penchai pour embrasser les zones que j'avais caressées et lui donner encore plus de sensations j'écartai ses cuisses pour y déposer des baisers humides, je poursuivis mon exploration de bises tout autour de son sexe sans le toucher. Il se cambrait à chaque fois que mes lèvres touchaient sa peau.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin était au supplice du fait de toutes les caresses que lui procurait Marie-f. Les yeux clos, son imagination lui renvoyait des visions très érotiques de la façon dont il aurait aimé que son Unique s'occupe de son membre durci par le désir, mais jamais il n'oserait lui demander d'assouvir ses fantasmes.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

De temps à autre, je regardais Thorin qui avait les yeux fermés, et sous mes baisers il rejetait sa tête en arrière sur les coussins, il respirait par la bouche de plus en plus fort, il était dans un état d'excitation enfiévré. Je devais le délivrer de mes caresses et de mes baisers je posai mes lèvres sur ses bourses gonflées et les embrassai doucement pour qu'il ressente la chaleur de ma bouche, j'y alternai des petits coups de langue, puis je remontai avec ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Je sentis qu'il se contracta et se redressa.

Il me dit : - « Mais que faite-vous, par Mahal ? »

\- « Chutttt, ça vous choque ou vous n'avez pas envie ? Pourtant j'ai très envie de vous donner du plaisir, mais qui est Mahal ? »

\- « Oui j'en ai très envie, mais ce sont en général les prostituées ou les filles de taverne après avoir bu plusieurs pintes de bière qui font ce genre de choses, je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez et quant à Mahal, c'est l'autre nom que l'on donne à... » Il avait du mal à le dire, je le regardais avec insistance pour qu'il parle. « C'est l'autre nom que l'on donne à votre père. »

\- « Quoi ? Vous invoquez mon père pour ce que je vous fais ? Il n'en est pas question, priez Durin si vous voulez mais pas lui, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir un gros œil qui me surveille, alors non ! »

\- « Reprenez votre place et plus un mot, je ne sais plus où j'en étais. » Je le regardai avec un petit sourire et lui dit : - « Ha oui je me rappelle. » Je déposai un doux baiser sur le bout de son membre dur, je passai ma langue pour humidifier mes lèvres et les entrouvris pour le faire glisser dans ma bouche. Il gémit fort, ses bras tiraient sur le bois, ce qui me fit sourire la tête de lit était sans doute faite dans un bois très dur pour résister à la force de Thorin. J'ouvris plus grand ma bouche pour le prendre en entier, je le sentis grossir au contact de ma langue. Le nain se cambra de plus en plus quand je commençai à accélérer la cadence, je sentais son regard sur moi je levai les yeux pour croiser les siens, il y avait de la luxure dans son regard, il adorait ce qu'il voyait et ce que je lui faisais. Tout mon corps était en feu, ma culotte était plus qu'humide, ma respiration s'était saccadée je fermai les yeux pour être plus concentrée sur son sexe qui vibrait sous mes assauts, je sentais bien qu'il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance. Je lui donnai le dernier coup de grâce en allant de plus en plus vite et en resserrant mon étreinte autour de lui, je le sentais buter au fond de ma gorge je n'allais pas tarder à m'en étouffer lorsqu'enfin il poussa un grognement de jouissance, je sentis le liquide chaud au goût d'amande amère envahir ma bouche, je l'avalai jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Thorin se rejeta sur les coussins, son corps se détendit et il me dit : - « Mais qu'avez-vous fait Marie-f, vous m'avez ensorcelé pour que je succombe à mes envies ? » Me dit-il d'une voix très grave, il était encore essoufflé.

Je m'allongeai à côté de lui pour le voir troublé et reprendre son souffle, il baissa ses bras pour m'attraper et me coucher sur lui, nos yeux se fixaient, mes mains reposaient sur son torse. J'y déposai quelques baisers et je vis dans son cou un joli suçon, je ne l'avais pas loupé, il serait difficile de le cacher mais je ne dis rien. Il avait toujours un regard de luxure posé sur moi, il m'embrassa et força ma bouche avec sa langue pour me goûter. Il me repoussa sur le côté et se retrouva sur moi, il remonta mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et il me dit : - « J'ai respecté vos règles, à mon tour de vous donner les miennes. » Et il eût un sourire qui me disait « Ca va être ta fête aussi ».

\- « Mes exigences sont très simples : règle une, vous ne me toucherez pas non plus règle deux, je ne vous veux pas soumise, guidez-moi pour que je vous donne du plaisir mon Unique. » Et il me dit dans le creux de l'oreille : - « Règle trois, je vous autorise à choisir comment vous voulez que je vous prenne quand je vous ferai jouir. » Tout mon corps se mit à vibrer quand sa voix grave m'énonça ses règles du jeu.

Il prit mes mains pour que je les pose là où un peu plus tôt il y avait les siennes, je déglutis un peu fort me retrouver à la merci de Thorin me fit un peu peur, je devenais la petite antilope et lui le lion féroce. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, son regard bleu me pénétrait je tendis le cou pour lui donner ma bouche afin qu'il m'embrasse, mais il se recula. Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension. Il me dit : - « Ne soyez pas si impatiente, nous avons toute la nuit. » Il embrassa mon cou, sa barbe sur ma peau provoqua des frissons, j'expirai de plaisir sa bouche poursuivit son exploration sur mes clavicules, il y déposa des baisers chauds et humides jusqu'à l'arrondi de mes épaules qu'il mordilla doucement.

Sa bouche toujours avide de goûter ma peau se dirigea vers mes seins, j'attrapai le bois du lit en fermant mes poings dessus, je voulais anticiper ce que Thorin allait me faire subir. Ses lèvres s'approchaient de mes tétons, sa bouche forma un sourire en entendant le bois craquer, il prit tout son temps avec son menton, il formait des cercles concentriques pour finir avec sa langue par capturer le bout de mon sein, ce qui me fit gémir. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue, il recommença avec mon autre sein je ressentis comme une décharge électrique dans le creux de mes reins, j'ai toujours eu le bout des seins très sensible, cette zone me faisait décoller. Thorin l'avait bien comprit, il continua à les harceler en les mordillant, ce qui m'obligea à me cambrer sous lui tout mon corps me brûlait, j'haletai, il me rendait folle.

Il descendit vers mon nombril, un endroit que je détestais que l'on touche je creusai mon ventre pour éviter que sa bouche ne me touche, je n'eus pas besoin de parler, il ne s'y attarda pas. C'était comme si nous étions connectés mentalement, il comprenait ce que je ressentais.

Il me dit : - « Regardez-moi. » Quand il se redressa pour se mettre à genoux à côté de mes jambes, ses mains avaient attrapé les bords de ma culotte il me regardait d'un air dominant, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure quand il la fit descendre, m'obligeant à écarter les cuisses. Il se rendit compte que le tissu était plus qu'humide, il jura : - « Par Durin, vous êtes en feu madame, comptez sur moi pour vous embraser encore plus. » Il finit par la jeter je ne sais où.

Il souleva ma jambe pour se retrouver entre mes cuisses, j'empoignai le bois à m'en faire blanchir les jointures j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, prêt à exploser. Je fermai les yeux, il me dit : - « Non pas question, je veux vous voir me regarder. » Il embrassa la lisière de mes poils pubiens qui formaient un petit triangle, je sentais mon clitoris palpiter, il attendait la langue de Thorin. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais écarté moi-même les cuisses. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour mieux me prendre, je sentais la chaleur de sa bouche proche des mes lippes trempées d'excitation, je mordais ma lèvre à me faire saigner, toujours les yeux sur lui car il me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Je ressentis le bout de sa langue titiller mon clitoris, il en fit le tour puis il fit une pause pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle car il ne m'entendait plus respirer, j'étais en apnée totale, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. Il me dit en souriant : - « Je ne veux pas vous voir défaillir, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. » Il embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Il me dit : - « Mais où en étions-nous ? » Histoire de se moquer de moi, « Ha oui » sans crier gare, il écrasa sa langue sur mon petit bourgeon, ce qui m'obligea à pousser un cri retenu il continuait son exploration avec sa langue, je sentis une de ses mains bouger et il enfonça son pouce entre mes lèvres, je me suis mise à le supplier. Il ne tenait pas compte de mes suppliques, Thorin était comme possédé par mon désir, il poussait de plus en plus fort en moi, je lui dis : - Si tu continues comme ça je vais jouir Thorin, je peux pas tenir à ce rythme. » J'avais du mal à sortir mes mots, ma vision devenait trouble par la pression qu'il me mettait.

Tout mon corps était à fleur de peau quand il se déplaça pour venir prendre ma bouche, au moindre contact de sa peau sur la mienne cela me provoquait de petites décharges il le remarqua et avant qu'il ne me demande, je lui dis : - « Tu m'as rendue hyper sensible, laisse-moi deux minutes et je vais te donner ma réponse à ta dernière règle. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin fût pris à son propre jeu car Marie-f lui dit comment elle voulait être prise, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, aucune femme ne lui avait demandé de faire ce genre de pratiques. Cela faisait partie de ses fantasmes inassouvis, et là Marie-f lui faisait cette proposition indécente.

xxx Je vous laisse imaginer la proposition de Marie-f, je peux juste vous dire que Thorin a atteint le septième ciel ce soir-là, et plus d'une fois. xxx


	23. Chapter 23 Yavanna et Aulë

**\ PDV général /**

Le jour se levait tout juste quand Marie-f s'étira de toute sa longueur du bout de ses doigts à ses orteils elle était courbaturée, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour comme ça, Thorin s'était comporté comme un très bon amant dans leurs joutes sexuelles. Elle se retourna, le Nain dormait sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête il semblait si paisible, loin de tous les tourments qu'il allait bientôt affronter. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire mais elle se jura de tout faire pour le guider sur le bon chemin. Marie-f lutta contre son envie de se blottir et de toucher son corps. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour réveiller les sens du nain, mais elle avait trop mal partout pour recommencer. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour se diriger dans la salle d'eau, prendre un bain détendrait ses muscles. Elle passa devant le miroir pour voir la tête qu'elle avait, sur le reflet que le miroir lui renvoya elle put voir que ses cheveux courts étaient en bataille. Elle découvrit des petites taches violettes sur ses hanches et des traces de morsures sur ses épaules, Thorin avait laissé ses marques sur son corps. Le Nain avait eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa force lors de leurs ébats, oubliant que Marie-f était une Humaine : son corps était moins résistant que celui d'une Naine. Marie-f rentra dans le petit bassin, le contact de l'eau tiède la relaxa tout de suite, elle s'immergea complètement pour mouiller ses cheveux et enlever la sueur de sa peau qui la rendait moite et collante.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je posai ma tête sur mes mains en me reposant sur le rebord du bassin, je commençais à somnoler, l'eau tiède avait enfin détendu mon corps. J'entendis vaguement des clapotis, je sentis quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, un torse chaud se colla contre mon dos et des mains puissantes attrapèrent mes hanches je ressentis des baisers du haut de ma nuque jusqu'à l'arrondi de mon épaule.

La voix grave de Thorin retentit près de mon oreille : - « Bonjour mon aimée, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des souvenirs de notre nuit. » Je souris, il faisait allusion au suçon que je lui avais fait. Thorin m'emprisonna de ses bras en posant ses mains de chaque côté du rebord, m'empêchant de bouger il se colla contre moi pour me faire sentir son désir.

\- « Mon aimée, tu m'as offert une nuit inoubliable, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi endurante en ce qui concerne les jeux de l'amour. » Il me mordilla l'arrondi de l'épaule tout en appuyant son ventre sur mes fesses.

Je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui céder, je lui dis : - « Thorin, nous devons parler de nos quêtes, toi pour Erebor, et moi pour celui ou celle qui vient de mon monde. »

Thorin n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il continuait à embrasser le dos de Marie-f, son souffle chaud lui provoquait des frissons et il avait retenu les zones qui la faisaient frémir.

\- « Tu m'écoutes ? C'est sérieux, tu ne dois pas... » Je n'arrivais plus à parler, le chemin de ses baisers dans mon dos me provoquait des sensations dans le bas de mon ventre, je déglutis pour reprendre : « ...te détourner de tes objectifs Thorin, tu ne dois pas... » Une de ses mains avait attrapé un de mes seins, ses doigts jouaient avec le bout de mon téton.

Sa bouche collée à mon oreille, il me dit : - « Je sais que tu es très sensible ici je t'écoute, tu peux reprendre, je ne dois pas quoi ? »

\- « Thorin, ce n'est pas juste, comment veux-tu que l'on discute de choses importantes si tu me touche comme ça ? » Sa main libre s'était posée sur mon ventre, me plaquant contre son sexe dur. – « Non s'il te plait… » Lui dis-je dans un souffle court il accentuait la pression contre mes fesses.

\- « J'aime quand tu me supplies, et je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces. »

\- « Donc tu veux bien arrêter le temps que nous discutions ? » Je sentis un de ses pieds passer entre mes jambes pour que je les écarte.

\- « Quand je parlais de reprendre des forces, je pensais à autre chose te voir nue dans ce bassin me donne des idées immorales. »

Il me tenait toujours par les hanches, il avait fléchi un peu ses cuisses pour m'attirer à lui, puis il me pénétra d'un coup sec j'avais les bras tendus contre le bord de la piscine, sous ses assauts je commençais à défaillir, ce nain me faisait perdre la tête depuis que j'avais cédé à mes pulsions.

Je devais lui résister et mettre un terme à ce câlin du matin qui partait en cacahuète. Au moment où il se retira de moi, je lui dis : - « Non arrête, il y a trop de choses importants dont nous devons parler. » Je tentais de lui échapper mais il me tenait ferme, il me susurra au creux de l'oreille : - « Hier soir tu m'as fait découvrir des plaisirs qu'aucune femme n'oserait faire, c'était un des fantasmes que je n'osais pas assouvir mais toi, tu as fais voler en éclat les tabous que je m'étais imposé, mon aimée. »

\- « Thorin, c'est sérieux, faisons une pause et je te promets que nous reprendrons là où tu t'es arrêté, promis. Si tu veux on peut rester ici ou dans la chambre… Non, tout compte fait restons là, le lit va encore te donner des idées. »

Ma réflexion le fit sourire, il me dit : - « Tu as peur que ça parte en cacahuète, c'est bien comme ça que tu dis ? » Il me fit rire, je lui répondis du tac au tac : - « Non mais je rêve, tu me pique mes réflexions ? Je ne pensais pas que tu les retiendrais. »

Thorin appuya son dos et étendit ses bras contre le bord du bassin puis il regarda Marie-f qui avait reculé de quelques pas en arrière. Il prit la parole : - « Bon, tu vois, j'ai les mains loin de toi et tu viens de mettre encore plus de distance, donc je suis plus qu'attentif, je t'écoute. »

\- « Très bien, j'aimerais faire le point qui est cet individu qui se cache pour vouloir vous tuer toi et tes neveux ? Est-elle la même personne qui me recherche, et comment a-t-elle su d'où je venais ? Tu as une idée ? »

Je savais très bien que c'était Azog qui voulait les tuer tous les trois mais pour l'instant je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que son ennemi juré était encore vivant. Et si Azog était au courant de ma présence ici, qu'il avait découvert d'où je ne venais et qu'il arrivait à m'enlever, ça changerait toute l'histoire pour le futur de Thorin. Comment le lui faire comprendre sans dire la vérité, bon sang Gandalf, pourquoi j'ai juré de tenir ma langue ? Zut de zut.

Thorin réfléchit à ma question, puis il m'exposa ses idées : - « Le dragon n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis longtemps si nous pensons cela, d'autres aussi l'espèrent. Ça va être une course contre la montre - tu vois, encore une de tes expressions - donc s'il n'y a plus de descendants de Durin il va y avoir une guerre qui sera sans pitié pour prendre mon trône. Je dois être le premier à rentrer dans cette fichue montagne, et si Smaug est encore en vie nous devrons le tuer. » Il fit une pause et se redressa du rebord, puis il me dit : - « Je sais que tu as juré à Gandalf de ne rien dire sur le futur, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas surprise quand il y avait du danger un exemple : pour les trolls, je t'ai entendu faire des recommandations plus ou moins évidentes à Bilbo, ou un autre : le magicien aux lapins géants, tu savais qui il était, mais tu as été surprise d'apprendre que quelqu'un voulait t'enlever, ce qui veut dire que le futur peut être modifié. »

Nous arrivions à la même conclusion, et nous avons parlé en même temps :

\- « Si je meurs, la place est libre pour prendre la montagne, et si tu es enlevée, ce sera pour changer le futur grâce à ce que tu sais. »

\- « Si tu meurs, la place sera libre pour prendre la montagne, et si je suis enlevée ce sera pour changer le futur grâce à mes connaissances. »

\- « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, il ne peut pas savoir. » J'avais pensé tout haut, zut de zut.

Thorin me regarda interloqué et me dit : - « Tu sais, c'est ça ? Et tu ne veux rien me dire. » Il m'attrapa par les bras un peu trop fort, je baissai la tête, il commençait à s'énerver et à me secouer pour que je parle : - « Regarde-moi quand je te parle, je veux savoir, qui peut te vouloir du mal ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer : - « Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis, mais tu dois me faire confiance, tu le découvriras en temps voulu et je serai là pour t'aider Thorin, je t'aime et je ne laisserai personne nous séparer, je te le promet, une fois de plus je te demande de me faire confiance. »

\- « Bon très bien, nous ferons comme tu l'entends et je te fais confiance. » Dit-il sur un ton résigné.

 **\ PDV général /**

Marie-f vint se blottir dans les bras du nain, elle ferma les yeux. Thorin lui prit le menton pour relever sa tête et il l'embrassa, son air triste donnait au nain l'envie de la protéger contre cet ennemi invisible, quitte à sacrifier sa vie pour elle il se le jura intérieurement. Il resserra son étreinte autour de Marie-f ils restèrent dans le bassin sans bouger, puis Thorin ouvrit ses bras pour porter son aimée hors de l'eau. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, ils se regardaient fixement, dans les yeux de Thorin brillait une petite flamme de désir, et dans ceux de son Unique de l'inquiétude, elle n'était toujours pas rassurée.

Thorin allongea Marie-f sur un des futons qui constituait le mobilier de la salle d'eau, puis il se coucha à côté d'elle il la regardait, la tête appuyée sur sa main, et de l'autre il traçait de son doigt des arabesques sur son ventre et le contour de ses seins. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, il lui dit : - « Et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ? Je sais que tu as des doutes pour la prophétie, mais si nous essayions... » Il fit une pause et la regarda avec toute la douceur que ses yeux pouvaient lui offrir. Il reprit : - « … De faire ce bébé ? »

Thorin eût peur de sa réaction et voulut se rattraper, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais son Unique fût plus rapide d'un coup de rein, elle se retrouva sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de parler. Les mains de Thorin étaient déjà posées sur ses fesses pour se redresser, Marie-f avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du nain, elle lui sourit et dit : - « Pour ce bébé je ne sais pas, mais bon tout est possible depuis que je suis ici, je viens d'un autre monde, j'aime un nain et je viens de découvrir que je suis de sang mêlé entre un Valar et une humaine alors finalement, l'impossible peut devenir possible. »

Thorin approcha sa bouche pour l'embrasser et lui dit : - « J'avais peur de ta réaction, mais je vais te faire l'amour avec la plus grande douceur possible dont un nain puisse faire preuve. » Son expression fit rire Marie-f, elle répliqua : - « S'il vous plait mon prince, j'ai encore des courbatures ha et pour le suçon pardon j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, votre cou était trop tentant. »

Marie-f ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était dans leur chambre après leurs ébats, elle avait dû s'endormir, Thorin l'avait portée dans leur lit. Le nain dormait lui aussi, allongé à plat ventre avec un bras dans le vide il respirait fort par la bouche, il dormait profondément. Marie-f s'habilla avec une tenue confortable : un tee-shirt à manches courtes et un pantacourt en coton. Elle laissa un mot pour son amant, un rendez-vous pour un entraînement au combat, puisqu'il regrettait de pas l'avoir vue mettre une raclée aux mecs qui lui avaient manqué de respect.

Thorin se réveilla et trouva la place vide de son Unique sur son coussin, il lut le mot qui l'amusa. En sortant de la chambre, il alla chercher les nains qui souhaitaient faire un entraînement, et comme à l'accoutumé, son partenaire au combat, Dwalin, répondit présent et força Fili et Kili à les suivre.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'avais récupéré le long bâton que Dwalin m'avait donné j'étais toute seule sur le terrain d'entraînement et pourtant nous étions en plein après-midi, bizarre. Je fis quelques étirements pour chauffer mes muscles, j'attrapai mon arme en bois pour faire des moulinés. Je m'imaginais un adversaire invisible pour parer les coups qu'il pouvait me donner.

Je ressentis soudain des picotements dans tout mon corps, c'était une sensation très étrange le vent se leva juste là où je me trouvais, les arbres qui étaient à quelques mètres de moi ne bougeaient pas. Je sentis des vibrations monter du sol et de petits éclairs apparurent, je levai les yeux au loin, Thorin arrivait avec d'autre nains. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent le phénomène qui se produisait autour de moi.

Une sphère invisible se forma autour de moi.

Elle montait doucement tout en se formant une crise d'angoisse m'envahit, quand je voulus bouger mes jambes, elles étaient paralysées. Je me suis mise à hurler le nom de Thorin pour qu'il vienne à mon secours, je le voyais courir, mais la sphère continuait à monter je tentais de frapper avec mes poings ce mur invisible, mais rien à faire. Thorin n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi quand la sphère se referma, j'étais prisonnière. J'avais les mains à plat contre ce mur invisible, je pleurais de peur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? De l'autre côté, Thorin donnait des coups avec le manche de son épée pour briser cette boule transparente, et Dwalin frappait de toutes ses forces avec ses haches. J'étais au désespoir, je voyais Thorin se démener de toutes ses forces pour me libérer mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : je ne pouvais pas sortir. Résignée, je posai mon front contre la paroi, les yeux remplis de larmes, je regardai Thorin et lui dis : - « Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive, n'ai pas peur. » Et je lui fis un sourire, je disais ça pour couvrir ma propre peur.

Il m'avait entendue, mais il n'était pas dupe, mon sourire était mal assuré. Lui aussi avait peur, il continuait à taper des poings, ses phalanges étaient en sang.

La sphère se mit à vibrer et commença à bouger, le nain recula d'un pas et il vit que la bulle se déplaçait vers le haut, il tenta de s'y agripper pour la retenir mais il n'y avait aucune prise. Je me suis mise à hurler : - « Thoriinnnn ! » De toutes mes forces, à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. La bulle montait de plus en plus dans les airs, Thorin tomba à genoux, il levait la tête pour me suivre du regard et il se mit à hurler mon nom. Un rayon lumineux m'aveugla et je disparus à la vue de tous.

 **\ PDV général /**

Un hurlement de désespoir et de souffrance, mi-homme mi-animal, résonna dans la vallée cachée. On venait d'arracher le cœur de Thorin, l'enlèvement inexpliqué de Marie-f était un véritable déchirement. A genoux, les yeux encore remplis de larmes, il serrait ses poings couverts de sang autour du pommeau de son épée de rage de n'avoir rien pu faire, il venait de la planter de toute sa fureur dans le sol. Il était comme dans un état second, il n'entendait ni ne voyait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui son cerveau lui renvoyait sans cesse les mêmes images : le visage de Marie-f avec un sourire qui cachait sa peur et le "je t'aime" qu'elle avait prononcé avant de s'envoler, tout cela lui tournait en boucle dans la tête.

Dwalin et ses neveux n'avaient jamais vu Thorin dans cet état-là, ils avaient essayé à tour de rôle de le raisonner, lui disant qu'il devait rentrer pour se reposer et voir avec Gandalf et Elrond s'ils avaient une réponse mais il refusait de bouger, il restait dans la même position, à genoux, regardant le ciel sans bouger, espérant un signe. La nuit était tombée sur le terrain d'entraînement, Thorin entendit quelqu'un arriver, il dit en contenant sa colère : - « Si c'est pour me raisonner Gandalf vous pouvez repartir. »

\- « Si je suis là, c'est pour vous donner une réponse, car je pense savoir où est Marie-f. »

Thorin se mit debout, le magicien l'invita à aller s'asseoir sur un banc pour être plus tranquilles.

Gandalf lui rappela quand son Unique avait sombré dans un sommeil profond : elle avait eu une révélation sur sa véritable identité, Yavanna était rentrée en contact avec elle une première fois puis, la seconde fois, ce fût pour lui dire qu'une fois arrivée ici à Fondcombe elles se reverraient et peut-être verrait-elle son vrai père. – « Je pense que les Valar sont venus chercher Marie-f, je n'ai pas d'autre explication à cela. Thorin, vous devez rentrer vous reposer, je ne pense pas que Marie-f voudrait vous voir dans cet état-là retournez dans votre chambre. »

Thorin avait entendu les explications du magicien, il essaya de se convaincre que Marie-f avait fait cette ascension pour rencontrer son géniteur il suivit les conseils de Gandalf, il soupira de fatigue devant la porte de leur chambre. Elle était comme il l'avait laissée, leur lit défait lui semblait bien grand Thorin se coucha et attrapa le coussin de son Unique, il ferma les yeux et respira son odeur. Il se remémora leur matinée dans le bassin, le câlin qu'ils avaient commencé à faire, les déductions sur les contrats de mise à prix pour leurs vies, ce projet de faire ce bébé on venait de lui enlever tout ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Thorin enfouit sa tête dans le coussin pour que personne ne l'entende crier sa rage mélangée à ses larmes. Le nain fût vaincu par la fatigue, il sombra dans un sommeil très agité.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Le rayon m'aveugla, je dus me couvrir les yeux avec mon bras, mes rétines me brûlaient j'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait prise en photo une centaine de fois, j'avais mal au cœur, mon estomac faisait du yo-yo à cause de la rapidité à laquelle je me déplaçais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mon voyage dura, mais je sentis que la sphère ralentissait un certain temps pour finalement ne plus bouger. Le rayon qui m'aveuglait baissa en intensité pour laisser place à une lumière douce, mes jambes furent libérées et je m'écroulai sur moi-même. J'enlevai mon bras en ouvrant les yeux, ma vue était trouble, j'avais l'impression de voir des petites lucioles danser.

Une voix retentit dans ma tête, je la connaissais, Yavanna me parlait : - « Ne bouge pas mon enfant, reste assise, je vais te soulager et tu retrouveras la vue. » Des mains se posèrent sur mon front, ce qui provoqua un bref recul de ma part. Yavanna me rassura : - « Laisse-toi faire, tu n'as rien à craindre ici notre monde est un peu le tien, mais tu vas très vite voir ce dont je parle. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux et me voir. »

J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, une boule de stress tournait dans mon ventre, mentalement je m'encourageais à sauter le pas pour ouvrir les yeux devant moi se trouvait une femme très grande, mais quand je dis grande, elle devait faire dans les 2.50mètres facile, et moi avec mes 1.57 mètres je faisais naine.

Son visage avait peu d'expressions, elle avait un visage lunaire, une peau très pale, tout était dans son regard qui était d'un vert profond son corps était longiligne, comme une liane. La robe qu'elle portait était faite de différentes nuances de vert, elle me donnait l'impression de bouger toute seule, mon dieu sa robe est vivante ! Yavanna sourit, elle me dit : - « Non, ma robe n'est pas vivante. Je représente la vie dans chaque plante, arbre, fleur tout ce que la terre peut offrir. Je suis Yavanna, représentante de la mère Nature. » Et elle s'inclina devant moi.

En l'observant mieux, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient d'une longueur incroyable, ils lui arrivaient au niveau des chevilles. Elle portait sur la tête une couronne faite d'épis de blés torsadés avec des fleurs de coquelicots, et sur les tempes deux fleurs de tournesols. Elle me tendit la main pour me relever, j'hésitai une demie-seconde quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je fus comme envoutée, je me laissai faire. Elle me dirigea pour avancer je ne sais où, je ne pouvais pas me décrocher de ses yeux verts, je lui obéissais sans réfléchir.

Je ne voyais rien du décor qui se trouvait autour de moi, mes yeux toujours fixés à son regard émeraude elle cligna des paupières et me libéra de son charme, je me sentais toute étourdie, je partis en arrière sans me retenir je fus surprise de tomber sur de très gros coussins faits de feuilles et de mousse. Je tournai la tête pour voir où Yavanna m'avait amenée, nous étions dans une pièce circulaire avec de grandes ouvertures en forme d'arches je ne voyais que le ciel, j'en déduis que nous étions en hauteur. J'étais dans une tour faite de pierre, le salon de Yavanna était tout ce qu'elle était : les murs étaient couverts de lierre sauvage, le mobilier fait de bois tordu pour donner forme à des canapés et des méridiennes agrémentés de coussins de feuilles et de mousse comme ceux où j'étais installée. Mon regard revint sur elle.

Yavanna me souriait, sa voix résonna dans ma tête : - « Tu es très observatrice, il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre où nous étions nous sommes dans ma maison, qui représente les saisons : elle change selon les cycles. » Elle fit une pause et inclina la tête, comme pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans mon esprit : - « Je peux entendre tes pensées et ressentir tes émotions ne t'inquiètes pas pour le nain que tu aimes, il est malheureux mais il va bien. »

Je fus surprise par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je lui dis un peu énervée : - « Il est malheureux, c'est normal, vous m'avez enlevée ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de me faire venir, ou un moyen plus discret ? Et vous comptez me garder longtemps ici ? »

\- « Non, c'est la seule façon de venir ici. Mais revenons à ce pourquoi tu es là et le temps de ta visite ici dépendra de toi, les déductions que tu as eues avec le nain sont bonnes, c'est bien l'abominable Azog mais ça tu le savais déjà. Mais qui lui donne ses ordres ? Il est ce qu'il y a de pire et tu l'as oublié il a servi ton père jadis, avant de se retourner contre nous. »

Je me tapai la main sur le front, putain mais oui, c'était Sauron, je l'avais zappé celui-là.

Yavanna me sermonna : - « J'aimerais que tu évites de jurer ici. Oui, c'est bien Sauron. Il a détecté ta présence quand tu es arrivée avec le magicien ton sang mélangé ne peut le tromper, tu es peut-être humaine mais tu as beaucoup de ton père. C'est pour cela que tu es l'Unique du nain, tu dégages une aura qui ne trompe personne ici, et Sauron est attiré par toi, il te veut pour ce que tu sais du futur. »

Une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée s'ouvrit Yavanna sourit avant de voir qui arrivait. Un homme très grand entra, il avait le visage fermé avec une barbe pas trop longue mais très bien entretenue. "Il devait avoir un bon barbier" pensai-je, "contrairement aux nains que je connais". Son regard était sombre, ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur ses larges épaules, il était torse nu, sa poitrine et ses bras étaient couverts par des tatouages, il portait une large ceinture qui lui prenait les reins, un pantalon fait de peau et de grosses bottes qui montaient au-dessus des genoux. Il prit place à côté d'Yavanna et il me dévisagea sans rien dire. Il me fit penser à Thorin en géant, ce qui m'obligea à me mordre la joue il me manquait trop, je ne voulais pas que Yavanna puisse voir mes pensées pour Thorin, zut de zut.

Yavanna me regarda, les sourcils froncés vraiment, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher.

La voix de l'homme retentit dans ma tête : - « Je suis ton père (Oui trop facile mais il fallait que je la place), on me nomme Aulë ou encore Mahal. » Il avait une voix très grave. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre la place de celui que tu appelais père, mais depuis que tu es arrivée ici je dois avouer que j'ai une certaine fierté te concernant tu es si fragile en tant qu'humaine mais tu as une force de caractère qui m'impressionne. Les visions que je t'ai envoyées, tu les as comprises, mais je peux voir que tu as encore des doutes. »

Je levai le doigt comme à l'école, j'étais trop intimidée pour lui couper la parole. Il hochait de la tête pour m'autoriser à parler.

Je pris le temps de choisir mes mots pour m'adresser à ce père qui n'en avait que le nom.

\- « Nous sommes bien d'accord, j'avais un père et une mère qui se sont très bien occupés de moi je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre famille, vous n'êtes que mon géniteur, rien de plus. »

Je voyais Yavanna se trémousser d'agacement, elle devait penser que j'y allais un peu fort, Aulë lui posa sa grosse main sur le bras et d'un mouvement de la tête, il m'encouragea à continuer.

\- « Je vais être honnête, vous y avez été très fort pour les visions que vous nous avez envoyé, Thorin et moi dans cette chambre, je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails mais bon tout de même zut quoi ! Pour le bébé nous verrons par nous-même si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, mais pour ce qui est du trône c'est encore pour moi une énigme, j'ai eu trois versions différentes, vous pouvez me répondre ? Ha j'oubliais je ne vous dis pas merci pour les douleurs que vous m'avez infligé avec ce putain de tatouage que personne ne comprend voila je pense avoir tout dit pour le moment. »

Aulë croisa le regard de Yavanna, ils se parlaient mentalement ce qui m'agaça, je n'ai pas pu résister et leur dit : - « Non mais si je vous gêne faut me le dire, j'aimerais participer aussi. Je posais aussi vite ma main sur ma bouche. »

Yavanna prit la parole : - « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jurer dans ma maison Marie-f. Aulë m'a donné son accord pour te guider sur la prise d'Erebor et du message que tu as dans le dos. Tu as entendu qu'il y avait une autre personne qui vient de "ta terre" elle a les mêmes connaissances que toi sur le futur pour son identité, tu le découvriras de retour chez les elfes, c'est grâce à elle que tu comprendras le message, pour le trône du roi c'est un peu plus délicat, tu es intelligente, tu vas très vite trouver la réponse mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas te plaire, tu vas devoir faire un choix , nous allons te donner un mois pour prendre ta décision, elle fit une pose que tout rentre dans ma petite tête. » Elle reprit :

\- « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le temps passe très lentement, un mois ici équivaut à deux journées en bas, tu n'auras pas quitté ton nain trop longtemps. » D'un air complice, elle regarda Aulë qui lui répondit par un sourire.

\- « Bon je reprends nous t'offrons deux solutions et il ne peut en être autrement, la première est que nous pouvons effacer tous tes souvenirs concernant le futur pour éviter qu'Azog ne s'en prenne à toi mais tu oublieras comment sauver Thorin, au final l'histoire reprendra son cours, tu auras ta place ici pour élever l'enfant de Thorin, les nains ne te voudront pas à cause d'une union mixte, le grand-père de Thorin avait établit des règles strictes, il ne voulait que des héritiers de pure souche. »

Aulë reprit la discussion : - « L'autre solution est de le tuer et de prendre sa place... »

Je me levai et hurlai : - « Quoi, vous voulez que je tue Thorin, non mais vous êtes fou ! »

Il se leva d'un coup, et de toute sa hauteur il me dit : - « Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? Assis-toi humaine, et écoute-moi, il n'est pas question que tu tues une de mes créations celui que tu devras éliminer est Azog, en lui coupant la tête. Sa mort te donnera le pouvoir suprême de régner, toutes les armées s'inclineront devant toi et tu deviendras roi(e) sous la montagne, voilà pourquoi le roi finissait par un "e", il ne tiendra qu'à toi de réformer ce royaume aux lois trop rigides que ce roi fou de l'or avait établi. Thror, le grand père de Thorin, ne pensait qu'à lui. Sa soif de l'or l'a aveuglé pour finalement couper tous liens avec les autres peuples qui auraient pu être de bons alliés. »

Je déglutis fortement, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre je tentai de répondre mais ma gorge était trop serrée, je la raclai fortement pour éclaircir ma voix : - « Je ne veux pas que Thorin meurt, je tiens trop à lui, mais si je choisis l'autre solution, il ne me pardonnera jamais de prendre sa place. Il ne vit que pour ce jour, quand il brandira la couronne de ses ancêtres et cette fichue pierre, l'Arkenstone.

Yavanna me dit : - « Thorin perdra la raison tout comme son grand-père, il sera aveuglé par l'or, le dragon le couve depuis trop longtemps, il n'échappera pas à la folie. Il commettra les mêmes erreurs et tous nos efforts n'auront servi à rien. »

Je finis sa phrase : - « Thorin meurt quand même, son cousin Dain devient roi aussi mais il perdra la montagne et le MAL prendra sa place, et tout sera perdu. » Je finis mes mots dans un chuchotement.

Aulë hocha de la tête : - « Oui, tu dois faire le bon choix, nous ne te presserons pas dans ta décision. Tu resteras ici dans la maison d'Yavanna pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. » Il se leva, embrassa la main d'Yavanna et il inclina la tête dans ma direction avant de partir au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourna pour me dire : - « Tu es la dernière de mes enfants, avant que les portes des voyages ne se ferment définitivement pour nous, je n'ai eu ta mère qu'une nuit ; mais toi, je souhaiterais te connaitre si tu le veux bien de mes progénitures, tu es la seule fille que j'ai eue, qui me donnera en plus des descendants. Pour moi et Yavanna, tu es un bien précieux plus aucun Valar n'aura d'enfants. Des temps jadis, très peu ont survécu, ou ils ont refusé de venir vivre ici. » Il partit en fermant la porte sans me regarder.

Yavanna m'avait installée dans une de ses chambres, elle était circulaire avec les mêmes ouvertures sur l'extérieur les murs étaient en partie couverts de mousse et de lierre, mon lit était fait de bois flotté blanchi par la mer, la couverture était faite de plumes de paon une coiffeuse et un grand canapé ainsi qu'une table basse où je prenais mes repas seule ou avec Yavanna complétait le mobilier.

Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, cela faisait plus de trois semaines et l'ultimatum touchait à sa fin. J'étais dans cette chambre et je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, je n'avais pas mon I-Phone pour écouter ma musique, même pas un livre pour tuer le temps je tournais en rond, je devais leur donner ma réponse.

Il n'était pas question que Thorin meurt, je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative que de tuer Azog pour sauver la vie de Thorin. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il comprendrait si je prenais sa place en tant que roi(e) voudra-t-il me parler ou me regarder en tant qu'un de mes sujets ? S'il m'aimait oui, il comprendrait, et enfin tout s'arrangerait. Je trouverai une solution pour redonner le trône à Thorin.

Yavanna avait capté mon esprit, c'était comme ça que je pouvais l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne à moi elle tapa et entra dans la chambre : - « Mon enfant, que me veux-tu ? » Elle posa la question pour la forme mais elle savait par la pensée que ma décision était prise.

Sans préambule, je lui dis : - « Yavanna, vous savez quelle est ma réponse, je veux sauver Thorin et ses neveux et je suis prête à tuer ce monstre qu'est Azog il y a trop longtemps qu'il fout le bord... Pardon le bazar sur la Terre du Milieu, il doit être châtié pour ses crimes. Je peux parler à Aulë pour lui faire part de ma décision ?

Yavanna me sourit et me dit : - « Je suis si fière de toi, tu te comporte déjà comme un roi(e). Ton père t'attend en bas, va le rejoindre. »

Je sortis de ma chambre, je m'attendais à trouver un escalier à la place, c'était un tapis fait de feuilles et de fleurs exotiques que je n'avais jamais vues, c'était superbe. Il était en colimaçon pour descendre de la tour. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, une grande porte s'ouvrit toute seule devant moi sur le seuil de l'entrée m'attendait Aulë, il avait les bras croisés, la mine sombre et le regard dans le vide, ce qui ne me rassura pas. Je m'approchai de lui, il remarqua ma présence et il me dit : - « Fille, ta décision ne sera pas sans conséquence tu es courageuse, Yavanna a raison, tu parles comme un future roi(e). Pour ce qui est de ton nain, il ne devra rien savoir, tu ne pourras rien lui révéler il le découvrira au moment voulu, c'est la condition pour que nos projets réussissent. »

\- « Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder après tout ça ? Il va découvrir que je lui cache quelque chose, il n'est pas idiot il me connait bien, je suis son Unique, il ressent les choses quand je ne vais pas bien, je ne vais pas pouvoir lui mentir longtemps. »

\- « Ne rien dire ce n'est pas mentir tu sais, c'est juste repousser un temps la vérité. Du temps, tu n'en as plus beaucoup : les nains ont convaincu ton nain de reprendre la route, ils se préparent à partir. »

\- « Arrêtez de dire mon nain, il a un nom, c'est Thorin pour une de vos créations, je vous trouve peu respectueux. » Zut, j'avais parlé trop vite.

\- « C'est bien, tu as réussi mon épreuve, tu l'aimes vraiment pour le défendre comme ça. Le nain que tu appelles Dwalin est un grand guerrier, c'est un ami loyal, il donnerait sa vie pour Thorin et il en va de même pour toi. Il est un bon entraîneur, même si je ne le trouve pas assez dur avec toi. »

Il fit une pause, son regard sur moi avait changé, je pouvais y voir de la fierté.

Il reprit : - « Nous n'avons plus le temps de te préparer aux techniques de combat que nous pratiquons, nous les Valar j'ai le pouvoir de te les transmettre quand tu combattras, ce sera comme si j'étais avec toi, tu auras ma force. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour ma fille unique. Tu dois savoir aussi que ta force sera décuplée avec l'autre personne venant de la terre ensemble, vous ne formerez plus qu'un, à vous deux vous serez redoutables pour le combat final. »

Je levai le doigt pour parler, je n'en menais pas large avec lui : - « L'autre sait quelles sont ses origines, que c'est un sang mêlé comme moi ? Et qui est son père ou sa mère en tant que Valar ? »

\- « Fille, tu es bien curieuse, et si tu cherches à en savoir plus tu es maligne la réponse est oui. »

\- « Et c'est tout, un oui, pas d'autres infos ? »

\- « Non, retourne voir Yavanna, elle va te raccompagner chez les elfes. Elle donnera aux nains et aux elfes une explication pour éviter que tu n'en donnes, ils te laisseront tranquille un temps. »

Il me prit les mains et je ressentis comme une vague de chaleur intense traverser tout mon corps, des flash dans ma tête apparurent, je voyais des scènes de combat d'une grande violence je n'avais pas peur, au contraire, je ressentais l'envie de me battre. Il me lâcha les mains, j'étais presque déçue que ce contact s'arrête. Il me dit : - « Fille, je viens de te donner ma force, fais-en bon usage. » Il se rapprocha de moi et il embrassa mon front, ce qui me fit sursauter il ajouta : - « Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur fille, nous nous reverrons bientôt et ce sera pour me montrer ton enfant. Marie-f, j'aurai toujours un œil sur toi et maintenant, va. »

Je remontai vers ma chambre, Yavanna m'attendait, toujours assise là, sur le canapé elle me tendais la main.

\- « Ton voyage de retour va être plus agréable. Mon enfant, viens sur mes genoux, je vais te porter, tu vas tomber dans un sommeil tu ne te réveilleras que quand tu seras dans ta chambre, je me charge de leur donner les explications qui conviennent et inconsciemment tu les entendras. » Elle toucha mon front avant que je ne puisse lui donner mon accord, et je m'écroulai dans ses bras.


	24. Chapter 24 Départ de Fondcombe

***** Un grand merci à angels-or-demons pour tes commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir, tu suis mon histoire comme je suis la tienne (lectrice fidèle) *******************************

Thorin se réveilla en pleine nuit avec l'envie de noyer son chagrin, il sortit pour trouver la cave d'Elrond il marcha dans les couloirs sans rencontrer un elfe, il trouva enfin la cave et se choisit plusieurs bouteilles de grands crus. Comme un zombie, il retourna dans sa chambre, il baissa tous les stores pour être dans le noir, il s'allongea l'I-Phone de Marie-f était à côté de lui, il mit les écouteurs et lança la lecture des musiques. Il en profita pour ouvrir sa première bouteille, le regard perdu dans le vide il se remémorait certains souvenirs de leur rencontre, il se revoyait lui courir après lors de sa première fuite, et comment elle s'était jetée sur Gandalf pour le menacer de la dague qu'elle lui avait volée.

Il rebut une longue gorgée, le liquide lui brûlait le gosier mais il n'en avait que faire, sa douleur la plus forte venait du plus profond de son cœur on lui avait enlevé son aimée, la femme de sa vie. Une musique attira son attention, il regarda le titre : 'The Last Goodbye', elle avait ajouté 'Je ne veux pas qu'il meure'. Thorin avait remarqué que quand Marie-f écoutait sa musique, il y en avait une qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, ce devait être celle-là le nain ferma les yeux pour être plus attentif à ce qu'il écoutait, il continuait à boire. Il se revoyait après l'attaque des trolls, où pour la première fois il avait effleuré ses lèvres il porta une nouvelle fois la bouteille à sa bouche mais elle était vide, il la jeta au sol et en ouvrit une autre. L'alcool lui enfiévrait l'esprit, les musiques s'enchainaient dans des langues qu'il ne comprenait pas, la tête lui tournait un peu mais pas assez pour calmer son chagrin. Il but la seconde bouteille quasiment d'un trait à la dernière goulée, il faillit s'étouffer. Thorin retira les écouteurs, les chansons de Marie-f parlait trop d'amour, de couples ou d'allusions au sexe. A la dernière bouteille qu'il ouvrit, Thorin était sacrément éméché il avait envie de Marie-f, de toucher son corps. Le nain commença à masser son entrejambe qui était déjà tendue par la chaleur de l'alcool les yeux clos, il se voyait lui faire l'amour d'une façon très torride, ce qui accéléra ses va-et-vient sur son sexe de son autre main libre. Il voulut finir la bouteille mais elle se vida sur sa chemise Thorin s'effondra complétement saoul dans le lit, une main dans son pantalon et l'autre sur une bouteille vide.

La matinée touchait à sa fin et cela faisait plus de deux jours que Thorin n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Dwalin, accompagné de son frère Balin, tapa à la porte de sa chambre. Le nain aux cheveux blancs dit : - « Thorin, c'est nous, ouvre ! Il doit encore dormir. » Il encouragea son frère à recommencer.

Dwalin faillit démonter la porte en tapant un peu trop fort, la porte s'ouvrit sous le choc, Balin dit : - « Regarde, la porte n'était pas fermée. » Le nain entra dans une chambre plongée dans le noir, une odeur d'alcool fort leur sauta au nez. Dwalin ouvrit un store pour voir où était Thorin il n'avait pas bougé, avachi dans le lit, une bouteille à la main et l'autre dans son pantalon.

Balin fût attristé de voir le prince dans cet état-là, sa chemise imbibée de vin et les cheveux collés par la sueur, il avait les paupières gonflées : Thorin était méconnaissable.

Dwalin s'approcha du nain, le poussa doucement et dit : - « Thorin réveille-toi, tu dois te bouger, allez ! Voilà plus de deux jours que nous ne t'avons pas vu, tu m'entends ? » Rien à faire, Thorin ne bougeait pas, il grogna des mots en Khuzdul. Dwalin perdit patience, il demanda de l'aide à son frère : - « Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, aide-moi à le porter, je prends ses bras, et toi prend-lui les pieds, nous allons dans la salle d'eau. » Les nains portèrent Thorin jusqu'au bassin et le balancèrent dans l'eau.

Thorin coula comme une pierre, le contact de l'eau froide fût pour lui un électrochoc il se mit sur pied d'un coup, tout dégoulinant et avec les cheveux dans les yeux, il les injuria de tous les noms dans sa langue natale. Balin choisit ses mots pour le raisonner : - « Je ne pense pas que Marie-f aimerait te voir comme ça, comment dit-elle déjà ? Ha oui, elle te passerait un sacré savon. »

Thorin était furieux : - « Elle est partie et je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Balin, comment je vais faire pour vivre sans elle ? »

Balin baissa la tête et dit doucement : - « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de vivre sans son Unique j'en sais quelque chose, quand Smaug a prit la montagne… » Il ne put finir sa phrase. « Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres. Dwalin, reste avec lui et assure-toi qu'il dessaoule vite. »

De loin, on aurait dit un troupeau d'oliphants qui se ruait dans le couloir, mais ce n'était que Kili et Fili ils ouvrirent la porte pour finir de la démonter et Fili hurla : - « Mon oncle, mon oncle, où êtes-vous ? Ça recommence, mais cette fois c'est bien plus grand ! »

Balin leur dit : - « Du calme les petits, que se passe-t-il, qu'est-ce qui est plus grand ? »

Fili compléta : - « Sur le terrain d'entraînement, le phénomène recommence, les éclairs reviennent, vite ! »

Depuis le bassin Thorin entendit ses neveux, il sortit de l'eau, enleva ses vêtements pour se retrouver à poil il s'habilla en moins d'une minute et il suivit ses neveux. Sur le chemin, le nain ne se posait qu'une question : si Marie-f était de retour ou si c'était une hallucination. De loin, il pouvait voir le vent souffler en tornade et les éclairs sortir du sol Thorin accéléra sa course pour arriver sur le terrain, Gandalf et Elrond étaient déjà là, ainsi que plusieurs elfes de sa cour.

Un rayon aveuglant qui partait du ciel fit reculer tout le monde, un bourdonnement se fit entendre, la lumière baissa en intensité et une sphère bien plus grande que celle où était Marie-f descendit très lentement Thorin était impatient de savoir qui arrivait. La sphère était opaque, on ne pouvait pas voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La boule de verre toucha enfin le sol mais rien ne se produisit, les elfes et les nains n'osaient pas s'approcher, personne ne parlait, la tension était palpable. Thorin se retrouva à côté de Gandalf, dans un chuchotement le magicien lui dit : - « Enfin vous revoilà, vous n'aurez pas attendu longtemps. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Thorin, qui était tendu comme la corde d'un arc, le regard toujours sur la boule, ne comprit qu'à demi-mot ce que disait Gandalf mais lui répondit : - « Vous... Vous pensez que c'est elle ? »

Gandalf n'eût pas le temps de répondre que la sphère commença à se dématérialiser en commençant par son sommet. Une femme très grande leur apparut, une aura brillante émanait d'elle la sphère disparut complétement à ses pieds. Les elfes furent les premiers à reconnaitre la déesse et ils s'agenouillèrent. Elrond comme Gandalf prononcèrent son nom : "Yavanna". Ils mirent un genou à terre et furent suivis par les nains, seul Thorin était resté debout, comme pour défier la divinité de lui avoir pris son Unique.

Yavanna avança, portant dans ses bras Maire-f endormie elle regarda toutes les créatures qui s'étaient prosternées devant elle. Son regard se posa sur Thorin, toujours debout, et elle lui dit : - « Nain, ton insolence ne me touche pas le départ de ton humaine pour Arda était nécessaire, elle devait rencontrer son père, celui que tu appelles Mahal, le créateur de ton peuple. »

Gandalf attrapa la manche de Thorin pour qu'il mette un genou à terre, il le fit à contrecœur mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

Yavanna reprit : - « Bien, je préfère ça, tu n'es pas aussi borné que tu en as l'air. Nous avons partiellement effacé les souvenirs de son séjour en Arda, donc inutile de lui poser milles questions, ses souvenirs lui reviendront quand elle sera prête, elle ne les partagera avec vous que selon son bon vouloir. »

La déesse avança vers Thorin qui se releva, Yavanna déposa délicatement Marie-f dans les bras du nain, elle posa un doigt sur le front de Unique et par la pensée lui dit : - « Tu es encore inconsciente mais tu as entendu mes explications, les elfes et les nains ne te questionneront pas. Tout repose sur toi pour notre entreprise, nous savons que tu n'échoueras pas petite Humaine tu as la force de ton père, ne l'oublies pas. »

Yavanna recula et, d'un pas très lent, reprit sa place elle eut un regard bienveillant à l'adresse de Gandalf et Elrond et leur dit: - « Vous êtes de bons gardiens, vous avez toute notre confiance il est temps de lui dire qui est l'autre personne qui vient de son monde, nous l'avons préparée. »

La sphère se referma sur la déesse, et comme elle était venue, un rayon les aveugla tous pour qu'elle disparaisse. Tous étaient encore à la contemplation, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir dans sa vie une déesse comme Yavanna. Un silence religieux régnait sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Thorin. Il réalisa qu'il avait Marie-f dans les bras. Le nain réajusta sa prise, il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son aimée enfin son cœur se remit à battre à une cadence plus forte, il fit demi-tour, les laissant tous devant leur béatitude : il n'en avait que faire. Thorin avait retrouvé Marie-f, rien d'autre n'avait importance.

Thorin arriva à leur chambre, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que la chambre avait été aérée et le lit refait il n'y avait plus de traces de ses deux jours d'ivresse. Il coucha Marie-f, il approcha un des fauteuils du salon pour veiller son aimée il devait être le premier à la voir quand elle ouvrirait les yeux. La journée passa, Thorin eut la visite de toute la compagnie : les nains venaient à tour de rôle pour prendre des nouvelles, Bofur accompagné de Bilbo eut le droit de rester plus longtemps que les autres. Marie-f ne montrait aucun signe de réveil, elle était allongée, les mains croisées sur son ventre, sa respiration était calme. En début de soirée, Gandalf et Elrond vinrent pour apporter de quoi manger à Thorin et pour voir Marie-f. Le nain se leva à leur arrivée dans son regard, il y avait du désespoir. Il leur dit : - « Dites-moi que vous avez le moyen de la réveiller. Vous savez que nous allons reprendre la route, je ne pourrais me résoudre à la laisser ici. »

Elrond et Gandalf échangèrent un regard convenu le magicien prit la parole : - « Nous allons tenter de stimuler son cerveau, si elle ne réagit pas nous devrons attendre qu'elle se réveille par elle-même. » Le nain approuva et se recula, le magicien et le roi se placèrent de chaque côté du lit. Elrond posa ses mains sur le front de l'Unique et Gandalf sur son plexus, tous deux étaient concentrés à leur tâche, le temps parut s'éterniser pour Thorin il tournait en rond, les mains dans son dos. Gandalf, agacé, lui avait demandé d'aller plus loin pour ruminer son inquiétude.

Marie-f poussa un gémissement et papillonna des yeux, Thorin poussa sans ménagement le magicien pour prendre la main de son aimée : - « Marie-f, c'est moi, ouvre les yeux je t'en prie. »

Marie-f tourna la tête vers la voix quand elle vit le nain, elle retira vite sa main et elle se redressa pour voir où elle se trouvait. Marie-f comprit qu'elle était de retour chez les elfes, elle posa les mains sur ses yeux un moment, la voix de Yavanna résonnait dans sa tête, lui rappelant les explications qu'elle avait données aux elfes et aux nains, et le fait qu'ils la laisseraient tranquille.

Gandalf et le roi prirent congé et furent heureux de voir Marie-f de retour parmi eux avant de partir, Elrond dit : - « J'ai des informations à vous donner, nous nous verrons quand vous irez mieux reprenez des forces, à présent nous vous laissons. »

Thorin fut surprit par la réaction de son Unique et par le fait qu'elle retire sa main il reprit place dans le fauteuil et attendit que Marie-f lui parle.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je ne savais pas comment regarder Thorin, j'avais peur qu'il y voit quelque chose, mais je sentais qu'il attendait un signe de ma part je raclai ma gorge, je fixais la couverture et me lançai : - « J'ai rencontré mon père là-haut, il voulait voir l'unique fille qu'il avait eue avec une humaine. »

Thorin se redressa de son siège et dit : - « Marie-f, regarde-moi, je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse tu as vu ton père, Aulë, le créateur de mon peuple, mais il y a autre chose. »

\- « Elle avait promis que vous ne me poseriez pas de questions, toi et les autres pour le moment je ne peux pas te dire ce que je sais, crois-moi. »

 **\ PDV général /**

\- « Tu recommences, tu me fuis, je commence à bien te connaitre quand tu ne veux pas me regarder. Que me caches-tu encore ? » Le nain se leva et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit, il prit le menton de Marie-f dans sa main pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Marie-f ferma les yeux et lui dit dans un murmure : - « S'il te plait non, ne me demande rien, fais-moi juste confiance. »

Thorin renonça, il la relâcha. Il s'allongea sur le lit puis il détendit son bras pour accueillir son Unique.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je me blottis dans ses bras mon nez dans son cou, je humai sa peau et lui dis : - « Pour toi je suis partie deux jours je crois, et pour moi ce fût un mois entier l'odeur de ta peau m'a vraiment manquée. »

\- « Voilà pourquoi tes cheveux ont tant poussé, oui tu es partie deux jours, ce fût les plus longs de ma vie car je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais un jour. »

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur Thorin, passant une de mes jambes entre les siennes, et passai ma main dans l'ouverture de sa chemise. Je relevai la tête et lui dit : - « Ne t'imagines pas plus, ok ? Juste un moment de détente avant d'aller voir Elrond. » Thorin m'embrassa sur le front et me dit : - « Tu me prends pour qui, je sais me tenir, je ne pense pas qu'au sexe quand tu es dans mes bras. » Il éclata de rire.

\- « Waoouuu! Thorin Oakenshield », lui dis-je, « je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire. » Je m'assis sur ses cuisses pour le regarder enfin, l'entendre rire m'avait détendue, je lui dis : - « Sortez de ce corps, mais qui êtes-vous ? » Vu son regard, il n'avait pas compris ma blague.

\- « Ca veut dire que je te trouve étonnant, j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. »

\- « C'est vrai que je ne ris pas souvent mais avec toi ma vie a changé, je n'ai plus uniquement Erebor en tête, il y a nous à présent. »

Cette conversation me gênait un peu, je me levai et lui tendit la main : - « Et si on en finissait avec Elrond et les elfes, tu comptais bien partir non ? »

\- « Balin m'avait convaincu de partir sans toi demain matin. »

\- « Et il a bien fait, je ne dois pas être un frein pour que tu avances dans ta quête. Mais bon je suis là, tu n'auras pas à hésiter. »

Marchant main dans la main, nous arrivâmes à la bibliothèque d'Elrond j'allais frapper mais la main de Thorin m'arrêta, il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser et me dit : - « Quoi que tu découvres sur l'autre de ton monde, je l'accepterai. »

Je me reculai de lui et dis : - « Tu as peur que ce soit un homme ? Thorin, aucun homme de mon monde ne pourra te surpasser, je t'aime allez, viens. »

Je poussai les portes sans frapper, Thorin m'avait perturbée avec cette histoire d'homme. Elrond, toujours flanqué de Gandalf, ils ne se séparaient jamais ces deux-là, à croire que... Enfin bon. « Marie-f, venez vous asseoir, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez aussi prince Thorin. » Il me regardait pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer.

\- « Roi Elrond, je n'ai rien à cacher au prince Thorin, vous pouvez poursuivre. »

\- « Très bien, j'ai découvert où se trouvait l'autre de votre monde en fait, c'est une humaine qui est arrivée plusieurs mois avant vous ici en Terre du Milieu elle se trouve… » Il fit une pause pour regarder Thorin, puis il reprit, mal à l'aise : « Elle se trouve chez le roi Thranduil, son nom est Camille et elle serait à ce qu'il parait la maîtresse officielle du roi. »

Thorin et moi, nous nous levâmes en même temps pour dire :

\- « Elle s'appelle Camille ! »

\- « Non, pas Thranduil ! »

On se regardait, interloqués par ce que nous venions d'entendre je pris la parole : - « Thorin, on doit y aller, je dois la voir, c'est important pour notre futur. »

\- « Il n'est pas question que je mette les pieds chez cet elfe de malheur, je me demande ce que cette humaine peut bien lui trouver à ce traître. »

Je pris la main de Thorin et lui dis : - « Non Thorin ne commence pas, tu la juges sans la connaître, je sais que ça va te demander un sacré effort mais nous irons quand même que tu le veuilles ou non, ta rencontre avec Thranduil est écrite, c'est dans l'histoire, tu ne peux pas y échapper. »

\- « Roi Elrond, avez-vous d'autres infos à me communiquer ? » Il me fit signe que non, je pris congé en entraînant Thorin sans qu'il puisse dire quelque chose je le trainais pas la manche et lui ordonnai : « Suis-moi, demain nous partons à l'aube. »

Il m'arrêta dans ma course, me bloquant net : - « Arrête, tu ne me forceras pas à aller chez ce traître pour retrouver sa catin. »

\- « Non mais j'y crois pas, tu la juges tout ça parce que tu peux pas blairer Thranduil ! Ah oui "blairer" veut dire "ne peut pas voir". Ho! Et puis zut, j'en ai marre de faire le décodeur putain fais un effort Thorin ! Tu dois me laisser faire, viens dans notre chambre, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. »

Je l'entrainai avec moi, je ne marchais pas, je courais je claquai la porte derrière nous. « Assis-toi et écoute-moi. »

\- « Avant Thranduil, il va y avoir bien d'autres choses que je ne peux pas te dire. Tu connais le jeu des charades ? Je dois te faire deviner mais tu dois trouver la réponse. »

\- « Oui, je connais ce jeu d'enfants, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

La voix de mon père résonna dans ma tête : - « Je t'ai dit que j'avais un œil sur toi, fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire, ne gâche pas tout. »

Je parlai à haute voix : - « Putain père lâchez-moi la grappe, je sais ce que je fais. »

Thorin se dit "Elle devient folle, elle se parle seule à présent".

\- « Super, je suis fliquée par mon père. Je te rassure Thorin, je ne suis pas folle, c'est juste que mon père se tape l'incruste dans ma tête et par pitié, ne me demande pas de traduire. Bon, pour les devinettes c'est rappé, nous partons demain comme tu l'avais prévu. Je te laisse les prévenir, je vais préparer mes affaires. »

\- « Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu dis, mais oui nous partirons à l'aube. Je vais prévenir Balin pour qu'il passe le message, je reviens. »

Je partis m'asseoir devant la coiffeuse pour me regarder, j'avais une tignasse à faire peur j'ouvris les tiroirs, je tombai sur une paire de ciseaux et je m'attaquai à retrouver une coupe courte. Les mèches de cheveux tombaient autour de moi au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais retrouvé ma tête de quand j'étais arrivée en Terre du Milieu. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Thorin revenait, je lui dis : - « Je suis dans la salle d'eau, je me suis... » Il me coupa la parole :

\- « Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Couper les cheveux chez nous est un sacrilège, on coupe les cheveux et la barbe pour les bannis, je ne pourrai pas te faire une tresse pour notre union si tu dois les couper à chaque fois que tu les trouves trop longs. »

\- « Je veux bien laisser pousser une mèche derrière mon oreille mais pas plus, mes cheveux courts sont pour moi un signe de mon indépendance tu auras une reine au cheveux courts, j'ai accepté beaucoup en venant ici, ne m'enlève pas ça. »

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend avec moi mais j'étais obligé de lui céder : - « Oui, tu seras ma reine aux cheveux courts et au diable ceux qui n'approuveront pas. Je te demande juste une mèche pour te faire une tresse et y placer la perle en mithril qui scellera notre union. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Nous passions notre dernière nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je pensais : "Profite ma vieille, tu n'es pas prête de dormir dans un vrai lit avant d'arriver chez Beorn. "

Le jour n'était pas encore levé que Thorin me réveilla : - « Debout ma dormeuse, c'est l'heure du départ, je vais voir où en sont les autres et je reviens tache d'être prête à mon retour. » Et il m'embrassa, je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir notre baiser, mais il me repoussa en douceur : « Non, sois raisonnable, je ne veux pas que ça dégénère si je te laisse faire, ce n'est à l'aube mais en fin de journée que nous allons partir, et je me vois mal me justifier auprès de nos compagnons pour le retard de notre départ. » Je pris un coussin et le lui balançai en lui faisant un large sourire avant qu'il ne parte.

Je m'habillai tout en pensant aux épreuves qui nous attendaient : la montagne que nous allions traverser, les géants de pierre, et le pire, le monde des gobelins. Je devais briefer encore une fois Bilbo, lui faire comprendre à demi-mot ce qu'il devait trouver je commençais à douter de moi, malgré mes recommandations avec les trolls tout avait foiré et c'est moi qui avais dû les tuer. Est-ce que ça allait recommencer ? Je me voyais mal parler à Gollum, beurkkkk, je préférais laisser ma place à Bilbo.


	25. Chapter 25 La team des super vilains (1)

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Nous étions prêts à partir, la troupe se dirigea vers un passage secret qu'Elrond nous avait dévoilé Thorin me laissa faire mes adieux au Roi des elfes ainsi qu'à Gandalf. Je lui confiai mon sac à dos avec tout ce à quoi je tenais le plus, je ne voulais rien perdre chez les gobelins, mais ça je le gardai pour moi. Gandalf promit qu'il en prendrait grand soin et ne posa aucune question je remerciai le roi pour son accueil et pour sa patience envers les nains durant ces deux semaines, il me remercia en retour de lui avoir permis de rencontrer la déesse Yavanna, ce fut un grand honneur d'avoir fait ma connaissance. Il ajouta discrètement : « Je peux vous dire un mot ? » Il me prit par le coude et m'éloigna des oreilles indiscrètes : - « Madame je m'inquiète pour vous, nous en avons peu parlé mais vous n'ignorez pas le mal qui couve dans cette famille, la folie de l'or, et Thorin n'y échappera pas lui non plus vous devrez être forte pour l'aider lorsqu'il perdra la raison. »

Je voyais Thorin s'impatienter, il commença à faire avancer la compagnie il ne restait que Bilbo, qui contemplait une dernière fois Fondcombe, et moi. Je pris le temps de répondre à Elrond : - « Oui je le sais, Thorin dit qu'il n'est pas comme son grand-père et je le crois de tout mon cœur, il faut que quelqu'un lui donne la force de ne pas perdre la confiance qu'il a en lui, et je suis cette personne. » Je préférais donner cette version, bien que je n'avais aucun doute sur ce qu'il adviendrait de Thorin une fois entré dans la montagne mais je ferai tout pour le soulager de ce fardeau.

Elrond me dit : - « Dame Marie-f, le prince Thorin a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, vous ferez une grande reine. Ha ! J'oubliais, l'humaine de votre monde est au courant de votre existence et vous attend avec impatience je vous souhaite bonne route madame. »

Une dernière fois, nous jetâmes un regard à la vallée cachée Bilbo et moi, avec tous les souvenirs que nous y avions passé, les découvertes, les vérités, les aveux et l'amour pour ma part. Avec Thorin, nous avions pris la décision d'être les plus discrets possible sur les nuits que nous avions passées dans notre chambre, puisque nous avions pris une très grande avance sur la prophétie : l'enfant à naître ne devait être procréé qu'à Erebor, houppsss !

Balin avait toujours un œil sur Thorin et un double sur moi, son attitude devenait plus en plus bizarre, il était toujours là à m'observer depuis que la compagnie avait découvert que j'étais la fille d'Aulë le père fondateur du peuple Nain mais je préférais mettre mes doutes de côté.

Je pris la main de Bilbo qui m'attendait et nous accélérâmes le pas pour rattraper la troupe de nains.

Nous marchions depuis plusieurs heures et nous nous rapprochions de la montagne, le vent soufflait plus fort, les nuages devenaient de plus en plus menaçants. Je voyais mon ami tourner au tour du pot, il finit par me demander pourquoi j'avais laissé mon sac à Gandalf voilà un bon moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qui nous attendait dans les heures à venir, car nous n'étions plus très loin des montagnes aux géants de pierre. Une fois de plus je lui demandai de ne poser aucune question, il hocha la tête et écouta mes explications.

Tout se déroula comme prévu, la pluie, le vent, les éléments se déchaînaient contre nous et les géants passèrent à l'action la vie reposait sur celui qui se trouvait devant ou derrière soi, Thorin avait les yeux sur ses neveux et sur moi, je m'agrippais au bras de Bofur qui fût rattrapé par Dwalin. Thorin faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand Kili frôla la mort quant à Bilbo, il perdit l'équilibre. C'est Thorin qui lui sauva la vie, et bien sûr Dwalin le rattrapa de justesse comme de bien entendu, Bilbo n'échappa pas aux reproches de Thorin. Je préférais ne pas intervenir de peur de chambouler un détail de l'histoire, mais ce pauvre Bilbo me faisait pitié. Thorin, depuis le début de l'aventure, ne le loupait pas avec ses réflexions pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de se barrer, mais Bofur trouvera les bons mots.

L'angoisse montait en moi car nous venions de trouver la grotte, dans quelques heures nous serrons prisonniers des gobelins, comment j'allais faire pour m'en sortir ? Je faisais le tri des priorités, bon, chaque chose en son temps. Thorin donnait des ordres pour les tours de garde et l'interdiction de faire du feu pour ne pas attirer l'attention s'il savait que le danger venait d'en bas ! Je m'assis à côté de mon Nain, il me prit dans ses bras et me dit doucement : - « Je t'ai vue parler à Bilbo, tu avais la même tête inquiète avant que nous ne rencontrions les trolls, c'est si grave que ça ? »

Je lui répondis sur le même ton pour n'alarmer personne – « Je ne peux rien te dire mais je te conseille de te coucher, et ne dors que d'un œil écoute ce qui va se dire Thorin, chaque mot à son importance, je veux juste que tu me tiennes la main et quoi qu'il arrive ne me lâche pas, je commence à avoir la trouille. »

\- « Nous faisons une équipe toi et moi, je ne te lâcherai pas mais tu me fais vraiment peur, tu trembles, même face aux orcs tu n'étais pas comme ça. »

\- « S'il te plait fais comme je te l'ai dit couche toi, je ne dois rien perturber de l'histoire, je vais me coller à ton dos et tiens-moi fermement la main je t'en conjure, ne me demande rien d'autre. »

Le calme régnait dans la grotte, de tout petits pas se firent entendre, c'était Bilbo qui en avait marre, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Mis à part Bofur, Kili et Fili et moi-même, les nains n'avaient rien fait pour intégrer le Hobbit dans la troupe si vous ne venez pas aux nains, ils ne feront rien pour mieux vous connaître en retour, ils ont tendance à ne pas voir plus loin que leurs courtes tailles. Bilbo avait bien compris être un fardeau et il se sentait inutile, les nains lui avait miné le moral sa décision était prise, il rentrait chez lui. Bofur, qui ne dormait pas, parla avec son ami pour tenter de le convaincre de changer d'avis.

J'étais collée au dos de Thorin, je savais qu'il ne dormait pas sa main se referma plus fort sur la mienne, il suivait mes conseils, il écoutait la conversation entre Bilbo et Bofur.

Bofur pencha la tête et regarda la ceinture du Hobbit : - « Bilbo votre dague brille, elle devient de plus en plus bleue, ho ! Mon dieu, les gobelins ! »

Thorin, à ces mots, ordonna que tout le monde se lève, les gobelins allaient les attaquer c'est au même moment que le sol s'ouvrit sous nos pieds. Thorin m'attrapa dans ses bras, me collant à lui, je poussai un hurlement de peur. Il tomba sur le dos pour me protéger de la chute, mon poids sur lui lui coupa le souffle, les autres nains tombèrent lourdement. Bofur avait eu la bonne idée de prendre Bilbo dans ses bras pour l'épargner du vol plané.

Les gobelins se jetaient sur nous, des mains griffues m'arrachèrent de Thorin je me débattais comme je pouvais, les nains donnaient des coups de pieds ou de poings voire des coups de tête pour se défendre. Je cherchais Bilbo des yeux, ne le voyant pas il avait réussi à fuir, il ne tarderait pas à rencontrer Gollum, il devrait se débrouiller seul.

On nous regroupa sur une grande plateforme en bois, l'air était irrespirable, une odeur de pourriture y flottait j'avais des hauts le cœur, je faillis vomir à plus d'une reprise sur les pieds de Dwalin qui m'obligeait à rester penchée. Sa grosse main bloquait ma nuque, Thorin, Balin et Bofur faisaient paravent pour me cacher car j'étais plus grande qu'eux. Les gobelins étaient excités par la prise qu'ils venaient de faire, des ricanements et des hurlements de victoire nous entouraient. Je m'agrippai au manteau de Thorin, je voulus relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais Dwalin me rappela à l'ordre : - « Reste penchée pour ta sécurité, ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu es là. » La garde du Roi gobelin nous donnait des coups de fouet pour nous obliger à rester tranquille, ils nous poussaient pour nous rapprocher de leur Roi. Il ressemblait à une grosse limace flasque avec un goitre difforme, il était assis sur un trône constitué de tibias et de cages thoraciques les accoudoirs étaient constitués de crânes humains.

Il posa la question à toute son assemblée : - « Mais qu'avons-nous là ? »

Le gobelin qui se trouvait à ses côtés lui répondit : - « Des nains, votre altesse. » Et il lui chuchota autre chose à l'oreille.

\- « Des nains, comme c'est intéressant, le maître va être content de notre prise : Thorin le prince de rien et sa compagnie. » Il se leva et descendit quelques marches recouvertes de peau de différentes espèces, humains, elfes et autres.

Il leva son sceptre dans un geste tendu vers les Nains, il ordonna à ses soldats : - « Attrapez-moi ce nain qui pense être roi d'une montagne ! » Il éclata de rire. « Mais vous n'avez pas de montagne ce qui fait donc de vous un moins que rien, juste un petit nain qui n'aura plus sa tête sur ses épaules. »

Le roi gobelin plissa des yeux, il dit : - « Mais nous avons une invitée de marque, je sais que l'humaine est avec vous et nous allons nous en occuper, amenez-la moi. »

La garde rapprochée du roi obligea Thorin à se mettre à genoux, et les coups de fouets redoublèrent sur le dos des nains pour m'obliger à sortir du rang. J'essayais de me débattre tant bien que mal, je trainais des pieds lorsqu'on me poussa devant le Roi. J'avais l'estomac au bord des lèvres, il dégageait une odeur putride, il me dit tout sourire : - « Avant de vous livrer au maître j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je vous abime légèrement attachez-lui les mains, suspendez-la à la potence et donnez à ce prince Nain un fouet. »

J'avais les mains liées à un crochet, je ne reposais que sur la pointe des pieds. Avec un couteau, on découpa mon tee-shirt, je me retrouvai une fois de plus en soutien-gorge. Le roi gobelin me retourna pour examiner mon tatouage et déclara surpris : - « En voilà un beau message dans votre dos, je ne connais pas ce langage mais ce n'est pas grave, le maître saura sûrement le lire. »

Il hurla : - « Que l'on prenne les plus jeunes ! » Il ordonna que Thorin me fouette et lui dit que s'il n'obéissait pas, on trancherait la gorge des trois Nains Fili, Kili et Ori furent sortis du groupe, on les obligea à se mettre à genoux, ils étaient maintenus par les cheveux avec une lame sous la gorge.

\- « Vous voyez Thorin, vous n'avez pas d'autre alternative que d'agir. » Il continuait de rire. « Allez prince, un peu de bonne volonté, faites-moi ce plaisir. »

Thorin était au désespoir, il ne voulait pas me fouetter et encore moins voir ses neveux mourir sous ses yeux.

Je me retournai vers le roi pour l'injurier : - « Sale pourriture, tu vas me le payer, comment osez-vous faire un tel chantage ? Attend que je me libère, je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire de vermine quand je t'aurais tranché ton petit oiseau qui te sert de pisseuse. »

Le roi me répondit d'un ton réjoui : - « Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère l'humaine, le maître va vous adorer. »

Je baissai la tête, il n'y avait pas de solution, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence si Thorin n'agissait pas, les garçons allaient mourir. Je ravalai mes larmes et me retournai, je devais provoquer Thorin et lui dire une partie de la vérité.

Je me raclai la gorge pour avoir plus d'assurance : - « Thorin regarde-moi, je t'ai menti depuis le début, je sais qui est leur maître, c'est celui-là même qui a mit un contrat sur ta tête. »

Thorin tenait le fouet dans sa main avec des yeux suppliants, il remua de la tête et me dit : - « Non ne fais pas ça ! » Avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui annoncer.

Je pris un air sérieux et le regardai droit dans les yeux – « Ho ! Que si, et je vais même te donner son nom. » Je fis une pause, et avec un large sourire, je repris : - « Ce n'est autre qu'Azog, que tu pensais mort. » Je vis la main de Thorin se crisper autour du manche du fouet. Il me regardait, surpris, et son regard changea vite : il devint plus dur, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer, je devais le pousser encore plus.

Le regard du Nain était devenu pensif, son visage fermé ses souvenirs s'animaient dans sa tête.

Je pris un ton autoritaire qui se voulait être un ordre : - « Regarde-moi quand je te parle, tu peux voir dans mes yeux que je ne te mens pas. » Thorin me fixait de ses yeux bleus, une lueur d'incompréhension y brillait je poursuivis sur un air moqueur : - « Tu m'as bien fait rire, chez les elfes tu te posais milles questions à ce sujet alors que j'avais déjà la réponse. » Le fouet claqua aux pieds du Nain, mentalement je m'encourageais encore un peu plus, il devait passer à l'action.

Dans les yeux de Thorin, il n'y avait plus de désespoir ni de pitié, mais de la rage sa respiration était devenue plus forte, je devais enfoncer le clou qui allait lui faire mal.

Je me retournai pour parler à la grosse limace : - « Roi gobelin, envoyez un message comme quoi j'accepte la proposition d'Azog, je veux bien être sa compagne, autant être du côté des plus forts. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Sans pouvoir maîtriser son geste, Thorin envoya le fouet en direction de Marie-f il s'enroula autour de sa taille, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir, ce qui l'obligea à pousser un cri de douleur « Hhaaaaa ! »

La voix de Thorin était vibrante de colère : - « Tu t'es bien jouée de moi, comment peux-tu me trahir aussi rapidement ? » Le Nain fit claquer son fouet une fois de plus à ses pieds la mâchoire serrée, Thorin dit : - « Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle, je t'ai donné mon cœur et en moins d'une minute je n'existe plus, tu n'es qu'une traitresse ! » Il refit claquer le fouet au sol.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'éclatai d'un rire mal maitrisé, mes blessures me faisaient souffrir. – « Ho ! Mais je sais bien jouer la comédie, tu es si prévisible Thorin, tu es si facile à manipuler tu n'as pas marché dans mes mensonges, non, tu y as plongé la tête la première. » Mon cœur était au bord des lèvres lorsque Thorin me regarda de son air le plus noir.

Thorin lâcha dans son bras toute la violence qu'il avait en lui, pour toutes les fois où elle lui avait tenu tête, pour leurs disputes, pour sa façon de se comporter avec une telle familiarité envers Bofur, Fili, Kili et Bilbo Thorin ne maîtrisait plus son côté sombre.

Les coups de fouets s'abattirent sur moi, je sentais ma peau s'ouvrir dans mon dos, mon ventre et mes bras une bretelle se déchira sous la violence des coups de Thorin. Enfin j'avais réussi, mais à quel prix ? J'avais mal à force de crier ma douleur, je me sentais partir, mon corps était à bout, j'allais m'évanouir quand les coups stoppèrent.

Un gobelin arracha le fouet dans la main crispée de Thorin, on le repoussa dans la troupe. Balin s'approcha du prince et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter d'un air attristé, il lui dit : - « Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus inconscient ou le plus courageux, mais vous venez de sauver les petits d'une mort certaine par votre sacrifice. » Thorin, qui était encore dans un état second, cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa transe et tenta de comprendre ce que venait de dire le Nain a la barbe blanche : - « Balin, tu veux dire qu'elle a fait exprès de me provoquer ? » Balin hocha la tête.

\- « Mais elle est complètement folle, j'ai failli la tuer, regarde l'état de son corps. » Thorin était catastrophé par ce qu'il lui avait fait : Marie-f l'avait provoqué exprès, et il était tombé à pieds joints dans son jeu.

J'avais les yeux clos, une voix se fit entendre dans mon esprit, c'était mon père : - « Tu es courageuse, fille quand tu ouvriras les yeux, tu verras l'épée de ton nain au sol. Les gobelins vont te détacher en pensant que tu es inoffensive, je te donne la possibilité de te déchainer sur tout ce qu'il y a sur ton passage. Je suis avec toi, le magicien va arriver aussi, tiens-toi prête. »

Je souriais intérieurement à l'idée de faire payer la grosse limace pour ce qu'il venait de me faire endurer.

Le roi gobelin se rassit et dit : - « Quel superbe spectacle Thorin, vous vous êtes surpassé mais je ne voudrais pas que l'humaine meure, Azog ne le me pardonnerait jamais. Gardes, libérez-la, et vous pouvez trancher les têtes des descendants de Durin. »

On détacha mes liens et je m'écroulai lourdement au sol, les yeux toujours fermés. Puis une force incroyable s'empara de mon corps, je me sentais invincible j'ouvris les yeux et Orcrist était à portée de main, je l'attrapai, et d'un bond, je fus sur pied. Dans un cri de rage, je tranchai la tête du monstre qui voulait couper la tête de Thorin celle-ci vola et il y eût un silence de stupéfaction, tout le monde me regardait.

Un éclair éblouissant jaillit, Gandalf cria : - « Prenez vos armes et battez-vous ! »

Tout s'accéléra, les Nains se jetèrent sur le tas d'armes qui leur avait été pris sans se poser de questions, ils foncèrent dans le tas pour s'enfuir, il en allait de leur survie.

Je me retournai pour partir régler mes comptes avec le Roi Gobelin, sa garde me faisait barrage, je coupais des mains, enfonçais l'épée dans des ventres, d'autres têtes volaient, j'étais comme ivre de voir tout ce sang. Thorin était derrière moi, il voulut me prendre son épée, je me retournai pour lui parler dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Il fût surprit de la façon dont je m'exprimais, il hocha juste de la tête en guise de réponse. Je retournai me battre, d'un revers de mon épée je repoussai enfin le dernier garde.

Je m'entendis parler avec ma vraie voix : - « C'est entre toi et moi gros lard, tu vas me supplier pour que je te tue rapidement. » Je coinçai l'épée de Thorin dans la ceinture de mon pantalon et j'attrapai deux lances pour les planter dans les mains du roi, le clouant sur son trône à ses accoudoirs, il poussa un hurlement. Je sortis mon épée et la plantai dans la jointure de son épaule pour lui couper les tendons, elle s'affaissa toute seule, il vociféra de douleur et je recommençai avec son autre bras : - « Et maintenant, tu ne fais plus le malin ? Je vais te crever les yeux, je serai la dernière vision que tu auras, et passe le message à cette pourriture d'Azog que je lui réserve le même châtiment. » Thorin me regardait faire tout en s'occupant des gobelins qui venaient au secours de leur Roi.

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Je ne la reconnaissais pas, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, elle avait un regard de possédée quand je voulus lui prendre Orcrist, elle me parla en Khuzdul sans hésitation : « Ne te met pas sur mon chemin, le combat n'est pas fini guerrier Nain ! » Je n'en revenais pas, sa voix n'était pas la sienne. Elle se battait avec une telle force avec les gobelins qui se trouvaient sur son passage, mon aimée n'hésitait pas à les tuer avec une grande violence. Ce genre de comportement, je ne l'avais vu que sur les champs de bataille. Quand elle arriva au pied du trône, je la vis sauter sur le roi pour le clouer avec des lances sa rapidité m'époustoufla, elle n'agissait pas comme une Humaine normale. A présent elle menaçait le Roi, et en un éclair elle perfora les globes du roi avec mon épée, il se mit brailler de douleur.

Je l'attrapai par le bras, elle devait arrêter ce carnage : - « Marie-f, suis-moi, nous devons sortir d'ici et rejoindre la compagnie, ils ont déjà pris de l'avance. »

Gandalf ouvrait le chemin pour nous sortir de cet enfer. Nous combattions côte à côte , elle avait toujours Orcrist en main, et elle se battait avec toujours autant de rage, me sauvant la vie plus d'une fois. De temps à autre, elle me regardait bizarrement, comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Enfin, nous passâmes les passerelles et rattrapâmes notre retard elle se battait pour défendre Dwalin, qui montrait des signes de fatigue, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais Marie-f était inépuisable, elle tranchait, coupait, décapitait sans relâche, jusqu'à que nous tombions tous dans une fissure. Gandalf nous promit que la lumière du jour n'était plus très loin, j'attrapai la main de mon Unique, l'obligeant à courir car je la voyais faire demi-tour pour continuer à se battre. Au bout d'un passage, la lumière apparut, nous forcions la course car les gobelins nous talonnaient.

Enfin nous étions sortis, je voulus prendre l'épée des mains de Marie-f, mais elle me repoussa, lui interdisant de la toucher car elle n'en avait pas fini avec ces monstres. Elle se mit à hurler qu'elle devait en tuer d'autres, elle était couverte de sang, son regard était toujours étrange, elle était plus qu'enragée. Dwalin passa derrière elle pour la ceinturer par les bras et je pus enfin lui retirer l'Orcrist, elle se débattit comme une forcenée, ce n'est que lorsque je lui arrachai l'épée des mains qu'elle se calma et s'effondra dans les bras de Dwalin.

Nous étions tous abasourdis par son comportement, Dwalin la déposa sur la cape de Nori à l'ombre des arbres. Gandalf s'occupa de ses blessures, mais me regarda d'un drôle d'air il me dit : - « Thorin, vous m'assurez qu'elle a reçu des coups de fouet mais il n'y a nulle trace de coups, je ne vois rien elle a cicatrisé toute seule, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Gandalf compta les nains pour voir si tout le monde était à l'appel, Thorin tenait dans ses bras son aimée, son corps reposait sur ses genoux pour la veiller au final il ne manquait que Bilbo. Où était passé le Hobbit ? Personne ne le savait, et Thorin trouva très vite une conclusion. Le semi-Homme était parti en les laissant là, il avait prit la fuite comme un lâche pour retourner chez lui. Bilbo sortit de derrière un arbre pour faire taire les reproches du Nain et lui cloua le bec en disant que si lui avait un chez lui, il aurait le courage de les aider à retrouver le leur.


	26. Chapter 26 La team des super vilains 2

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

Sous mes yeux clos, des images de ce que j'avais fait revenaient dans ma tête. Je me voyais me battre comme une furie lorsque j'avais pris Orcrist en main, toute la force de mon père s'était répandue en moi. Ma main maintenait fermement l'épée pour éliminer tout ce qui était sur mon passage, le sang m'excitait et m'effrayait à la fois. Mon père me guidait, je me sentais invincible je voulais toujours plus de morts devant moi, ce fût un véritable plaisir de torturer le Roi des gobelins après ce qu'il avait osé nous faire : obliger Thorin à me fouetter, et que je sois contrainte de lui révéler l'existence d'Azog.

Je voulais sortir de ce cauchemar, toutes ces visions finissaient par me dégoûter j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai d'un coup en sortant des bras de Thorin. Je me suis mise en boule en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles, j'entendais toujours les cris de mes victimes. Thorin se rapprocha de moi en douceur, posant sa main sur mon dos, je l'entendis me dire: - « Mon aimée, calme-toi, c'est fini tout va bien, nous sommes tous sains et saufs. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Il tourna la tête pour s'adresser à Kili : - « Attrape-lui quelque chose dans son sac pour l'habiller, quelqu'un a-t-il un peu d'eau pour lui nettoyer le visage, il est couvert de s... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant les yeux horrifiés de son Unique, des souvenirs de leur combat devaient lui revenir en mémoire.

Bilbo s'accroupit face à son amie, lui prit les mains et lui dit :- « Chuuuuuttt Marie-f écoute-moi, je m'en suis sorti moi aussi, tu vois, tes conseils m'ont bien servi. » Il passa sa main sur la poche de son gilet.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je suivis son geste des yeux sans rien dire, Fili passa un tee-shirt à son oncle pour m'habiller et lui dit : - « Nous avons tout perdu mis à part nos armes, nous n'avons pas d'eau, à moins qu'il ne lui reste des lingettes, ces petits chiffons mouillés qu'elle utilise pour se laver. » Son frère lui demanda : - « Kili, regarde dans les pochettes de son sac, vite. » Il les trouva et les donna à son oncle.

Thorin et Fili me prirent chacun un bras pour me nettoyer afin d'enlever tout le sang qui me couvrait, je préférais me laisser faire, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire moi-même ils nettoyèrent mon visage, mon dos, Thorin finit de laver mon cou et ma poitrine, il m'habilla de mon tee-shirt pour couvrir mon soutien-gorge qui n'en avait plus que le nom tant il était usé et couvert de sang lui aussi.

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot, ses yeux étaient dans le vague elle se laissait faire comme une enfant, elle paraissait très affaiblie. Délicatement, je l'approchai de moi pour la prendre dans mes bras, je laissai reposer sa tête contre ma poitrine et lui dit : - « Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure pour sauver les garçons… Tu m'as provoqué délibérément pour que je te torture, je n'en reviens pas que tu sois prête à te sacrifier pour nous quelle folie, j'aurais pu te tuer par ces coups de fouet. » Je la sentis se blottir plus fort contre moi, j'embrassai son front, elle releva sa tête pour me dire : - « Thorin, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, il fallait que tu agisses, leurs vie étaient en jeu et te dire toutes ces choses m'ont fait mal, ne culpabilise pas de ce que tu as fait, je t'aime. » Elle me caressa la joue, sa main retomba toute seule, elle était vraiment épuisée.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin reprit, intrigué : - « Tu t'es exprimée dans la langue des Nains mais ta voix n'était pas la tienne, c'est ton père qui s'est adressé à moi ? » Elle fit oui de la tête, il continua ses questions : - « La façon dont tu t'es comportée, il n'y a que les guerriers aguerris qui se battent comme tu l'as fait c'est lui qui t'a guidée ? » Elle fit encore oui le Nain ferma les yeux et ajouta : - « Il n'est plus question que tu te mettes en danger pour moi ou pour un des nôtres, ta vie m'est trop précieuse mon aimée. Je t'aime, Marie-f. »

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Elle se détacha de moi pour se relever, je l'aidai elle chancela sur ses jambes, et sur un ton apeuré, elle nous conseilla : - « Thorin, ce n'est pas fini, nous sommes encore en danger, je ne parle pas des gobelins mais de bien pire nous devrions nous éloigner d'ici, nous mettre à l'abri. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase, au loin nous entendîmes les hurlements des wargs. Je me suis mise à courir malgré ma fatigue, en prenant la main de Bilbo, je leur criai : - « Vite courez, ils arrivent, ce sont les wargs et l'autre albinos qui débarquent ! »

Gandalf et les nains grimpèrent dans les pins qui surplombaient la falaise, nous étions piégés comme à son habitude l'histoire se poursuivait inéluctablement. J'avais trouvé ma place à côté de Thorin les wargs sautaient pour nous bouffer, ils s'élançaient pour sauter de plus en plus haut, ils arrivaient à casser des branches. J'étais assise à califourchon sur une branche avec Thorin, nous nous tenions par les bras, il voyait que j'étais encore fatiguée, j'avais du mal à me tenir en équilibre je tournai la tête et appelai Gandalf : - « Il va falloir que vous trouviez une bonne idée pour nous sortir de là. » Il me regarda en haussant les épaules, je lui dis : - « Je sais pas moi, les pommes de pin ça prend vite feu non ? » Je levai les yeux au ciel, non mais je vous jure.

Gandalf souffla sur des pommes de pins, elles prirent feu rapidement, puis il les passa aux nains pour qu'ils les lancent sur les wargs. La corniche où nous étions était très sèche, le sol prit vite feu, les pins où nous avions trouvé refuge n'allaient pas tarder à s'enflammer aussi. L'incendie se propageait vite et les Wargs furent contraint de reculer, la fumée montait nous piquer les yeux et nous irriter la gorge.

Le hurlement d'un Warg se fit plus fort Azog était là, devant nous, avec son sourire de psychopathe sous extasie. Dans un instant tout allait basculer, mentalement j'appelai mon père pour qu'une fois de plus il m'aide à combattre, mais rien, pas un son, il ne voulait pas agir. Thorin, comme au ralenti, se redressa de notre arbre il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Azog. Dans sa tête, des souvenirs douloureux remontaient la rage et la vengeance émanaient de lui. Je voulais lui prendre le bras pour qu'il n'y aille pas, mais l'histoire devait continuer, Bilbo devait agir et le sauver. Je devais rester observatrice de ce qui allait se dérouler, sans rien dire, une fois de plus. Je savais que Gandalf allait faire venir des secours par les airs. Thorin n'écoutait pas les cris de supplication de la compagnie pour qu'il reste avec eux dans l'arbre bien à l'abri, non, il n'entendait pas et ne voyait personne, il était comme hypnotisé par son pire ennemi : Azog.

Pour provoquer Thorin, l'Orc pâle éclata d'un rire rauque et lança : - « Oakenshield, tu vas mourir et ton Humaine va m'appartenir quel dommage, tu ne verras pas comme je vais bien m'occuper d'elle. »  
Il ordonna à ses sbires de tuer les nains, mais que l'Humaine soit épargnée et sans égratignure, sous peine d'être châtiés.

Thorin détacha son regard du monstre et me regarda de nouveau, il me dit d'un air déterminé : - « Je dois y aller, vu ton regard tu le savais déjà je ne veux pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit pour moi. » Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, il ajouta : - « Il n'est pas question qu'il te capture, reste ici, je dois finir de régler mes compte avec cet Orc. »

Il sortit son épée pour partir à l'assaut contre Azog, je ne pouvais rien faire, je le laissai partir le cœur battant. Thorin se retrouva vite au sol, croqué par le Warg. Azog ordonna qu'on lui coupe la tête, d'un coup une petite chose sauta au sol et se mit à courir pour protéger le corps évanoui de Thorin : c'était Bilbo qui le défendait de son épée et menaçait les orcs qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux son courage donna de la vigueur aux nains, qui se jetèrent dans la bataille pour défendre leur prince.

Gandalf me regardait et me fit un sourire, il me dit : - « Les secours vont arriver du ciel, mais vous le saviez si vous n'êtes pas intervenue pour sauver Thorin, c'est que Bilbo avait un rôle à jouer, n'est-ce pas ? » J'hochai la tête pour lui confirmer son jugement.

Des bruits d'ailes claquèrent dans les airs, les aigles arrivaient pour nous sauver le premier à partir fut Thorin, et les autres nains sautèrent dans le vide pour tomber sur leurs dos. Il ne restait plus que moi, Azog était au pied de mon arbre qui penchait de plus en plus, je me tenais debout, accrochée au tronc, et lui dis : - « Nous nous reverrons, je peux te l'assurer, et ce jour-là c'est moi qui vais te régler ton compte. » Je sautai dans le vide en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur, un aigle me rattrapa sur son dos et Azog vociféra des injures dans sa langue.

Les aigles allaient nous faire gagner du temps sur les Orcs qui repartaient à notre chasse, le promontoire du Carrock se profilait au loin, c'est là que les aigles nous déposeraient et que Gandalf pourrait soigner Thorin. Je piquai du nez tellement j'étais fatiguée, sans m'en rendre compte je me couchai en avant sur mon aigle, la tête confortablement installée dans ses plumes. Je ne sentis même pas l'aigle atterrir, c'est Fili qui me prit dans ses bras. Il m'installa entre lui et son frère, ma tête reposée sur sa cuisse.

Fili se pencha à mon oreille et me dit : - « Mon frère et moi te devons beaucoup, quoi qu'il puisse se passer nous te serons toujours fidèles. »

Je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux en souriant, je leur déclarai : - « De rien les gars, je vous aime aussi même si vous n'osez pas me le dire vous savez, il n'y a pas de honte à exprimer ses sentiments, même pour des gros durs comme vous. » Je sentis qu'ils me serraient contre eux pour confirmer ce qu'ils éprouvaient pour moi.

Gandalf soigna Thorin, les nains ont la peau dure après le traitement que lui avait infligé le Warg, il se remit vite sur pied et il me chercha du regard, il fût rassuré de me trouver dans les bras de ses neveux en train de me reposer. Bilbo n'en menait pas large lorsque Thorin lui tomba dessus pour lui faire des reproches, qui au final s'avérèrent être des compliments et des excuses bien mérités.

La compagnie fit le point de ce qu'il leur restait mis à part les nombreuses armes qu'ils avaient récupérées et mon sac, voilà tout ce que nous avions, c'est-à-dire rien pour établir un campement.

Thorin me tendit la main pour me relever, toute la compagnie était debout. Nous regardions l'horizon, au loin se dressait la montagne solitaire. Nous formions une famille plus que soudée par tout ce que nous venions de vivre, Bilbo parla pour tout le monde : - « Le pire est derrière nous. » En poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Nous nous tenions par la taille, Thorin et moi, en contemplant le paysage, et j'écoutais mon ami faire cette réflexion si loin de la réalité. Je me murmurai : - « Tu te trompes Bilbo, le calvaire ne fait que commencer. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son aimée, il prit conscience que sa quête allait être bien plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son Unique.


	27. Chapter 27 Beorn et Féline

**\ PDV Marie-f /**

La compagnie faisait le point de ce qui leur restait depuis la fuite du monde des Gobelins. C'est fou ce que les nains peuvent cacher dans les multiples poches de leurs vêtements, que ce soit dans leurs vestes, gilets ou encore manteaux, on peut trouver des petits couteaux, des bijoux, pièces, portraits de famille même après la fouille des gobelins, ils avaient encore des ressources. Mais rien pour établir un campement.

Par chance, j'avais toujours mon sac puisque je l'avais confié à Gandalf depuis Fondcombe. Les nains descendaient les uns après les autres du promontoire. Je n'avais toujours pas fini de ranger mon sac, les garçons avaient mis le bazar dedans pour me prendre mes vêtements enfin, je finis de sangler ma dernière attache. Quand je levai la tête, il n'y avait plus personne je me dis à moi-même : - « Putain, ils auraient pu m'attendre. » Je commençais à m'élancer pour prendre l'escalier de pierre, je fus stoppée par une silhouette massive qui m'attendait. Thorin avait les bras croisés, je sursautai en le voyant, il me dit: - « Je voudrais te parler. » Il était vraiment très sérieux, je me demandais ce qu'il allait m'annoncer.

Sans rien dire, j'hochai la tête il m'obligea à poser mon sac.

Ses bras était toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, il avait le visage fermé et me dit : - « Je suis toujours bouleversé par ce qu'il s'est passé chez ces monstre de Gobelins (il jura en Khuzdûl) et par la façon dont tu t'es comportée pour sauver les vies de mes neveux et d'Ori, tu m'as poussé à bout pour te faire souffrir en me révélant une partie de la vérité. »

 **\ PDV général /**

La voix de Thorin était mal assurée maintenant, il hésitait : - « Je me suis fait peur de me voir agir ainsi. » Sa voix était pleine de remord, il fit une pause et ne me regardait plus son front était plissé, ses lèvres étaient pincées, il avait passé ses mains dans son dos.

Il s'était légèrement tourné comme s'il ne voulait pas exposer son visage aux yeux de son Unique, il continua, sa voix avait prit un ton encore plus grave : - « Le côté sombre qui sommeille en moi, celui que je tente depuis toujours de maîtriser, s'est réveillé d'un coup par tes provocations je n'ai pas compris que tu mentais pour les protéger, c'était de la violence pure, c'est comme si le mal de ma famille avait pris possession de mon être, voilà pourquoi j'ai agis de la sorte, Marie-f ! Erebor n'est plus très loin et je commence à avoir peur de moi-même. » Il fit une longue pause, et dans un souffle de remord : - « Que se serait-il passé si on ne m'avait pas arraché ce fouet des mains ? » Il regardait sa main ouverte, le regard triste

Marie-f lui prit le bras pour l'obliger à la regarder, elle l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, le regard qu'elle portait sur lui était plein d'amour, le voir ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Il leva enfin les yeux pour me regarder, son regard était brillant, il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser sa voix prit un ton suppliant : - « Marie-f, il n'est plus question que tu te mettes en danger comme tu l'as fait si nous voulons avoir cet enfant, je refuse une autre folie de ta part, est-ce bien compris ? »

J'étais touchée en plein cœur de voir Thorin dans cet état de sensibilité que je ne lui connaissais pas, il y avait tellement de tristesse et de remord en lui je voyais ses yeux humide, je savais qu'il ne pleurerait pas devant moi. Des larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur mes joues, mais c'est moi qui pleurais pour nous deux.

Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains qui tremblaient, je posai un baiser doux sur ses lèvres, il en ferma les yeux.

Je posai mon front contre le sien et lui dis d'une voix étranglée :- « Tu n'as pas de remord ni de regret à avoir, si nous n'avions pas agis ainsi tes neveux et Ori seraient morts, je t'ai provoqué de mon plein gré Thorin. » Je collai un peu plus mon front contre le sien en resserrant mes mains sur ses joues, et j'ajoutai sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant : - « Tu ne seras pas comme ton grand-père je veillerai pour que ça n'arrive pas, je suis ton guide, celle qui te remet sur le droit chemin je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je t'aime. »

Je m'efforçai d'être convaincante pour le rassurer, bien que la réalité était toute autre je priais intérieurement pour avoir la force de l'aider quand ce jour arriverait.

Je détachai mon front du sien il me prit les mains pour les embrasser : - « Amrâlimê mon Unique. » Me dit-il, sa voix encore vibrante.

Je le regardais avec beaucoup de tendresse, et avec douceur, je lui dis : - « Pour ce qui est du danger il y en aura tout le long de ta quête Thorin, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, tu ne peux pas me demander de rester en retrait pour me protéger. »

Je lui fis un demi-sourire, et toujours en douceur, je continuais : - « Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule, tu as vu chez les Gobelins bon ! Mon père y était pour beaucoup, je sais. » Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Mais j'ai la capacité de guérir vite, tu as entendu Gandalf. »

Il me lâcha mes mains et je les posai sur sa poitrine, il les recouvrit des siennes pour les serrer, son regard avait repris un peu plus d'assurance.

Je me raclai la gorge pour éclaircir ma voix : - « Thorin, j'ai accepté d'être ton Unique à la condition que tu m'acceptes comme ton égale c'est pareil pour mes cheveux courts, ils sont pour moi le symbole de mon indépendance, et ce n'est pas parce que je serai enceinte que je vais me briser. Dans mon monde on ne se pose pas autant de questions, tu comprendrais mieux ce qu'était ma vie là-bas, si tu pouvais passer une semaine ou rien qu'une journée avec moi dans mon monde, tu... » Je ne finis pas ma phrase, me rendant compte que j'étais devenue nostalgique de la Terre. Tout en m'écoutant, Thorin avait lâché mes mains pour s'appuyer contre un des rochers qui nous entourait, son visage était plus serein, il m'écoutait avec attention.

Je m'adossai à côté de lui, levant les yeux au ciel c'était vraiment bête mais le bruit des voitures, la foule dans les rues, les magasins, voir une grande ville, ça me manquait. Je mettais tout ça sur le compte de pouvoir rencontrer Camille, la fille de ma Terre.

Thorin se redressa et me fit face, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour m'obliger à le regarder, ses yeux bleus me fixaient, il essayait de comprendre mon comportement rêveur il me dit : - « Ne te fâche pas si j'ai tendance à être trop protecteur mon Unique, c'est que chez nous les naines sont rares et nous avons tendance à les surprotéger. J'ai bien vu que tu savais très bien te débrouiller toute seule, pardonne-moi. » Il fit une pause, et d'un air désolé, il ajouta : - « Pour ce qui est de visiter ton monde, je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirais, tout a l'air compliqué quand tu me parle de technologie cela me dépasse, tout a l'air d'aller trop vite chez toi. » Avec un sourire, il me dit : - « Malgré les Wargs, les orcs et un dragon, ici tout me parait plus calme. » Il s'approcha et tendit le cou pour me donner un baiser tendre, puis il me dit : - « Tu me manques, depuis Fondcombe nous n'avons eu que très peu de temps pour être seuls... » Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase.

Je répondis à son baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou, il resserra son étreinte en me collant contre lui, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait je sentis sa langue écarter mes lèvres, une de ses mains se poser sur une de mes fesses qu'il commença à masser. Son sexe durcissait contre le bas de mon ventre, nos corps avaient envie de plus, je dégrafai les attaches de sa veste et je tirai sur le lacet de sa chemise pour y glisser ma main afin de toucher son torse je me sentais défaillir, nos respirations s'accéléraient, nos langues se mélangeaient.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui nous obligea à nous séparer, c'était Dwalin qui parut gêné de nous surprendre dans un moment qui nous paraissait torride, il nous dit : - « Grrrr... Pardon mais comme on ne vous voyait pas venir les autres m'ont... Obligé à venir vous... Chercher. »

Thorin était contrarié par l'interruption de son ami, ce qui me fit sourire j'attrapai mon sac pour le caler sur mon dos, j'entamai la descente, laissant les deux nains.

 **\ PDV général /**

Dwalin s'excusa encore une fois, Thorin allait partir quand le grand nain le retint par le bras et lui dit : - « Faut-il vraiment que nous allions voir ce traître de Thranduil ? »

\- « Je t'avoue que cela ne m'enchante pas, et encore moins que Marie-f rencontre cette Camille, je redoute qu'elle ne lui monte la tête puisqu'elle est du côté des elfes. J'ai peur que nous tombions dans un piège qui pourrait nous empêcher de retrouver notre royaume. Nous devrons être sur nos gardes, tout cela ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'avais retrouvé la compagnie en bas des marches, il ne manquait plus que Thorin et Dwalin A leur arrivée, je constatai qu'ils avaient une attitude bizarre, presque distante avec moi qu'avaient-ils pu se dire là-haut ?

Nous reprîmes la route, Gandalf allait leur faire découvrir un nouveau personnage dans notre histoire, c'était Beorn, le changeur de peau. Il envoya Bilbo pour voir si les orcs nous traquaient toujours, c'est en les surveillant, caché derrière des rochers, qu'il le découvrit. Il redescendit de son poste d'observation pour nous retrouver, Bilbo tremblait comme une feuille, il avait du mal à parler, et comme à chaque fois personne ne prenait le temps de l'écouter vraiment. Gandalf et les nains se parlaient ensemble et ignoraient totalement Bilbo, ils m'exaspéraient à agir ainsi avec mon ami, je mis deux doigts dans ma bouche pour siffler un coup, ils stoppèrent leurs discutions et je leur dis : - « Il me semble que Bilbo a quelque chose à vous dire, vas-y tu peux parler mon ami, ils t'écoutent. »

Bilbo leur décrivit l'ours géant, qui était accompagné d'un chat noir énorme à ces mots, Gandalf sut de qui il s'agissait. Je fus surprise d'entendre qu'un chat accompagnait Beorn, je lui dis : - « Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? Beorn est toujours tout seul. » J'étais troublée, encore un détail qui venait de changer. Je m'éloignai des nains pour éviter de donner d'autres explications. Gandalf me rejoignit et me dit : - « Je suis troublé par ce que vous venez de dire, l'histoire aurait-elle changée ? » J'hochai la tête pour confirmer ses doutes.

Il expliqua aux nains que si nous voulions échapper aux orcs, c'est chez cet ami ou ennemi que nous trouverions refuge. Nous entendions derrière nous les hurlements des wargs, les monstres avaient retrouvé nos traces.

Gandalf nous conseilla de partir le plus vite possible, les wargs étaient encore très loin mais autre chose nous poursuivait en poussant des rugissements féroces. Les nains prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, Thorin me prit la main pour m'entraîner dans sa course, nous n'étions plus très loin du logis une partie de la compagnie tapait contre la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir, à cette vue je me dis qu'ils étaient vraiment nuls, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas de porte chez eux. Je sentis ma main glisser de celle de Thorin, il continua à courir, ce n'est qu'en arrivant au portail qu'il se rendit compte que son Humaine n'était plus derrière lui.

Je courrai à perdre haleine, Thorin m'avait lâché la main dans notre fuite. Je perdis l'équilibre en me prenant le pied dans une motte de terre, je tombai à plat ventre le sol tremblait, l'ours géant était derrière moi, je croisai mes bras sur ma tête pour me protéger.

Thorin s'était retourné pour voir où était Marie-f c'est avec horreur qu'il la vit au sol. Il voulut s'élancer pour la secourir mais Dwalin l'empêcha de prendre un tel risque, il en allait de la vie de son roi et ami. Thorin se débattait contre Dwalin comme un lion, Marie-f allait se faire dévorer par ce monstre sous ses yeux par peur, aucun nain ne voulait bouger.

Je restais immobile, j'avais toujours entendu que face à un ours il valait mieux faire le mort. L'ours géant grognait, je sentais ses pattes encadrer mon corps, l'une d'elles me poussa pour me retourner sur le dos, il le fit plusieurs fois car il avait rétracté ses griffes. Je me retrouvai sur le dos, je gardais mes mains sur mon visage pour me cacher. J'entendais Thorin hurler mon nom, le son de sa voix était un déchirement je sentais tout comme lui ma dernière heure venir, j'allais me faire bouffer par Beorn.

 **\ PDV général /**

L'ours, pour répondre aux cris de Thorin, se mit à rugir de plus belle pour couvrir sa voix. Ce qui fit son effet, Thorin était tombé à genoux, toujours retenu par Dwalin le nain était devenu silencieux, son Unique allait mourir sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire.

L'ours baissa sa grosse tête pour renifler Marie-f, il sentit son ventre, sa poitrine, ses bras qui cachaient son visage.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Il me renifla plus fort, le bout de son museau poussait mes bras pour les écarter. Je sentis une langue me lécher l'avant-bras, puis un autre coup plus fort. L'ours ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité, j'ouvris doucement les bras pour les placer le long de mon corps l'ours-homme, du bout de sa truffe, huma mon cou, il gronda faiblement, presque comme un ronronnement.

J'ouvris les yeux, la grosse tête de l'ours était à quelques centimètres de mon visage j'avais peur car à tout moment il pouvait me déchiqueter. Je sentais son souffle chaud, ses yeux marrons me fixaient, il ne bougeait pas. Malgré mon angoisse, je levai mon bras, et doucement, je posai le bout de mes doigts tremblants sur son museau, il cligna des yeux et poussa sa truffe sous ma main pour que je le caresse, mon cœur palpitait un peu moins vite au contact de la douce fourrure de sa tête. Nous restâmes là un petit moment, moi à le caresser, et lui à apprécier ce que je lui faisais.

L'homme-ours recula jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt très lentement, je me redressai sur mes fesses et je pus constater qu'il n'était pas tout seul. A côté de lui, je vis une truffe noir luisante et deux yeux verts émeraude qui me fixaient, ce n'était pas un gros chat comme l'avait dit Bilbo mais une panthère noire. Je ramassai mon sac à dos avec prudence, je me mis à reculer à pas très lents arrivée à mi-chemin, l'ours et la panthère n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Je leur tournai le dos et je me suis mise à marcher lentement pour rejoindre la maison de Beorn et les nains qui m'attendaient.

Je dépassais à peine le portail de la maison que Thorin m'agrippa dans ses bras quand mes jambes cédèrent sous la peur, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, il me dit : - « J'ai bien cru une fois de plus te perdre. Fili, Kili, prenez-lui son sac. » Il passa son bras sous mes jambes pour me porter, Gandalf ouvrit la porte pour nous faire entrer et pour que nous soyons tous en sécurité.

Thorin m'allongea sur un lit fait de paille, je n'avais plus de force, j'étais comme vidée par la peur et le stress de ma rencontre avec l'ours je fermai les yeux pour m'endormir. Thorin, qui s'était assis à mes côtés, me caressa les cheveux pour me détendre dans mon sommeil.

Le souffle chaud de Thorin dans mon cou me réveilla, sa main posée sur mon ventre me collait contre sa poitrine et m'empêchait de bouger. Il faisait nuit, les Nains avaient établi notre camp pour dormir dans la grange ouverte qui donnait dans la maison de Beorn. La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande silhouette massive, et une autre plus petite et fine. J'essayais de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient à force que je bouge, Thorin bougonna en Khuzdul et il passa son bras autour de ma taille pour que je sois sa prisonnière dans son sommeil. C'était malin, du coup je ne pouvais plus bouger je tentais de me rendormir et de patienter jusqu'au lendemain matin pour faire la connaissance de Beorn. Et qui pouvait bien être cette panthère noire ?

Je me réveillai d'un coup, me rappelant où j'étais Thorin n'était plus à côté de moi. Plus loin, j'entendais des voix je reconnus celle de Gandalf, Thorin et un autre homme avec un accent bien particulier. L'homme disait qu'il n'aimait pas les nains mais les orcs encore moins, il raconta son expérience avec Azog et les tortures qu'il avait infligé à son peuple, et la chance qu'il avait eu de sauver sa fille de toute cette barbarie.

Les nains étaient attablés dans la cuisine, Beorn était en bout de table, Gandalf et Thorin fumaient à côté de la cheminée j'arrivai discrètement pour m'asseoir à côté de Dwalin, mais c'était raté, Beorn me dit : - « Ha te voilà l'humaine, je sens que le nain t'a marquée, mais il y a autre chose en toi de bien plus fort, de plus puissant, il va falloir que tu me dises ce que c'est. »

Je regardai Thorin, super la réflexion comme quoi il m'avait marquée, très fin y a pas à dire. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu, je me levai de mon banc et lui dit : - « Bonjour Monsieur Beorn, si les présentations n'ont pas encore été faites je suis Marie-f, l'Unique du roi Thorin Oakenshield. » C'était la première fois que je me présentais comme telle, du coup Thorin faillit s'étouffer avec sa pipe, ce qui fit rire Gandalf et provoqua des regards de surprise parmi les Nains.

Je contournai la table pour être à l'autre bout et lui dis : - « Vous avez raison, je suis une Humaine et il y a bien autre chose en moi je suis le fruit d'une union un peu particulière. » Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, je sentis une présence dans mon dos, quelqu'un qui me reniflait je sursautai en me retournant et me retrouvai collée contre la table, je ne vis que ses yeux verts en premier, elle se recula et dit : - « Père, il y a dans son sang quelque chose de céleste, de bien plus supérieur que nous tous réunis. »

La fille se recula et se mit dans un coin reculé de la cuisine pour s'éloigner le plus possible de nous tous j'étais surprise par son attitude plutôt sauvage, je me rassis à côté de Dwalin. Je lui demandai de me passer du pain pour me faire une tartine au beurre, je le poussai pour le faire réagir, rien à faire, il ne bougeait pas il avait le regard fixé sur quelque chose qui était derrière moi. Je cherchai ce qui pouvait attirer toute son attention. Je n'en revenais pas, il fallait que ça arrive ici et maintenant, zut de zut. Dwalin avait trouvé l'illumination comme s'il avait découvert ce qui lui manquait. C'était la fille de Beorn. Je reconnus ce regard, c'était le même que Thorin avait eu en posant les yeux sur moi chez Bilbo. Non c'était pas possible, Dwalin avait trouvé son Unique.

Je me levai discrètement pour ne pas le déranger dans sa contemplation. Gandalf demanda si Beorn pouvait nous loger quelques jours pour éviter les orcs, il répondit que oui mais pas plus de quatre jours, le temps qu'il trouve des chevaux et des poneys pour nous amener jusqu'à la Forêt Noire.

Je m'approchai de Thorin, le pris par le bras et l'obligeai à sortir, je lui dis : - « Viens tout de suite, il faut que nous parlions. » Il se laissa entraîner, ce n'est que lorsque nous fûmes à une bonne distance de la porte que je pris la parole : - « Thorin, je crois que nous avons un petit souci. »

\- « Qui a-t-il, je t'écoute ? » Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- « C'est Dwalin, il a trouvé son Unique et je te le donne en milles... C'est la fille de Beorn, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu nous n'avons que quatre jours devant nous pour agir. »

\- « Tu sais très bien que nous ne choisissons pas notre Unique, bien que pour nous c'était différent, tu es mon Unique et tu portes cette prophétie en toi mais qu'entends-tu par quatre jours pour agir ? »

\- « C'est très simple, je dois convaincre cette fille de nous suivre pour le bien de Dwalin… » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Thorin s'emporta.

\- « Non mais tu plaisantes, il n'est pas question que cette fille vienne ! Dwalin est un soldat, un guerrier, s'il a trouvé son Unique il sait aussi qu'elle peut refuser, nous les Nains sommes prêts à cette éventualité. »

Moi aussi je commençais à m'énerver : - « Donc si elle refuse ça t'arrangerait bien, et si Dwalin est malheureux tu t'en fous Thorin, ce n'est pas juste, tu n'as pas le droit de parler pour ton ami. »

Pour éviter un conflit de plus, Thorin se radoucit : - « Pour le moment il n'y a rien d'officiel, ils ne se sont pas parlés je te demande de rester à ta place, je t'ordonne de ne pas t'en occuper. »

Houpss la phrase de trop.

\- « Pardon mais j'ai du mal comprendre, tu m'ordonnes ? Et je voudrais savoir où est ma place pour toi, pour nous non plus il n'y a rien d'officiel, je n'ai pas de contrat avec toi on n'est ni fiancés et encore moins mariés. »

Thorin fulminait que je lui tienne tête, il attrapa ma main gauche et me dit : - « Il n'y a rien d'officiel entre nous pour l'instant, mais je vois que tu n'as toujours pas enlevé ton alliance, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions aussi. » Il attrapa une bague qu'il portait à son petit doigt pour me la mettre à la main droite et me dit : - « Nous voilà fiancés. »

Notre dispute dérapait vers une mauvaise pente et Thorin était champion pour dire les mots qui pouvaient faire mal, je tentai de calmer le jeu : - « Thorin tu vas trop loin, je n'arrive pas à enlever mon alliance parce qu'il y a longtemps que je la porte, je ne vais pas me couper le doigt quand même ? Tu le sais, elle ne représente plus rien pour moi, tes reproches ne sont pas justes. »

Je retirai la bague qu'il m'avait donnée et lui dis : - « Thorin, des fiançailles comme ça je n'en veux pas, je ne te demande rien, cette dispute ne nous apporte rien de bon, je préfère que nous en restions là. »

Thorin, toujours en colère, me dit : - « Tu refuses ma bague et tu trouves un faux prétexte pour garder ton alliance. » Je ne répondis rien, je lui tournai le dos pour m'éloigner, j'avais peur de perdre mon sang-froid et de lui dire des choses que je pourrais regretter.

Thorin m'ordonna de revenir, et avec hargne, il me dit : - « Tu es mon Unique, mon Humaine, tu m'appartiens, tu dois obéissance à ton roi, femme. »

Je me stoppai net, je serrais les poings pour prendre sur moi, il y était allé trop fort. Je fis demi-tour en marchant lentement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, à présent j'étais face à lui, je lui fis une révérence puis je lui mis une gifle : - « Je ne suis pas ta chose Thorin, je ne fais pas partie de ton tas d'Or qui t'attend sous ta fichue montagne, je ne t'appartiens pas ton comportement est insupportable et humiliant, j'ai l'impression de revenir dix chapitres en arrière, tu es trop méchant et possessif, tu te dis roi mais ton comportement prouve le contraire. Tu imposes tes choix, tu ne tiens pas compte des avis des gens qui t'entourent, tu m'étouffes Thorin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. »

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réagisse, je m'enfuis en courant avec des larmes dans les yeux de peur de sa réaction, je contournai la maison pour tomber nez à nez avec la fille de Beorn. Je m'essuyai les yeux et le nez, elle me regardait bizarrement je m'assis par terre contre le mur de la maison, elle me rejoignit et me dit : - « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Je lui expliquai les grandes lignes, que Thorin ne tenait pas compte de mes avis, il décidait pour les autres et ça ça m'énervait au plus haut point avec un demi-sourire, elle me dit : - « Les hommes ont des comportements très bizarres des fois, nous les filles nous devons nous soutenir. »

Je lui dis : - « Tu es gentille, ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler à une autre fille, depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce monde je ne suis entourée que de Nains, des fois c'est pesant. Je ne me suis pas présentée, » je lui tendis la main, « je m'appelle Marie-f, et toi ? »

Elle regarda ma main, étonnée je lui expliquai que chez moi on se présentait comme ça, elle me serra la main et me dit : - « Je m'appelle Féline, et moi aussi je suis contente de pouvoir parler à une autre fille. »

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi, nous restâmes là à faire connaissance nous parlions de tout et de rien, nous apprenions à nous connaître, je lui expliquai comment Gandalf m'avait fait venir ici et pourquoi j'étais avec les nains. Féline me confia que de vivre seule avec son père lui pesait aussi, elle avait envie de vivre autre chose, de découvrir le monde, mais son père était trop protecteur. Après une longue pause, car nous n'avions plus l'habitude de parler autant, Féline me demanda pourquoi le nain qui avait des tatouages la regardait avec autant d'insistance.

Je choisis mes mots pour lui expliquer ce que représentait l'Unique pour les nains si Dwalin lui donnait son cœur c'était pour toute la vie, elle avait le choix de dire oui ou non, il ne lui imposerait rien. Elle devait savoir que si elle refusait, il n'aurait pas d'autre femme dans sa vie et il ne fonderait pas de famille. Elle m'écouta attentivement, il pouvait avoir des relations avec des femmes ou naines pour le plaisir mais rien d'autre, il finirait sa vie seul. Sur ces mots je pensai à Thorin, car depuis que j'étais là tout était perturbé Thorin aurait dû être seul aussi, il n'avait pas d'Unique et je me suis sentis mal, mon cœur se serra d'un coup, je détestais la tension qu'il y avait dans notre couple. Enfin, après la gifle que je venais de lui donner je ne sais pas s'il existait encore un « Nous » Thorin n'en resterait pas là.

Féline me vit pensive et me prit la main, elle me fit un sourire malicieux et me dit : - « Je vois les choses plus simplement que toi, j'ai très bien compris qu'être l'Unique avait beaucoup de valeur aux yeux des Nains je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec Dwalin, dis-moi juste comment je dois m'y prendre pour lui montrer qu'il me plaît aussi. » J'étais sur le c..., je ne m'attendais pas à une telle confession, je lui dis : - « Comment c'est possible ? Vous n'avez échangé qu'un simple regard. » Elle me répéta qu'elle voyait l'amour plus simplement que moi et qu'elle ressentait des choses pour Dwalin, son instinct ne lui faisait jamais défaut.

Je lui dis, sérieuse : - « Nous devons trouver un plan d'action car Thorin va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'une autre personne dans la compagnie mais si tu deviens l'Unique officielle de Dwalin, pour leur amitié, je pense qu'il acceptera. » Mentalement, je croisais les doigts sur ce que je venais de dire.

Nous nous levâmes car le jour commençait à décliner, elle me prit la main et me dit : - « On peut dire que nous sommes amies maintenant. » Je lui souris et lui fis une bise.

C'est en rentrant main dans la main dans la maison que les nains nous virent arriver, je sentais qu'il y avait de la tension dans l'air, je supposais qu'ils n'avaient rien loupé de ma dispute avec Thorin. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir où il pouvait se trouver, je préférais m'assoir à côté de Féline nous étions en bout de table, face à Fili et Kili. Les garçons me firent signe qu'ils avaient des choses à me dire, ils avaient le regard des mauvais coups, qu'avaient-ils encore fait ? Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Féline mais ils avaient besoin de me parler en privé ils me firent sortir de la maison et me dirent que notre club des cinq avait besoin de se réunir. Ils me faisaient marcher en reculant, tout en me racontant des trucs qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

Je me cognai à quelqu'un, je me retournai pour voir qui c'était et ce sont des yeux bleus qui m'accueillirent. Avant que je ne parle, il posa un doigt sur ma bouche et me prit la main il inclina la tête avec un demi-sourire complice pour dire merci aux garçons, je me retournai et leur dit : - « Bande de traîtres ! » En retour, ils me firent des clins d'œil.

Thorin me tenait fermement la main, il me fit contourner la maison de Beorn, il passa derrière moi pour poser ses mains sur mes yeux, et au creux de l'oreille il me dit : - « Laisse-moi te guider mon aimée. » (Voyant rouge, trop bizarre son comportement.) Nous avancions lentement, je sentais le souffle chaud de Thorin dans mon cou malgré notre dispute, ce nain me faisait vibrer.

J'entendis de la musique, c'est « Aretha Franklin : I say a little prayer »*, une des chansons que nous aimions écouter Thorin et moi lorsque nous voulions nous isoler des autres il enleva ses mains de mes yeux et m'attrapa la main pour me faire tourner sur moi-même, j'étais troublée par son comportement.

Thorin souriait et me dit : - « Je me suis renseigné sur les coutumes de ton monde auprès du Hobbit, sur quand les hommes invitent leurs compagnes au restaurant pour se faire pardonner. » Il me retourna pour que je découvre une table avec des bougies dans des petits verres dans une carafe il y avait un bouquet de fleurs, et deux couverts étaient dressés. Bilbo se tenait derrière la table avec un torchon sur l'avant-bras comme dans les restos de chez moi, je posai mes mains sur ma bouche, j'avais les larmes qui montaient tellement j'étais émue. Bilbo me fit un signe de la tête, fier de ce qu'il avait fait je n'osais regarder Thorin après la gifle de cet après-midi. Il me prit le menton, son regard avait changé, il était plus doux enfin j'avais retrouvé le nain que j'aimais, je lui souris et lui montrai que j'étais contente de ses efforts, il me prit la main pour l'embrasser et m'invita à m'asseoir. Il tira ma chaise pour m'installer et il prit place en face de moi. Il ne disait toujours rien, il laissa Bilbo nous annoncer le menu qu'il allait nous servir. J'étais aux anges, mais connaissant Thorin une petite voix me disait c'est trop beau, fais attention.

Bilbo prit congé de nous pour préparer le repas, Thorin se racla la gorge et me dit : - « J'espère que ça te plaît, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais nostalgique de ton monde Bilbo y est pour beaucoup. » Il fit une pause comme s'il cherchait ses mots, il me dit : - « Tu sais que je ne m'excuse pas facilement, je t'avoue que je suis allé trop loin, je n'ai pas été juste avec toi je sais que tu pensais bien faire en voulant aider Dwalin, mais je pense qu'il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul, il n'a pas besoin d'une aide extérieure. »

Ben voyons, c'était sa façon de me dire mêle-toi de tes affaires il voulut me prendre la main mais je la retirai pour les poser sur mes genoux. Je baissai la tête pour contenir ma contrariété, il me dit d'un air innocent : - « Mon aimée, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je pris le temps de lui répondre : - « Non effectivement ça ne va pas, c'était trop beau pour que tu en restes là, je commence à bien te connaitre Thorin Oakenshield, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout contrôler. Je reconnais les efforts que tu viens de faire mais ça ne marche plus avec moi, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. J'ai passé tout l'après-midi avec Féline, nous avons appris à nous connaître, c'est une fille bien et nous avons parlé de ce que pouvait être l'Unique. Et oui, elle est au courant, je lui ai tout dit, et figure-toi qu'elle n'est pas insensible à Dwalin. » Je me levai et lui dit : - « Je te souhaite à toi-même un bon appétit, excuse-moi auprès de Bilbo, je n'ai plus faim. » Je le laissai seul à sa table, il avait la bouche ouverte, il ne s'attendait pas à ma réaction.

******* Voilà pour ce pauvre Thorin, merci pour tes petites étoiles philomeliana et merci pour tes messages angels-or-demons, sans oublier ma relectrice Ada, merci ***** (Vive le girls Power)

* Un indice sur la petite playlist de Thorin


	28. Chapter 28 Féline l'Unique

***** Je voulais vous dire merci, je ne pensais pas atteindre les 500 vues, pour moi c'est énorme avec ma petite histoire merci à tous et à toutes, mes lectrices fidèles elles se reconnaîtront, moi aussi j'aime ce que vous faites. Marie-f vous souhaite une bonne lecture *******

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je quittai la table, trop énervée contre Thorin Fili et Kili attendaient devant la porte d'entrée, surpris de me retrouver si vite, ils me dirent : - « Vous avez déjà fini de manger ? »

\- « Non les garçons, je vous remercie pour vos efforts mais votre oncle est insupportable ; je vous conseille d'aller le retrouver, je crois qu'il n'a pas la tête dans son assiette. »

Je récupérai mon sac pour le poser là où allaient dormir Bilbo et Bofur, il n'était pas question que je couche à côté de ce nain dominateur. Mes amis n'étaient pas encore là donc je pus préparer mon couchage tranquillement quelqu'un rentra précipitamment en bougonnant, c'était Thorin. Je m'accroupis pour qu'il ne me voit pas, il retrouva Gandalf qui fumait devant la cheminée de là où j'étais, j'entendais très bien leur conversation sans être vue.

Gandalf donna un verre de bière à Thorin qui était très contrarié : - « Gandalf, je ne comprends rien aux femmes quand vous pensez que vous les avez apprivoisées elles vous échappent une fois de plus, à croire qu'elles sont insaisissables. »

\- « Je suppose que vous parlez de votre dispute avec Marie-f ? » Thorin fit signe que oui.

Le magicien reprit : - « Marie-f et vous, c'est le choc des cultures et de deux mondes différents, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. »

Thorin écoutait tout en sirotant sa bière.

Gandalf poursuivit : - « Thorin, par votre éducation de prince et de futur roi et les protocoles que vous avez, vous les nains, pour protéger les naines, et bien je peux vous dire que vous avez une fausse opinion en ce qui concerne les femmes vous les voyez fragiles, soumises et j'en passe. »

J'écoutais Gandalf et je souriais en me disant « Bingo, t'as tout compris. »

 **\ PDV général /**

\- « Gandalf, vous savez très bien que c'est plus fort que nous, et si cette personne est votre Unique et bien tous ces sentiments sont amplifiés, je ne peux rien y faire. »

En entendant Thorin, Marie-f leva les yeux au ciel.

Le magicien continua : - « Marie-f est différente, elle vient d'un autre monde, la place des femmes chez elle a évolué beaucoup d'entre elles vivent sans hommes, elles sont fortes, indépendantes, volontaires, courageuses. Toutes ces qualités Marie-f les a, et elle vous l'a prouvé plus d'une fois. Je pense que c'est ce qui vous dérange, qu'elle puisse être aussi forte de caractère que vous Thorin et en même temps vous la trouvez exotique car elle n'a rien de comparable aux femmes que vous avez pu rencontrer, et c'est ce qui vous plaît chez elle. » Gandalf fit une pause pour regarder le nain, qui avait le regard dans le vide et le sourire aux lèvres.

Marie-f, toujours attentive sur les dires de Gandalf, pensa étonnée comme un magicien pouvait être aussi calé sur la psychologie féminine, il venait de dresser le profil de tout ce qui la caractérisait.

Le magicien reprit : - « Thorin, je vois que vous souriez, vous pouvez bien m'avouez que vous aimez qu'elle vous tienne tête car vous savez qu'elle fera une reine parfaite. »

Marie-f tendit encore plus l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de son Unique grincheux.

\- « Gandalf, vous avez trouvé les bons mots qui me faisaient défaut elle sait me remettre à ma place et me rappelle que je suis un Nain avant d'être un prince et un futur roi, elle sait me remettre sur le droit chemin lorsque cette part d'ombre se réveille en moi mais gardons ça pour nous, elle serait trop contente d'entendre mes aveux. Je ne veux pas perdre Marie-f. »

C'est un waouuuu ! qui criait dans la tête de Marie-f, elle aurait sauté au cou de Gandalf pour avoir réussi à faire dire tout ça à Thorin. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur sa bouche, alors comme ça il la trouvait exotique et il aimait qu'elle lui tienne tête en secret, fichtre, en voilà des révélations.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

« Gandalf, il faut que je vous confie autre chose si je suis aussi irritable c'est que je suis inquiet pour cette rencontre avec l'Humaine Camille elle est la compagne de Thranduil, j'ai peur qu'elle mette de mauvaises idées dans la tête de Marie-f pour la garder chez les elfes. »

Toujours silencieuse, j'écoutais leur discussion et je découvris le fin mot de l'histoire, voilà pourquoi Thorin était mécontent Dwalin et Féline n'étaient qu'un prétexte, la vérité était qu'il redoutait cette rencontre avec Camille chez son ennemi juré du passé. Je regrettais notre dispute, ma perte de sang froid et la gifle que je lui avais donnée, et puis notre repas raté de ce soir. Je m'engueulais mentalement, mais pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt, c'était évident, il détestait les Elfes mais surtout un en particulier : il était le roi de vert-bois, il avait renoncé à soutenir les nains quand Smaug était venu attaquer la montagne. J'aurais du anticiper sa réaction, mais j'avais été trop butée et têtue.

Je devais prendre l'air après toutes ces révélations.

Gandalf allait répondre lorsque je sortis de ma cachette, ils sursautèrent, pensant qu'ils étaient seuls. Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour sortir, les ignorant totalement. Ils se jetèrent un regard interrogateur et se demandèrent si j'avais tout entendu de leur conversation.

Je m'accoudai a la barrière du potager de Beorn, je regardais le ciel étoilé et je ressentis une grande fatigue ma journée avait été riche en émotions à force de passer du rire aux larmes. Beorn et Féline allaient faire leur sortie nocturne pour surveiller leur territoire avant qu'ils ne partent, je les remerciai pour leur hospitalité pendant les quatre jours de répit qu'ils nous offraient. Beorn me conseilla d'aller me coucher pour ma sécurité, et de passer le message aux nains. Il ajouta qu'il était préférable de verrouiller la porte et toutes les fenêtres de sa maison. Je leur souhaitai une bonne nuit.

Je fermai à double tour la porte et vérifiai les fenêtres, tous les nains étaient couchés, même Gandalf avait trouvé sa place prêt de la cheminée, sur un large banc. Je rentrai dans la grange où nous dormions tous, je passai à côté de Thorin sans m'arrêter mais il me retint par la cheville il me regarda d'un air suppliant pour que je le rejoigne, je fis signe que non de la tête. Il me relâcha, déçu, et je rejoignis Bilbo et Bofur pour dormir entre eux. Je regardais les poutres qui formaient le toit je devais trouver une idée pour un rapprochement entre Dwalin et Féline, il nous restait trois jours pour agir et la tâche n'était pas facile puisque Dwalin était comme Thorin : deux handicapés du sentiment expressif, ils avaient du mal tous les deux à dire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Je finis par trouver le sommeil, sous la surveillance de deux yeux bleus qui cherchaient un moyen pour se faire pardonner.

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps et personne ne m'avait réveillée je retrouvai tout le monde dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, je constatai qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place, et je vous le donne en mille... à côté de Thorin ! Franchement ces nains sont vraiment prévisibles, que croyaient-ils ? Qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil oupsss on efface tout ? Je souhaitai un bonjour général à tous, sans m'attarder.

Féline était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, je décidai de la rejoindre, elle se poussa pour me faire de la place elle m'offrit la moitié de sa pomme puis elle me donna un coup de coude pour me montrer que Dwalin et Thorin étaient en grande discussion.

Elle me dit : - « Alors, tu as trouvé une idée ? » Je hochai la tête sans rien dire, mais j'avais un sourire banane qui la rassura. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre dans la grange pour mettre notre plan en action je lui dis : - « Féline, j'ai une question à te poser, que va dire ton père si tu décides de partir ? Il n'aime pas les nains, et si tu le quittes pour en suivre un, quelle va être sa réaction ? » Elle baissa la tête et me dit : - « Hier soir j'ai eu une discussion avec lui, je lui ai expliqué ce que mon instinct ressentait pour Dwalin, et le sens de l'Unique pour les nains il m'a écoutée sans rien dire donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense, mais je ne compte pas en rester là, je trouverai un moyen de venir avec vous. »

Elle me sourit et attrapa nos affaires pour nous changer. Sans complexe, nous nous retrouvâmes toute nues, je n'étais pas pudique devant une fille, nous étions toutes faites pareilles, enfin presque. Je portais la chemise bleue de Thorin, puisque tous mes tee-shirts étaient troués ou sales, sur un pantacourt noir avec mes baskets noires et roses Féline avait choisi une chemise blanche avec un pantalon marron et des bottes sans talons, plus commodes pour marcher sur la pointe des pieds.

Féline était aussi grande que moi mais bien plus fine, elle avait des hanches minces mais une poitrine généreuse et les épaules bien carrées elle avait une longue chevelure noire très raide qui lui tombait sur les fesses, et elle avait comme son père un fin duvet noir qui lui couvrait le haut des épaules et descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux verts avec des pupilles verticales me faisaient toujours un peu bizarre, ce qui était le plus troublant et un peu terrifiant c'était son sourire : elle avait deux canines prononcées, un peu comme un vampire. Sa démarche était souple, elle ne marchait que sur la pointe des pieds elle avait toute l'attitude d'un félin sur deux jambes. C'est dans cette fille très atypique que Dwalin avait trouvé son Unique.

C'est toutes contentes que nous sortions de la maison, et c'est avec surprise que nous constatâmes que nous avions eu la même idée Thorin et moi je voulais que Féline s'entraine avec Dwalin, sauf que les deux nains s'entraînaient ensemble, zut de zut.

Thorin me jeta un coup d'œil entre les échanges qu'il faisait avec son ami Féline et moi décidâmes de nous asseoir sur le rebord de la barrière pour les voir se battre. Nous échangions des commentaires sur la façon de nous défendre si nous devions nous battre contre eux dans le coffre que Beorn nous avait prêté, nous avions pris toutes les deux des épées en bois.

Dwalin n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Féline, je balançai une vanne sur les neveux de Thorin et Féline éclata de rire Dwalin tourna la tête et la vit, ce qui le déconcentra. Thorin en profita pour lui donner un coup d'épaule pour le déstabiliser, le grand nain se retrouva au sol.

Les deux guerriers avaient fini de se battre. Thorin proposa que Féline et moi nous nous battions à l'épée, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix et nous prîmes leur place dans la cour. Je m'approchai de Féline pour savoir si elle avait déjà combattu avec une épée, elle me dit « pas trop bien », je lui demandai de ne pas retenir ses coups, je lui donnerai en même temps des conseils pour améliorer ses postures.

Nous commençâmes à faire des échanges lents pour que Féline apprenne quelques passes je la félicitai, elle apprenait vite, je constatais qu'elle gagnait en assurance, elle maniait l'épée avec plus de souplesse, je lui dis : - « Allez on va plus vite, lâche tes coups. » Thorin et Dwalin, qui étaient assis sur la barrière, étaient étonnés d'entendre mes conseils j'appliquais tout ce qu'ils m'avaient appris. Dans les yeux de Thorin, il y avait une certaine fierté à me voir me battre.

Nous étions toutes les deux essoufflées, nous nous étions données à fond Thorin proposa un nouvel échange, il demanda à Féline si elle était partante pour combattre avec Dwalin. Elle me regarda d'un air enjoué et répondit oui avec un large sourire, bien qu'elle était essoufflée elle était prête, ce qui fit rougir Dwalin je retournai m'assoir à côté de Thorin et levai les pouces pour encourager ma nouvelle amie. Thorin conseilla Dwalin : - « N'y va pas trop fort, elle m'a l'air fragile, je ne voudrais pas que tu la casses en deux. » Je répondis à sa place : - « Féline, ne retiens pas tes coups, défonce-le, il ne craint rien, c'est un dur. » Thorin était choqué par mes encouragements.

Je gardai le silence et continuai à l'ignorer nous étions assis côte à côte, coude contre coude. J'étais un peu gênée par notre prise de tête de la veille, mais je jubilais aussi car enfin Féline était proche de Dwalin, même si c'était pour un combat à l'épée.

Le silence était pesant entre nous, nous regardions toujours nos amis se battre, je n'en pouvais plus je devais lui parler. Au même moment, nous tournâmes la tête pour nous regarder et nous dîmes : - « Je m'excuse. » En même temps, ce qui nous fit sourire.

Thorin allait continuer, mais je le devançai : - « Non n'ajoute rien d'autre, tes excuses valent tous les mots que tu pourrais dire moi aussi j'ai ma part de torts, je n'aurais pas du te gifler, je le regrette, je déteste lorsque l'on se dispute comme ça. » Il me prit la main pour l'embrasser.

Thorin avait le regard soulagé et compléta : - « Mon aimée, cette histoire d'Unique n'était pas la seule chose qui m'inqui… »

Je lui coupai la parole : - « Je vous ai entendu toi et Gandalf, c'est à cause de Camille ? »

Il fit oui de la tête : - « Comprend-moi, elle vit depuis un certain temps chez Thranduil et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a pu lui dire sur nous je crains qu'il ne lui ait monté la tête d'idées fausses. »

Je posai ma main sur celle qu'il me tenait pour le rassurer : - « Ecoute, pour le moment ne cherchons pas plus loin, nous aviserons le moment voulu. » Je me rapprochai plus de lui pour lui glisser : - « Alors comme ça tu me trouves exotique ? » Je lui donnai un coup de coude avec un sourire malicieux.

Thorin se recula pour me regarder avec un air surpris et il me dit : - « Tu nous as entendu ? »

Sans rien dire, je lui fis un clin d'œil. Thorin paraissait ennuyé et gêné que je puisse entendre ses confidences avec le Magicien.

Pour le détendre, je me penchai contre lui pour que personne ne m'entende : - « Les nains 0, les filles 1 point. » Il me regarda, levant un sourcil interrogateur, et me dit : - « Qu'entends-tu par-là ? » Je repris : - « Je te décode, tu étais prévisible ce matin en ne laissant qu'une place à tes côtés, mais là je t'avoue que nous avons eu la même idée pour le tournoi. » Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule, en retour de mon attaque il me donna un coup de coude et s'approcha de mon oreille pour me dire : - « Je ne savais pas que nous étions en compétition mais ça me plaît, et ça va bientôt être notre tour, nous verrons si les nains ont toujours 0 point. » Zut de zut, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

Féline se tenait face à Dwalin, ils se fixaient avec beaucoup d'intensité le nain lui demanda de parer une attaque et le combat démarra. Elle faisait des passes d'armes, il était patient avec elle, il lui demanda de faire attention à sa posture il posa son épée à terre pour venir derrière Féline, il guida de ses grosses mains les avant-bras de son Unique pour les mettre à la bonne hauteur, tous deux étaient très concentrés. Dawlin descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux il lui expliqua que pour plus de stabilité elle devait mettre ses pieds à plat. Féline prit de l'assurance contre Dwalin, elle trouva une feinte pour toucher le nain et d'un coup de jambe le faucha, il tomba lourdement sur le dos et Féline en profita pour le chevaucher et coller son épée dans son cou en lui disant : - « Je t'ai eu ! » Elle lui vola un baiser sur la joue. Féline se remit sur pied et tendit la main à Dwalin pour le relever, et c'est sans effort qu'elle le releva, cette fille avait une force surprenante.

Dwalin et Féline nous rejoignirent, mon amie nous dit : - « Allez, c'est à votre tour. » Je soupirai fortement, je n'avais pas envie de me battre je tenais mon épée maladroitement, Féline m'encouragea, je repoussai quelques attaques venant de Thorin. Le nain commençait à perdre patience, il voyait que je n'étais pas motivée il passa à l'action, d'un pas vif il me contourna et, du plat de son épée, il me tapa sur les fesses en me disant, moqueur : - « Féline a gagné un point de plus, ne veux-tu pas en gagner un autre ? »

Je me frottai le postérieur, les sourcils froncés. Thorin avait repris son visage impassible, il attendait ma réaction je ripostai avec un peu plus de vigueur, mais là encore il me ceintura contre lui avec son épée sous mon cou, et il déposa un baiser dans le creux de ma nuque, ce qui me donna des frissons. Il me repoussa en avant un peu fort, car je faillis perdre l'équilibre il voulait que je m'énerve contre lui pour me forcer à être plus combative. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, cette fois-ci je me concentrai pour de bon, je fermai les yeux et, les poings serrés autour du manche de mon épée, je plaçai mes pieds, je respirais lentement pour plus de concentration quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais prête à donner une leçon au nain qui faisait battre mon cœur. Nos épées se cognaient de plus en plus fort et Thorin me dit : - « C'est bien mon aimée, mais je pense que le point va me revenir. »

\- « Je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu cherches à me faire faire un faux pas. » dis-je.

\- « Moi je pense que c'est toi qui est prête à tous les moyens. »

\- « Je ne comprends pas, de quoi parles-tu ? »

\- « Tu cherches à me troubler en me laissant voir que tu ne portes rien sous ma chemise. »

Nous avions nos épées croisées l'une contre l'autre, je baissai les yeux sur sa chemise bleue, deux boutons avaient sauté et Thorin avait une vue imprenable sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas mis de soutien-gorge, le dernier qu'il me restait ne tenait plus que par une bretelle. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces en arrière en poussant un grognement. Je repartis à l'attaque, ce qui fit sourire Thorin, il avait gagné, je perdais patience.

Je tentai une parade qui ne servit à rien, il l'esquiva une fois de plus il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi par ses coups, je ne voulais pas lui céder ce point alors je voulus faire comme Féline, le faire basculer pour qu'il tombe, mais je me pris les pieds dans ses jambes et c'est moi qui tombait sur le dos en entraînant Thorin dans ma chute. Pour ne pas m'écraser de son poids, il se tint sur un coude j'étais essoufflée, ma poitrine montait contre son torse, ses cheveux longs cachaient nos visages. Nos bouches n'allaient pas tarder à s'effleurer, j'avais des picotins dans le bas du ventre, je fermai les yeux pour attendre ses lèvres mais il ne fit rien. Il me chuchota dans l'oreille : - « Madame, malgré vos efforts, le point me revient. » Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, il se releva et m'offrit sa main pour me relever.

Je me redressai sur mes fesses qui me faisaient mal, je déclinai son aide en refusant sa main, c'est vrai que je n'aimais pas perdre. Je me suis mise debout avec un peu de difficulté, je me massai mon derrière, j'étais sûre d'avoir des bleus. Thorin me prit par le bras et me dit, tout sourire : - « Madame, voulez-vous un massage pour soulager votre séant ? »

\- « Merci mais non, mon postérieur se passera de vos mains, je peux le faire toute seule. »

Nous allions rejoindre Féline et Dwalin lorsque mon amie me fit les gros yeux, je compris qu'elle voulait un peu d'intimité. Je m'arrêtai et je dis à Thorin : - « On dirait que Bilbo nous appelle, viens. »

\- « Mais non, je n'ai rien entendu. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, je lui dis : - « Si je te dis que Bilbo nous appelle c'est qu'il nous appelle. » J'insistai sur la fin de ma phrase, puis pour nous éloigner je tirai sur la manche de Thorin, qui n'avait rien compris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **\ PDV Féline /**

Marie-f avait compris mon regard, j'avais besoin d'être seule avec Dwalin depuis que nous étions assis pour regarder Marie-f et Thorin, nous n'avions pas échangé un mot. Je voyais bien qu'il était gêné, il ne me regardait pas. Je soufflai un bon coup intérieurement pour prendre les devants. Je sautai à terre et lui dis : - « Viens avec moi Dwalin, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Je lui tendis la main, il leva enfin les yeux sur moi pour l'encourager, je lui souris. Je l'emmenai dans mon coin préféré de mon jardin, c'était le bassin aux carpes, mon père en avait mis plusieurs elles proliféraient, du coup nous avions du poisson régulièrement. Depuis la maison, personne ne pourrait nous voir, mon père avait planté de grands roseaux qui bordaient le bassin, nous étions cachés. Je m'assis par terre et l'invitai à me rejoindre, je lui expliquai qu'ici c'était l'endroit où j'aimais réfléchir et prendre des décisions.

 **\ PDV général /**

Le grand nain attrapa une herbe folle qu'il mâchouilla, le grand costaud au physique robuste perdait tous ses moyens devant cette jeune femme.

\- « Dwalin, n'as-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? » Demanda Féline, un peu timide.

Le nain tatoué cherchait ses mots en fixant le bout de ses bottes. Féline voyait que Dwalin n'était pas décidé à lui avouer ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, alors elle fit en sorte de lui faciliter la tâche elle se rapprocha un peu plus du nain, elle lui prit une main et la posa sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur, et mit sa propre main sur celui de Dwalin il releva la tête avec le même regard que quand il avait découvert qu'elle était son Unique.

Féline lui avoua : - « Marie-f m'a expliqué ce que veut dire l'Unique pour vous les nains, et l'engagement qu'il représente pour toi. Tu sens mon cœur, il bat aussi fort que le tien Dwalin. Je sais bien que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, mais mon instinct de changeur de peau lui ne me trompe pas, il a déjà accepté que je sois ton Unique. Je ressens des choses pour toi, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais quand tu es là près de moi je sens des émotions que je ne connaissais pas.

Dwalin retira sa main pour prendre les deux mains de Féline et pour y déposer un baiser, puis il lui dit : - « Féline, je ne t'obligerai pas à faire un tel choix nous les nains sommes préparés à un refus. Tu es bien plus jeune que moi, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée sur un coup de tête à cause de l'envie de partir de chez ton père, et qu'ensuite tu le regrettes après. »

Féline continua sur sa lancée, montrant au Nain qu'elle était déterminée : - « Marie-f m'a expliqué que pour elle, ça n'avait pas été facile d'accepter d'être l'Unique de Thorin d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça avait été compliqué entre eux. Je ne vois pas les choses comme elle, je ne me pose pas autant de questions. »

Dwalin fronça les sourcils et lui dit : - « Féline, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup, je suis avant tout un guerrier on me reproche de cogner et de poser des questions après. » Féline éclata de rire mais elle s'excusa tout de suite, il reprit : - « J'aime te sentir près de moi, et lorsque tu l'éloignes de moi, c'est comme s'il me manquait de l'air pour respirer. »

Féline se mit à genoux pour être encore plus près de Dwalin, ils se tenaient toujours les mains fermement, elle reprit : - « Moi je vis à l'instinct Dwalin, et il me dit que je ne me trompe pas je veux être ton Unique, ne me parle pas de différence d'âge entre nous, je te vois comme tu es, fort, solide, loyal envers ton futur roi. Je t'ai vu faire pour le protéger de mon père hier, même si je savais qu'il ne ferait rien contre Marie-f. Tu as été courageux de désobéir à ses ordres, il y a quelque chose de sauvage en toi qui m'attire. »

Dwalin prit le visage de Féline entre ses mains, il l'approche de son visage ils se fixaient yeux dans les yeux, Féline avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Les mains du nain tremblaient un peu et ses yeux allaient de la bouche de son Unique à ses yeux avec une fougueuse envie de l'embrasser Féline passa ses bras autour du cou du nain et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le poussa, ils tombèrent dans l'herbe les mains du nain attrapèrent la taille de la jeune femme pour la coller contre lui, leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées, leurs respirations s'accéléraient tandis qu'un certain désir montait en eux. Dwalin rompit leur baiser, les mains du nain repoussèrent son Unique sur le côté dans l'herbe, il devait rependre sa respiration et surtout le contrôle de son corps. Féline qui se collait contre lui avait réveillé des envies qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser. Féline ne comprit pas sa réaction et lui demanda : - « Pourquoi tu me repousses, tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser ? Ou je t'ai fait mal avec une de mes dents ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser. »

Dwalin sourit et la rassura : - « Non ce n'est pas toi, j'aime tes dents pointues c'est plutôt moi. » Il fit une pause pour choisir ses mots : - « Comment te dire, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de femme contre moi et mon corps... Il, euh... Et bien… » Féline posa une main sur la bouche du nain et lui dit : - « Tu es excité quand je suis sur toi. »

Le nain écarquilla les yeux, elle avait comprit son embarras, et il ajouta : - « Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses entre nous et encore moins pour faire euh... Je pense que tu es... Enfin t'as pas... »

\- « Dwalin, c'est ta façon de me demander si je suis vierge ? »

Le nain s'étouffa en avalant de travers, elle était vraiment directe, il fit oui de la tête.

\- « Dwalin, je suis vierge et je ne veux que toi pour m'apprendre les choses de l'amour. »

Le nain rougit, il n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose avec une femme, en général il les prenait tout court sans se poser de questions pour Féline, il fera les choses comme il faut, il prendra le temps avec son Unique.

De l'autre côté du jardin, une voix retentit : c'était Balin qui cherchait son frère Dwalin pour lui annoncer que le repas était servi. Ils restèrent assis encore un moment dans l'herbe, les bras l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce moment d'intimité tous deux voulaient que leur relation reste encore secrète pour la compagnie, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait que Marie-f et peut-être Thorin à savoir pour eux.

Dwalin redoutait que son roi refuse la venue la jeune femme dans leur quête, car si Féline était son Unique, Dwalin devait allégeance à son roi, il ne pourra rien faire contre un refus il angoissait déjà, mais à comparer il y avait pire : quelle serait la réaction de Beorn ? Qu'allait-il dire pour le choix de sa fille ? Féline lui dit : - « Nain de mon cœur, chaque chose en son temps, je vais parler avec Marie-f de nous deux, bien qu'elle ait tout découvert et pour Thorin, s'il est contre ma venue dans la compagnie, nous trouverons toutes les deux les bons arguments pour le faire changer d'avis.

Elle se releva et tendit la main à son nain qu'elle releva d'un bond, Dwalin était encore étonné par le physique de son Unique, si mince et fragile à la fois et malgré tout avec une force qui se cachait dans son corps. Ils avaient du mal à se séparer de leur bras, Féline ajouta : - « Pour ce qui est de mon père, je m'en charge, il connait mon envie de partir, il acceptera ma décision. » Elle embrassa une dernière fois Dwalin et ils se séparèrent pour prendre chacun un chemin différent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je tirai par la manche Thorin pour laisser à Féline et Dwalin plus de tranquillité. Nous rentrions dans la maison quand Balin demanda un entretien avec Thorin.

J'en profitai pour prendre dans mon sac mon tube de gel Arnica pour me soigner, je cherchai un endroit pour plus d'intimité pour pouvoir enfin me masser, je n'avais pas envie qu'un nain puisse reluquer mon postérieur. L'endroit idéal était la remise de Beorn, j'avançai jusqu'au fond de la pièce pour me cacher derrière plusieurs caisses entreposées je baissai mon pantalon pour voir les bleus lorsque j'entendis un grincement, je sursautai et demandai s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne ne répondit, il n'y avait plus de bruit je recommençai mon inspection et d'un coup je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur de planches avec une main sur ma bouche. De peur et de surprise je fermai les yeux, je sentis un souffle chaud et une barbe qui grattait mon cou une main s'aventurait sous ma chemise, j'ouvris enfin les yeux pour comprendre que c'était Thorin qui m'écrasait de tout son poids contre le mur, m'empêchant de bouger. Il enleva sa main de ma bouche et me retourna pour la remplacer par ses lèvres, je tentai de le repousser, mais il força mes lèvres avec sa langue un de ses bras m'entourait la taille et l'autre explorait mon corps et tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher sous ma chemise, il n'y avait aucun doute, dans son regard brillant, sur ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

Je le repoussai en posant mes mains sur sa poitrine et lui dis en chuchotant : - « On ne peut pas faire "ça" ici, on pourrait nous surprendre. »

Thorin n'avait pas envie de comprendre mon refus, il commença à déboutonner ma chemise et à embrasser mon épaule nue ses lèvres chaudes et le frottement de sa barbe courte sur ma peau me mettait dans tous mes états, ma respiration s'accéléra.

Il me souleva sans effort en passant ses mains sous mes fesses endolories, m'obligeant à croiser mes jambes autour de sa taille j'avais l'impression de peser une plume. Bien que j'assumais mes formes, malgré tout comme beaucoup de filles je trouvais que j'avais un peu trop de poitrine, des hanches un peu trop larges et un peu trop de fesses lorsque Thorin me portait ainsi, il m'ôtait tous mes complexes physiques.

Il continuait de m'embrasser, ses lèvres suivaient le chemin de mon épaule nue jusque dans le creux de mon cou, il s'approcha de mon oreille et je l'entendis me dire : - « Puisque nous sommes réconciliés mon aimée, que dirais-tu de finir ce que nous allions commencer en haut du Carrock ? »

Je fermai les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits : - « Non Thorin, pas ici, la compagnie ne doit pas savoir que nous l'avons... Déjà fait. » J'avais le souffle court, ce nain savait comment s'y prendre pour me faire perdre la tête, mais j'insistais : - « Surtout un en particulier. »

Thorin me reposa au sol, et d'un regard intrigué, me dit : - « De qui parles-tu ? »

\- « Monsieur barbichette blanche qui a toujours un œil protecteur sur toi. »

\- « Tu parles de Balin ? »

\- « Oui, lui-même, maître nain et vieilles traditions il m'avait déjà mise en garde sur ce que représentait l'Unique pour vous les nains, il m'a fait clairement comprendre que je ne devais pas jouer avec toi sur tes sentiments. Je dois t'avouer que cette discussion m'avait beaucoup fait beaucoup réfléchir, voilà pourquoi j'ai mis du temps à me décider, je n'avais pas envie de le décevoir. »

\- « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde, je suis le futur roi, je fais ce que bon me semble. »

\- « Non justement, la compagnie sait que je suis ton Unique et que je porte cette prophétie, mais cet enfant doit être conçu à Erebor, tu dois le savoir aussi. » Je fis une pause pour reboutonner ma chemise et remonter la taille de mon pantalon.

Thorin s'était assis sur une caisse pour m'écouter, je repris : - « Lorsque j'ai fait mon ascension pour découvrir mon père, il m'a expliqué que ton grand-père était pour le sang pur de votre race. » Thorin s'était levé d'un bond pour protester, je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour le rasseoir et lui dit : - « Calme-toi et laisse-moi finir, je n'aime pas ce mot "race", je trouve cela très dégradant, mais ton grand-père était très clair, pour votre descendance il ne voulait pas de sang mélangé. Pour en revenir à Balin et bien... Je crois qu'il pense comme lui, mais il ne le dira jamais pour ne pas te contrarier. »

Thorin se leva et me prit dans ses bras, je me blottis contre sa poitrine et il me dit : - « Je ne laisserai pas ces vieilles traditions nous séparer, crois-moi mon aimée. »

Je relevai la tête et lui dis : - « Il n'y a pas que Balin qui me fait peur, je suis lucide pour notre avenir lorsque tu seras roi, les clans ne voudront pas de moi comme reine, je me doute que beaucoup pensent comme ton grand-père, ils t'obligeront à prendre une naine d'une grande lignée, tu pourras garder l'enfant mais moi je serai... » Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, j'avais la gorge serrée. « ... Reléguée comme ta favorite, pour ne pas dire autre chose de plus vulgaire. » J'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes.

Par notre discussion j'avais coupé toute envie à Thorin, il me serrait dans ses bras, je sentais bien que toutes ces questions allaient le faire réfléchir.

La voix de Balin retentit, il appelait son frère, le repas était servi. Je me reculai des bras de Thorin, je lui demandai de me laisser seule une minute pour sécher mes yeux avant que la compagnie ne se pose des questions, et ensuite je viendrai le rejoindre pour passer à table.

Je m'assis par terre pour me reprendre et ravaler mes larmes le problème que je venais de soulever avec Thorin était l'un des scénarios qui pourrait se passer, notamment s'il survivait à son combat avec Azog, mais depuis que j'étais là tout partait de travers.

Une voix se fit entendre dans ma tête, je la reconnus tout de suite, c'était mon père : - « Fille, ce que tu viens d'imaginer avec ton nain n'arrivera jamais il n'y a que deux choix qui s'imposent à toi, ton nain Thorin devra mourir ou tu prendras sa place en devenant roi pour lui sauver la vie, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. » C'est à voix basse que je lui répondis : - « C'est vraiment pas juste, Thorin ne vit que pour ce jour depuis qu'il a perdu son royaume, si je lui prend sa place il ne me le pardonnera jamais, et je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, c'est vraiment horrible le choix que vous m'imposez. » Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête comme un orage : - « On a tous des choix à faire et le tien est très simple je trouve, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule va retrouver l'autre Humaine. » Il se tut, il avait quitté ma tête.

Je me retrouvais seule dans la remise, j'étais frustrée et en colère contre mon père, contre moi-même, contre toute cette histoire j'en avais marre de me prendre la tête, comment j'allais pouvoir regarder Thorin après ça ? Je devais lui mentir encore une fois sur notre futur et sur mon lien avec Camille. Justement, quand je pensais à elle, je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre, une forte attirance s'agitait en moi elle n'était pas physique, mais il s'agissait plutôt du besoin d'être près d'elle, d'un besoin d'être complémentaire avec elle.

Je me relevai, et avant d'ouvrir la porte, je soufflai un bon coup.


	29. Chapter 29 Merci pour tout Beorn

**\ PDV général /**

Thorin partit rejoindre ses compagnons, laissant Marie-f seule une fois de plus, son père s'était immiscé dans sa tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative, la vie ou la mort de Thorin dépendrait de son choix. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps, il n'était pas question que ce Nain pour lequel son cœur battait de plus en plus fort ne meure, elle se battrait pour lui, quitte à prendre le risque qu'il la repousse pour de bon pour avoir pris sa place sur le trône d'Erebor Thorin devait rester en vie.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Après m'être essuyée le visage, je fermai les yeux et poussai plusieurs souffles courts pour me ressaisir afin de donner bonne figure devant la compagnie. Je posai ma main encore tremblante sur la poignée, je m'obligeai à sourire et à montrer un visage détendu.

Je retrouvai tout le monde attablé, Bilbo et Bombur avaient servi le repas, Dwalin arriva par la porte d'entrée et Féline arriva par la porte de derrière quasiment en même temps je m'assis à côté de Thorin qui me prit la main sous la table, il voyait que j'étais encore chamboulée, j'avais du mal à sourire aux blagues de ses neveux. Féline et Dwalin s'assirent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons, Féline ne put s'empêcher de me faire un clin d'œil, je penchai la tête pour dissimuler un demi-sourire entendu qui n'échappa pas au Nain qui me tenait la main.

Le repas se déroula presque dans le calme, rien à voir avec les deux semaines que nous avions passées à Fondcombe c'était à croire que les Nains avaient trop peur de Beorn pour mettre le bordel, ou c'était de la pure provocation chez les elfes, je vous laisse choisir.

Les Nains profitèrent d'avoir deux filles sous la main pour se défiler pour ce qui est de débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle Féline et moi n'attendions que ça pour être enfin toutes seules. La change-peau trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec son Unique c'est devant l'évier et une montagne de vaisselle que commença sa confession. Elle m'expliqua que Dwalin n'était pas très loquace, et finalement elle avait dû prendre les devants pour l'obliger à parler. Elle me donna plusieurs couverts à essuyer.

Féline me dit: - « Dwalin ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec moi, j'ai presque dû lui sauter dessus pour lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais d'être son Unique et tout ce que cela pouvait représenter, et que je m'engageais à le suivre pour le pire et le meilleur et après ça on a... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard rêveur. Elle me donna une assiette.

A voir son air, je lui demandai, les sourcils froncés : - « Non ! Vous n'avez pas fait "ça" dans le jardin quand même ? »

Féline avait le regard surpris : - « Tu veux dire faire l'amour ? Non pas encore, on s'est juste embrassés. » Oufff, j'étais soulagée. Elle continua : - « Je peux juste te dire que je l'attire à ce niveau-là. » Son sourire s'élargit, me montrant ses quenottes pointues, elle me précisa : - « Je lui ai confié que j'étais encore vierge, je sais qu'il a de l'expérience en ce qui concerne le sexe. » Je m'étouffai avec ma salive. Féline me regarda bizarrement mais continua : - « Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait rien précipiter avec moi, qu'on devait apprendre à mieux se connaître, il voulait prendre son temps mais moi, si j'ai pas envie d'attendre ? Mon instinct de changeur de peau me dit que j'ai envie de lui. » Elle me passa le dernier plat à essuyer.

Si j'avais eu un seau d'eau froide sous la main et que j'avais pu lui reverser dessus, j'étais sûre que de la vapeur serait sortie de son corps tellement elle dégageait de la chaleur elle était toute rougissante, et dans les yeux de Féline brillait une lueur de désir. Je ne voulais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais je lui conseillai : - « Féline, par mon expérience sur l'amour je te propose d'attendre encore un peu et si tu veux bien, je te donnerai un ou deux conseils pour faciliter les choses. » Nous finissions de ranger toute la vaisselle dans les placards, la salle à manger était enfin rangée.

Féline me sauta au cou pour me remercier, elle était trop contente que l'on s'entende si bien elle changea d'attitude immédiatement pour me dire qu'elle allait voir son père et lui parler de son intention de partir demain avec nous. Je poussai un soupir, et de mon côté je devais parler à Thorin pour obtenir son accord pour que Féline vienne avec nous. Ce matin, dans la grange, je lui avais appris à faire un tchek, ça lui plaisait tellement qu'elle m'en faisait à toutes les occasions, et là j'avoue qu'on en avait vraiment besoin toutes les deux. Nous partîmes chacune de notre côté pour convaincre les êtres les plus importants de nos vies.

J'attrapai mon portable pour écouter ma musique et réfléchir à comment j'allais aborder le sujet avec Thorin. Je sortais de la maison quand je le vis dans la cour où nous avions improvisé nos duels, Thorin était adossé à l'ombre d'un arbre, il avait les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, à croire qu'il faisait la sieste. Je m'approchai pour le rejoindre et je m'assis à côté de lui, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles il sentit ma présence et n'ouvrit qu'un œil, il tira sur le fil de mon oreillette et me demanda ce que j'écoutais. J'en revenais toujours pas que Thorin de la Terre du Milieu puisse aimer certaines musiques de mon monde, c'est ce qui me fit sourire en lui disant que c'était "Toxic" de Britney Spears il me répondit « celle qui chante du nez ? », je pouffai de rire. Il me remit mon oreillette, ce qui voulait dire laisse tomber. Un de ces jours je vous ferai connaitre la playlist de Thorin sur mon I-Phone, vous seriez vraiment surpris.

**Ha ! Vous voulez peut-être savoir comment je peux écouter encore de la musique sans prise électrique très simple, la batterie solaire. J'en avais pris deux dans mon sac de voyage, je peux vous assurer que c'est très pratique ici **

J'enchainai plusieurs chansons sans pour autant trouver une solution, j'étais assise en tailleur et je sentis la large main de Thorin se poser sur ma cuisse j'enlevai mes écouteurs, il me regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi, je levai les épaules et lui dis : - « Quoi ? »

\- « Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te regarde comme ça, alors demande-moi. » Son visage comme son regard était sérieux.

Je lui répondis d'un air innocent : - « Zut de zut Thorin, comment tu fais pour lire en moi ? Ya pas à dire, t'es trop fort. »

\- « Marie-f, n'en fais pas trop ça devient gênant j'ai bien vu le clin d'œil de Féline, tu avais l'air de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, alors dis-moi ? » Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme son front.

Je me redressai pour lui faire face, et sur un ton solennel, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je me lançai : - « Bon d'accord, je vous demande d'entendre ma requête votre Altesse Sérénissime Thorin Oakenshield, seriez-vous prompt à accepter Féline, fille de Beorn, à venir dans votre compagnie en tant qu'éclaireur et Unique de votre serviteur et ami Dwalin ? Voilà, comme ça c'est bien dit non ? »

Thorin me regardait les sourcils froncés sans rien dire, après quelque minutes qui me parurent une éternité, il se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour mieux réfléchir, puis il me dit : - « Effectivement, dit comme cela je ne peux pas te dire non. »

Je lui sautai au cou pour le remercier, il m'attrapa pour que je puisse m'asseoir entre ses jambes, je me collai contre lui et il me dit dans l'oreille : - « J'aime quand tu me dis "Votre Altesse", tu devrais me le dire plus souvent. » Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui dis : - « Non, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes le melon. » Il me regarda, interrogateur : - « Ha ! Oui, je te décode, c'est avoir la grosse tête, que ça te monte à la tête, voilà, c'est plus clair ? » Il m'embrassa sur le front. J'ajoutai : - « Quant à moi, j'aime quand tu me dis "Madame" et que tu utilises le "Vous" avec ta voix grave, elle me donne des vibrations dans tout mon corps bien que je trouve cela très ancien car dans mon monde les hommes ne se parlent plus comme ça, mais je te rassure j'aime beaucoup, c'est très romantique. » C'est bizarre comme quelques mots peuvent vous faire de tels effets.

Thorin me resserra plus fort, il me dit de sa voix basse : - « Très bien, je n'oublierai pas, Madame, de vous le rappeler. » Il embrassa mon cou en souriant et m'entraîna contre lui pour que nous nous reposions à l'ombre de l'arbre. Nous profitions de ces quelques heures de détente. Dans peu de temps, nous serions confrontés à des épreuves terrifiantes la pire de toutes était celle que je redoutais le plus : les araignées géantes. Chez moi, devant ma télé, je flippais comme Ron Weasley lorsque je regardais Harry Potter et lorsqu'ils rencontraient Aragog, l'araignée d'Hagrid, et ses bébés j'avais des frissons jusque dans le crâne, sauf que là j'allais les voir pour de vrai. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir, je n'avais pas envie de mourir d'une crise de tétanie par la peur de ces bestioles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **\ PDV général /**

Beorn coupait du bois, la hache fendait en deux les buches lorsque Féline s'approcha de son père. Elle resta à bonne distance, attendant qu'il la remarque. Le changeur de peau tourna légèrement la tête et lui demanda : - « Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me demander ? »

\- « Père, tu connais mon envie de partir découvrir le monde je voudrais ton approbation pour la forme, si tu refuses, tu sais très bien que cela ne me retiendra pas, mon envie de partir est trop forte.

Beorn posa sa hache contre le billot, il attrapa sa chemise pour essuyer son visage et ses bras, pour enlever la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau, et lui répondit : - « Il n'y a pas que ton envie de partir et pour le Nain, qu'en est-il ? »

Féline se tordait les mains, elle se doutait bien que rien n'avait échappé à son père, elle débita les phrases qu'elle avait déjà préparées depuis ses confidences avec Marie-f : - « Père, vous avez deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose entre le Nain Dwalin et moi, il a découvert que j'étais son Unique. L'Humaine qui les accompagne m'a expliqué ce que cela représentait, et j'ai accepté d'être sa compagne et son Unique. Je vous demande de ne rien tenter pour m'en dissuader, je ne vous écouterai pas, vous savez comme je suis déterminée dans mes choix, ne dit-on pas tel père telle fille ? Vous le premier savez de quoi je parle. » Elle finit de parler essoufflée.

Beorn reprit sa hache, il allait se remettre à sa tâche, mais avant il lui dit : - « Tu vas affronter de grands dangers, tu en es consciente ce Nain te protégera-t-il ? »

\- « Père, vous m'avez appris à me défendre seule, vous connaissez mon courage ne croyez pas que je sois une fille ingrate, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi et notre peuple, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il me protégera au péril de sa vie. »

\- « Alors pars, ma fille. » Beorn abattit sa hache de toutes ses forces sur la buche, qui se fendit en deux les morceaux de bois volèrent dans les airs.

Dans un chuchotement, Féline dit : - « Merci père pour votre confiance. » Elle s'éloigna en reculant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'ouvris les yeux, le temps avait changé, le ciel s'était assombri je m'étirai, levant les bras vers le haut et allongeant mes jambes après cette sieste improvisée. Thorin n'avait pas envie de me lâcher, il croisa ses bras autour de ma taille, c'est dans un soupir chaud dans mon cou qu'il me dit : - « C'est notre dernière nuit sous un vrai toit, demain nous rentrons dans la forêt de Mirkwood Gandalf m'a averti que des choses étranges s'y passaient, nous devrons constamment être sur nos gardes, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. »

Je ne répondis rien, je tournai la tête pour le regarder et lui dis : - « Je dois t'avouer que j'ai entendu ta conversation d'hier avec Gandalf. » Je fis une pause et repris : - « Tu n'as pas à te soucier pour moi, cette fille vient de mon monde, il a fallu qu'elle s'adapte comme moi ici. » Je posai ma main sur la joue de Thorin en lui confiant : - « Elle n'a pas eu la chance comme moi de tomber sur une compagnie de nains courageux et sur leur chef qui a un regard et un sourire charmeur. » Il me sourit et attrapa ma main pour embrasser le creux de mon poignet.

\- « Thorin, c'est toi qui m'inquiète, quand tu vas te trouver face à Thranduil… Je sais que vous avez des comptes à régler, que tu rumines cette entrevue depuis longtemps, tu sais à travers les films que j'ai pu voir de toi, j'imagine bien que tu es passé par plusieurs émotions comme l'incompréhension, la colère et la haine, mais tu sais avec le temps les gens change. » Thorin enferma mon poignet de sa grosse main, son regard s'était durci, il me dit : - « Non, les Elfes ne changent pas. »

\- « Thorin, tu me fais mal, tu vois c'est bien ce que je disais, tu vas perdre ton sang-froid et ça va déraper. Moi je te veux zen. » Il me regarda encore une fois sans comprendre. – « Ha ! Oui nouveau mot, être zen Thorin c'est savoir se détendre pour mieux maîtriser ses émotions, surtout celles qui peuvent vous faire perdre le contrôle de soi. »

\- « Thorin, c'est important pour moi, ma rencontre avec Camille risque de durer un certain temps, nous devons découvrir ce qui est écrit dans mon dos j'espère qu'elle m'aidera à le traduire. Il se peut que tu puisses voir Thranduil plus d'une fois, à moins que tu préfères visiter ses cellules. » Je dis cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie (si tu savais), je repris : - « Et puis nous avons encore du temps devant nous pour arriver à Erebor. »

Thorin me relâcha et s'excusa : - « Je ferai ce que je pourrai, mais ne me demande pas l'impossible, il n'est pas question que je me rabaisse devant ce traitre. » Ses sourcils étaient froncés par l'animosité que cet Elfe éveillait en lui.

\- « Très bien, je ne t'en demande pas plus, maintenant je dois m'entretenir avec Bilbo pour quelques conseils. » Je me levai en m'étirant, j'étais encore courbaturée de notre duel, mais Thorin me prit la main et me dit : - « Tu vas voir ton ami pour parler de ce qui risque d'arriver mais moi tu ne me donnes aucun indice. »

\- « Bilbo n'est pas aussi fort que toi, il est ton cambrioleur, nous devons le protéger pour qu'il accomplisse sa mission ceci dit il est très intelligent et je trouve qu'il a une grande capacité d'adaptation. » Thorin me regardait les sourcils froncés, il n'était pas satisfait de ma réponse mais je continuais : - « Toi-même tu l'as reconnu quand il s'est interposé contre Azog pour te protéger, il a été le premier à venir dans la bagarre. Tu as vite oublié Oakenshield, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu avais fait une erreur de jugement sur Bilbo et il t'a prouvé le contraire, donc on peut changer, toi le premier et ne me regarde pas avec ce regard sévère, il ne me fait plus peur. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, au loin des nuages d'orage arrivaient et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort en regardant le ciel menaçant, je dis : - « Je déteste les orages, j'espère qu'il passera loin. Thorin se moqua de moi : - « Tu plaisantes, je t'ai vu te battre comme une furie contre des Gobelins et tu as peur de l'orage ? Donc j'ai un espoir que tu dormes avec moi ce soir. »

Je partis sans rien dire, le laissant à sa réflexion je rentrai dans la maison, je laissai mes yeux s'habituer au contre-jour pour trouver Bilbo dans la salle à manger, assis près de la cheminé, il avait un livre entre les mains. Je lui demandai si je pouvais m'assoir, il hocha la tête et c'est directement que j'annonçais les choses : - « Je peux te déranger dans ta lecture Bilbo ? Parce qu'une fois de plus mon ami je viens te donner des recommandations éventuelles qui pourraient peut-être te servir. » Bilbo me regardait d'un air bizarre. – « Oui je sais, ce que je te dis n'est pas clair, mais comment te faire comprendre certaines choses que moi-même je ne peux pas te dire ? » La vache je vais attraper une migraine, je pris un bref instant de pause et je lui dis : - « Bilbo, l'objet que tu as trouvé et la créature que tu as rencontrée, il ne faut en parler à personne, c'est vraiment c'est très important, même à Gandalf, il ne doit pas soupçonner ce qui se trouve dans ta poche. Cet objet va changer bien des choses, et là encore ne me pose pas de questions, je ne dirais rien. Bilbo, je te conseille de le garder précieusement, ne le perd pas, il en va de ta vie et de celle de la compagnie. » Je posai une main sur son bras pour le rassurer et déposer une bise sur sa joue avant de partir je lui dis : - « Bilbo, tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire je te laisse à ta lecture, je dois retrouver Féline, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ? »

\- « Il n'y a pas si longtemps je l'ai vue parler avec son père derrière la maison Marie-f, je te fais confiance, toutes tes recommandations m'ont servi jusqu'à présent, sauf pour les trolls. Je te promets que je ne parlerai à personne sur ce que tu sais. » Il fit une croix sur sa poitrine comme pour jurer.

\- « Bien mon ami, à tout à l'heure pour le repas. » Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil de la porte et je me retournai pour m'excuser : - « Bilbo, en parlant de repas, je tenais à m'excuser pour celui que tu avais préparé pour moi et Thorin, au final il s'est terminé en dispute. Pardon pour ce gâchis, la table était parfaite, digne d'un restaurant que l'on trouve dans mon monde tu t'es souvenu des endroits qui me manquaient ici, les restaurants en faisaient partie, tu as une bonne mémoire, merci pour tes efforts mon ami. Bon je te laisse, je pars trouver Féline. »

J'allais faire le tour de la maison quand je vis Thorin discuter avec Dwalin, je supposais que c'était au sujet de Féline ils étaient accoudés contre une barrière, ils avaient une attitude plutôt détendue pour parler d'un sujet si sérieux, ou je me trompais et ils parlaient d'autre chose.

Féline pliait du linge qui avait séché au grand air, le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre nous n'allions pas échapper au mauvais temps, l'orage s'annonçait, on l'entendait gronder de très loin. J'attrapai la panière qui était à ses pieds pour qu'elle y dépose le linge ; Féline finit par me dire : - « J'ai pu parler avec mon père, il est au courant, demain je pars avec vous et je suis étonnée qu'il ait aussi bien accepté que je puisse être l'Unique d'un Nain. Il faut dire qu'avec mon caractère il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait j'aurais suivi Dwalin quand même et toi, tu as pu parler à ton Nain, il a dit quoi ? »

\- « Je te rassure, Thorin a accepté que tu viennes, j'ai trouvé les bons arguments. Féline, tu es officiellement la nouvelle éclaireur de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, il faut dire qu'avoir un changeur de peau qui peut devenir une panthère noire, question discrétion, on peut pas avoir mieux pour se fondre dans le décor avant de venir j'ai vu Dwalin parler avec Thorin, je pense qu'il devait parler de toi. Féline, je suis très contente d'avoir une amie comme toi. » Je la pris dans mes bras pour lui faire la bise, Féline était comme moi, très tactile, à faire la bise facilement ou poser sa main sur un bras ou encore sa main sur une épaule, ce genre de familiarités avait beaucoup irrité et provoqué des tensions avec le Nain de mon cœur avant de bien me connaître. Je me détachai d'elle et lui dis : - « Une fille de plus dans la compagnie, ça va faire du bien à nous deux, nous allons bousculer cette bande de Nains un peu grincheux. » Elle me tendit son poing fermé avec un large sourire, j'ajoutai mon poing au sien, et en cœur nous dîmes "Tchek ! Vive les filles !"

Le ciel se zébra d'un éclair, je resserrai la panière contre moi, le tonnerre gronda et je proposai à Féline de ne pas tarder à rentrer car j'avais la frousse des orages. De grosses gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber, un second éclair illumina les cieux, suivi d'un bruit assourdissant, comme si le ciel se déchirait c'est un véritable déluge qui s'abattit sur nous. Féline se moquait de moi car à chaque éclair je poussais de petits cris, comme une petite fille.

Nous n'avions pas encore franchi la porte d'entrée que nous étions déjà trempées de la tête aux pieds, nos vêtements nous collaient et c'est en éclatant de rire que nous rentrâmes dans la maison. C'est la mine renfrognée de Balin qui nous calma tout de suite, j'en déduis qu'il avait appris que Féline venait avec nous.

Féline m'entraîna dans la remise pour nous sécher et enlever nos vêtements, nous étions torse nue quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Dwalin qui voulait savoir si Féline n'avait besoin de rien nous voyant à moitié nues, il devint tout rouge, je cachai mes seins et lui balançai ma chemise trempée à la figure, il bredouilla quelques mots et referma la porte. Féline me regardait, mécontente, et me dit : - « Pourquoi t'as fait ça, le pauvre, il n'a rien fait de mal. »

\- « Si toi ça ne te dérange pas d'être nue devant ton Unique je le comprends, mais moi Dwalin n'a pas besoin de voir ma poitrine. »

Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement pour passer à table, il ne restait plus que deux places libres, celles que nos Nains respectifs nous avaient réservées, et c'est comme ça que la compagnie comprit que Dwalin avait trouvé son Unique pour les nains, passer à l'action valait mieux que des mots pour faire comprendre les choses. Après notre petit incident, Dwalin était mal à l'aise, il n'osait pas me demander les plats qu'il voulait Thorin avait remarqué sa gêne, il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, et avant que je réponde, Féline dit : - « Oh rien de grave, il nous a vues nues dans la remise. » Thorin et Dwalin s'étouffèrent en même temps, j'ajoutai : - « Merci Féline mais j'aurais dit ça d'une autre façon. Dwalin, tu n'as pas à être gêné, c'est déjà oublié. »

Thorin allait répondre quand la foudre tomba non loin de la maison, ce qui fit trembler les murs de peur, j'attrapai la main de Thorin. Beorn nous rejoignit pour manger et il nous annonça que les poneys et les deux chevaux seraient prêts demain matin. Il regarda sa fille et lui dit : - « Ce soir tu restes ici, tu ne sors pas avec moi cette nuit. » Elle baissa la tête en signe de réponse.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, nos voix étaient couvertes par le tonnerre, l'orage gagnait en intensité, à croire que les éléments se déchaînaient dehors. Le vent sifflait par la cheminée, un des volets qui était mal fermé claquait contre la fenêtre et nous n'avions que des petits bouts de bougies, pour nous éclairer, cette ambiance me foutait la trouille.

Beorn se leva pour sortir, ce qui nous permit d'aller nous coucher nous nous installâmes tous dans la grange pour passer la nuit, tous étaient impatients de reprendre la route et de nous éloigner des orcs qui nous poursuivaient. Enfin je pus me blottir dans les bras de Thorin, la tête contre sa poitrine, je sursautais à chaque éclair suivi d'un coup de tonnerre. Thorin me dit en chuchotant : - « Je ne pensais pas qu'un orage pouvait te mettre dans cet état, il faut que tu dormes, demain nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir. »

Je fermai les yeux, la main de Thorin me frottait le dos, il me dit : - « Petit, lorsque j'avais peur, ma nourrice me chantait une berceuse pour me calmer. » Il se mit à fredonner la berceuse de son enfance dans sa langue maternelle, je ne comprenais rien mais sa voix prit une teinte douce et mélodieuse, elle me détendit et je sombrai enfin dans le sommeil.


	30. Chapter 30 Juste avant mirkwood

**Un chapitre de transition, je vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin.**

 **\ PDV général /**

La nuit fut longue et pénible pour la compagnie, les nains durent éviter les fuites du toit lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber en déluge, les réveillant dans leur sommeil. Les pauvres bougres avaient dû changer plusieurs fois de place, les obligeant pour certains à dormir les uns contre les autres. La violence de l'orage fut telle que la foudre était tombée plusieurs fois dans les bois qui longeaient la maison de Beorn.

Dwalin eût de la chance, dans le coin qu'il s'était choisi pour dormir près d'un mur, la paille du toit était plus épaisse. Le nain se réveilla tôt, le jour n'était pas encore levé lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir seul, il ressentit une chaleur inhabituelle dans son dos. Dwalin se retourna lentement et découvrit Féline, roulée en boule elle avait trouvé de la chaleur dans le creux de son dos. Il n'osait pas trop bouger de peur de la réveiller, il étendit son bras et laissa reposer sa tête dessus pour mieux observer son Unique. Elle avait un teint légèrement halé et des sourcils noirs un peu épais mais bien arqués, puis juste dessous de grandes paupières avec de longs cils qui couvraient les yeux verts en forme d'amande, aux pupilles verticales. Le corps de la jeune femme tressautait de temps à autre, elle vivait intensément le rêve qu'elle faisait, Dwalin posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et à son contact elle se calma tout de suite. Sans la réveiller, il continua sa contemplation elle avait un petit nez rond, des pommettes hautes avec de légères taches de rousseurs et une bouche pulpeuse qui recouvrait ses deux petites canines proéminentes, son visage était encadré par une longue chevelure de jais. Le corps de son Unique était parfait à ses yeux, elle avait une carrure un peu large, c'est ce qui lui donnait une allure masculine, mais le reste de son corps était d'une féminité absolue, avec une poitrine haute et ferme, des hanches minces avec des jambes fines et musclées. Féline avait quelques centimètres de plus que lui mais ça ne le dérangeait pas Marie-f, elle aussi, était plus grande que Thorin, et lui non plus cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

Féline s'étira en se réveillant, elle ouvrit les yeux sur Dwalin et lui dit bonjour avec un sourire découvrant ses petites dents pointues. Le nain souleva sa couverture pour inviter son Unique à se rapprocher de lui, elle se lova contre sa poitrine, respira à plein nez la peau de son cou et lui dit : - « J'aime l'odeur de ta peau, elle me rassure et me fait me sentir bien. » Dwalin sourit, il rabattit la couverture sur eux et l'embrassa chastement sur son front. Féline passa une de ses mains sous la chemise du nain et commença à explorer son torse, ce qui provoqua des frissons sur sa peau il dut se maîtriser et empêcha la jeune femme d'aller plus loin, il lui dit en chuchotant : - « Non pas ici mon Unique, il y a trop de monde pour nous deux, je préfère un endroit plus intime pour le jour où je te ferai femme. » Il retira la main de Féline, qui afficha un air boudeur et la posa sur son cœur.

\- « Dwalin, je crois que ton frère ne m'aime pas trop depuis hier, il me regarde toujours d'un air sévère, je pense qu'il n'apprécie pas que je vienne avec vous. »

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, Balin et moi sommes peut-être frères mais nous sommes aussi différents, quand nous étions encore à Erebor Balin avait l'habitude de côtoyer la famille royale, il appliquait les traditions et les protocoles à la lettre. Il fait partie des nains qui respectent les vieilles traditions que le roi Thror a imposé aux peuple nains : pas de mariages et d'enfants issus d'une union mixte mais moi je n'en ai rien à faire de ces traditions d'un autre âge, tu es mon Unique, mon cœur bat à l'unisson pour toi. » Il resserra la main de Féline sur sa poitrine. Il poursuivit : - « Je suis un soldat, un guerrier, je n'obéis qu'à un seul roi et c'est Thorin. »

\- « Je suis contente que Thorin m'ait acceptée dans votre compagnie, et j'ai découvert en Marie-f une véritable amie avec elle, je sais que je peux tout lui confier, elle ne me jugera pas, c'est plutôt rare comme qualité chez les humains. »

\- « Moi non plus je ne faisais pas confiance aux humains. Mais quand Marie-f est arrivée de son monde pour vivre ici, la cohabitation n'a pas été facile avec nous à plusieurs reprises elle a voulu s'enfuir, et puis elle a été courageuse de tenir tête à Thorin pour défendre son ami Bilbo, et un jour elle a accepté d'être l'Unique de Thorin. Il en a été transformé, et malgré leurs prises de tête régulières, il lui voue une totale confiance, c'est ce qui m'a fait changer d'opinion sur l'humaine. »

Féline voulut répondre quand Dwalin posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, il glissa son bras dans le dos de Féline, il le remonta jusqu'à sa nuque pour approcher son visage, il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit avec douceur : - « Profitons d'être l'un contre l'autre pour encore quelques minutes de repos. »

Le jour se levait mais le ciel restait bien gris. Thorin se réveilla le premier, Marie-f dormait blottie contre lui, elle avait une respiration plus calme à présent la pauvre, avec l'orage son Unique avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Le nain réveilla en douceur son aimée, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, sur ses joues et dans son cou, puis lui dit : « âzungel (mon amour) il faut se lever, nous devons nous préparer. » Marie-f grogna quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas, elle se retourna pour continuer à dormir, il insista en lui susurrant à l'oreille des mots doux en Khuzdul : - « Gamut manu, Or anî izrê, Azgul khwuln. »*

*"Bonjour, je t'aime mon humaine, trésor de ma vie" = traduction approximative en Khuzdul

Marie-f s'étira pour décontracter les muscles de son corps, elle avait l'humeur des mauvais jours avec la nuit qu'elle avait passée et les cauchemars qui l'avaient hantée durant son sommeil elle se remémora les dernières images de son mauvais rêve : Aulë, son père, la poursuivait avec une tronçonneuse et lui criait : « Qu'on lui coupe la tête, tu n'as pas le choix c'est trop tard, tu seras roi sous la montagne ma fille ! » Marie-f entendit son nain se lever et décida de s'enrouler dans la couverture qui portait encore son odeur si rassurante, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à enlever ces visions de la tête, elle savait ce que cela représentait, la décision qu'elle avait prise changerait son destin et ça la rendait malheureuse et en colère à la fois elle se sentait frustrée par l'accomplissement de la prophétie qui s'imposerait bientôt à elle. Erebor approchait.

Thorin se leva pour rejoindre les nains qui préparaient le petit-déjeuner. Bombur et Bofur, toujours matinaux, étaient aux fourneaux les autres nains arrivaient au fur et à mesure pour passer à table, Dwalin et Féline arrivèrent sans gêne main dans la main sous le regard indigné de son frère, il ne manquait plus que Marie-f pour compléter la compagnie.

Marie-f finit par se lever, elle arriva à table en traînant des pieds. Elle avait une mine affreuse, les yeux cernés et elle était de très mauvaise humeur ce matin, il ne fallait pas l'asticoter, elle n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour exploser. Bofur lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pour le petit-déjeuner, elle passa commande : - « Alors je veux un grand café avec un jus d'orange sans pulpe et trois tranches de pain de mie avec du beurre salé et de la confiture de figue aux amandes. »

Bofur s'excusa et lui dit : - « Marie-f, je ne connais pas la moitié de ce que tu me demandes, je ne peux te proposer que du café, pour le reste je ne sais pas où le trouver. »

Marie-f se tapa la tête contre la table, dépitée de ne pouvoir avoir un petit déj' digne de son monde rien que ça, ça la foutait en rogne.

Balin, ainsi que certains nains, ne comprenait pas sa réaction et il lui dit : - « Marie-f, votre attitude est vraiment disproportionnée pour un déjeuner, vous oubliez que vous êtes ici pour toujours donc forcément vous devez oublier tout ce qui concerne votre passé et votre monde. »

Thorin vit Marie-f se redresser, les mains à plats sur la table il reconnut le regard qu'elle jetait à ce pauvre Balin, il allait faire les frais de la mauvaise humeur de son Unique. Il décida cependant de ne pas intervenir, lui non plus ne voulait pas se frotter à elle ce matin.

\- « Non mais de quoi je me mêle, monsieur le vieux rabat-joie, je ne vous ai pas sonné que je sache, je fais encore ce que je veux, si mon monde me manque ça ne regarde que moi, ok ? »

Féline n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer à la remarque que son amie avait faite.

Marie-f n'avait pas fini de se défouler : - « Et arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air outré, je n'ai pas encore été vulgaire mais si vous continuez comme ça je ne donne pas cher de votre barbichette. » Elle attrapa une petite cuillère pour le menacer.

Balin regardait Thorin d'un air effaré, cherchant du soutien, mais le futur roi ne dit rien il comprit que son protégé ne le défendrait pas face à cette femme. Le vieux nain se tassa sur son banc, même son propre frère n'avait pas essayé de le défendre, cette femelle qu'il avait reconnue comme son Unique s'était ouvertement moquée de lui, et l'humaine qui l'avait menacé avec une petite cuillère, mais enfin que leur arrivait-il ? Ces femmes les avaient ensorcelés !

Gandalf arriva d'on ne sait où, il calma tout le monde en annonçant que les montures étaient prêtes pour le départ. Toute la compagnie se leva pour finir de ranger leurs maigres affaires. Thorin attrapa la main de Marie-f et l'emmena un peu à l'écart pour ne pas être entendu, puis il lui dit : - « Je trouve que tu y as été un peu fort avec ce pauvre Balin. »

\- « Ha ! Non pas toi aussi, tu vas pas me prendre la tête, je veux que l'on me laisse tranquille. » Elle commença à monter le ton de sa voix pour que tout le monde comprenne. « Je voudrais juste qu'on me foute la paix, c'est trop demandé ? »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je le laissai là et je regrettai déjà de m'en être prise à Thorin, le pauvre il n'y était pour rien, bien au contraire, c'était la faute de mon père, ce choix à faire me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il me tardait de pouvoir trouver Camille, à nous deux nous trouverions sûrement une solution pour sauver le nain de ma vie et pour qu'il ne perde pas son royaume. J'arrivai dans la grange pour finir de faire mon sac et pour trouver le cheval qui m'était attribué.

J'étais la première à attendre tout le monde pour une fois, je tapais du pied d'impatience, il me tardait de partir j'avais déjà fait mes adieux à Beorn, je l'avais remercié pour son hospitalité et je lui avais promis que j'aurais toujours un œil sur sa fille. Mais que faisaient-ils tous ? Personne ne sortait de cette foutue maison, hier ils étaient tous pressés de partir et là ils prenaient leur temps, à croire qu'ils faisaient exprès de me mettre en boule, ou ils voulaient retarder ma rencontre avec Camille non là je délirais grave, je devenais parano toute seule, il fallait que je me calme.

Enfin Gandalf sortit, suivi de Thorin. J'allais leur envoyer une réflexion mais je me mordis la langue. Thorin attrapa les rênes de son poney, il se rapprocha de moi d'un air mécontent et me dit : - « Marie-f, que me caches-tu ? Ce n'est pas ce petit-déjeuner qui t'a mise dans cet état, t'en prendre à Balin n'était qu'un prétexte, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Parle-moi. »

Je ne pouvais rien lui confier sur mon mal-être, zut de zut, je devais lui trouver une réponse convaincante. Je lui dis que si j'étais sur les nerfs c'était parce que j'allais enfin rencontrer Camille finalement ce n'était pas un gros mensonge, plutôt une demi-vérité. Je lui souris et je m'excusai de m'en être prise à lui, je lui dis que j'irai aussi m'excuser auprès de Balin, je n'avais pas été juste avec eux puis je l'embrassai pour effacer mon trouble.

Il partit rejoindre Gandalf mais j'avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu à mon tour, je montai sur mon cheval. Dwalin sortit le dernier de la maison, il portait une grosse sacoche en bandoulière, ce devait être les affaires de Féline. Une panthère noire énorme sortit de derrière la maison, presque aussi grosse qu'un tigre elle s'approcha de Dwalin et se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant avant qu'il ne monte sur son poney. Féline partit en tête de notre convoi et s'assit à côté du poney de Thorin, elle attendait que le futur roi donne le signal pour partir.

Thorin se retourna pour s'assurer que tout le monde était prêt, il se pencha en avant et dit à Féline : - « Nous pouvons partir, va t'assurer que notre chemin soit sans danger Féline. »

La panthère s'étira en baillant et partit en gambadant vers la plaine qui s'étendait devant nous. La compagnie se mit en mouvement tranquillement, nous avancions les uns derrière les autres mais très vite, de petits groupes se formèrent pour parler, ou pour fumer la pipe pour ceux qui avait peu de conversation. Bofur fit avancer sa monture juste à côté de moi, il me regardait un peu gêné, il ne savait pas comment m'aborder je lui facilitai la tâche : - « Bofur c'est bon je me suis calmée, je ne t'enverrai pas bouler, qu'y a-t-il ? »

\- « Marie-f, depuis Fondcombe et notre arrivée ici nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, notre club des cinq n'est plus vraiment comme avant ça me manque, enfin je veux dire ça nous manque. » Et j'entendis des raclements de gorge derrière moi, les frères étaient venus nous rejoindre, Fili me dit : - « C'est vrai, depuis que tu t'es rapprochée de notre oncle on n'est plus aussi complices qu'avant, tous les cinq. » Kili me regardait avec des yeux de chat potté. « Tu es devenue trop sérieuse, à croire que notre oncle te déteint dessus. »

\- « Ha bin zut, c'est comme ça que vous me voyez, je suis désolée, moi aussi je veux retrouver notre complicité d'avant les gars, je ne veux pas être une grincheuse trop sérieuse. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, ce qui fit se retourner Thorin pour voir ce qui provoquait tant d'agitation il vit Marie-f tout sourire, entourée de ses neveux, de Bofur et de Bilbo. Il comprit que le club des cinq était reformé, ce qui le contraria fortement. Ils se tapèrent tous dans les mains pour reformer leur groupe.

Marie-f, qui d'habitude prenait le temps de se remettre en question d'elle-même, s'était laissée entrainer par le rythme de l'histoire, elle avait négligé ses amis mais depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'être l'Unique de Thorin et depuis leurs nuits passées à Fondcombe, qui devaient être encore secrètes, leur relation avait beaucoup évolué entre leurs prises de tête, ils étaient devenu un couple.

\- « Bofur, pour notre projet de trottinette, c'est vrai qu'on n'en avait plus parlé je me doute que tu as perdu tes dessins chez les orcs... » Bofur siffla Ori et lui demanda son cahier, le jeune nain fit voler son cahier à dessin, le nain au grand chapeau l'attrapa et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Le dessin était super et le schéma technique pour chaque pièce était très bien détaillé, je lui dis : - « Je suis épatée, y a pas à dire, vous les nains vous êtes trop forts. » Bofur se redressa sur sa monture et bomba le torse, fier de mon compliment. « Quand votre quête sera accomplie et que tu pourras enfin ouvrir ton magasin de jouets, tu te lanceras dans la fabrication de trottinettes, les enfants des hommes ou des nains vont adorer, tu peux me croire, tu vas te faire des ...ouilles en or ! » Bofur rougit à mon allusion, les frères poussèrent des « houuuu! » et Bilbo s'étrangla.

Thorin n'arrêtait pas de se retourner à chaque exclamation trop bruyante dans son dos Dwalin, qui voyageait à côté de lui, le conseilla : - « Tu vas te faire mal au cou à force de te dévisser la tête comme ça ou tu la fait venir à côté de toi, ou tu la laisses libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, c'est à toi de voir. » Gandalf, qui était à la gauche du futur roi, enfonça le clou : - « Thorin, n'oubliez pas notre discussion à propos de Marie-f, n'oubliez pas qui elle est et d'où elle vient, ne vous laissez pas aveugler par votre désir de possession. »

Dwalin renchérit : - « Le magicien a raison, tu dois lui faire confiance. Que crains-tu ? Regarde autour d'elle, il y a tes neveux, un semi-homme et Bofur à ses yeux il n'y a que des amis, ne va pas chercher le mal où il n'y est pas. »

Thorin baissa la tête comme pour faire le point du pour et du contre, puis il dit, résigné mais peu convaincu : - « Très bien, vous avez raison. Ce serait encore un sujet pour nous disputer et pour l'instant nous devons avancer, ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a un moment que Féline ne s'est pas montrée. »

Le chemin que nous avions pris pour rejoindre la forêt de Mirkwood était une grande plaine avec des petits bosquets forestiers. Dwalin siffla deux coups secs et la silhouette d'une panthère apparut à l'entrée de la petite forêt. Nous avions bien progressé sur notre parcours, nous n'avions rencontré personne et Féline n'avait signalé aucun danger, cependant Thorin ne fit faire aucune pause à la compagnie, il ne restait que peu de distance pour arriver devant la Forêt Noire.

L'atmosphère changea tout de suite devant nous, un mur végétal se dressait de plusieurs mètres de hauteur et de longueur, c'est à croire que cette forêt n'avait ni de début ni de fin. Le ciel était gris et une petite bruine nous tombait dessus. Bilbo nous fit remarquer que le sol était sec à quelques mètres de son entrée, comme si la pluie avait peur de tomber sur cette forêt. Il n'y avait aucun bruit d'oiseau, ni de petits insectes qui virevoltaient. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette foret foutait la trouille dire que nous allions bientôt y entrer.

Thorin nous fit mettre pied à terre, libérant ainsi les poneys pour qu'ils repartent chez Beorn, et bien sûr Gandalf demanda à ce que son cheval ne soit pas libéré l'histoire continuait inlassablement à avancer. Je devais m'entretenir avec le magicien avant qu'il ne parte, je devais lui dire ce que je savais, mais là encore comment expliquer quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas dire, zut de zut. Je lui fis signe de venir, et c'est en soulevant des lianes que je lui montrai la marque du mal sans rien dire. Il plissa les yeux et il comprit vite ce que je ne pouvais pas dire.

\- « Gandalf, je sais que vous allez partir, et non je ne vous dirai rien comme convenu mais! Il se pourrait que là où vous comptez aller et bien il sache qui je suis, et ce que je représenterai pour un futur modifié il fait partie des pires supers vilains que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais eu si ça peut aider, voilà pourquoi Azog me recherche en plus de vouloir tuer Thorin et les garçons. »

Gandalf et moi avions fait attention que personne ne nous écoute, il me dit : - « Marie-f, si c'est ce que vous me sous-entendez, c'est tous les peuples de ce monde qui courent un grand danger. »

Il me quitta pour s'approcher de Thorin afin de lui dire qu'ils se retrouveraient sur le promontoire avant de rentrer dans la montagne, je levai les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien que rien ne se passerait comme il le souhaitait ce pauvre Gandalf allait lui aussi morfler en découvrant qui se cachait dans cette vieille citée.

Gandalf donna les derniers conseils pour suivre le chemin à ne pas perdre, et il avisa Bilbo sur son changement et sur ce qui l'avait provoqué, mon ami me regarda en touchant la poche de son gilet, il dit pour rassurer le magicien : - « Mon courage, oui Gandalf c'est d'avoir trouvé mon courage et une amie sur qui je peux compter. » Et il me fit un clin d'œil. Gandalf fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus, il monta sur son cheval et il nous laissa là, face à notre destin.

** Un message pour remercier une fois de plus ma relectrice Adalsinde, je sais que tu as un emploi du temps plus que chargé mais tu trouves malgré tout le temps de t'occuper de moi, tu fais un travail formidable MERCI MERCI !**

MERCI A TOUS DE NOUS SUIVRE OU DE NOUS RELIRE


	31. Chapter 31Parmi vous qui est arachno

22/08/2016

Joyeux ANNIVERSAIRE Richard Armitage

Tu resteras pour toujours le Roi d'Erebor

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **\ PDV général /**

Dwalin fut chargé de suivre le chemin de brique tandis que Féline était restée sous son apparence de panthère à ses côtés, les nains se suivaient en file indienne avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il ne restait plus que Marie-f arrêtée au bord de cet enfer vert. Thorin se retourna, il avait ressenti que son Unique était réticente à venir elle se tenait toujours entre la frontière du monde de dehors et la forêt, elle n'avait qu'un pas à faire. Il refit demi-tour pour lui tendre la main et, d'un ton pressant, il lui dit : - « Marie-f, viens, donne-moi la main, si nous traînons comme ça les autres vont nous semer. » Elle lui fit un demi-sourire et s'agrippa à la main qu'il lui tendait, elle se colla contre son bras et leva la tête pour observer tout ce qui les entourait, comme si quelque chose pouvait leur tomber dessus à tout moment.

Les nains avaient pris de la distance, obligeant Thorin et Marie-f à courir pour les rattraper. Les troncs des arbres étaient rapprochés, ce qui formait un toit de feuilles et de branches empêchant la lumière du jour de passer correctement. La compagnie s'enfonçait inexorablement dans ce monstre végétal. Il devenait difficile de voir où poser les pieds, mais la seule à éprouver cette gêne était Marie-f : les nains voyaient très bien dans la pénombre, quant à Féline, cela ne lui posait aucune difficulté.

Thorin dût la rattraper plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne tombe, Marie-f n'arrêtait de jurer à chaque fois qu'elle se tordait le pied ou manquait de trébucher la compagnie put à loisir apprendre toutes les injures et les gros mots de son monde, une véritable encyclopédie à injures. Thorin n'en revenait pas que son Unique puisse en savoir autant, pour une femme ça lui semblait bizarre. Le chemin, pour le moment, était facile à suivre Dwalin, avec le manche de sa longue hache, tapait les dalles pour être sûr que ce soit une brique et non une pierre. La chaleur commença à faire son effet, tout le monde était en sueur Thorin avec Marie-f avaient dépassé toute la compagnie pour être en tête de file, ils marchaient juste derrière Dwalin, qui stoppa net. Marie-f lui rentra dans le dos, Thorin lui dit : - « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Et sur le ton de la plaisanterie : - « Ne me dis pas que nous avons perdu le chemin ? »

Dwalin ne disait toujours rien, il regardait le sol, puis il bredouilla : - « Il n'est plus là, je ne comprends pas, il n'est plus là. »

Thorin poussa son ami et, avec consternation, il constata qu'il avait raison : le chemin de briques avait disparu. Thorin imposa à la compagnie de faire une pause forcée pour faire le point sur ce qui les avait induit en erreur, il demanda à Féline de faire demi-tour pour retrouver le chemin la panthère obéit et repartit en rebroussant chemin, elle renifla le sol puis disparut pour de bon. Toute la compagnie était sur les nerfs, tous priaient pour que Féline retrouve le chemin la panthère était partie depuis plus de deux heures et toujours pas de signe d'elle, Dwalin commençait à s'inquiéter pour son Unique, il se levait au moindre bruit suspect. Marie-f demanda à Thorin s'il avait bien son épée sur lui, ce qui commençait à l'agacer, il lui fit la remarque : - « Marie-f, ça fait plus d'une dizaine de fois que tu me demandes si j'ai bien Orcrist et je t'ai dit que oui. »

\- « Oui bon bin c'était juste pour être sûre, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber ici. »

\- « Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous traversons une forêt, qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? »

\- « Non Thorin, ce n'est pas qu'une simple forêt, c'est "La forêt", celle de tous les cauchemars des trucs ou des bestioles vivent ici. » Ses nerfs commençaient à la lâcher.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Avant que Thorin ne me réponde, Féline réapparut elle était toute sale, sa truffe saignait et des feuilles étaient collées à son pelage. Dwalin se jeta sur elle, la prenant par le cou, et l'embrassa il colla son front contre celui de son Unique de panthère et il lui dit : - « Je commençais à m'inquiéter, mais où es-tu allée traîner pour être dans cet état-là ma douce ? »

Ils firent quelque pas derrière des arbres pour que Féline reprenne forme humaine, après sa transformation elle était toute nue, voilà pourquoi Dwalin portait la sacoche de Féline toujours sur lui.

Féline ressortit habillée suivie de Dwalin, elle alla retrouver Thorin pour faire son rapport : - « J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, nous sommes bien perdus, je n'ai pas pu retrouver le chemin même l'odeur que vous deviez laisser après votre passage avait disparu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous retrouver. Si je n'avais pas entendu Marie-f lever la voix, je serais passée à côté de vous sans même vous voir, je ne comprends pas, tous mes sens me font défaut, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Elle s'écroula de fatigue à côté de Marie-f, la tête penchée en avant, les bras appuyés contre ses cuisses toute la compagnie était dépitée par les nouvelles que Féline venait d'apporter. Marie-f attrapa les dernières lingettes qui lui restaient pour nettoyer le visage de son amie. Le bout du nez de Féline était bien écorché, Marie-f en profita pour attraper la biseptine et désinfecter les griffures de son amie.

Thorin faisait les cent pas, les bras derrière le dos, à regarder le sol pour trouver une solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, ils devaient avancer, ils n'avaient pas le choix oui mais vers quelle direction ?

Thorin détestait être dans l'impuissance et c'était exactement la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous, il se mit à crier : - « Mais cette forêt n'aura donc jamais de fin ? »

Marie-f avait envie de lui répondre "mais si mon chou, mais pas avant d'avoir vu les araignées" mais elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas vendre la mèche.

Le futur roi obligea tout le monde à se lever et à observer les arbres pour trouver de la mousse, ainsi ils trouveraient le Nord et enfin ils pourraient mieux s'orienter les nains se levèrent par groupes de deux et ils firent le tour des arbres qui les encerclaient, il n'y avait rien sur ces fichus arbres, que des troncs secs, pas la moindre mousse. Il devait faire nuit à présent, tous étaient fatigués, irritables Bofur et Bombur proposèrent de manger ce qui était vite périssable, Nori fit un petit feu pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et Balin fit le point sur la quantité d'eau qu'il leur restait en demandant à chaque nain sa gourde : s'ils se rationnaient correctement, ils en avaient pour trois jours. Dwalin avait pris dans ses bras Féline, tous les deux fixaient le petit feu de camp. Bofur, Bilbo et les frères s'étaient groupés et fumaient la pipe, le reste des nains mangeaient sans appétit.

Thorin et Marie-f s'étaient un peu écartés du groupe pour discuter, le nain voulait faire parler son Unique sur ce qui les attendait, il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas un comportement normal depuis qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans cette forêt.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

\- « Marie-f, je sais très bien que tu ne peux rien dire, mais donne-moi un indice qui pourrait m'aider à calmer ta peur, tu es sur les nerfs, tu sursautes à la moindre occasion, tu me demandes sans cesse si j'ai mon épée ne me raconte pas des bobards, c'est bien comme ça qu'on le dit ? »

Je baissais la tête et je lui fis signe que oui, je lui annonçai la règle : - « Très bien Thorin mais ce sera en charade. » Je restais muette et lui montrai ma main ouverte, il me dit : - « En quatre mots ? »

Je fis signe que oui, avec ma main je lui montrai un doigt : "mot un", j'ouvris ma bouche pour le son A, il trouva tout de suite. Pour le second mot, je fis semblant de tirer à l'ARC, là encore il trouva je fis NON de la tête, puis avec mes mains un signe "plus court", il me dit NO, je levai les pouces pour dire que c'était bon. Le dernier était plus compliqué, je lui montrai mon téléphone, il connaissait le mot mais c'était la fin qui n'allait pas, je commençais à m'énerver et lui aussi à ne pas trouver, je levai les mains au ciel pour faire une pause. Je lui dis : - « Tu dois reprendre chaque son que tu as trouvé. »

Thorin réfléchit et reprit : - « A, ARC, NO, PHONE, la fin n'est pas la bonne c'est ça ? » Je lui fis signe que oui de la tête, il ajouta : - « C'est la dernière syllabe que je dois changer ? » Je levai mon pouce, il me dit : - « Je pense avoir trouvé, le mot est "ARRARCNOPHOBE". » Il avait enfin trouvé, je lui fis un large sourire, il avait découvert ma peur : l'arachnophobie. « Marie-f, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, tu me fais chercher un mot que je ne connais pas. » Je baissai les épaules, je ne pouvais rien dire de plus.

Je lui dis : - « Thorin, tu as trouvé ce qui me fait le plus peur, mais je ne peux rien ajouter viens, allons rejoindre les autres, je voudrais m'asseoir, j'ai mal aux jambes et mon dos me fait un mal de chien. » Il ne dit rien mais je voyais bien qu'il était agacé par ce mot qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Thorin partagea les tours de garde avec Dwalin Féline et moi étions allongées l'une contre l'autre mais la nuit fut difficile pour tout le monde, très peu eurent la chance de dormir. Puis vint ce qui nous semblait être le matin grâce aux faibles rayons de lumière qui passaient entre les branches, le sous-bois était plus lumineux, on y voyait plus clair. Thorin réveilla tout le monde sans ménagement, il nous fit prendre le chemin qui se trouvait en face de nous le nain y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, il devait faire un choix, c'était le seul qui s'imposait à eux.

 **\ PDV général /**

Le chemin qu'ils continuaient de suivre était pénible, il y avait des racines et il était facile de se prendre les pieds dedans par moment, de grandes fougères empêchaient la progression. Dwalin coupait les branches avec sa hache, on se serait cru dans une expédition en Amazonie. La compagnie avançait en restant sur ses gardes, puis le décor changea littéralement, remplaçant les fougères par une prairie de fleurs d'un bleu lumineux il y en avait partout, les pétales de ces fleurs provoquaient cette clarté, elles étaient magnifiques. Les nains s'approchèrent pour les sentir, il en émanait une odeur à laquelle il était difficile de résister Bombur s'approcha de l'une d'elles, la fleur se contracta et lui envoya en plein visage son pollen, il éternua et fut le premier contaminé : "Bombur avait devant lui un buffet digne de son appétit, des plats de viande, de poisson, des tours de gâteaux, des tonneaux pour étancher sa soif il avait les yeux écarquillés, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il attrapa une fourchette pour la planter dans une saucisse, elle se mit à hurler de douleur, puis elle commença à vibrer et à grossir. Bombur la lâcha, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la saucisse était devenue aussi grande et grosse que lui et une bouche s'ouvrit avec des dents pointues, elle se mit à parler : « MANGER ! Je vais te MANGER petit nain MANGER ! » De petites jambes se mirent à lui pousser, elle se mit debout pour poursuivre Bombur. Le pauvre nain commença à courir pour fuir un danger imaginaire, mais il se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba à la renverse, essayant de repousser cette saucisse carnivore" Bofur se pencha pour l'aider à sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé en le secouant violemment.

Marie-f, elle aussi, ne put résister à l'envie de sentir ces fleurs envoûtantes elle reçut le pollen dans la bouche et le nez, elle se frotta le visage et quand elle ouvrit les yeux : "Elle était dans son appartement, elle était de retour chez elle. Marie-f poussa un soupir de bien-être, elle appela son mari Richard « Je suis rentrée, Richard où es-tu ? C'est moi, je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare ! » Elle avança dans le salon, il y avait un homme de dos avec des vêtements très bizarres, il avait des cheveux longs détachés, elle se figea de peur. L'homme se retourna, il avait des yeux bleus et un regard dur et franc comme celui de son mari, il avait les tempes grisonnantes, il portait une barbe courte il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, elle n'entendait rien. Marie-f se mit à parler à cet homme invisible aux autres, elle parlait fort « : - « Je ne vous entends pas, que faites-vous chez moi ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Richard, mon mari ? Je vous préviens, je sais me défendre, n'approchez pas, je vous le redemande, qu'avez-vous fait de mon mari ? » Elle éternua et sa vision changea, devant elle se tenait son mari, il avait le regard méchant Richard lui tendait des papiers, elle les reconnut tout de suite pour les avoir lu cent fois afin d'être sûre de bien comprendre qu'il voulait divorcer. Marie-f tomba à genoux, les larmes arrivaient, elle se mit à le supplier : - « Richard ne me fais pas ça, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices pour que tu ais cet enfant. » Elle éclata en sanglots. « Je suis d'accord pour que tu trouves une autre femme et qu'elle te donne cet enfant que tu désires tant, mais ne me laisse pas. » Elle se mit à crier : « NE M'ABANDONNE PAS RICHARD, SANS TOI JE NE SUIS RIEN ! »

Tous les nains s'étaient figés en voyant Marie-f dans son délire invisible, ils ne l'avaient jamais vue dans un état pareil. Thorin était à genoux face à elle, il lui parlait en la tenant par les épaules mais elle se débattait Marie-f s'adressait à son mari invisible et lui avouait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et qu'elle était prête a tout pour qu'il ait un enfant. Thorin la relâcha comme s'il avait été brûlé à vif, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se recula d'elle, elle aimait encore cet homme qui la faisait souffrir.

Bilbo n'en pouvait plus à force de secouer les Nains, il distribuait des gifles à tous les nains contaminés par ces fleurs démoniaques, ses mains lui faisaient mal et Marie-f n'y échappa pas elle non plus. Thorin la regardait, le front plissé par la colère et l'air déçu il laissa sa place à Bilbo pour qu'il la gifle et la sorte de son hallucination. Bilbo s'y reprit à deux fois tellement ce qu'elle voyait était fort elle reprit ses esprits et toucha ses joues en feu, elle regarda de tous les côtés pour voir où elle était. Marie-f se toucha la poitrine et poussa un ouff de soulagement, elle était toujours dans la forêt avec les Nains. Elle se leva et, avec la manche de son tee-shirt, se frotta les yeux et le bout de son nez. Elle comprit que quelque chose clochait, tous les Nains la regardaient bizarrement elle chercha du regard Thorin pour avoir des explications, mais il refusait de la regarder, et quand elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de lui prendre sa main, il fit un pas en reculant.

Le visage de Thorin était fermé par la contrariété des aveux de Marie-f, il ordonna à la compagnie : - « Nous avons assez perdu de temps avec ces fleurs de malheur, dépêchez-vous d'avancer. » Il partit d'un pas décidé, obligeant les nains à forcer la marche pour le suivre.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je marchai plus vite pour le rattraper avec mon gros sac à dos, je bousculai certains nains et je m'excusai au passage, mais Thorin accélérait le pas, à croire qu'il ne voulait pas que je marche à côté de lui. Je finis par me lasser, j'en avais marre de trottiner derrière lui. Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire ou dire je marchais la tête baissée pour voir où je mettais les pieds et pour réfléchir quand Féline me rejoignit. Elle me donna un coup de coude et me retint par le bras pour que nous soyons les dernières de la file, nous laissâmes encore quelques mètres de distance entre nous et les derniers nains pour ne pas être entendues puis elle me dit : - « Bravo, tu sais comment rendre ton nain jaloux. »

\- « Féline, mais de quoi tu parles ? Thorin jaloux, mais de qui ? »

Féline tenta de m'imiter : - « Mais qui êtes-vous ? Où est mon mari Richard ? Marie-f, tu t'es surpassée en disant que ce Richard ne devait pas t'abandonner, que tu n'étais rien sans lui, si tu avais vu la tête de Thorin ! Je peux te dire qu'à la place des yeux il avait des lames de couteau bien aiguisées dans le regard. » Elle me tapa sur l'épaule et me dit : - « Je ne sais pas comment tu vas te rattraper avec ton Unique, mais je ferai ce que je pourrais pour t'aider mon amie. » Elle me prit la main et ajouta : - « Mais dis-moi, ce Richard, il avait l'air de beaucoup compter pour toi qu'a-t-il fait pour te mettre dans cet état-là ? »

Je tapai mon front du plat de la main, voilà pourquoi Thorin ne voulait pas me parler ! Il pensait que j'aimais encore ce salaud de Richard il n'était pas question que l'on me reparle de lui, pas après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. J'en profitai pour me confier à Féline sur ma vie avec Richard, de notre rencontre jusqu'à sa demande de divorce. Féline tapa du poing contre sa main et me dit : - « Mais quel monstre, comment un Humain peut-il se débarrasser de sa femme ? Ainsi ton monde est vraiment sans pitié. » Elle fit une pause et me prit le bras, puis ajouta : - « Thorin n'a pas le droit de te faire la tête après ce que tu viens de me dire. Ton nain sait pourquoi tu n'étais plus avec ce Richard, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est jaloux d'un homme que tu ne reverras plus jamais. Bon viens avec moi Marie-f, nous allons parler avec ton nain. »

La compagnie avait mis une bonne distance entre nous, ils s'étaient arrêtés, les nains avaient le nez en l'air, ils regardaient le haut des arbres comme si quelqu'un y était monté ce ne pouvait être que Bilbo pour avoir une idée pareille. Un signal rouge clignota dans mon cerveau "ATTENTION, ATTENTION" Zut de zut, les araignées, elles allaient bientôt arriver ! Un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la forêt, quelque chose de lourd se déplaçait dans les arbres, des branches tombaient au sol comme arrachées, des bruits secs vinrent s'ajouter, comme si ces choses énormes et lourdes étaient tombées à terre. Je pris la main de Féline pour courir, nous devions les rejoindre et les prévenir, l'angoisse me serrait la gorge et me faisait mal au ventre mais je réussis à crier : -« Thorin attend-moi, elles arrivent ! »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin entendit Marie-f crier mais sans comprendre quoi, elle courait avec Féline pour les rejoindre. Marie-f tirait sur le bras de Féline pour aller plus vite, elle hurlait de plus en plus fort en se rapprochant, il comprit enfin ce qu'elle disait : - « Elles arrivent ! » Marie-f se jeta dans ses bras, elle était terrifiée, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, mais de quoi avait-elle peur ?

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux quand d'un coup le regard de son Unique changea, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, quelque chose de très gros se trouvait derrière elle Thorin leva les yeux et découvrit qu'une araignée géante venait de piquer le dos de son aimée avec son énorme dard. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, elle avait des larmes qui coulaient, elle articula avec de la bave moussante qui lui sortait de la bouche : - « Elles arrivent… Les araignées arrivent… Thorin, bat-toi pour nous. »

Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, il était en colère contre elle, ils auraient du se disputer, se crier dessus après ce qu'elle avait dit de ce Richard. Elle avait fermé les yeux, elle ne bougeait plus, son corps se faisait plus lourd Thorin la secoua pour la réveiller, son visage avait pris une couleur blanchâtre, du bleu apparut sous ses yeux clos. Il la posa à terre, son corps était tout mou, la vie était partie de celle qu'il aimait il ressentit dans sa poitrine le même vide que quand Marie-f était partie pour rejoindre le monde de son père. Il se mit à hurler son prénom sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui la compagnie avait engagé le combat contre ces monstres à huit pattes. Fili le poussa pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il devait les aider et défendre le corps de Marie-f. Les araignées étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, Féline était dos à dos avec Dwalin, tous deux se battaient pour leur survie. Thorin se battit avec toute la fureur qu'il avait en lui, son Unique venait de mourir sous ses yeux, mais le combat n'était pas juste les araignées prenaient le dessus, elles se jetaient sur eux avec leurs dards puissants afin de décimer la compagnie. Les pauvres nains se retrouvèrent emmaillotés dans des cocons de soie, de même que Marie-f.

Les araignées montèrent les cocons dans les hauteurs des arbres, qui ressemblaient à un garde-manger. Le seul qui avait échappé à ce carnage était Bilbo, une fois de plus les conseils de Marie-f avaient payé grâce à sa petite taille et à son habileté à se cacher, les araignées ne l'avaient pas vu. Il décida qu'il était temps de mettre son anneau "si précieux", tout devint flou autour de lui et il put comprendre ce que se disaient ces monstres aux multiples yeux c'est bien ce qu'il pensait, les araignées voulaient tous les manger. Ils n'étaient pas morts, juste paralysés Marie-f non plus n'était pas morte, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, elle était paralysée par le venin de ces maudites bestioles. Bilbo attrapa une pierre pour faire diversion, sans hésitation elles partirent à la recherche de nouvelles proies à manger. Le semi-homme sortit son épée et la planta dans le ventre de la première araignée qui montait la garde, elle se contracta sur ses pattes et dit : - « Ça a un dard ! »

Bilbo, fier de lui, trouva enfin le nom de son épée : "DARD", en voilà un joli nom ! Il éventra les cocons qui étaient les plus près de lui pour libérer les nains, il trouva les cocons de Dwalin et de Thorin, il leur expliqua que le poison donnait l'impression que le corps était mort et donc qu'il était facile de se tromper. Il coupa les fils qui retenaient le cocon de Féline Dwalin, qui était descendu, tendit les bras pour rattraper son Unique. Puis ce fut le tour de Marie-f, Thorin rattrapa son aimée et déposa son cocon au sol, il déchira les fils qui la retenaient prisonnière, son cœur se serra fort à l'idée de l'avoir perdue pour de bon. Il l'appela doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'agrippa à lui, elle ressentait encore la douleur du dard dans son dos. Il l'embrassa et lui dit que tout était fini, elle ne risquait plus rien.

Mais les araignées, par leurs sens aiguisés, revinrent pour défendre leur pitance. Féline protégeait son amie encore faible, et une fois de plus, le combat s'engagea contre ces monstres. Les nains se battaient pour défendre leurs vies, quand soudain des flèches sifflèrent et touchèrent leurs cibles : les araignées tombaient comme des mouches. Les nains cherchaient d'où pouvait venir cette aide inespérée.

*** Voilà la dernière ligne droite avant que Marie-f ne retrouve enfin Camille ****

Oui je sais pour la charade que Thorin devait trouver, je me suis dit que je poussais le bouchon un peu trop loin mais bon, un petit délire ne fait pas de mal ! (Je mangeais un Carambar à ce moment-là, houpsss).


	32. Chapter 32 Camille j'arrive

**Voilà, c'est le moment que Marie-f attendait avec impatience : sa rencontre avec Camille est enfin arrivée, bonne lecture.**

 **\ PDV général /**

Des flèches arrivaient du haut des arbres, elles touchaient leurs cibles à chaque fois. Les nains cherchaient d'où venait cette aide en levant leurs têtes et leurs armes. Les araignées comprirent qu'elles avaient un ennemi bien plus fort à affronter, elles prirent la fuite seules les plus enhardies continuèrent à se battre pour assouvir leur appétit féroce.

Marie-f était encore faible, mais le poison s'estompait, elle arrivait tout de même à se tenir sur ses jambes. Thorin lui avait passé une épée pour se défendre Féline était à ses côtés, elle aussi était armée, le chef de la compagnie lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur son Unique le temps de régler le compte de ces monstres à huit pattes. Le combat était mal parti pour les nains, les flèches redoublèrent de vigueur et ils découvrirent enfin qui étaient leurs sauveurs Marie-f ne fut pas surprise de voir les elfes sortir des bois.

Une araignée plus téméraire que les autres voulut se jeter sur les filles, par réflexe de survie les amies se baissèrent en même temps pour éviter l'arachné. Une lame passa devant les filles avec une telle rapidité que le monstre velu fut stoppé dans son élan. C'est un bras puissant qui planta son épée dans le crâne de l'araignée elles levèrent la tête pour voir à qui appartenait ce bras, elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, devant elles se tenait "The Elfe". Il les regardait avec un demi-sourire, l'Elfe inclina la tête comme pour leur dire bonjour. Il avait des cheveux bruns un peu ondulés qui tombaient sur ses épaules larges, ses yeux verts foncés avaient des éclairs dorés, il avait des bras très musclés et un torse très très bien sculpté tendait le tissu de sa tunique peu courant pour un elfe. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard et dans la façon dont il faisait bouger son corps, les filles eurent la même idée, il se dégageait de lui une aura de super mâle elfique. Féline se reprit de cette contemplation, elle donna un coup de coude à son amie et lui dit : - « Marie-f, ferme la bouche, tu baves. » L'Unique de Thorin cligna des yeux, elle détourna le regard de l'elfe sur son amie et répliqua : - « Féline, tu n'es pas mieux, tu ne t'entends pas ronronner ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire en constatant leur comportement de gamines, elles se relevèrent et dire merci à leur sauveur. Marie-f voulut savoir comment il s'appelait, mais elle fut interrompue par Thorin qui l'attrapa par le bras pour mettre de la distance entre elle et ce traître d'elfe. Dwalin l'imita en tirant par la main Féline, et sans rien dire, ils rejoignirent les autres nains pour se défendre, cette fois-ci des elfes. Elles se retournèrent en même temps pour regarder le postérieur de leur sauveur, ce qui n'échappa pas aux nains.

Marie-f sourit à l'idée qu'une fois de plus Thorin puisse être jaloux, et en plus d'un elfe ! Elle cherchait du regard en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux dépasser les nains où se trouvait Tauriel. Celle-ci bondit d'une branche et sauta par-dessus Kili, puis planta sa dague dans la tête de l'araignée qui menaçait le prince. Elle était super souple et agile, elle coupait, tranchait ces sales bêtes. Kili lui demanda son épée pour se défendre, mais elle se débrouilla comme un chef le prince avait les yeux qui se mirent à briller en la voyant faire.

Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un demi-sourire moqueur, elle passa devant lui en le bousculant de son bras. Marie-f avait un sourire béat, c'était mieux que devant sa télé, Tauriel était bien mieux en vrai : souple et athlétique d'elle aussi émanait quelque chose de sauvage et de raffiné à la fois. Kili n'avait d'yeux que pour la rouquine, Marie-f se dit "BOUM, UN DE PLUS. "

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Toute la compagnie était encerclée par les elfes en armes. Enfin, Legolas fit son apparition en pointant son épée sur Thorin on allait avoir le droit au couplet : "Où avez-vous trouvé ces épées elfiques". Je poussai les nains qui se trouvaient devant moi et m'approchai de Thorin, je regardai Legolas en poussant de la main son épée menaçante et lui dis : - « Salut Legolas, comment ça gaze ? On va mettre les choses au point, non ils ne les ont pas volées à d'autres elfes mais plutôt trouvées dans une grotte de Trolls si on pouvait faire fissa, j'ai rendez-vous. »

Legolas me regarda avec dégout et dit : - « Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine, une fille au regard bizarre et une bande de nains font dans notre forêt ? »

Je commençais à perdre patience, Thorin me prit le bras et me dit doucement : - « Du calme mon aimée. »

Je lui répondis plus fort : - « Mais je suis très calme, ça ne se voit pas ? » Je repris : - « Bon, le blondinet il va être très gentil car nous sommes tous fatigués, ça fait un moment qu'on taille la route alors il va être bien sympa et il va nous mener chez son père, j'ai du monde à voir. »

Legolas plissa les yeux et me dit : - « Blondinet, tailler la route ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ces mots, mais qui êtes-vous ? » Il releva son épée pour la pointer contre la poitrine de Thorin.

Je me tournai vers Thorin et lui dis : - « Ha! Tu vois, ils ne sont pas si stupides que ça ces elfes, ils comprennent vite. »

Thorin, gêné, leva les yeux au ciel grâce à son Unique, ils allaient face à de gros ennuis.

Legolas se tourna vers moi et pointa son épée dans ma direction, cette fois-ci Thorin voulut me protéger, mais deux Elfes l'agrippèrent par les bras avant qu'il ne menace leur prince. Legolas redemanda sur un ton plus sévère : - « Je vous le redemande Madame, qui êtes-vous ? »

\- « Je vous le dirai si vous relâchez mes amis, ils ne constituent aucune menace pour vous puisque vous êtes tous armés, et ce n'est pas avec leurs quelques épées qu'ils vont faire un putsch. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Depuis que Marie-f parlait avec cet Elfe, la compagnie était déboussolée les nains ne comprenaient rien à ce que L'Humaine racontait : blondinet, tailler la route (ils n'avaient jamais coupé de chemin !) et un putsch, quel drôle de mot. La piqûre d'araignée l'avait rendue folle, elle provoquait trop ces elfes menaçants.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Legolas fit un pas en avant, la pointe de son épée touchait mon tee-shirt, Thorin se débattait en proférant des menaces en Khuzdul. Je ne tremblais pas, bien au contraire, je me tournai vers Thorin et lui dis : - « Calme-toi, je vais tout arranger. » Je fis une pause et je levai les yeux sur le grand blond : - « Bon vous avez gagné, vous êtes trop fort, trop intelligent, trop balaise, trop... »

Il me coupa la parole et me dit, très énervé : - « Ca suffit vos bavardages qui n'ont pas de sens pour moi, qui êtes-vous ? » Et sur le même ton que lui, je lui dis : - « JE SUIS L'AUTRRREEEEE, voilà c'est bon vous êtes satisfait, je suis l'autre. »

Legolas fit un pas en arrière comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, ça ne pouvait pas être possible l'autre Humaine avait raison, elle ne mentait pas pour se rendre intéressante et pour s'attirer les faveurs de son père. Une vague de murmures se fit entendre dans la troupe des Elfes.

-« Vous voulez dire que c'est vous l'Humaine qui venait d'un autre monde ? Le seigneur Elrond ne mentait pas non plus, il a envoyé un messager pour nous prévenir mais personne ne l'avait cru il n'y avait que mon père et l'autre Humaine qui étaient convaincus de votre existence. »

Je lui dis d'un air satisfait : - « Bon, maintenant vous savez que je ne suis pas une légende, on peut y aller. »

Legolas me regardait avec plus de respect, il me dit : - « Nous sommes à une journée de marche du château de père, ce qui veut dire que nous devrons dormir une nuit ici, dans la forêt. »

Il fit signe à ses soldats de faire une fouille complète afin de retirer toutes les armes que pouvaient avoir les nains une fois fait, ils les firent tendre leurs bras pour lier leurs mains. Les nains désarmés et attachés paraissaient plus vulnérables aux yeux des elfes, c'est pour cela que Féline et moi n'étions pas menottées. Les elfes encadraient la compagnie, les obligeant à avancer deux par deux pour mieux les surveiller. Legolas marchait en tête avec l'Elfe qui nous avait sauvées la vie à Féline et à moi de temps à autre, il se retournait pour nous regarder, mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Nous ne savions pas quoi en penser et ça commençait à être très gênant, car derrière nous marchaient Dwalin et Thorin, qui bouillaient comme des cocottes-minutes.

Plus loin derrière nous marchaient Fili et Kili, et à quelques pas d'eux Tauriel fermait la marche elle pouvait tout à loisir observer le jeune nain brun sans être vue. Elle comprit les allusions que son amie humaine, celle qui venait d'un autre monde, avait fait. Il y avait un certain temps, l'humaine lui avait dit de façon détournée qu'elle rencontrerait celui qui changerait son existence dans la forêt, et qu'elle lui sauverait la vie. Tauriel, en y repensant, se mit à sourire, le regard dans le vide son amie ne s'était pas trompée, quand elle avait croisé le regard du nain brun, bien que cela fut bref, elle avait senti quelque chose de différent en elle, mais sans savoir vraiment quoi. Il lui tardait de rentrer et de se confier à son amie "Camille".

Féline me dit : - « Puisqu'on n'a pas grand-chose à faire, tu pourrais me donner des conseils, si Dwalin et moi on voudrait faire… Eh bien tu sais... Toi tu l'as déjà fait avec plusieurs hommes, tu as de l'expérience. »

Dwalin faillit perdre l'équilibre en entraînant Thorin les Elfes devant nous s'étouffèrent en entendant ce que Féline venait de dire, et moi et bien j'étais scotchée, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Féline était vraiment très naturelle dans sa façon de parler, je n'aurais pas été choquée si nous étions toutes seules, mais que dire alors que nous étions entourées de la gente masculine ? Je n'osais imaginer le regard pesant de Thorin dans mon dos, il attendait mes explications sur ces soi-disant hommes que j'avais eus avant lui. "Bon sang Féline mais dans quelle m... tu m'as mise", c'était la petite voix qui criait dans ma tête.

Le silence se fit entre nous tous, Féline n'avait pas compris qu'elle avait mis comme on dit chez nous "les pieds dans le plat". D'un air innocent, elle attendait une réponse je me raclai la gorge pour reprendre un peu de contenance et dis : - « Féline, j'aurais souhaité n'avoir cette discussion qu'entre filles, mais puisque c'est trop tard et que des oreilles indiscrètes attendent avec impatience des explications : vous les deux nains derrière moi, je vous interdis d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, et vous les deux grands benêts d'elfes faites-en autant, vous n'apprendrez rien. Féline, il va falloir que je t'explique certaines choses, on ne peut pas parler de ces sujets trop intimes devant n'importe qui. »

Féline comprit qu'elle avait fait une bourde, elle me dit pour changer de sujet : « Bon bin si on écoutait de la musique ? Passe-moi ta boite à musique et tes écoutoreilles. »

Je passai mes mains dans une pochette de mon sac à dos pour prendre mon I-Phone quand des mains me les frôlèrent, je me retournai, Thorin me regardait d'un air interrogateur : comment Féline pouvait savoir plus de choses que lui ? Je préférais faire profil bas et l'ignorer, les explications seront pour plus tard, entre nous.

Nous partagions mes écouteurs et Féline me demanda de mettre la chanson qu'elle appréciait le plus de Shakira : "She Wolf". Y a pas à dire, la chanson lui allait bien, surtout quand elle poussait des "Haou!" Avec les soupirs exagérés qu'elle poussait à chaque refrain et que Shakira poussait aussi. Elle me poussa le coude et me dit doucement : - « Tu m'en veux de t'avoir mise dans l'embarras, à cause de moi tu vas devoir régler tes comptes avec ton nain, pardon. »

Je lui souris et lui dis sur le même ton : - « Non ça va aller, avec Thorin on a l'habitude de se prendre la tête mais ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas, on est toujours amies toi et moi. » Je me penchai pour lui faire une bise.

Nous continuions à fredonner les chansons que Féline aimait le plus et qu'elle connaissait par cœur du groupe Ocean Drive "Without You (Je suis perdue sans toi)" aux paroles très explicites destinées à Dwalin. Féline reprenait les paroles de la chanson et chaque phrase faisait rougir les deux nains, surtout un en particulier et pour les elfes c'était pire, faire des allusions sur le désir était horrible pour leurs chastes oreilles, et à chaque refrain nous chantions un peu plus fort.

Legolas, excédé, se retourna et nous dit : - « Comment peut-on chanter de telles paroles, elles sont vraiment indécentes ! L'autre humaine écoutait de la musique comme vous, et puis un jour sa boite de musique enfin cessa quel soulagement pour nos oreilles, il n'y avait bien qu'à elle que cette musique manquait. » Il éclata de rire.

Je compris qu'il valait mieux arrêter de chanter, je rangeai mon I-Phone sous le regard triste de Féline, nous marchions en silence, Legolas nous avait plombé l'ambiance.

Le jour commençait à décliner, Legolas établit notre campement en plein milieu du chemin pour avoir les nains sous bonne surveillance. Je pouvais enfin m'asseoir, Féline était à côté de moi et nous étions encadrées par les nains de nos cœurs Legolas eût la décence de tous les détacher pour que les nains puissent manger et boire convenablement. Je le remerciai de cette amabilité, il inclina la tête en retour mon regain de gentillesse envers cet elfe de prince déplut à Thorin.

Les elfes allumèrent plusieurs feux de camps pour cuire le gibier qu'ils avaient chassé. Je demandai à Legolas si tous ces feux n'allaient pas attirer les araignées, et une voix grave dans mon dos répondit : - « Nous avons des veilleurs dans les arbres, ils vous protégeront durant votre sommeil et mon nom est Lirrmal. » Féline et moi levâmes le nez pour mieux voir notre interlocuteur, c'était "The Elfe " qui m'avait répondu toutes les deux, nous nous dévissâmes le cou pour mieux le voir, ce qui nous valut des coups de coudes de Thorin et Dwalin. "The Elfe" Lirrmal partit dans les arbres pour rejoindre les veilleurs.

Thorin se pencha près de moi et, de sa voix grave, il me demanda : - « Alors comme ça, tu as de l'expérience et combien d'hommes as-tu eu avant moi ? Je suis très curieux. »

Je le regardais, interloquée le visage de Thorin ne montrait aucune émotion, je ne savais pas s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il cherchait à m'embrouiller. Je lui dis : - « Thorin, je n'ai franchement pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, et surtout pas ici avec tout ce monde, je suis fatiguée. » Je posai ma tête contre son épaule puis il passa son bras dans mon dos, sa main effleura l'endroit où l'araignée m'avait piquée, ce qui me fit sursauter il me dit : - « Laisse-moi voir. » Il souleva délicatement mon tee-shirt et il me décrivit ce qu'il voyait : - « C'est incroyable comme tu cicatrises vite, il n'y a qu'un simple gros bleu, la piqûre est totalement fermée. » Il rabaissa mon tee-shirt et me reprit dans ses bras, il me dit : - « Je voulais juste te taquiner pour ces hommes mon aimée. » Je lui répondis, agacée : - « Vous n'êtes que deux, un qui représente mon passé que je veux oublier, et toi, qui est mon présent et mon futur ça te convient Thorin ? Tu as ta réponse. »

Je voulais changer de conversation et lui dis : - « Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si toi aussi tu avais été infecté par ces fleurs bizarres ? »

Thorin me resserra plus fort contre lui sans que je puisse le voir, il jeta un regard à Dwalin, puis il me dit : - « Non, je fais partie de ceux qui ont pu résister. » Il venait de mentir, il se reprochait d'avoir été trop sévère sur le jugement de son Unique par rapport aux visions qu'elle avait eues pour son ex-mari, car lui avait vu bien pire.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin regardait le feu de camp qui crépitait, sa fumée montait vers le haut des arbres il repensa à son horrible vision : "ils étaient tous devant la porte cachée d'Erebor à attendre Bilbo, Marie-f faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée en se rongeant les ongles pour son ami tous ressentirent un tremblement qui venait des profondeurs de la montagne. Balin dit : - « Ça, c'est un dragon qui se réveille. », comme pour confirmer les doutes des nains qui se posaient encore la question. Marie-f, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, décida de partir rejoindre Bilbo. Thorin lui hurla dessus pour la retenir mais c'était trop tard, elle n'était déjà plus là. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Unique, il partit à sa poursuite. " Sa vision changea de lieu.

"Il arriva dans une grande salle, de grandes tapisseries couvraient les murs de pierre Smaug était là à l'attendre, Marie-f était prisonnière de ses griffes. Thorin se mit à crier le nom de son Unique, mais le dragon se moqua de lui : -« Alors petit prince, comment on se retrouve ? Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, une humaine qui sent ton odeur petit prince. » Thorin sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes, il y avait en lui la colère et la peur de perdre Marie-f le dragon le comprit vite et lui dit : - « Regarde d'un peu plus près ce que je t'offre. » Sur une colonne brisée reposait l'Arkenstone, Thorin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la pierre était à portée de main il fit un pas en avant, Smaug poussa un grondement : - « Tu as un choix à faire petit prince : la pierre ou l'humaine. Tu ne peux avoir les deux, réfléchis bien l'amour de ta vie, ou ce que tu désires le plus afin de retrouver ton trône ? »

Thorin était sous la torture mentale, quel choix monstrueux il abaissa son épée qui ne servait à rien, il entendit alors une voix doucereuse chuchoter dans sa tête : - « CHOISIS-MOI, ELLE NE REPRESENTE RIEN POUR NOUS, JE TE DONNERAI LE POUVOIR, LA FORCE, LA GLOIRE, TU SERAS GRÂCE A MOI LE VRAI ROI D'EREBOR ELLE N'EST QU'UNE HUMAINE FAIBLE ET MORTELLE, JE T'OFFRE LE POUVOIR DE CONTRÔLER LE DRAGON, TOUS LES PEUPLES DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU SE PROSTERNERONT DEVANT NOUS ! CHOISIS-MOIIIIIIII!

Thorin tomba à genoux, les poings serrés contre ses tempes, cette voix le rendait fou il souhaitait sauver son Unique, mais une autre envie plus forte que sa volonté lui criait de faire un autre choix. Thorin cogna le sol des poings à s'en faire saigner les phalanges, il avait les larmes aux yeux il regardait Marie-f d'un air désolé de ne pouvoir résister à ce qui s'offrait à lui, il marmonna « Pardon » sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Le dragon se redressa et dit : - « Tu es bien comme ton grand-père petit prince, je savais que tu ne saurais résister à la pierre et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. » Smaug resserra sa prise sur Marie-f et, d'un coup de patte, il la jeta contre un mur à quelques mètres d'eux elle se cogna la tête et, à moitié assommée, se releva en collant son dos contre le mur. Elle se protégea le visage de ses bras en poussant des hurlements de terreur lorsque le dragon fit rougir son ventre et cracha un jet de flammes sur l'Unique de Thorin. Le nain se leva et, comme un zombie, s'approcha de la pierre pour la toucher. Elle brillait, et un rire de victoire éclata dans la tête de Thorin, il n'y avait plus aucune émotion sur son visage. Marie-f n'existait plus pour lui. " C'est grâce à Dwalin que Thorin avait pu émerger de ce cauchemar à force d'être secoué, et c'est avec une bonne paire de baffes qu'il était revenu à lui.

Thorin plissa fort les yeux pour effacer ce souvenir qui restait collé à ses rétines. Comme tous les nains, Thorin était superstitieux sa faiblesse face à cette vision annonçait-elle un futur funeste pour Marie-f ? Il n'osait y penser. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, elle deviendrait sa reine et la mère de son enfant, il ferait tout pour que rien n'arrive à son aimée. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit la tête de Marie-f rouler sur le côté, elle s'était endormie délicatement, il la souleva pour la poser sur ses genoux, puis il l'emprisonna de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Thorin, la gorge toujours serrée, veilla sur son Unique toute la nuit.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Le jour se levait tout juste, et c'est avec une grande délicatesse que Legolas réveilla les nains en leur donnant des coups de pieds dans les jambes.

Je m'étirai dans les bras de Thorin, il m'embrassa pour me dire bonjour et il me dit : - « C'est le jour que tu attendais depuis longtemps mon aimée. » Je lui souris et l'embrassai en le prenant par le cou en retour, j'avais encore envie de profiter de lui avant de prendre la route pour retrouver Camille. Legolas s'approchait de nous pour nous secouer car nous étions toujours assis l'un contre l'autre, je le fusillai du regard et lui dis : - « Prince ou pas tu touches à mon Unique je t'éclate la tête, alors trois pas en arrière. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois elle allait mettre en boule ces elfes. Thorin dit, amusé : - « Mon Unique, tu n'es vraiment pas du matin. »

Marie-f se leva et, avant qu'elle n'aille chercher son sac, Thorin s'approcha pour lui demander discrètement où était Bilbo : personne ne l'avait vu, et les Elfes ne l'avaient pas capturé. Marie-f lui dit qu'il savait se fondre dans le décor comme un caméléon, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. « Un caméléon, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- « Dans mon monde, c'est un animal qui devient invisible grâce à son camouflage, je te l'ai déjà dit, Bilbo a une grande capacité d'adaptation, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Deux Elfes vinrent chercher Thorin pour l'obliger à être attaché et pour qu'il retourne dans les rangs avec les autres Nains. Les Elfes me laissèrent le temps de fermer mon paquetage. Je m'assurais de ne rien avoir oublié avant de fermer mon sac lorsque j'entendis un bruit de branche craquer sans voir personne je m'assurai que personne ne m'entendrait parler et dit : - « Bilbo, si c'est toi et que tu es caché grâce à ce que je sais, jette deux cailloux. » Deux cailloux arrivèrent à côté de moi. – « Très bien, écoute-moi, suis-nous à bonne distance, les elfes ont une très bonne oreille, alors fais gaffe tu me suis, ok ? » Deux cailloux rejoignirent les deux autres. – « Courage mon ami, je sais ce que tu as fait, mais tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la tuer pour "le" récupérer. Il faut que je te laisse, on se retrouve chez Thranduil avec Camille on te cachera, elle aussi connait ton histoire, je n'en doute pas. »

Je passai à côté des nains qui avaient été rattachés pour plus de précaution, les elfes étaient toujours méfiants, même si les nains n'avaient pas tenté de s'évader. Devant moi marchait Balin, j'en profitai pour faire un bout de chemin à côté de lui et pour m'excuser aussi, je lui dis : - « Balin, j'espère qu'il n'est trop tard pour vous faire des excuses, mais je tenais à vous dire que je ne voulais pas être impolie avec vous, et je regrette amèrement de vous avoir menacé avec une petite cuillère vous aviez raison, ma vie est bien ici et mon futur est bien avec Thorin, alors je vous le redis, excusez-moi Balin pour mon insolence. » Et je m'inclinai comme le font les japonais pour en jeter un peu plus en ma faveur.

 **\ PDV général /**

Balin n'en revenait pas que Marie-f vienne le voir, il pensait qu'elle ne s'excuserait jamais il ne trouva rien à dire sur le moment tant il était sidéré par le comportement de l'Unique de son protégé. Elle allait partir quand il lui prit le bras de ses mains menottées, et lui dit : - « Marie-f, j'accepte vos excuses, je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas été facile pour vous de vous adapter à notre monde. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui nous séparent, je parle de vous et moi, je suis un Nain qui revendique les anciennes valeurs du roi Thror, le grand-père de Thorin ce qui me gêne, c'est que vous soyez une Humaine et que vous pourriez porter le futur hériter des Durin. » Il vit que la jeune femme était choquée par ses dires mais continua quand même : - « Je ne sais pas comment cette naissance sera acceptée par les autres clans, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. » Cela sous-entendait : « Vous n'êtes pas enceinte et c'est tant mieux ».

Le vieux nain fit une pause, l'humaine allait partir, il ajouta : - « Je vois bien que Thorin a changé depuis que vous avez accepté d'être son Unique, il est moins triste et plus détendu vous avez eu une certaine influence sur lui, je vous rassure ce n'est pas un reproche. Vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez courageuse quand nous étions chez les gobelins, vous n'avez pas hésité à provoquer Thorin pour sauver la vie des petits, je ne l'oublierai pas. » Il inclina la tête, ce qui voulait dire que la conversation était finie. Marie-f fit de même et partit, elle était troublée par ce que le Nain venait de dire, en fin de compte Marie-f avait la confirmation de ses doutes sur Balin. Il voulait bien qu'elle soit l'Unique de Thorin mais il n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse être la Reine et la mère de l'héritier du futur roi d'Erebor car l'enfant serait de sang mêlé. Elle cacha son trouble et se demanda comment il allait réagir lorsque la prophétie allait se réaliser elle devrait avoir un œil sur lui.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je retrouvai Féline qui marchait devant Dwalin et Thorin, Féline me dit : - « Tu faisais quoi ? »  
Je me retournai pour dire à Thorin : - « J'ai fait mes excuses à Balin et il les a acceptées. » Je n'ajoutai rien d'autre, Thorin inclina la tête et dit : - « Tu as bien fait. »

Je ne me rendis pas compte que nous étions sur une large passerelle et, face à nous, des portes gigantesques s'ouvrirent à notre arrivée. Legolas leva le bras pour faire stopper notre troupe. Il alla rejoindre les gardes postés devant la porte il leur parlait en me montant du doigt. Je me rendis compte que j'avais les mains moites, une boule de stress grossissait dans mon ventre je poussai un soupir un peu trop fort, je sentis des mains se poser sur mon épaule, sans même le regarder je savais que c'était Thorin, je l'entendis me dire : - « Tout va bien se passer mon aimée. »

Legolas donna l'ordre de nous faire avancer, le stress faisait place à l'impatience, je voulais voir Camille. Je ressentais une drôle de sensation dans mon corps, qui devenait de plus en plus forte tandis que nous traversions des ponts et des couloirs dans cette forteresse souterraine. J'étais comme un aimant qui cherchait à rejoindre un autre aimant, une force invisible m'attirait : il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'enfin nous voir.

Nous suivions les Elfes, Legolas marchait devant nous accompagné de "The Elfe" Lirrmal, tous deux me cachaient la vue. Je savais que le trône de Thranduil était en hauteur et qu'une grande silhouette en cape y siégeait nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres, je n'arrêtais pas de jurer par nervosité : des "putains" par-ci des "putains" par-là… Legolas se retourna et me dit : - « Je vous déconseille de jurer comme cela devant mon père, compris ! » Il me calma net.

Legolas et Lirrmal s'écartèrent pour nous faire arrêter à quelques mètres du trône. Au pied des marches était assise une humaine elle se leva d'un bond quand elle m'aperçut de loin. Je m'avançais sans me rendre compte que deux gardes avaient coupé la marche de la troupe, je me dirigeais seule vers Camille je laissai tomber mon sac pour marcher vers elle, l'autre fille en fit de même pour me rejoindre, j'avais des larmes qui montaient aux yeux sous l'émotion qui me submergeait. J'avais la sensation de retrouver enfin un membre de ma famille dont j'avais été trop longtemps séparée. Nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elle aussi pleurait, on ne s'était pas encore regardées mais nous ressentions la même chose : un lien fort qui nous unissait. Elle me murmura à l'oreille : - « Il y a si longtemps que je t'attends, je me demandais si tu existais vraiment Marie-f. »

Je lui répondis, toujours collée à elle : - « Camille, je suis bien réelle il me tardait de te voir, mon chemin a été long pour te retrouver, mais nous sommes enfin réunies. »

Nous restions là sans bouger, toujours enlacées nous voulions apprécier ces retrouvailles, nous avions peur de nous regarder.

Nous nous séparâmes avec lenteur pour nous observer, le temps s'était arrêté autour de nous. Nos yeux se croisèrent, Camille vit que j'avais les yeux marrons-verts et je vis que Camille avait les yeux de forme bridée, d'un vert très clair couleur jade.

Nous étions de la même grandeur. Camille avait la peau couleur caramel, ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, ses cheveux bruns et raides lui tombaient sur les épaules, tandis que j'avais une peau claire, les cheveux courts de couleur châtain avec deux mèches longues qui avaient poussées derrière mes oreilles durant mon long voyage.

Nous avions toutes les deux des formes bien placées, Camille avait une poitrine généreuse tout comme moi, une taille bien dessinée, et nous avions des hanches et une chute de rein qui ne laissaient pas indifférents le nain et l'elfe qui partageaient nos vies. C'est en même temps que nous nous adressâmes la parole : - « Alors c'est toi ! » C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que nous nous contemplions, nous avions les larmes qui coulaient, et une fois de plus nous nous serrâmes dans les bras.

 **VOILA, MARIE-F A ENFIN TROUVE CAMILLE... COMMENT VA REAGIR THORIN ? LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE…**


	33. Chapter 33 viens que je te présente

**Les présentations sont faites, j'aime beaucoup Camille, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et Thorin va très vite le découvrir, bonne lecture.**

 **\ PDV Thorin /**

Je pouvais sentir la nervosité de mon Unique, elle s'était mise à jurer pour un rien. Le prince Legolas se retourna pour la faire taire je n'avais qu'une envie : sauter à la gorge de ce blondinet d'elfe. Notre escorte nous arrêta, Legolas et l'autre Elfe s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Marie-f. Je m'avançai, mais deux gardes me coupèrent le passage de leurs lances j'appelai Marie-f, elle ne m'entendait pas, elle avait les yeux rivés sur cette humaine qui s'était levée d'un bond pour mieux la voir. Marie-f avança en laissant tomber son gros sac je la regardais marcher vers l'autre, l'humaine en fit autant et je vis mon Unique se jeter dans les bras de l'autre fille, puis elles restèrent là sans bouger, mais que faisaient-elles ainsi ?

 **\ PDV général /**

Comment deux filles qui ne se connaissaient pas pouvaient-elles se comporter comme ça ? Thorin était dépassé.

Féline se rapprocha de Thorin et lui dit : - « Waouh ! Depuis le temps que votre Unique attendait ce jour, on dirait des sœurs qui se retrouvent, elles sont trop mignonnes. » Thorin s'étonna de la réflexion de Féline, le nain n'avait pas pensé que, dans leur monde, elles pouvaient se connaître et franchement non, il n'y avait rien de mignon dans ce qu'il regardait, il ne voyait que des problèmes.

Elles se séparèrent enfin pour se regarder de là où était Thorin, il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Il lui sembla entendre le mot "toi" qu'elles avaient prononcé en même temps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camille prit du recul en attrapant les mains de Marie-f pour mieux la regarder et lui dit : - « Ma pauvre, c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? Où es-tu allée traîner pour être aussi sale ? » Elle la surprit par sa façon de me parler, elle était si décontractée, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit : - « Bon, pour la saleté c'est dû aux araignées, mais pour tes cheveux il faut que tu me dises. » Camille s'adressait à elle comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Marie-f était un peu prise au dépourvue par son franc-parler et lui répondit : - « C'est très simple, chez nous j'ai toujours eu les cheveux courts et c'est pas parce que je suis en Terre du Milieu que je devrais me plier aux critères des filles d'ici et mes longues mèches, c'est une tradition chez les Nains, elles serviront à faire des tresses, l'une pour le jour où je deviendrai la reine de Thorin, et l'autre quand je lui donnerai une ou un héritier. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

A mon tour, je regardai Camille de la tête aux pieds et lui dis : - « Ta robe n'est pas très Elfique avec tes Converses rouges, mais j'adore. » Elle se pencha pour regarder ses jambes et pointa du pied sa tennis rouge usée.

\- « Chez nous, je travaillais dans la mode tu n'as pas encore vu comment sont gaulées les Elfines, eh bien moi avec ma taille et ma poitrine », elle toucha ses seins en prononçant ces mots, elle me fit pouffer de rire, « il a fallu que je me fasse ma propre garde-robe à ma sauce. » Elle tira sur un coin de sa robe et dit : - « Voilà le résultat, un jolie décolleté, des manches ajustées et une longueur ni trop courte ni trop longue. » Elle regarda Thranduil, puis se pencha et me dit : - « Il trouve que mes robes sont indécentes, qu'elles mériteraient d'être plus longues, mais je sais qu'il adore voir mes jambes nues. »

Elle me prit le bras et me dit : - « Viens que je te présente Roi Thranduil, je vous présente Marie-f, l'humaine qui vient de mon monde. » Je fis une révérence pour le saluer.

Thranduil décroisa ses jambes et, du haut de son trône, se pencha en avant il dit : - « Bienvenue Marie-f, fille d'Aulë le créateur des Nains. » Il finit sa phrase en défiant du regard Thorin.

Camille me prit le bras et me dit : - « Oui, il est au courant pour tes origines, je te promets de tout te dire quand nous serons toutes seules dans mes appartements. » Elle regarda par-dessus mon épaule et observa la compagnie des nains avant de me dire : - « Bon sang de bois, c'est vraiment eux en chair et en os. » Elle tapa dans ses mains. Elle me demanda : - « Dis, je peux les toucher ? »

Avant que je ne réponde, Thranduil l'avertit : - « Camille, ne soyez pas impolie avec nos invités. » Elle lui tira la langue pour rester polie.

Nous nous approchâmes des Nains qui étaient toujours sous bonne garde, Camille avait les yeux qui pétillaient en les voyants de si près. Comme les Nains étaient placés deux par deux, elle les nomma sans se tromper les uns après les autres ils étaient tous étonnés de voir qu'elle connaissait leurs noms alors que, pour eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient.

Elle passa devant Dwalin, elle s'arrêta et dit : - « Waouuuh, j'ai toujours aimé vos tatouages ! » Elle toucha son bras, ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part de Féline Camille se recula et dit : - « Toi, je ne te connais pas. » Je la rassurai pour faire les présentations. Après notre tour des nains, en fin de file se trouvaient Fili et Kili. Camille mit la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier sa joie de pouvoir les toucher pour de vrai elle se mit entre eux et leur passa un bras sur chacune de leurs épaules et leur dit : - « Les gars, si vous saviez le nombre de filles qui seraient prêtes à me tuer pour être à ma place. »

Fili sourit et dit : - « Marie-f nous a dit que chez vous, nous étions très populaires auprès de la gente féminine. » Ce qui valut un raclement de gorge de la part de Tauriel, qui se trouvait derrière eux. Kili ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait compris que l'Elfine ne lui était pas indifférente.

Nous remontions pour faire notre inspection et présentation des nains, Camille reconnut le nain de dos, c'était Bofur avec son chapeau incontournable elle lui pinça les fesses, ce qui fit sursauter le pauvre nain, puis elle lui attrapa le bras pour s'y accrocher et dit : - « Bofur, je t'ai toujours kiffé, t'es mon Nain préféré. »

 **\ PDV général /**

Du haut de son trône, Thranduil lui dit : - « Camille, attention à ce que vous dites. » Marie-f, qui écoutait Camille, s'empressa d'ajouter : - « Moi aussi il fait partie de mon top trois des Nains ! » Thorin se retourna à s'en dévisser la tête en entendant ce que venait de dire sa compagne, ses yeux lui envoyaient des éclairs, il dit à voix très basse : - « Attention à vous aussi Madame. » Féline fut la seule à l'entendre, elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit : - « Faites pas votre jaloux majesté. » Thorin poussa un grognement.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Dans mon engouement à présenter la compagnie, je ne remarquai pas que Thorin avait entendu ce que je venais de dire je complétai : - « Bofur, excuse Camille pour nous, Humains de notre monde, vous voir pour de vrai est incroyable. C'est pour cela qu'elle t'a pincé les fesses, encore pardon. »

Nous progressions vers le haut de notre file, Camille passa à côté de Balin et lui dit : - « Papi Balin, j'ai toujours admiré votre barbichette, elle est trop classe. » Balin ne sut pas trop comment le prendre.

Ce fut alors au tour de Féline, c'est moi qui fit les présentations : - « Camille, je te présente mon amie Féline, c'est une changeuse de peau. » Camille, malgré ses yeux bridés, les ouvrit en grand elle me dit : - « C'est la fille de... » Féline compléta, sur la défensive : - « Oui, je suis la fille de Beorn et je suis l'Unique de Dwalin. » Camille lui dit : - « Je comprends mieux ta réaction, je ne voulais pas te contrarier enchantée. » Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui fit quatre bises Féline fut surprise par sa façon de faire. Je lui dis : - « C'est comme ça que l'on se dit bonjour entre amies chez nous. » Féline lui dit : - « Marie-f est mon amie, donc toi aussi tu es mon amie je trouvais qu'il y avait trop de mâles ici, merci. » Camille ajouta : - « Féline, tu me plais beaucoup, en quoi te changes-tu ? » Féline, très fière, lui répondit : - « Je suis une panthère noire, et non je ne suis pas Bagheera, Marie-f me l'a déjà faite. » Camille poussa un Waouuuuh : - « Féline, y a pas à dire, je te kiffe aussi. »

Voilà, il ne manquait plus que Thorin nous nous arrêtâmes devant lui il nous fusillait du regard, mais ça n'arrêta pas Camille, bien au contraire, elle joua de la provocation : elle le prit par le bras, ce qui fit se raidir le chef de la compagnie, et lui dit : - « Thorin si vous saviez ! Lorsque j'étais ado, vous avez enflammé mes fantasmes de fille certaines nuits. » Thorin devint rouge à s'en étouffer. Je cachais mon envie de rire de sa façon de rendre mal à l'aise le Nain de mon cœur, je riais intérieurement pousser Thorin comme ça, elle n'avait pas peur de lui !

Thranduil se leva et, d'un ton autoritaire, dit : - « Camille, cela suffit ! »

\- « Mais je déconne, vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a que vous dans mon cœur mon seigneur. »

Thranduil se rassit, gardant un regard sévère sur sa compagne.

Camille, qui tenait toujours Thorin par le bras, lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Le Nain était outré par sa familiarité, mais elle me regarda avec un sourire et dit : - « Franchement, il en jette grave ton Thorin. » Elle me parlait comme si Thorin n'était pas là et continua dans la provocation : - « Regarde-le avec sa superbe chevelure ne me dis pas que dans l'intimité tu l'appelles mon roi lion ou Mufasa ? Ho non ! Pas Simba quand même ? » Thorin ne comprenait pas les allusions que cette humaine faisait à son sujet mais il capta cependant qu'elle se moquait de sa personne, vu le ton de va voix. J'éclatai de rire, j'avais les yeux qui pleuraient, j'avais mal aux zygomatiques, il y avait trop longtemps que je me retenais de rire. Entre deux rires, je lui dis que non.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin fulminait de voir Marie-f rire de l'insolence de cette Camille, elles oubliaient qui il était et ça, elles allaient le payer cher.

Camille se dégagea de Thorin et lui dit sérieusement : - « Thorin Oakenshield, veillez m'excuser pour ma familiarité, je ne voulais pas vous insulter ni vous contrarier et encore moins mettre Marie-f dans une mauvaise position face à vous je ne suis pas dupe, je me doute bien que vous vous méfiez de moi puisque je suis la compagne du roi Thranduil. »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'avais enfin repris mon sérieux, bon sang que ça faisait du bien de rire comme ça, même aux dépends de Thorin zut de zut, je savais qu'il ne me louperait pas quand nous serions seuls.

Thorin n'en revenait pas du changement radical d'attitude de cette humaine. C'était à croire qu'elles étaient deux dans le même corps.

Camille continua : - « Vous êtes venu ici avec Marie-f pour que nous comprenions ce qu'elle a écrit dans son dos, et je vous le promet Thorin, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider je ne suis pas votre ennemie. » Elle se rapprocha de Marie-f pour la prendre par la taille et ajouta : - « Je sais qu'avec le roi Thranduil vous avez un gros contentieux tous les deux je ne chercherai pas à gagner sa cause par l'intermédiaire de Marie-f pour vous convaincre, je vous laisse vous débrouiller tout seuls. »

Thranduil se leva et descendit de son trône, il avançait lentement, en prenant son temps, il faisait une pause à chaque marche.

Je glissai à l'oreille de Camille : - « Waaah ! », admirative en regardant Thranduil descendre les marches avec lenteur. - « C'était juste avant que Gandalf ne me fasse venir ici, j'ai revu Lee Pace dans Marmaduke, y a pas à dire lui aussi il en jette je ne sais pas si je le préfère avec les cheveux courts ou longs. »

Une voix très très grave et des yeux bleus qui m'envoyaient des boulets de catapulte me dit : - « Je vous entends Madame, faites attention à ce que vous dites ! » Le ton de sa voix ne cachait pas sa colère. Je levai les yeux au ciel, aucun humour ces nains.

Thranduil passa devant nous, il prit la main de Camille et l'embrassa, il tourna la tête vers moi et nous dit : - « Je pense que votre nouvelle amie a besoin de se rafraîchir, emmenez-la dans vos appartements, j'ai à parler avec le seigneur Thorin et les autres… » Il s'adressa à sa garde : « emmenez-les en bas. » La compagnie protesta mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, ils étaient attachés et les elfes armés.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, je m'approchai de Thorin en posant mes mains sur sa poitrine il avait toujours les poignets liés. Je collais mon front contre le sien et lui dis : - « Pardon d'avoir ri, je ne voulais pas me moquer. » Il poussa un grognement après mes excuses, et je continuais en espérant qu'il me pardonne : - « Thorin, c'est le moment que je redoutais, où tu restes seul avec Thranduil s'il te plait, reste zen, fais comme on avait dit, d'accord ? »

Thorin me répondit en Khuzdul en regardant Thranduil.

Je fronçai les sourcils : - « Thorin, tu sais que je ne comprends que quelques mots dans ta langue, j'espère que c'est un oui. » Je pris sa tête dans mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder, puis je lui dis : - « Thorin Oakenshield, je vous aime. » Et je penchai ma tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux étaient mélangés entre contrariété et une colère qu'il tentait de contenir.

Camille se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main pour m'emmener dans ses appartements. Je regardai une dernière fois Thorin, nos yeux s'accrochèrent, j'y vis une nuance d'angoisse qui disparut bien vite, son front et ses sourcils étaient froncés, son visage fermé en le voyant ainsi, ma gorge se serra et je n'osais lui envoyer un sourire, je me laissai entraîner par Camille.

 **\ PDV général /**

Une fois seuls, l'Elfe et le Nain se toisèrent un long moment sans rien dire, Thranduil se mit à tourner autour de Thorin, qui se tenait raide et fier. Le roi des Elfes l'observait de la tête aux pieds, le silence était lourd et pesant lorsque le roi Elfe revint devant le Nain, il sortit d'un geste vif une dague de sa ceinture. Il la pointa devant la poitrine de Thorin, qui ne montra aucune émotion Thranduil lui dit : - « Que préférez-vous, rejoindre les vôtres ou voir ce que font nos compagnes ? »

Thorin ne s'attendait pas à ça, que cherchait cet Elfe de malheur, où était le piège ?

Thranduil trancha d'un coup sec les liens de Thorin.

 **Je le redis encore, j'adore ma Camille, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu aussi, dites-moi …**


	34. Chapter 34 Ya quoi dans ton sac?

**VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN DECOUVIR CE QUE REVELE LE TATOUAGE DE MARIE-F Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin**

 **\ PDV général /**

Les deux femmes venaient de quitter la salle du trône, laissant les rois face à face. Le silence était pesant, ils se fixaient, aucun des deux ne voulait céder et baisser le regard.

L'Elfe était trop fier d'avoir enfin sous son toit les deux humaines aux géniteurs célestes et ce Nain qui se prenait pour un roi s'il voulait retrouver sa liberté, il devra être très coopératif. Thranduil se dit : "Comme dirait ma tendre Camille, c'est la totale." Il souriait intérieurement.

Thorin se tenait droit, la poitrine bombée, la tête haute même avec les mains attachées, le Nain ne se démontait pas face à cet Elfe.

Il émanait d'eux une aura de testostérone de "super mâle".

Thranduil, silencieux, tourna très lentement autour du Nain pour l'observer. Lorsqu'il revint devant lui, le roi Elfe sortit d'un geste une dague qu'il pointa sur Thorin le Nain ne montra aucune surprise. – « Seigneur Thorin, que voulez-vous faire ? Rejoindre les vôtres dans mes cachots, ou voir ce que font nos compagnes ? » Thranduil trancha net les liens de Thorin.

L'elfe fit quelques pas en arrière et attendit la réponse du Nain Thorin se massa les poignets, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il plissa les yeux pour chercher où était le piège.

Thranduil, en voyant la mine suspicieuse de Thorin, lui dit : - « Il n'y a aucun piège, je puis vous l'assurer. » L'Elfe lui tourna le dos pour partir. Thorin n'avait pas bougé, il était tiraillé entre ses amis prisonniers et son Unique que pouvait-t-elle bien faire ? Le Nain fit un pas en avant et dit : - « Je vous suis. » Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'Elfe, que le Nain ne vit pas.

Ils avancèrent dans de larges couloirs qui montaient et descendaient, un vrai labyrinthe pour le Nain qui aurait eu du mal à s'orienter. Thranduil finit par s'arrêter devant une double porte richement sculptée qu'il caressa du bout des doigts il se tourna vers le Nain et dit : - « C'est ici qu'elles sont venez, de mes appartements nous les verrons mieux. » L'Elfe repartit, Thorin regarda la porte avec une forte envie de l'ouvrir, de prendre Marie-f par la main et de s'enfuir d'ici il baissa la tête et continua à suivre l'Elfe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camille ouvrit la double-porte du logement que lui avait attribué Thranduil. Elle tendit le bras pour laisser passer sa nouvelle amie, qui avait les yeux grand ouverts en découvrant l'endroit où elle vivait.

Marie-f était soufflée de voir tant de splendeur : le sol était en marbre blanc, le mobilier fait de bois très clair était incrusté de marqueterie d'or et d'ivoire. Le salon, pour recevoir du monde, était de la même couleur que le tissu de sa chambre elle découvrit un très grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures de couleur vert clair et blanches brodées de fil d'or. Camille lui montra qu'elle avait le top : une salle de bain avec une grande baignoire circulaire tout n'était que luxe. Marie-f ne savait où poser les yeux, tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était que beauté raffinée.

Camille lui dit, en se jetant sur son lit : - « Alors, ça claque, tu trouves pas ? Je t'avoue qu'au début j'avais du mal à m'y faire, tout ça c'était trop pour moi. » Puis, en lui montrant d'un geste : - « Mais avec le temps, tout ça me parait bien ordinaire. »

Marie-f, après avoir fait le tour de la chambre, lui dit d'un ton sérieux : - « Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? » Camille baissa la tête, sa bonne humeur avait disparu : - « Ça va faire bientôt deux ans que je suis ici. Le vieux Gandalf s'est bien foutu de moi en me faisant croire que j'allais faire un voyage qui allait changer le cours de ma vie. »

\- « Quoi? Gandalf t'a enlevée toi aussi ? Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de ta présence quand j'étais à Fondcombe il mentait depuis le début, il savait que tôt ou tard on se trouverait. »

\- « Moi aussi j'ai eu la même idée que toi quand Elrond nous a envoyé un messager qui nous résumait qui tu étais et d'où tu venais ainsi que la prophétie. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est quand Gandalf m'a lâchée dans la forêt ici avant que les araignées n'essaient de me bouffer, il m'a dit "Soyez patiente, elle viendra vous rejoindre, celle de votre monde mais à présent, je vous conseille de courir vite, elles arrivent" Et ploufff il avait disparu, je suis partie comme une folle avec les araignées à mes trousses. C'est Legolas qui m'a sauvé la vie, et il m'a ramenée ici, dans la forteresse de Thranduil. »

Camille fit une pause et reprit : - « Ma vie ici n'a pas toujours été rose, les Elfes m'ont mené la vie dure parce que j'étais humaine. Je pensais que les Elfes étaient cools et pacifistes, mais ici ce n'était pas le cas ils m'ont mise en quarantaine, personne ne me parlait, ils se méfiaient de moi. Certains, comme Legolas, se foutaient de moi mais je peux t'assurer que je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Et puis tout a changé quand Thranduil a découvert ce que j'avais de spécial sur moi, mais je te le dirai tout à l'heure et si tu me montrais ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? »

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

J'attrapai mon sac à dos pour le poser sur son lit nous étions assises en tailleur, Camille était avide de voir ce que je ramenais de notre monde. Je l'autorisai à sortir mon bazar, elle ouvrit ma trousse de secours avec mes pansements et mon gel pour les mains, puis elle passa à ma trousse de maquillage on aurait dit une petite fille qui ouvrait ses paquets de Noël. Elle tomba sur une poche qui était bien ficelée mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

Elle leva la tête et me dit : - « C'est un livre ? »

\- « Oui, c'est "LE livre". » Lui dis-je. « Il vaut mieux qu'il reste emballé. Je l'avais pris en pensant avoir des autographes car je croyais partir en Nouvelle-Zélande, mais Gandalf m'a envoyée ici. »

Sa main toucha quelque chose qu'elle ne vit pas, mais elle la reconnut par sa forme elle ouvrit grand la bouche et me dit : - « Non c'est pas possible, t'as une bou… Bouteille de Co... De Coca, mon dieu ! » Elle la sortit et la tendit en l'air comme le flambeau de la statue de la liberté. Elle devait être au fond du sac car je l'avais complètement oubliée.

\- « Marie-f, on va la boire qu'entre nous si tu veux bien ? Franchement je ne pense pas que mon chouchou d'elfe apprécie notre boisson, et pour ton Thorinou tu penses qu'il va aimer ? »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne pense pas que Thorin aime une boisson sucrée qui pétille. »

Camille continua sa fouille, elle ouvrit les petites poches, sortit mon I-Phone et dit : - « Ho ! Putain t'en as un aussi et en plus t'as de la batterie, mais comment t'as fait ? » Je sortis mes deux chargeurs solaires en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle continua : - « Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? Il faut dire qu'ici, ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié la musique de notre monde, je parle surtout pour un elfe rabat-joie qui ne supportait pas de l'entendre, il les trouvait trop vulgaires, trop… Enfin bref, je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas caché sa joie quand mon portable a cessé de fonctionner. »

\- Je pense que tu parles de Legolas, j'ai pu le constater aussi avec Féline, il n'a pas supporté que nous chantions mais avec ça… » Je levai mes chargeurs, « on va se rattraper. J'ai un mini ampli que tu n'as pas encore sorti, on va faire péter les watts et les oreilles de Legolas. » Nous nous tapâmes dans la main comme pour faire un pacte.

Camille sortit une poche dans laquelle j'avais emballé la chemise bleue de Thorin, ma robe noire ainsi que mes escarpins vernis pour le repas du soir à Fondcombe j'avais l'air rêveuse, la chemise bleue me rappelait ma première fois avec Thorin.

Camille remarqua l'air pensif de son amie en regardant la chemise qui devait être à Thorin vu sa largeur, elle ne pouvait que lui appartenir. – « Marie-f, avec tous ces nains vous n'avez pas dû avoir beaucoup d'intimité tous les deux. »

Je lui expliquai dans les grandes lignes que personne ne devait savoir pour nous, les nains sont très superstitieux et papi Balin avait toujours un œil sur moi, car d'après la prophétie le bébé ne devrait être procréé qu'à Erebor. Les nains nous voyaient nous embrasser et de temps à autre nous dormions ensemble, mais pas de touche-touche. Sauf que Thorin et moi nous avions pris de l'avance, mais je n'étais toujours pas enceinte.

Camille me dit : - « Ma pauvre je te plains, dormir dans les bras de Thorinou et ne pouvoir rien faire, comme je serais frustrée ! Je vais m'arranger pour que vous ayez une nuit d'amourrrrrrrrrrr ! » Et elle éclata de rire.

\- « Camille », lui dis-je, « tu penses que ça va bien se passer entre eux ? Thranduil va lui demander les gemmes que les nains lui devaient, pourvu qu'ils ne s'étripent pas. »

\- « Marie-f, Thranduil n'est pas celui que l'on voit dans les films, il n'est pas l'elfe hautain et imbu de lui-même il montre une façade froide et distante, mais il m'a montré qu'il pouvait être gentil, tendre. Il tient compte de mes avis, il m'a prouvé qu'il tenait sincèrement à moi. » Camille avait les yeux qui pétillaient en décrivant Thranduil.

Elle continua sur un ton plein de fierté : - « C'est un vrai chef en échange commercial, chez nous il pourrait être le PDG d'une grande entreprise internationale. » Elle fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras et continua : - « Le problème est venu des Nains. Quand le vieux Thror régnait, tout est parti en vrille lorsque Thranduil a claqué un fric fou pour les gemmes qu'il avait commandé, et quand il est venu les chercher et que le vieux Thror lui a dit "non on garde les pierres et ton fric", je peux te dire qu'il était super énervé mon Thranduil mais il a été sage de ne pas entrer en conflit avec les nains. »

Camille avait les yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait : - « Tu sais pourquoi ? » Je fis non de la tête.

\- « Eh bien il ne voulait pas que les hommes de Dale aient le cul entre deux chaises. Les hommes auraient dû faire un choix, soit faire du commerce avec les elfes soit avec les nains, une guerre aurait stoppé les échanges commerciaux et donc ça aurait été la faillite pour beaucoup de monde. Mais à l'époque les nains s'en foutaient de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, il n'y avait que l'or qui comptait ici, les elfes ont crevé la faim pendant un certain temps avant que Thranduil puisse récupérer l'argent qu'il avait perdu. Quand Smaug est arrivé et que les nains ont demandé de l'aide, il trouva un moyen de se venger, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il le regrette encore Dale a été détruite par le dragon, les nains sont partis, les survivants de Dale ont trouvé refuge à Lacville mais le maître de ce bled est un vrai mafieux, le Don Corleone de la Terre du Milieu. Tu te rends compte, tout ce bordel pour des gemmes et de l'or. Je comprends que Thorin en veuille à mon Thranduil, mais si les nains avaient été réglos, on n'en serait pas là. »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec toi, tout ce bazar c'est de la faute du grand-père de Thorin, personne n'a osé le contredire et malheureusement tout est parti en cacahuète. »

Camille se leva pour prendre deux verres, je me levai à mon tour pour regarder dehors. Ses appartements donnaient sur un grand jardin privé, il était entouré de hauts murs au centre se tenait une piscine taillée dans du marbre blanc avec des salons de jardin et des chaises longues pour se reposer, le tout décoré par des plantes exotiques et des arbres plantés dans des pots énormes. Je levai les yeux, en face il y avait d'autres logements avec de grands balcons couverts de longues toiles tendues il me sembla voir une silhouette, je regardais avec insistance mais rien ne bougeait, j'avais dû imaginer quelqu'un.

Camille me tendit un verre rempli de coca, elle leva le sien et me dit : - « Trinquons à notre rencontre Marie-f, et à notre amitié, qu'elle dure toujours. » Nous cognâmes nos verres avant de les boire.

Tout en dégustant nos verres, elle me demanda ce que je faisais et d'où je venais je lui racontai ma vie : ma famille adoptive, mon père militaire et ma mère prof de danse, des gens très gentils et aimants, l'obligation de mon père à ce que je fasse mon service dans l'armée qui finalement m'a bien servi ici, mon mariage avec Richard, nos problèmes de couple, la cause de notre séparation du fait que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant.

Elle ne se gêna pas pour le juger en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux et en disant que c'était un salaud d'avoir fait ça. Je continuais à raconter mon odyssée, ma rencontre avec Gandalf, mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, puis la rencontre avec les nains et la découverte de la prophétie ainsi que du fait que j'étais l'Unique de Thorin je lui expliquais comment, avec Thorin, nous avions découvert nos visions en nous touchant par les mains, et je lui racontais ce que j'avais dans le dos, la douleur que j'avais dû supporter à chaque fois qu'une ligne arrivait, mes deux tentatives d'évasion.

Elle se mit à rire et me dit que se faire chasser par Thorin devait être excitant, sur le coup pour moi ça ne l'était pas. Je continuais à lui parler de mes doutes, de ma peur d'être abandonnée, de mes hésitations à devenir l'Unique de Thorin, de la peur qu'il apprenne mon secret selon lequel je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant bien que la prophétie dise le contraire elle m'écoutait, bouche bée.

Je lui racontais nos nombreuses disputes, les prises de tête et son fichu caractère, à toujours vouloir me dominer et à me voir comme une fille de leur monde, fragile et soumise : - « Moi non plus je ne me suis pas laissée faire, plus d'une fois je lui ai prouvé que, chez nous, les filles avaient du répondant. Camille, tu vois, le plus étrange c'est que tout ce que nous connaissons des films, presque toutes les épreuves que nous avons vécues, ont été modifiées. » Enfin, je finis par ma rencontre avec Yavanna et Aulë, mon vrai père. – « C'était lui qui avait missionné Gandalf à me retrouver. Mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu avait un but bien précis : perdurer la lignée de Durin. » Je lui dis également qu'un ennemi était au courant de mon existence et cherchait à me récupérer.

\- « Voilà Camille, tu sais presque tout de moi, mais à présent parle-moi de toi. »

\- « Mon père était climatologue et ma mère une prof de sport en combat extrême il l'a connue en allant dans sa salle de sport. A chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait avec elle, elle le mettait au sol, personne n'arrivait à la battre, elle était super forte et puis un jour c'est lui qui a réussi à l'envoyer au tapis, et ce jour-là, il l'a demandée en mariage et elle a dit oui.

Un jour, ils sont partis faire un trek au Népal. Mes parents non plus ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, ils ont visité un petit village tout paumé où il y avait un orphelinat, c'est là qu'ils m'ont trouvée. Le directeur ne voulait pas me montrer car là-bas les gens sont superstitieux, ils disaient que j'étais une enfant pas normale voire maudite à cause de ce que j'avais sur moi.

Je pense que c'est ce qui les a touché, ils ont fait toutes les démarches pour me sortir de là j'avais deux ans quand je suis arrivée à Paris. Mes parents étaient très ouverts d'esprit, ils m'ont acceptée telle que j'étais, ils ne m'ont jamais caché d'où je venais. Tu as vu ma tête, et mon prénom, pas très Népalais non ? Enfin bref, ils ont voulu que j'apprenne à lire et à écrire le Népalais pour que je comprenne mes origines.

J'étais une ado plutôt cool, grâce à mon père j'ai pu voyager dans le monde entier quand je leur ai dit que je voulais être styliste, ils m'ont dit ok. Moi aussi je n'ai pas échappé à mon service, là-bas ils ont voulu me garder car j'étais plutôt bonne en combat aux corps à corps ça c'était dû aux entrainements avec ma mère qui a toujours voulu que je sache me défendre, faut dire que ma mère était une super féministe, j'ai beaucoup appris d'elle. Il y a déjà deux ans, j'allais prendre un avion pour Londres, je partais assister à un défilé d'un jeune styliste parisien j'étais assise tranquille à lire un journal de mode, j'attendais que l'on m'appelle pour mon vol, quand un vieux monsieur super bien sapé me demanda si un peu d'aventure changerait mon quotidien. Il me dit que si j'étais prête, il m'offrait le voyage de ma vie non mais tu te rends compte, comment j'ai pu tomber dans le panneau en entendant un bobard pareil ?!

J'ai accepté sans réfléchir et boum ! Je me suis retrouvée ici. Gandalf avait glissé une lettre pour Thranduil dans mon sac, c'est Legolas qui l'a trouvée en fouillant mon sac de voyage il croyait que j'étais une espionne, ici il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens aux yeux bridés. Quand Thranduil a pris connaissance de la lettre, il ordonna qu'on me laisse tranquille et déclara que j'étais sous sa protection, mais personne ne me donna plus d'explications. Je pouvais aller où je voulais, les elfes ne m'adressaient pas la parole et puis un jour Legolas et Lirrmal ont voulu voir si je savais me battre histoire de rigoler, j'étais contente qu'enfin on s'intéresse à moi, sauf que dans leur idée j'allais leur servir de punching-ball vivant. Nous nous battions avec des épées en bois mais le combat était inégal, t'as vu leur force, et moi je suis une humaine, ils se sont bien gardés de me dire qu'ils ne retiendraient pas leurs coups.

Je me suis retrouvée chez les soigneurs avec la lèvre ouverte, deux côtes fêlées, des bleus sur mes cuisses et mon ventre ainsi que mes épaules. Thranduil a entendu par son personnel ce qu'il m'était arrivé, le soir même il a envoyé quelqu'un me chercher pour m'emmener dans ses appartements, il voulait voir ce que son fils m'avait fait, je me sentais très gênée d'être si près de lui, il m'a demandé de me déshabiller, j'ai enlevé ma chemise mais j'avais mon soutif je te rassure. Il me regarda en détail, mon ventre, mes épaules, ma lèvre fendue il y avait de la colère dans son regard, je ne savais pas si elle était dirigée contre moi, et quand il a vu mon dos c'est là que tout a changé dans ma vie.

Thranduil me demanda de me rhabiller et d'aller dans sa chambre, et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte même si j'entendais mon nom. Je lui dis oui, je me cachais dans sa chambre et il fit convoquer son fils et Lirrmal il leur demanda ce qui était arrivé à l'humaine, ils éclatèrent de rire et lui avouèrent qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés avec elle, ils voulaient voir jusqu'où une humaine pouvait résister aux coups d'un combat à l'épée. Je pus voir ce qu'il se passait, les portes de sa chambre étaient des persiennes, entre deux lames de bois je voyais tout Thranduil s'approcha d'eux en souriant et leur dit : - « Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé, l'humaine a-t-elle répondu à vos attentes ? » Legolas et Lirrmal se sont regardés et d'un geste rapide Thranduil envoya valdinguer au sol Lirrmal, je n'avais jamais vu un coup partir avec autant de force et de violence. Legolas était devenu livide quand son père s'est approché de lui, il lui dit : - « C'est la dernière fois que tu portes la main sur elle, c'est bien clair ? Tu es mon fils mais cela ne te donne pas tous les droits. »

Legolas baissa la tête en signe de soumission, et d'un geste Thranduil les renvoya de ses appartements, Legolas aida Lirrmal à se lever et ils quittèrent le roi en reculant depuis ce jour, Legolas et Lirrmal me regardent avec respect. »

Je l'écoutais, ébahie, je ne m'imaginais pas Thranduil comme cela.

\- « Thranduil m'a donné ces appartements en face des siens. Il passa plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne vienne me voir j'en profitai pour le remercier encore une fois d'avoir pris ma défense. J'étais toujours intimidée de le voir, il me parlait très peu, que des banalités. Et puis un jour il me demanda si j'avais peur de lui, il ne comprenait pas que je puisse être aussi naturelle avec les autres elfes et pas avec lui c'était très simple, étant donné qu'il était le roi, je me devais d'être respectueuse. »

Camille fit une pause, prit ma main et reprit : - « Thranduil m'a fait la cour en version elfique, je te jure Marie-f, je ne pensais pas ça de Thranduil, mais aucun homme de notre monde ne m'a fait me sentir autant femme. Il n'a pas tenté de me mettre rapidement dans son lit, il a pris son temps et j'ai apprécié cette façon un peu démodée de me tourner autour il attendait que je sois enfin prête et là ma pauvre comme on s'est rattrapés, il m'a fait découvrir l'amour elfique et moi eh bien... Je lui ai montré ce que je savais faire, ce qui l'a pas mal choqué il ne pensait pas qu'une humaine puisse aimer faire l'amour comme ça, enfin bref. Bon allez viens Marie-f, sortons, allons en bas, j'ai envie d'écouter de la musique et de voir l'énigme qui se trouve dans ton dos. »

Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le jardin intérieur, nous descendîmes l'escalier fait de marbre blanc pour rejoindre la piscine et la grande terrasse aménagée de chaises longues je branchai mon I-Phone au mini-ampli et les posai sur la chaise où était assise Camille, je lui dis : - « Vas-y, choisis la musique que tu veux. » Elle me dit : - « J'ai envie d'écouter un vieux tube, t'as quoi ? »

\- « Du ABBA, c'est assez vieux pour toi ? » Lui dis-je en rigolant.

\- « Cool ! Fais péter le son. »

Elle se leva et commença à chanter "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnigth" en fermant sa main comme si elle avait un micro. Elle m'attrapa la main pour me relever et m'obligea à danser avec elle nous faisions des moulinets avec nos poings fermés, le retour du disco en Terre du Milieu ! Comme ça faisait du bien de pouvoir danser et rire avec une fille qui comprenait ma nostalgie, les musiques s'enchaînaient, on dansait comme des folles sur différents styles de musique. Je ne me doutais pas que plus haut, on nous surveillait discrètement : nous bougions sous le regard amusé d'un elfe et le regard courroucé d'un nain.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin regardait les deux filles danser, enfin si on pouvait dire ça, elles bougeaient leurs corps de façon provocante l'une contre l'autre, les danses de leur monde étaient bien moins sages que celles qu'il connaissait, le regard du Nain s'assombrissait de minute en minute en sachant que l'Elfe regardait le même spectacle que lui.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Toujours en dansant, Camille me dit : - « Je voudrais te parler, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu montes le son, et ne pose pas de question. » Je m'exécutai sans rien dire, le son se répercuta contre les hauts murs qui entouraient le jardin. Elle s'approcha de moi en me faisant danser et me dit : - « Fais comme si de rien n'était, mais plus haut il y a les apparts de Thranduil, il nous regarde secrètement avec Thorin pour voir ce que nous faisons et si je t'ai demandé de monter le son, c'est que les elfes ont une très bonne oreille, je ne veux pas qu'il entende, pour le moment, ce que nous allons découvrir. » En me tenant la main, elle me fit tourner sur moi-même. Nous continuâmes de danser naturellement, sans montrer ce que nous allions préparer Camille tourna autour de moi en me donnant un coup de hanche contre les fesses pour me faire bouger et me dit – « Ha ! Encore une chose, s'il y a des trucs bizarres qui apparaissent quand je toucherai ton dos, il vaut mieux aller dans la piscine son eau est spéciale, elle m'a guérie des coups que j'ai reçus, alors on se déshabille et on saute dans l'eau. » Je fis oui de la tête, bien que gênée à l'idée d'être matée par Thorin et Thranduil, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour cette fichu prophétie. Nous enlevâmes nos vêtements le plus naturellement possible pour nous retrouver en sous-vêtements.

 **\ PDV général /**

De là où ils étaient, Thorin faillit s'approcher en voyant son Unique se déshabiller, mais Thranduil le retint par l'épaule et lui dit : - « Elles sont malignes, elles ne veulent pas que j'entende ce qu'elles vont se dire, voilà pourquoi la musique est si forte seigneur Thorin, nous avons des compagnes très futées. »

\- « Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

\- « Ma chère Camille va tenter de décrypter ce qui se trouve dans le dos de votre compagne, et apparemment elles ne souhaitent pas que nous entendions ce qu'elles ont à se dire. »

Thorin ne dit rien mais sa colère monta d'un cran. Malgré tout, il continua à observer les filles.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Camille me tourna le dos, et là je vis enfin ce à quoi elle faisait allusion : ce n'était pas un tatouage, mais un dessin incrusté dans sa peau, comme si quelqu'un le lui avait gravé avec une lame pointue. Cette gravure représentait l'arbre dans lequel était taillé le trône de Thranduil, allant jusqu'à représenter les bois de cerf qui encadrait le dossier du siège royal. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui demandai si je pouvais toucher son dos, Camille hocha la tête en me confirmant que je pouvais toute sa peau était en relief, la gravure était finement détaillée, de la petite feuille en passant par le bois sculpté du trône, tout y était dans le moindre détail, mon Dieu mais qui avait pu lui faire ça ?

Elle se retourna et me dit : - « Je suis née avec ça, voilà pourquoi tous pensaient que j'étais maudite, le dessin a grandi avec moi. Il faut que je te dise aussi que si ton père est Aulë, j'ai découvert en faisant également mon ascension chez les Valars que ma mère n'était autre que Yavanna et de ce fait je peux dire merci à maman Yavanna pour le dessin dans mon dos, putain ils sont vraiment tordus là-haut. » Camille regarda le ciel et parla à sa mère comme si elle était avec nous : - « Je jure si je veux, et puis si j'ai envie de dire putain de merde merci pour ton cadeau maman, tu n'as rien à me dire. »

Voilà pourquoi Thranduil l'avait prise sous sa protection, il avait compris le signe de la déesse Yavanna, celle qui aime la nature, les forêts, les plantes et la terre il a vu la marque des Valars sur Camille. Nous descendîmes dans la piscine, l'eau tiède nous arrivait à la taille, il s'en dégageait un parfum délicat de lavande qui me détendit de suite. Camille me proposa de faire plusieurs tests je me penchai en avant, les bras tendus contre le bord du bassin, elle se plaça derrière moi et me dit : - « Je comprends que personne ici ne pouvait lire ton message, c'est un dialecte de notre bonne vieille Terre c'est du Népalais ancien, comme c'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? » Me dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

Je tournai la tête et lui dis : - « Donc tu peux le lire, rassure-moi ?! »

\- « Oui mais les mots sont tous dans le désordre, ça ne veut rien dire tu peux me redire les mots exacts que Gandalf a prononcé lorsqu'il t'a parlé de la prophétie ? »

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer et lui dis : - « L'inconnue d'un autre monde libérera la montagne, sauvera le roi déchu, perdurera la lignée de Durin. »

\- « Marie-f, tu es sûre de n'avoir rien oublié ? » Je fis signe que non. Elle reprit : - « Je vais poser un doigt sur ta peau et tu me diras si tu as mal. » Elle posa délicatement son index sur mon dos et dit : - « Alors, tu ressens quelque chose ? »

\- « Non, rien. »

\- « Bon, continuons, et si je pose ma main là, comme ça ? »

\- « Non, toujours rien. »

Je me redressai et lui dis : - « On doit mal s'y prendre. » Je réfléchis vite et une idée évidente s'imposa à moi : - « Camille, prend-moi les mains, faisons comme avec Thorin, ce ne peut être que comme ça que nous saurons. »

Camille et moi, nous nous faisions face et je lui tendis les mains elle les attrapa et des fourmillements se firent ressentir dans nos bras et nos épaules. Une force éclata, obligeant nos corps à se cambrer et nous contraignant à tendre nos bras, nos yeux se dilatèrent et les images apparurent dans nos têtes comme des flashs : Fili et Kili qui mourraient par Azog et Bolg ainsi que la mort de Thorin, la poitrine transpercée par la lame d'Azog. La douleur du chagrin que je ressentis m'obligea à lâcher brutalement les mains de Camille qui faillit perdre l'équilibre, je posai une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas crier un "NON ! ", un flot de larmes arriva et mon autre main toucha ma poitrine à l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur, je faisais non de la tête, je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi ces visions nous montrait la mort des descendants de Durin ?

Camille me contourna pour inspecter ma peau et me dit : - « Tu n'as rien dans le dos, il n'y a pas eu de changement je pense que c'est un avertissement de ce qui pourrait se passer si tu ne fais rien, il doit y avoir autre chose à faire. » Elle me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler, elle me dit : - « Reprend-toi ma belle, n'oublie pas qu'on nous regarde, ils vont se poser des questions si tu pleures comme ça allez on recommence, on va trouver la solution. » Elle me fit une bise sur la joue.

 **\ PDV général /**

Thorin, qui observait la scène, ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où il avait forcé Marie-f à lui prendre les mains dans le salon de Bilbo, dévoilant ainsi leurs premières visions ce jour lui semblait si loin, il avait presque oublié les réticences de la jeune femme, ses tentatives de fuite et le refus d'être son Unique. Marie-f avait beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée parmi eux. Lorsque les jeunes femmes se séparèrent avec brutalité dans l'eau, Thorin faillit se montrer une fois de plus quand il vit Marie-f en pleurs, il se passait quelque chose, et Thranduil le prit par le bras. Le Nain se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et, d'un air menaçant, dit : - « Laissez-moi retrouver Marie-f, ne voyez-vous pas que votre Humaine est en train de lui faire du mal ? »

\- « Je ne pense pas seigneur Thorin, regardez plutôt. »

Thorin tourna la tête et vit que les jeunes femmes se tenaient dans les bras, l'Humaine aux yeux bridés enlaçait son Unique pour la consoler Marie-f avait caché sa tête dans le cou de Camille. Le Nain serra les poings de frustration, c'est lui qui aurait dû consoler son Unique, mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour ravaler mes larmes, mais oui c'était ça, je venais de trouver la solution, c'était évident, zut de zut. Je me détachai de mon amie.

\- « Camille, puisque nos parents sont Unis tous les deux, c'est ensemble que nous devons les invoquer, il faut juste trouver la bonne formule. »

Camille sourit et me dit : - « J'ai la réponse à ta question. Lorsque j'ai rencontré ma mère j'étais très remontée contre elle, je lui reprochais cette chose horrible que j'avais dans le dos, qui m'avait pourri ma petite enfance, ainsi que tout ce que j'avais enduré elle m'a dit "je comprends et j'en suis navrée, mais ma fille, sache que tout ce qui arrivera sera plus clair pour toi", elle a dit que je comprendrai le moment voulu, que je n'aurais juste qu'à penser fort à elle quand le bon moment se présentera avec l'autre fille. »

\- « Tu veux dire Camille que nous devons les appeler tout simplement, mon père et ta mère ? »

Elle me fit signe que oui. Je repris les mains de Camille en fermant les yeux, et cette fois-ci j'appelai mon père par la pensée, tandis que Camille faisait la même chose avec sa mère.

L'eau du bassin se mit à frémir autour de nous, une chaleur montait dans nos corps.

 **\ PDV général /**

C'est Camille qui ressentit les premier signes, ses yeux se dilatèrent, elle sentit la gravure de son dos prendre vie : le feuillage de l'arbre s'agitait, des lianes avançaient le long de ses bras pour arriver jusqu'à ses mains, elles s'enroulèrent autour des poignets de Marie-f.

C'était au tour de Marie-f, son cœur battait déjà très vite lorsqu'elle ressentit soudain quelque chose de bizarre s'enrouler autour de ses poignets ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, ses pupilles dilatées ne voyait que du noir. Sa respiration devint plus forte et les éclairs firent leur apparition, ils arrivaient lentement, laissant apparaître des images furtives et le rythme s'accéléra, les images se collaient les unes aux autres et c'est une vision complète qui arriva : une grande bataille faisait rage, des morts par milliers, toute cette violence de la mort était insupportable à voir. Marie-f était spectatrice de son futur, la jeune femme se voyait courir vers un autre combat. Camille l'accompagnait, elle voyait Thorin se battre contre Azog, il venait de tomber sur la glace, il n'arrivait pas à récupérer Orcrist. Azog reçut une flèche à l'épaule, il recula sous la surprise. La glace se fendit, laissant Thorin s'éloigner du monstre. La propre main de Marie-f empoigna l'épée de Thorin. La tête d'Azog se détacha de son corps.

Une énergie phénoménale transperça le corps de Marie-f, rompant alors le contact avec Camille, qui se mit à hurler. Elle s'évanouit du fait de la force que son amie venait de lui transmettre, Camille coula comme une pierre. Le corps de Marie-f se cambra en arrière, l'obligeant à écarter les bras en poussant un cri de douleur la brûlure qu'elle ressentait dans son dos était insupportable, la jeune femme sombra dans le bassin.

Thranduil et Thorin se précipitèrent pour rejoindre les jeunes femmes, ils descendirent rapidement dans la piscine pour sortir de l'eau leurs compagnes. Thranduil sortit Camille du bassin et la déposa sur une chaise longue, il l'appela en lui prenant la main, il y avait de la peur dans sa voix. Camille revint vite à elle, la compagne de Thranduil se jeta à son cou sans rien dire, il la serra contre lui et embrassa son front. Thorin coucha sur le sol son Unique, elle avait les lèvres toute bleues, le nain se mit à la secouer et l'appela plus fort Camille se redressa pour voir son amie, Thorin était penché sur elle, Marie-f ne bougeait pas, elle était comme inerte.

Camille se précipita et poussa Thorin, elle écouta les battements de cœur de son amie, ils étaient extrêmement faibles. Elle commença une réanimation artificielle à l'aide de ses deux mains, elle les plaça sous le sternum de Marie-f et commença à compter 1.2.3...30, elle lui souleva le menton et lui pinça le nez, puis ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer son souffle. Thorin ne comprenait pas ce que Camille tentait de faire, il voulut la repousser, mais Camille anticipa son geste elle lui dit, agacée : - « Laissez-moi faire, vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes en train de la perdre ? Je tente de lui sauver la vie alors dégagez. » Elle recommença à compter ... 30 et pinça le nez, ouvrit la bouche de Marie-f et souffla une fois de plus. Thorin était à genoux à côté d'elle, il était désemparé, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider l'autre Humaine. Camille commençait à paniquer en voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas, elle se mit à lui hurler dessus tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues elle devait se battre, elles avaient des choses à accomplir. Elle lui mit deux paires de gifles. Marie-f ouvrit grand les yeux, son corps tressauta elle avait de l'eau plein la bouche, Camille la fit rouler sur le côté pour qu'elle recrache l'eau de ses poumons.

Camille poussa un long soupir et lui dit : - « Putain Marie-f, tu nous as fait peur. »

 ***** Un petit sondage pour vous lecteurs et lectrices, j'aimerais faire venir un nouveau personnage masculin pour titiller notre couple M et T dans un futur chapitre, dis-moi simplement oui ou non, merci par avance ******


	35. Chapter 35 Geôles et confidences

**bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin.**

 **** Au même moment, quand Marie-f quitta Thorin pour suivre Camille ****

La compagnie partait pour être conduite dans les cellules de Thranduil Féline, libre de ses mouvements, n'était pas considérée comme une menace, contrairement aux autres nains. Les elfes lui proposèrent de suivre les compagnes des rois, mais elle refusa, préférant suivre Dwalin.

Au vu du nombre des elfes qui les entouraient, la compagnie des nains dut se résigner à les suivre sans résistance. Les pauvres bougres furent contraints à une troisième fouille, on est jamais assez prudent quand on est un elfe. Les cellules de différentes tailles attendaient leurs prisonniers, la compagnie fut séparée par petits groupes, certains se retrouvèrent seuls c'est ce qui arriva aux jeunes princes : Fili et Kili étaient chacun dans une cellule. Balin se retrouva avec Bofur Dwalin entra dans son cachot, le gardien voulut séparer Féline de son Unique, elle le supplia de la laisser rester avec le nain. Le geôlier demanda à Tauriel, qui n'était pas loin, si elle approuvait sa demande elle hocha la tête. Féline s'en trouva soulagée, la change-peau remercia poliment l'elfine rousse.

Dwalin et Féline étaient ensemble, mais séparés de la compagnie par deux cellules vides, une qu'aurait dû occuper Marie-f, et l'autre destinée à Thorin.

Tauriel quitta les geôles le cœur battant, ce nain brun lui faisait un effet vraiment bizarre. Après l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le sourire aux lèvres Tauriel ne vit pas le regard sombre du jeune prince Legolas, le rapprochement du capitaine de la garde avec ce nain ne lui plaisait pas. Le silence s'installa dans les couloirs de la prison il n'y avait que quelques gardes qui, de temps à autre, effectuaient des tours de ronde, étant donné que les geôles du roi Thranduil avaient la réputation d'être inviolables.

\- « Kili, tu nous fais quoi là avec cette rouquine ? » Demanda Fili doucement pour ne pas être entendu, en se collant contre la grille de sa cellule.

\- « Tu as vu avec quelle aisance elle se bat, et la finesse de sa peau, ses mains délicates, la forme de sa bouche, la couleur de ses yeux ? Je te l'avoue mon frère, elle ne me laisse pas indifférent. » Kili avait le sourire aux lèvres en disant cela.

\- « Je t'entends mon frère, tu oublies juste un détail : c'est une elfe ! Si notre oncle t'entendait je ne donnerais pas cher de toi, et parmi la compagnie ils sont plusieurs à penser comme lui, tu ne devrais pas parler si fort ! » Fili avait les sourcils froncés et tenait fermement la grille de sa cellule.

\- « Je me moque de cette vieille rancœur que nous avons contre les elfes j'ai entendu son nom, "Tauriel". » Rien qu'en prononçant son prénom, Kili avait un sourire amoureux. – « Tu as bien entendu, elle s'est intéressée à moi je le ressens dans mon cœur, et peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent. » Kili haussa le ton : - « Je n'en ai que faire, comme dirait Marie-f : "j'en ai rien à battre", pour ne pas être vulgaire. »

\- « Kili, si je peux te donner un conseil mon frère, garde tes pensées secrètes pour le moment si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis bien que moi non plus je n'approuve pas vraiment ton choix. »

\- « Fili, puisque c'est comme ça, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Le silence s'installa entre les frères.

Dans la cellule de Bofur, Balin tournait en rond il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thorin n'était toujours pas descendu les rejoindre.

\- « Balin, arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans cette cellule à moins que ce soit un moyen pour nous évader ? » Dit Bofur sur un air amusé.

\- « Ce n'est pas drôle, tu m'énerves à tout prendre comme un amusement, l'heure est grave, le temps presse et nous sommes toujours là. »

\- « Balin je le sais bien, je ne voulais pas t'agacer, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Marie-f et Thorin. »

Balin s'arrêta net et regarda Bofur, les yeux plissés, puis lui dit sans détour : - « Pourquoi parles-tu de cette Humaine avant de parler de ton roi, que ressens-tu pour elle ? »

Bofur était choqué par cette question, que cherchait Balin à la fin ?

\- « Marie-f est une amie, rien de plus, je sais très bien qu'elle est l'Unique de notre roi je peux t'assurer que ce n'est que de l'amitié entre nous, Thorin l'a bien compris. Je dois te rappeler que je suis le premier à lui avoir adressé la parole alors qu'elle était déboussolée et désorientée. Après sa tentative de fuite et les menaces qu'elle avait proférées contre Gandalf vous l'avez tous mise de côté, pour ne pas dire ignorée. Marie-f a apprécié que je m'intéresse à elle et au monde d'où elle venait, c'est ce qui a créé cette confiance entre nous. Je ne l'ai pas jugée, moi! » Bofur finit sa phrase en haussant le ton.

\- « Je n'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait y avoir juste de l'amitié entre un homme et une femme, cela me parait peu probable, tôt ou tard il y a des tentations. Tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire, il y a bien un moment où tu y as pensé allez Bofur, confie-toi à moi, n'ai pas peur. »

\- « Balin, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais tu vas finir par trouver mon poing sur ton nez avec de telles insinuations tu veux me faire dire quoi au juste ? » Bofur, qui était jusqu'à présent assis, se leva d'un bond pour être face à Balin.

Balin se colla contre le mur, il articula avec difficulté : - « Je ne cherche rien, je voulais que les choses soient claires sur votre soi-disant amitié je pense avoir compris, merci Bofur. »

Balin contourna Bofur et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs en pierre. Bofur n'était pas convaincu par la réponse du vieux nain il partit se coucher sur l'autre banc, croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et repensa à leur discussion. Balin avait une attitude vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi le vieux nain cherchait-il à discréditer Marie-f et à lui faire avouer qu'il était amoureux de son amie ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Entre les deux nains, la discussion était close, chacun campé sur ses positions.

Deux cellules plus loin, l'ambiance était à tout autre chose.

Dwalin était mal à l'aise de se retrouver enfermé avec son Unique, il aurait souhaité qu'elle parte rejoindre les deux Humaines il préféra mettre de la distance entre eux et partit s'asseoir au fond de la cellule. Il dirigea ses pensées vers Thorin, que pouvait-il bien faire face à cette vipère d'Elfe ?

Féline regardait par la petite grille les couloirs de la prison, son cœur battait fort, elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec Dwalin. Elle posa son front contre la porte et souffla un bon coup, puis se retourna pour lui faire face. Dwalin était assis sur une large paillasse, il avait le regard perdu il leva la tête quand Féline s'adressa à lui.

\- « Dwalin, tu me vois comment ? »

Dwalin fut surpris par sa question et choisit la simplicité comme réponse : - « Je te vois bien, même si nous sommes dans la pénombre, tu es ici avec moi. »

Féline leva les yeux en l'air, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait entendre elle insista : -« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais plutôt comme ton Unique. »

\- « Féline, je ne suis pas un grand expressif quand on doit parler des affaires de cœur. » Il appuya son poing sur sa poitrine : - « Tu es dans mon cœur, mes sentiments sont forts pour toi, ce n'est pas facile d'exprimer ce genre d'émotion à voix haute. »

Voilà ce qu'attendait Féline pour agir, Dwalin venait de lui en donner le courage, elle était un peu tendue par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Féline fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, elle commença par défaire les cordons de sa chemise avec lenteur et la boucle de son pantalon. Elle se dévêtit simplement, le rose aux joues, tout en fixant les yeux de Dwalin. La jeune femme se retrouva nue devant son Unique, qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'approcha un peu tremblante du nain, elle détacha les boucles de son gilet puis les liens de sa chemise Dwalin se laissa faire, il était à présent torse nu. Féline attrapa ses mains pour qu'il les pose sur ses hanches. Dwalin était comme dans un rêve, Féline était là, nue, il la touchait, elle s'offrait à lui. Dwalin dut se faire violence pour se ressaisir, il se leva et attrapa Féline par les épaules la change-peau baissa la tête pour éviter les yeux du Nain, il lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder et lui dit avec tendresse : - « Je ne veux pas faire ça ici, tu te rends compte, c'est une prison ! Pour ta première fois j'aimerais un endroit plus correct, ma douce. »

\- « Non Dwalin, peu m'importe où nous le ferons, que ce soit dans une chambre, une étable ou ici, dans cette cellule, du moment que nous sommes ensemble. Je suis prête depuis longtemps, s'il te plait ne me repousse pas. » Féline avait les larmes aux yeux : - « Tu viens de me dire que tu avais du mal à dire les choses, alors je t'offre l'occasion de me le montrer Dwalin, fais de moi une femme. » Elle finit sa phrase dans un chuchotement.

\- « Féline, avant tout… » Il lui parla sur un ton grave : - « Il se peut que tu tombes enceinte même après un premier rapport, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le... »

Féline posa un doigt sur la bouche de son nain et lui dit : - « Chez les changes-peaux, nous les filles nous contrôlons nos cycles tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, nous choisirons ensemble le moment de faire un petit Dwalin. » Et il compléta, en plissant les yeux avec un demi-sourire : - « Ou une petite Féline. »

Dwalin relâcha les épaules de Féline, elle l'avait convaincu d'aller plus loin il garda les bras le long du corps, sans détacher les yeux de son Unique. Il sentit ses mains effleurer son ventre lorsqu'elle défit la boucle de son ceinturon, ce qui provoqua chez lui la contraction de ses muscles les yeux de Dwalin commençaient à s'enfiévrer lorsqu'elle défit le lacet de son pantalon. Ne sachant pas trop comment faire, Féline s'arrêta Dwalin finit de se déshabiller tout seul et s'assit sur ce lit de fortune, tous les deux étaient à présent nus. Ils se regardaient avec intensité, il lui tendit sa grosse main pour qu'elle vienne à lui. Féline déglutit un peu en voyant le sexe dur et tendu d'excitation du nain, elle finit par enjamber les cuisses de Dwalin pour s'y asseoir leurs corps étaient si proche que Féline sentit le sexe du nain palpiter contre son bas ventre. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait lui donner, le nain posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque, l'autre aux creux des reins, et l'attira à lui pour prendre sa bouche la jeune femme avait une certaine appréhension de ce qui allait se passer. Après ce doux baiser, elle était un peu plus détendue il la redressa et lui dit d'une voix troublée : - « Tu es si belle ma douce, je t'ai… »

Féline posa un doigt sur la bouche du nain et, avec un sourire ému, elle lui dit : - « Chut ! Oui, je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Elle ferma les yeux quand le nain tatoué prit son sein, sa bouche emprisonna de ses lèvres ce petit bout de peau si sensible et provoqua en elle une décharge tout le long de son dos. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement aux épaules du Nain, elle poussa un soupir il continua à l'exciter du bout de sa langue en titillant la pointe de son sein tendu, elle se mit à gémir de plaisir. La respiration de Dwalin s'accéléra, elle devint plus rauque, son corps devenait impatient, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas aller trop vite. Féline avait la tête qui tournait, son cœur battait trop vite ne pouvant maîtriser son corps, elle se cambra en jetant sa tête en arrière et écarta un peu plus les cuisses, son souffle devint plus rapide, les mains de son nain descendirent sur ses fesses.

Dwalin avait le regard brûlant en voyant Féline prendre du plaisir par les sensations qu'il lui donnait il dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée très humide de son Unique, il savait que le moment où il allait la pénétrer serait douloureux pour elle. Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et lui dit avec douceur : - « Je vais faire en sorte d'être le plus doux possible lorsque je vais franchir ta virginité, je veux que tu me mordes, je sais que tu vas avoir mal et je veux une douleur semblable à la tienne.

Féline se redressa et le regarda, étonnée par sa demande elle dit : - « Tu veux vraiment que je te morde ? »

\- « Oui, il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois la seule à ressentir cette douleur nous sommes unis par un lien très fort, si tu as mal alors j'ai mal. » Féline embrassa le cou de Dwalin jusqu'à l'arrondi de sa large épaule, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit le sexe de Dwalin entrer en elle lentement, il entrait et ressortait elle s'agrippa à son cou et à son dos, le nain la tenait par les hanches, ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas aller trop vite. Il respirait fort tout en humant l'odeur de la peau de Féline il la pénétra de plus en plus, jusqu'à toucher cette petite membrane qui ne mit pas longtemps à cesser de lui résister. Il serra la mâchoire lorsqu'il sentit Féline se crisper et ses canines se planter dans le creux de son épaule de petites gouttes de sang coulèrent de sa morsure. Il n'osait plus bouger et lui demanda doucement si ça allait, elle ne répondit pas, elle fit juste oui de la tête. Il reprit ses va-et-vient avec lenteur, pour être plus en elle Féline se détendit une fois la douleur passée, elle se redressa en posant ses mains sur les larges épaules de son Unique. Dwalin, la tenant toujours par les hanches, faisait onduler son bassin le feu du désir embrasait leurs corps. Le Nain avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser son membre viril, il devait la prendre tout de suite, le regard du nain se voila de désir et il lui dit de sa voix grave : - « Ma douce, on ne peut continuer ainsi, je vais te faire femme. » Il accéléra ses va-et-vient et, les yeux dans les yeux, ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier et lui poussa un grognement qui venait du fond de sa poitrine. Féline en avait le souffle court, elle arrêta de bouger elle ne pensait pas que faire l'amour avec son Unique aurait été si intense. Son cœur et sa poitrine reprirent un rythme normal, elle se mit à sourire et lui dit, d'un air plein de tendresse : - « Merci de m'avoir fait ta femme, je t'aime. Entre nous c'est à la vie à la mort, personne ne nous séparera. »

Dwalin, au corps si rude et solide, reprit son calme. Son Unique l'avait mis à rude épreuve, il avait voulu faire les choses bien et ne pas aller trop vite pour leur première fois il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une femme entre les mains. Il lui dit, les yeux pleins d'amour : - « Féline, je t'en fais la promesse aussi, nous sommes unis pour la vie je t'aime ma douce. »

Le couple d'amoureux s'allongea sur ce lit peu confortable leurs corps s'enlacèrent pour enfin dormir.

Tous étaient loin de se douter que, bien des étages plus hauts, deux jeunes femmes venaient de découvrir comment changer le destin de la lignée de Durin, dans des conditions presque tragiques.

 **Voilà, Féline est liée pour de bon à Dwalin. Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres messages, étoiles, faites à votre convenance ! Merci d'avance.**


	36. Chapter 36 Qui nous as trahies

**BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES, VOICI UN NOUVEAU VENU, LES PRESENTATIONS SERONT POUR LA FIN. Bonne lecture !**

 **\ PDV général /**

Camille avait réussi à ranimer Marie-f de la noyade. C'est en cherchant une grande goulée d'air que la jeune femme revint à la vie l'Unique de Thorin recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Camille, Thranduil et surtout Thorin furent soulagés par la réaction de Marie-f la pauvre avait des haut-le-cœur pour expulser l'eau qu'elle avait à présent dans l'estomac, « c'est bon signe » avait commenté Camille pour rassurer Thorin. Il s'était mis à genoux pour soutenir son aimée très en colère, il allait répliquer contre Camille sur l'inconscience de leurs actes mais Thranduil fut plus rapide.

Il attrapa Camille par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde et dit sur un ton de reproche : - « Vous avez été vraiment imprudentes toutes les deux d'agir sans nous en parler, cette expérience aurait pu mal finir si nous n'étions pas intervenus, à l'heure qu'il est vous seriez mortes. » Il finit sa phrase en regardant Thorin et serra Camille contre lui dans un geste brusque.

Il continua en la serrant contre sa poitrine : - « Ma tendre, je vous interdis de recommencer, c'est bien clair ? Je ne veux pas imaginer ce que deviendrait ma vie si je vous perdais. » Il l'écarta de son torse pour lui prendre le menton et l'embrassa. Camille allait rétorquer mais se ravisa, Thranduil avait raison, elle avait vraiment eu peur si son roi des elfes et Thorin ne les avaient pas espionnées, elles se seraient noyées.

Marie-f s'était calmée et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Thorin souleva son Unique pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux elle venait de perdre connaissance, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le Nain, en regardant Camille, dit en contenant sa colère : - « Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé Marie-f, sans votre rapidité à agir… Je n'ose imaginer le pire. Camille, je vous avoue que votre façon de guérir est vraiment bizarre, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un revenir à la vie comme cela je vous en suis très reconnaissant même si je désapprouve ce que vous avez fait. »

Camille se retourna en lâchant les bras de son Elfe : -« Vous savez Thorin, dans notre monde, il n'y a pas de magie, que des docteurs enfin je veux dire que nous n'avons pas de soigneurs ou de magiciens pour nous guérir, nous avons d'autres moyens, c'est tout. C'est vrai que nous l'avons échappé belle toutes les deux. » Dit-elle sur un ton gênée.

Thorin inclina la tête. Thranduil préféra attendre en bas des marches que Camille fasse rentrer le Nain dans ses appartements et couche Marie-f dans son lit, toujours en sous-vêtements. La peau de Marie-f était froide et très pale, Thorin la couvrit d'une couverture de laine que Camille lui avait passé celle-ci s'approcha de son amie endormie et embrassa son front, puis elle prit congé de Thorin et partit rejoindre Thranduil.

Une fois seuls, Thorin lui arrangea les cheveux pour lui dégager le front il y déposa un tendre baiser. Le Nain ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son Unique avait frôlé la mort ses yeux étaient brillants, il s'autorisa à laisser couler ses larmes en silence. Il se colla à elle pour lui donner de sa chaleur et attendit que Marie-f revienne à elle. Fatigué, Thorin s'était assoupi lui aussi il se réveilla lorsque la jeune femme bougea pour étirer son corps, elle se retourna pour le regarder et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il l'attrapa pour l'embrasser et lui demanda tendrement : - « Comment te sens-tu, mon aimée ? »

\- « Heureuse d'être en vie. Oui ! Je sais rien qu'en voyant ton regard sombre, tu vas me reprocher d'avoir pris des risques mais avec Camille on devait chercher le moyen de comprendre cette fichue prophétie et je pense que nous l'avons trouvé, je dois juste combiner mes visions avec les siennes et nous devrions y voir plus clair. »

\- « Vous avez été folles d'agir de la sorte, mais au moins Camille a-t-elle pu te dire en quelle langue étaient écrites les phrases dans ton dos ? » Thorin avait un regard sévère.

\- « Oui, c'est un dialecte qui vient de mon monde, donc c'est normal que Gandalf et Elrond n'arrivaient pas à le trouver dans leurs livres. Camille est née dans ce pays, et nous avons de la chance, elle peut le lire donc je te dirai ce qu'il en est car j'ai ressenti que quelque chose avait changé dans mon dos.

Marie-f fit une pause et choisit ses mots pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Thorin, puis reprit : - « Nous finirons par découvrir qui est au courant de ma venue dans ce monde puisque nous savons maintenant qu'Azog est encore en vie et qu'il cherche à te tuer ainsi que les garçons. »

Marie-f était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait que le nécromancien n'était autre que Sauron et que sa magie grandissait depuis qu'il avait pris l'anneau qui appartenait au père de Thorin ce pauvre Gandalf avait dû être fait prisonnier. Le magicien n'aurait pas parlé, même sous la torture mais qui alors ? Elle ferma les yeux pour quitter ces idées sombres.

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec une lueur d'envie quand elle regarda Thorin.

\- « Dis-moi, puisque je suis là et que tu es là avec moi dans ce grand lit... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avec un sourire sur les lèvres et, du bout d'un de ses doigts, elle dessina des arabesques sur la poitrine de son Nain.

\- « Que cherches-tu à me faire comprendre ? » Dit-il d'un air faussement interrogateur en la regardant faire.

\- « Je viens de réaliser que lorsqu'on vient de frôler la mort et bien il faut profiter du moment présent et ne plus se poser de questions sur les bons choix à faire et tu vois, je m'en suis trop posée. Il faut profiter de la vie tout simplement. Thorin, je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, peu importe ce que je pourrais faire pour toi. » Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Thorin ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle sous-entendait mais ne chercha pas plus loin, il passa un bras dans son dos pour l'amener plus près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Marie-f lui dit : - « J'ai envie de toi, s'il te plaît, faisons l'amour tout simplement, et oublions tous ces soucis pour un temps. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, que tu me fasses frémir de plaisir. » Elle lui sourit en disant tout cela. - « Je te choque une fois de plus en prenant les devants comme ça ? » Dit-elle sur un ton un peu gêné : - « Parce que sinon ce n'est pas grave, on attendra d'être à Erebor pour... » Thorin lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et lui dit : - « Non, je m'y suis fait, j'ai compris que de là d'où tu venais, parler de faire l'amour ouvertement n'est pas choquant. Je t'avoue qu'il ne me déplait pas que tu oses me dire que tu me désires. »

Thorin enleva la couverture qui recouvrait son aimée, Marie-f ferma les yeux lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou qu'elle lui offrait sa barbe courte sur la peau de son Unique provoqua chez celle-ci des frissons sur tout le corps, les mains du nain les ressentirent, ce qui l'encouragea à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient emprisonnés dans son soutien-gorge, il réussit à le dégrafer du premier coup. Elle soupira de plaisir et lui dit : - « Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es très habile de tes mains dégrafer un soutien-gorge d'une main, bravo ! »

\- « Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi, Madame ? » Dit-il, faussement vexé.

\- « Non mon roi, bien au contraire, c'est un compliment qui doit vous inciter à aller plus loin.

Il retira le sous-vêtement pour l'envoyer quelque part dans la chambre, ce qui le laissa libre de continuer le chemin de ses baisers sur sa poitrine elle se cambra en soupirant lorsqu'il se mit à titiller le bout d'un de ses seins en les pinçant du bout de ses lèvres, elle avait le souffle court à présent. Il fit une pause pour retirer sa chemise, ce qui provoqua chez Marie-f un petit grognement d'impatience elle fut vite satisfaite en sentant les lèvres de Thorin sur ses hanches. De ses deux mains, il retira le dernier rempart qui le séparait du plaisir qu'il allait lui donner et il l'envoya hors du lit, son Unique était à présent toute nue. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle était sans pudeur devant lui, elle assumait sa nudité. Contrairement aux naines qu'il avait eues dans son lit, qui préféraient le faire dans le noir ou sous les draps et avec les rideaux de son lit tirés pour ne pas être vues, Marie-f ne fermait pas les yeux pour se cacher de lui c'est ce qu'il aimait chez son Humaine.

Elle le repoussa en douceur pour qu'il se couche à côté d'elle. Ce fut à son tour de s'occuper du corps de son amant Thorin étendit ses bras de chaque côté du lit et se laissa faire. Elle commença par embrasser une épaule et remonta jusqu'à son cou, puis continua délicatement le chemin de ses baisers sur ses pectoraux il soupira d'aise. Elle alterna de petits coups de langue et des baisers sur tout son torse, sa respiration se fit plus forte, elle provoquait des sensations puissantes chez son amant. Marie-f s'arrêta pour défaire sa ceinture et le lacet de son pantalon, elle le retira en même temps que son caleçon long et les envoya voler dans la pièce. Marie-f se mit à effleurer du bout des doigts la peau de ses hanches et de ses cuisses, elle se pencha pour embrasser cette peau et faisait exprès de ne pas toucher le sexe tendu du Nain, qui était très excité par toutes les caresses qu'elle lui procurait. Elle était penchée sur lui lorsqu'elle voulut le prendre en bouche, mais il se redressa, le regard fiévreux il avait le souffle court et réussit à lui dire : - « Non, pas comme ça ! » Elle parut étonnée et s'assit sur ses talons pour attendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se releva, s'assit en face d'elle et, tout en la recouchant, il lui dit : - « Tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire l'amour simplement, je trouve que tu m'as donné assez d'excitation comme ça je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là. »

Thorin s'allongea sur Marie-f et, pour ne pas trop être lourd, il s'appuya sur un bras ; ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs bouches en demandaient toujours plus. Marie-f avait le souffle court, ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Thorin lorsqu'il la pénétra en douceur il y allait très lentement pour leur donner du plaisir à tous les deux, il se retira presque entièrement pour la reprendre cette fois-ci plus durement. Marie-f se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort, elle avait le regard brûlant sous les coups de rein de son amant.

On toqua à la porte et une voix se fit entendre. Thorin s'arrêta et Marie-f releva la tête, tous deux regardaient la porte sans rien dire, ils avaient la mine de deux enfants pris sur le fait après avoir fait une bêtise.

\- « Marie-f, c'est Camille, je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux ? »

A ces mots, une lueur de provocation illumina le regard de Thorin il se mit à sourire quand il croisa celui de son Unique, il l'embrassa et se remit à bouger très lentement. Marie-f avait du mal à déglutir sous les va-et-vient et le plaisir que lui provoquait Thorin, et Camille attendait une réponse. Elle le supplia du regard pour qu'il arrête de bouger ainsi, mais le nain n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui obéir, il continua à faire de longues poussées en elle. Marie-f se racla la gorge et finit par répondre :

\- « Merci Camille, je vais bien mieeeuuxxxx. » Thorin venait de lui donner un coup de rein plus fort.

\- « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

\- « Hummmmmm oui ça va allleeeerrrrrrr ! » Marie-f poussa un soupir de plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

\- « Je repasserai tout à l'heure. » Camille souriait, elle se doutait bien que, derrière la porte, son amie et le Nain ne jouaient pas aux cartes elle ne put résister à l'envie de balancer une vanne à l'attention de Thorin : - « Ha ! Au fait Thorin, je vous demande d'y aller mollo, j'aimerais que vous ne me démontiez pas mon lit, je viens de le changer il n'y a pas longtemps. » Elle éclata de rire rien qu'en imaginant la tête du nain elle repartit, fière d'avoir mis en boite Thorin, une fois de plus.

Marie-f plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour camoufler son rire quant à Thorin, il relâcha sa tête sur la poitrine de son Unique. Il n'en revenait pas, cette Camille avait le don de l'agacer avec ses réflexions. Marie-f posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et lui dit à l'oreille : - « Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a fait perdre tous tes moyens ? »

Thorin poussa un soupir d'agacement et lui dit en relevant la tête : - « Cette fille est vraiment insupportable, une vraie gamine, je me demande comment l'autre peut la supporter. »

Marie-f repoussa Thorin pour s'asseoir sur le lit le nain, surprit, lui demanda : - « Que fais-tu ? »

\- « C'est très simple, je vois que tu es plus préoccupé par Camille que par moi, donc je vais me rhabiller. » Dit-elle, faussement vexée.

Thorin l'attrapa par les poignets pour l'approcher de lui, il l'embrassa fougueusement et la repoussa brusquement sur les oreillers. Il contempla un instant son corps, puis se coucha sur elle il maintint d'une main ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et lui dit de sa voix grave : - « Je vais vous prouver qu'il n'y a que vous qui occupez mes pensées, madame. » De sa main libre, il passa son bras sous sa cuisse.

Thorin la pénétra un peu rudement, ce qui provoqua chez Marie-f un petit cri de surprise. Le nain imposa sa cadence de vas-et-viens, tantôt lente, tantôt rapide Marie-f haletait à chaque coup de reins de son amant. Elle faisait bouger son corps en se cambrant pour suivre les mouvements de Thorin, le nain en profitait pour titiller le bout d'un de ses seins avec sa langue pour exciter ce petit bout de peau qu'il savait très sensible chez elle.

Marie-f perdait pied, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser son corps s'enflammait, Thorin savait comment la rendre folle avec sa façon de lui faire l'amour. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de fusionner avec son Unique elle le supplia de la prendre maintenant son corps été en feu. Thorin aimait la voir dans cet état-là. Elle le suppliait encore, il aimait la dominer dans leurs ébats, quand c'est lui qui donnait le coup de grâce final de leurs jeux amoureux.

Il enleva son bras de sous sa cuisse et plaça ses bras tendus de chaque côté de sa tête. Marie-f, enfin libérée, remonta ses cuisses pour emprisonner les hanches de Thorin elle se mit à onduler du bassin pour l'obliger à aller plus vite, il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

\- « Thorin, arrête de jouer avec moi comme ça… » Dit-elle au bord de la jouissance.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et lui dit : - « Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame. » Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus rapides, il sentait le sexe de son Unique se contracter autour de lui. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec cette envie de n'être plus qu'un. Marie-f attrapa les bras de Thorin avec un regard supliant quand elle sentit le point culminant de son orgasme arriver, le nain ne tarda pas à la rejoindre il poussa un grognement de plaisir en cambrent des reins pour être plus en elle lorsque sa jouissance arriva. Leurs corps étaient couverts de sueur, Thorin roula sur le côté et se coucha sur le dos, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés.

Marie-f mit un petit moment à reprendre ses esprits, elle avait savouré le fait de faire l'amour avec Thorin, ils avaient eu peu de moments intimes comme celui-là mais ils devenaient à chaque fois plus intenses elle s'était redressée pour regarder son amant. Il avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration était plus calme en le voyant détendu, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça, elle l'avait dans la peau, son destin était lié à lui, elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans Thorin. Elle ferait tout pour que sa mission réussisse, il ne devait pas mourir. Ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes et sa gorge se serra.

Elle avait même accepté qu'il puisse la rejeter voire la bannir de sa vie lorsqu'elle prendrait sa place en tant que roi, du moment qu'il soit sain et sauf de toutes façons, elle finirait par trouver une solution pour lui redonner son titre.

Elle se pencha sur lui et dit : - « Je vais me rafraichir un peu, je reviens. » Il lui répondit, les yeux toujours clos, par un : - « Hummmmm! » Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son large torse. Marie-f partit dans la salle de bain pour faire une toilette intime et enlever la sueur qu'elle avait sur le corps. Elle constata que son sexe était sec, la semence de Thorin avait disparu c'était vraiment bizarre, comment c'était possible ? Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et passa une chemise longue en coton que Camille avait mis à sa disposition. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre Thorin s'était rhabillé, elle fut surprise et lui demanda : - « Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? »

Il finissait de boucler sa ceinture et se retourna pour lui dire : - « Non mon aimée, je voudrais voir nos compagnons Thranduil m'a laissé libre pour que nous soyons ensemble, mais je trouve étrange qu'il ne me demande rien en retour. » Il l'attrapa par la taille et embrassa son front, puis lui dit : - « On se revoit demain. » Et il partit.

Marie-f alla se recoucher et posa sa tête sur le coussin où reposait son Nain, elle n'allait pas tarder à s'assoupir lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- « Dame Marie-f, c'est Thranduil, puis-je entrer ? »

\- « Une minute s'il vous plait ! » Elle ramassa vite ses sous-vêtements, remit sa culotte et envoya son soutien-gorge sous le lit puis lui dit : - « C'est ouvert, entrez ! »

Le roi des elfes entra et inclina la tête pour saluer la jeune femme elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le coin de la chambre qui faisait office de salon. Thranduil s'assit dans un fauteuil et Marie-f sur le canapé face à lui.

\- « Que puis-je pour vous, roi Thranduil ? »

\- « Camille m'a parlé des visions que vous avez eues ensemble et j'ai compris que le destin du seigneur Thorin et le vôtre étaient liés et donc par conséquent, dans un futur proche, le roi sous la montagne ne pourrait pas être celui que l'on croit, est-ce exact ? »

Marie-f ne répondit pas à la question, elle essaya de garder un visage impassible à force de voir Thorin le faire, elle tentait de maîtriser ses émotions. Elle se posa la question, pourquoi Camille avait tout dit à Thranduil ?

Thranduil croisa les jambes et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avant de lui dire : - « Vous gardez le silence mais je peux vous assurer que le secret sera bien gardé Camille et moi ne dirons rien car c'est avec vous que je compte faire affaire. » Il fit une pause et se pencha en avant puis ajouta : - « Vous savez que les nains n'ont pas tenu leur engagement envers ma personne ce qui est advenu de leur peuple du fait de leur soif de pouvoir et d'or et de leur entêtement les a mené à la ruine. »

Thranduil observait Marie-f et continua en allant droit au but sur sa revendication : - « Par contre, si un nouveau roi qui ne serait pas influencé par l'or... » Il arrêta sa phrase, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de déterminé, et il reprit : - « Ecoutez Marie-f, si je peux vous parler ainsi, jouons franc-jeu je veux récupérer les gemmes que les nains ont refusé de me rendre. Dans le cas où vous deviendriez roi, j'ose espérer que vous me rendrez ce qui me revient de droit.

Voilà pourquoi Thranduil n'exigeait rien de Thorin, il avait compris que le pouvoir allait changer de main, il venait voir la personne qui pourrait lui rendre les joyaux que les nains lui avaient spoliés.

Marie-f recula dans le canapé, croisa les bras comme l'aurait fait Thorin pour se donner de la contenance et dit : - « Je suis d'accord avec vous, jouons franc-jeu je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'avez rien revendiqué au "roi" Thorin. » Elle avait bien appuyé sur le mot roi. « Camille et moi avons déjà discuté de ce que le roi Thrôr vous a refusé. Pour ce qui est de mon futur, rien n'est encore sûr comme on dit chez moi, "ne tirons pas de plan sur la comète" voulez-vous. »

Thranduil se leva d'un bond et commença à s'emporter : - « Que voulez-vous dire par là, que vous émettez des doutes à me rendre mes gemmes ? »

\- « Houuuu ! Tout doux Thranduil, pardon je voulais dire roi Thranduil. Calmez-vous et retournez dans votre fauteuil, je n'ai rien dit de tel d'abord je dois voir Camille et nous devons comparer nos visions pour comprendre l'ordre du déroulement de ce futur. Si vous vous engagez à garder le secret qui me concerne, il est bien évident que je vous rendrai le trésor qui vous revient depuis toutes ces années. »

Thranduil parut soulagé par les propos que venait de tenir Marie-f : - « Je ne porte pas les nains en haute estime, mais le fait que vous vouliez sauver celui que vous aimez est légitime je le comprends, il y très longtemps j'ai perdu la mère de mon fils et je n'avais plus goût à la vie. Puis Camille est arrivée ici, nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous comprendre Camille m'a dépeint un portrait de moi dans votre monde qui ne me correspond pas. Enfin, c'était pour vous dire que Camille est ma seconde chance face au bonheur, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, je la protégerai au péril de ma vie s'il le faut. »

Marie-f n'en revenait pas, le Thranduil qu'elle avait en face d'elle était vraiment étonnant mais quant à son engagement à rendre les pierres, n'avait-elle pas été trop rapide à répondre ? Marie-f se sentit mal à l'aise en prenant cette décision, elle commençait à comploter contre Thorin.

Thranduil se leva pour prendre congé de la jeune femme : - « Marie-f, je vous remercie. Camille et moi nous vous soutiendrons lorsque le grand jour sera venu, je mettrai mon armée à votre service, le mal ne gagnera pas. Je veux retrouver la forêt de Vertbois d'antan, ces monstres doivent être exterminés et nous gagnerons grâce à vous. » Il prit la main de Marie-f pour y déposer un baiser et s'en alla.

Marie-f se retrouva seule, elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle se mit à réfléchir sur ce que Thranduil venait de dire elle se sentait mal, la culpabilité la tenaillait. Thranduil la voyait déjà roi sous la montagne, elle devra prendre des décisions pour un peuple qui n'était pas le sien comment ils allaient tous le prendre ? Une pointe de stress lui comprima le ventre.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre Camille était toute souriante suite à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Tauriel à propos de Kili. Camille trouva son amie pensive sur le canapé, elle ne l'avait pas entendue entrer : - « Marie-f ça va ? Alors, ce petit calinou avec Thorin ? »

Marie-f n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter : - « Comment as-tu pu tout raconter à Thranduil sur notre mission ? » Dit-elle en colère.

\- « Ecoute Marie-f, je suis ici depuis presque deux ans. Quand Thranduil a découvert le dessin que j'avais dans le dos et quand ensuite nous avons découvert que Yavanna était ma mère, je lui ai raconté une partie de l'histoire et n'oublie pas que Gandalf lui a passé une lettre et les messages d'Elrond qui parlaient de toi et de la prophétie, il n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre. Je n'ai pas parlé de Bilbo et de ce qu'il a pu trouver chez les Gobelins. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? »

\- « Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis les araignées. Si l'histoire suit son cours, il est ici, mais où? »

\- « Bon, chaque chose en son temps allez Marie-f, raconte-moi ce que tu as vu et tourne-toi que je puisse voir ton dos. J'espère que ce sera plus clair, si les mots ont changé de sens nous aurons une partie de l'énigme, et en combinant ce que nous avons vu chacune nous saurons comment sauver Thorin. »

\- « Ok, je vois une grande bataille avec des milliers de morts, hommes, elfes, nains, gobelins, wargs ce ne peut être que celle des cinq armées si on colle à l'histoire. Ensuite je vois Thorin qui se bat contre Azog, il tombe sur la glace et lâche Orcrist elle est trop loin, il n'arrive pas à l'attraper, on est toujours bon mais c'est là que tout change : Azog reçoit une flèche dans l'épaule qui tient son épée au moment où il allait se pencher sur Thorin, il a un geste de recul. La glace se fend et éloigne Thorin du combat, je me vois ramasser Orcrist, je ressens la force de mon père à travers l'épée mais il y a autre chose en plus, comme une protection autour de moi. La tête d'Azog qui tombe. Voilà, pour moi ça se finit à ton tour, dis-moi. »

\- « Je pense pouvoir compléter ce que tu as vu. Thorin et ses neveux sont déjà partis, je suis avec Thranduil sur son cerf, toi tu es avec Dain, le cousin de Thorin, sur un gros sanglier nous partons pour les retrouver. Je suis juste derrière toi, nous courons pour rejoindre Thorin, je tends mes mains pour te donner l'énergie que ma mère m'envoie, voilà ce que tu ressens quand tu dis avoir une protection autour de toi. Il y a Thranduil, Dain, Dwalin et une petite escorte de nains et d'elfes qui nous protège il y a du sang partout, tu me dis "protège-le" en me montrant du doigt Thorin. C'est la force que j'ai en moi qui brise la glace où se trouve ton nain. Tu es debout avec une épée à la main, couverte de sang Dain est devant toi, il crie "vive le ROI", il s'incline en mettant un genou à terre. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a beaucoup de monde parmi les soldats, je vois Fili et Kili. Les elfes et les hommes qui se trouvent là ont tous un genou au sol, la tête baissée, ils répètent en chœur "vive le ROI". Ça se finit comme ça. » Sauf que Camille préféra garder pour elle la réaction qu'allait avoir Thorin, elle en avait la gorge serrée rien que d'y penser.

\- « Camille, je suis soulagée que les garçons soient en vie et pour Thorin, tu le vois ? »

\- « Oui ! Je ressens juste sa présence mais il est bien vivant, je peux te l'assurer. »

Marie-f poussa un soupir de soulagement. Camille se rapprocha de son amie et lui dit : -« Soulève ta chemise que je puisse regarder. » Marie-f s'exécuta, elle sentait les doigts de Camille parcourir les phrases tatouées sur son dos celle-ci ne disait rien tellement elle était concentrée, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui demander au moins mille fois "Alors, ça dit quoi ? "

Camille se racla la gorge tout en baissant la chemise de son amie Marie-f se tourna et attendit fébrilement sa réponse : - « Ca confirme bien ce que nous avons vu, c'est très clair, tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin : en tuant le mal, la montagne tant convoitée sera libérée et protégée par cet acte, c'est toi qui deviendra "roi", et tu mettras au monde un petit Thorinou à Erebor. Pour la partie "sauver le roi déchu", c'est bizarre elle a disparu, les mots se sont volatilisés.

Camille se mit à bailler en étirant les bras et dit : - « Je trouve qu'on a bien avancé, non ? »

\- « Il nous manque toujours une pièce à notre puzzle je te rappelle que Sauron est au courant de ma présence, qui a bien pu lui donner l'information ? Il a dû choper Gandalf, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait parlé. En plus, il a récupéré l'anneau qui appartenait au père de Thorin donc il a gagné en puissance. »

\- « Ok, je te suis dans le film, Galadriel, Saruman et Elrond se battent contre lui et libèrent Gandalf, mais il n'y a personne d'autre, c'est là que l'histoire change, c'est la pièce qui nous manque. Ecoute, si on allait se coucher ? Je suis crevée, j'aimerais aller dormir, nous verrons pour le reste demain si tu veux bien. » Camille fit une bise sur la joue de son amie et lui dit : - « Bonne nuit ma belle, ne cogite pas trop, ha! J'oubliais, demain nous mangerons tous les quatre ensemble histoire de mieux se connaître. » Elle finit sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

\- « Toi aussi bonne nuit, et pour ce qui est du repas je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'avoir Thranduil et Thorin à la même table il faudra leur mettre des couteaux à bouts ronds par sécurité. » Marie-f sourit rien que d'y penser.

Camille partit, Marie-f retourna se coucher et souffla sur les dernières bougies elle s'enroula dans les draps et choisit le coussin où Thorin avait posé sa tête, il restait encore un peu de son odeur. Elle finit par s'endormir mais son sommeil fut agité par un dragon qui lui courait après pour l'épouser, un rêve de dingue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorin entra dans la chambre en silence, les lourds rideaux cachaient la lumière du jour. Marie-f dormait à plat ventre, la tête enfouie dans le coussin qu'elle emprisonnait de ses bras Thorin monta sur le lit, il tira doucement le drap qui couvrait son Unique et, du bout des doigts, il se mit à caresser une de ses chevilles avant de remonter sur sa cuisse. Il sentit les frissons parcourir sa peau inconsciemment, elle écarta une de ses jambes en poussant un soupir et en le nommant dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sourire Thorin, elle devait rêver de lui et cela l'attendrit. Dans un demi-sommeil, Marie-f sentit la main de Thorin la caresser. Elle finit par se réveiller et se mit sur le dos, puis étira ses bras pour les passer autour du cou du Nain qui lui dit bonjour et lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi avant de l'embrasser : - « Bonjour ! » répondit-elle. – « Oui j'ai pas trop mal dormi mais tu m'as manqué. J'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre, Smaug me poursuivait, il était tombé amoureux de moi et voulait m'épouser non mais je te jure, ce que le cerveau peut débloquer des fois ! Je suppose que tu as dormi en bas avec la compagnie, ils n'ont pas trouvé étrange que tu puisses être libre de venir et de repartir ? »

Thorin s'était couché sur le côté en reposant sa tête sur sa main et regardait son Unique d'un air pensif il lui dit : - « J'en ai discuté avec Balin, lui aussi trouve bizarre le comportement de ce maudit elfe nous allons rester sur nos gardes, tôt ou tard il finira par me demander quelque chose. » Il fit un demi-sourire et ajouta : - « Tu as une imagination débordante mon aimée, le seul que tu épouseras… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, Thorin se rapprocha pour prendre ses lèvres et finit de dire : - « Ce sera moi mon amour, par notre union je te ferai reine. » Les yeux du nain témoignaient de toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle tandis qu'il lui caressait la joue.

Marie-f se sentit gênée et garda le silence. Elle se leva pour que Thorin ne puisse pas voir son trouble du fait qu'il ait parlé de leur mariage et de la possibilité qu'il fasse d'elle sa reine. La sincérité et l'honnêteté de son nain lui fit une pointe au cœur sans parler de Thranduil et d'une éventuelle requête que l'elfe ferait, tous ces mensonges et ces secrets lui pesaient sur la conscience.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, laissant Thorin dans le lit elle éleva la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre : - « Camille nous a proposé de partager un repas ensemble, enfin je veux dire tous les quatre. » Elle se douta bien que Thorin allait mal le prendre, s'asseoir à la même table que son ennemi, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte pour le convaincre. Depuis la chambre, Thorin gardait le silence elle commença à faire sa toilette, il lui restait encore un petit bout de dentifrice dans son tube. Elle se lavait les dents quand deux mains l'attrapèrent par la taille et la firent sursauter de peur. Thorin la retourna et eut un moment de recul et de dégoût en la voyant la bouche pleine de mousse blanche elle lui dit : - « Bin quoi ? C'est important l'hygiène dentaire, ici vous n'avez pas de dentiste, il faut que je fasse gaffe, j'ai pas envie qu'on me les arrache avec une tenaille. »

Le nain s'assit, les jambes tendues contre le bord de la baignoire pour laisser son Unique se laver.

\- « Bon, tu n'as toujours rien dit pour le repas on pourrait parler de ce que nous avons vu Camille et moi, vous aurez nos conclusions. » Elle pensa "voilà un argument pour le convaincre".

Thorin, qui avait les bras croisés et le front plissé, n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ce que venait de dire son Unique il cherchait un prétexte pour échapper à ce repas. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, ils entendirent Camille les appeler Marie-f répondit : - « On est dans la salle de bain. »

\- « Vous êtes visibles au moins ? Je ne voudrais pas être choquée. »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, Camille venait juste d'arriver et le nain était déjà agacé par ses réflexions. Marie-f s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant que son amie ne les rejoigne elle lui dit à l'oreille : - « Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais peux-tu prendre sur toi juste quelques heures pour ce repas, s'il te plait ? » Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et y déposa un baiser appuyé pour le convaincre un peu plus.

Camille déboula dans la salle de bain juste au moment où les Uniques se séparaient de leur baiser, elle mit une main sur ses yeux et leur dit : - « Franchement vous abusez, vous saviez que j'arrivais, vous pourriez être plus discrets. »

Thorin, qui n'avait plus envie de se laisser faire, rétorqua : - « Mais personne ne vous a autorisée à entrer dans la chambre. Pour la discrétion, vous non plus ce n'est pas votre fort, chez moi on frappe avant d'entrer dans une pièce. »

Marie-f se frappa le front avec le plat de la main en les entendant Thorin était tombé dans le jeu de Camille à celui qui vannerait le plus. Un nain pas très patient, une amie qui aimait le mettre en boite et un roi elfe qui en savait un peu trop, ce repas allait être très rock and roll pour elle.

\- « STOP ! Temps mort tous les deux, j'aimerais finir de me préparer, recevoir Thranduil en chemise de nuit ça le fait pas trop. Thorin, je te conseille d'aller fumer ta pipe pour te détendre dehors, et toi Camille, ou tu restes avec moi, ou tu sors, c'est clair ? »

\- « Bon ok je reste avec toi, et pardon Thorin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous balancer des trucs, c'est plus fort que moi. » Elle papillonna des yeux pour chercher le pardon de Thorin.

Le nain ne répondit pas, il s'approcha de son Unique et la plaqua contre lui en l'agrippant par les fesses pour un baiser très très passionné Marie-f, sous la surprise de ce baiser, avait la tête qui tournait. Avant de quitter les jeunes femmes, Thorin s'adressa à Camille : - « Là vous pourrez dire que vous êtes choquée. » Il partit, content d'avoir pu remettre à sa place cette humaine à la langue bien pendue.

"Un point pour Thorin, zéro pour Camille" voilà où en était Marie-f, à compter le score, c'était vraiment pas possible.

\- « Non Camille, ne répond pas, j'en ai marre de vous entendre car ça ne finira jamais entre vous deux bon, dis-moi ce que je pourrais porter ? »

Camille ouvrit une grande penderie, plusieurs robes courtes étaient suspendues, elle en attrapa une et la tendit à son amie. Marie- f se regarda dans le miroir avec la robe toujours sur son cintre, elle approuva avec un sourire. La robe qu'elle avait choisie était toute simple, de coupe droite. Son encolure ronde laissait les épaules nues, elle se fermait par un long lacet dans le dos, les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes, et un large ruban soutenait la poitrine la longueur du devant de la robe était plus court que le derrière, c'est ce qui faisait l'originalité du vêtement, c'est pour cela que Marie-f avait dit oui.

Le temps passa et l'heure du repas approcha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Nous étions tous les quatre attablés, la discussion avait du mal à se faire Thorin n'avait visiblement aucune envie de faire un effort, malgré les coups de pied que je lui mettais sous la table. Thranduil leva la tête de son assiette et me demanda : - « Que faisiez-vous dans votre ancien monde Marie-f ? Camille était dans la mode, elle m'a expliqué que beaucoup de femmes appréciaient ce qu'elle faisait, et vous ? »

J'allais mettre ma fourchette dans la bouche lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur moi, ils attendaient ma réponse, il n'y avait que Thorin qui connaissait une partie de mon travail il faut dire que je ne lui avais quasiment rien confié de ma vie passée, juste que je travaillais avec Richard dans la construction de bateaux. Je reposai ma fourchette et attrapai ma serviette pour m'essuyer la bouche.

\- « J'habitais une grande ville au bord de la mer, l'entreprise où je travaillais construisait des bateaux de luxe, j'avais sous mes ordres plusieurs hommes et femmes. Mon travail consistait à valider si le bateau pouvait prendre la mer ou non. » Je fis une pause pour ajouter, un peu gênée : « Cette entreprise, je l'avais créée avec mon ex-mari. »

Thranduil parut étonné : - « Vous voulez dire que vous avez été mariée ? Quand vous dites "ex", c'est qu'il est mort ? Pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. »

\- « Non, il n'est pas mort. Dans notre monde, quand on ne s'aime plus, on se sépare, que l'on soit mariés ou non il suffit de signer des papiers pour que tout finisse. » Je dis cela en regardant Thorin.

\- « Voilà une bien étrange coutume », dit Thranduil, « pour nous les elfes, et je pense que pour les nains il en va de même… » Il regarda Thorin. « …La personne avec laquelle nous choisissons de nous unir, c'est pour la vie mais il peut y avoir des exceptions, regardez-nous Camille et moi. » Il dit cela pour se rattraper, il voyait mon air embarrassé et les regards que Thorin m'envoyait.

Le silence reprit, je n'osais plus rien dire. Une sonnerie retentit dans le salon où nous dînions tous les quatre.

Camille fut la première à réagir et dit : - « Marie-f, je crois que ton téléphone sonne ! »

\- « C'est pas possible, il n'y a pas de réseau ici. » Dis-je.

\- « Regarde, il est allumé ! »

Je me levai pour voir, je portais ma main à la bouche lorsque je vis le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran tous se levèrent en voyant ma réaction, ma main se mit à trembler lorsque je décrochai.

\- « Allo Richaarrrd, c'est toi ? »

\- « Ho! Marie-f, on m'a enlevé et torturé, j'ai été obligé de dire ton nom et Mirkwood. C'est grâce à la magie que je peux communiquer avec toi il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler, c'est Bilg, non, Balg. »

\- « Tu veux dire Bolg ? » Je me tournai pour regarder Camille et je posai mon I-Phone sur la table pour le mettre sur haut-parleur afin que tous entendent.

Une voix gutturale retentit dans la pièce : - « L'Humaine que l'on nomme Marie-f, viens retrouver mon maître si tu veux que ce Richard vive. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un soldat de la garde de Thranduil : - « Seigneur, nous sommes assiégés par des orcs ! »

\- « C'est bon, je viens, ne lui fais pas de mal. » Dis-je sans regarder ceux qui m'entouraient.

Le téléphone s'éteignit de lui-même.

Thorin m'attrapa par les épaules et me dit : - « Non, tu ne peux pas aller avec ce monstre il n'y a pas de marché qui tienne, je refuse que tu te livres pour ce Richard, si c'est bien lui. »

Je regardai Camille furtivement, elle avait compris la pièce manquante à nos questions venait de me téléphoner.

\- « Thorin, je n'ai jamais dit que je me livrerai. » Je me détachai de lui pour sortir de mon sac ma petite arbalète et lui dis : - « C'est avec ça que je vais aider Richard, comme je l'ai fait pour vous avec les trolls. »

Nous nous trouvions tous dans le grand hall derrière les grandes portes se trouvait une armée d'orcs et mon ex-mari. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient, j'étais à présent moins sûre de moi. Thorin le vit, il attrapa ma main libre et me dit : - « Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, pas après ce qu'il t'a fait. »

\- « S'il devait mourir ici par ma faute, je pense que j'aurais du mal à me regarder dans une glace. C'est peut-être un nul, mais il n'en reste pas moins celui qui a partagé une partie de ma vie. Je peux t'assurer que rien ne changera entre nous mon amour. » Je l'embrassai tendrement.

Je fis signe à Thranduil pour que l'on ouvre une des portes je cachai ma main armée dans mon dos. Je poussai un long souffle pour évacuer mon stress, j'avançai la tête haute et le pas assuré pour ne pas montrer ma peur.

 **\ PDV général /**

Camille s'approcha de Thorin et lui dit : - « Vous avez une femme très courageuse, ne doutez jamais d'elle. »

Thorin regardait partir Marie-f et lui répondit : - « Non, ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de l'inconscience si ça tourne mal… Camille, je ne veux pas la perdre. » Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

\- « Pour ça ce n'est pas un problème, regardez plus haut. »

Thorin leva les yeux et vit qu'au-dessus des portes, il y avait des passerelles où plusieurs elfes étaient armés d'arcs et d'arbalètes géantes, prêts à tirer pour défendre Marie-f ils visaient les orcs par des meurtrières de la grandeur de leurs armes.

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je vis Richard, il était dans un sale état, sa chemise en jean était couverte de sang et son pantalon en toile était déchiré aux genoux il se tenait un bras qui avait l'air salement amoché.

Je restais à une bonne distance pour parler : - « Bon, je suis là. Bolg, relâche-le, c'est entre toi et moi Richard, regarde-moi. Bolg, qui est ton maître ? Richard, tiens-toi prêt à courir allons Bolg, tu peux me le dire à présent. Richard, à trois tu fonces vers les portes, ok ? » Il fit signe que oui, je parlais vite pour embrouiller Bolg je me préparai à tirer. « 1, 2, 3 ! » Je tendis mon bras pour loger une flèche dans l'épaule armée de Bolg, il poussa un cri de douleur Richard détala comme un lapin et entra dans la forteresse. Je marchais en même temps à reculons pour tirer encore une flèche dans le ventre du monstre albinos. La porte se referma devant moi avant que les orcs ne réagissent, et une pluie de flèches et de javelots en bois s'abattit sur les assaillants. Je me suis mise à trembler, je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de faire quelqu'un m'attrapa dans ses bras, je pensais que c'était Thorin mais il était bien trop grand. Richard me colla contre lui et me dit : - « Marie-f, merci, pardon pour ce que j'ai fait mais il m'a torturé si longtemps… J'ai essayé de tenir mais à chaque fois c'était plus violent. »

Il perdit l'équilibre, il tomba sur un genou et partit en arrière en s'évanouissant je dus me défaire de ses bras pour ne pas tomber avec lui.

Camille s'approcha de nous et regarda Richard : - « C'est lui ton ex alors ?! » Elle s'approcha plus près et ajouta : - « Non mais c'est pas possible comme il lui ressemble ! » Elle regardait Thorin, elle faisait des va-et-vient de la tête pour les comparer.

\- « Marie-f, il est super... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Thorin l'écoutait.

\- « Camille, je vous en prie, finissez votre phrase, il est quoi ? » Dit le nain, qui avait du mal à digérer que l'Humain ait pu prendre son Unique dans les bras.

\- « Eh bien, je voulais dire, avec une barbe plus longue... »

\- « Ferme-la, Camille. » Dis-je.

\- « Non, j'insiste. » Dit Thorin.

\- « … Une barbe et une tignasse plus longue… »

\- « Non Camille, je t'en prie. » Recommençai-je, implorante.

\- « Marie-f, arrête de lui couper la parole veux-tu ! » S'énerva Thorin.

\- « Bon ok, il vous ressemble énormément, on dirait des jumeaux mais lui est plus grand. Je comprends que Marie-f soit attirée par vous, voilà je l'ai dit.

Thranduil appela des soigneurs pour transporter Richard dans leurs officines je n'osais plus regarder Thorin après les déclarations de Camille, qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Mais quel boulet celle-là à dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait !

 _ **UN CHAPITRE TRES LONG, MAIS J'AVAIS DU MAL A LE COUPER DONC VOUS SAVEZ QUI EST LE NOUVEAU VENU, PAS TROP DÉÇUS J'ESPERE ! MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES ET LES PETITES ETOILES QUI ME FONT TOUJOURS PLAISIR, MERCI INFINIMENT.**_


	37. Chapter 37 Tu es à moi Humain

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ce chapitre explique comment Richard se retrouve en Terre du Milieu, (chapitre retouchait pour ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu) bonne lecture on se retrouve à la fin.**

 _** Sauron découvrit grâce à ses espions, Aulë cherchait à retrouver sa fille , le Valar missionna le magicien gris pour la ramener de ce monde dont il n'avait plus axé, ses connaissances du future de la terre du milieu et la prophétie qui été en elle, Sauron devait se les approprier il devait devancer le magicien à tout prix, il concentra ses pouvoirs dans un artéfact pour la faire venir à lui il envoya une petite escouade pour l'enlever **_

Toute la journée je ne pansai qu'à ma femme, ma remise en question devenait évidente mon comportement avec elle était injuste , je lui avais fait vivre un vrai calvaire depuis plusieurs mois mes reproches n'avaient aucun sens, mon désir aveugle d'avoir des enfants avec la femme que j'aimais, apprendre la douloureuse nouvelle sûre sa stérilité m'avait fait perdre pied au lieu de la soutenir j'avais choisis d'être un lâche, je n'arrivais pas à dire les mots qui me faisait souffrir alors j'avais choisi la facilité qui été de la rejeter et de l'accuser que tout était de sa faute au point de demander le divorce comme si toutes ces années n'avaient pas comptées entre nous.

L'ascenseur était prit, je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre notre appartement je devais avoir une discussion sincère avec elle et lui dire que j'avais agit comme un sale con égoïste et lui faire mes excuses en priant qu'elle me pardonne .J'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop tard car sur la table du salon était posés les papiers qui mettaient un terme à notre mariage, ils n'attendaient plus que sa signature.

J'arrivais enfin sur notre palier essoufflé, les portes de l'ascenseur allez ce fermé quand je crus apercevoir Marie-f avec un énorme sac à dos. Je rentrais tout de même dans notre appartement, elle n'y était pas sur la table du salon les papiers étaient étalés, Maire-f avait signée la fin de notre mariage, il n'y avait plus de doute c'était bien elle que j'avais vu partir.

Avant de ressortir, je déchirais le contrat de notre divorce et je claquais la porte pour me précipiter à sa poursuite, je déboulais les escaliers comme un fou, où pouvait t'elle partir comme ça, je la voyais au loin, elle marchait vite , je me suis mis à courir pour la rattraper tout en essayant de l'appeler. Elle ne m'entendait pas, elle se dirigeait vers le jardin public, il allait bientôt fermer qui allait t'elle retrouver avec son gros sac de voyage et où partait elle ? Elle ne marchait plus, Maire-f courait presque .Je me trouvais de l'autre côté du boulevard, je t'entais de traverser la route malgré la circulation j'évitais deux fois de me faire écraser. J'arrivais enfin devant les grilles Marie-f se dirigeait vers le coin le plus reculé du parc, je me dépêchais d'entrer avant d'être vu par le gardien , maintenant que j'étais dans le parc , je marchais plus lentement pour rependre m'a respiration ,j'étais curieux de voir avec qui Marie-f avait rendez-vous , elle venait de poser son sac sur un banc , elle tournait la tête de tous les côtés à la recherche de l'inconnu sûrement .

Richard ne vit pas le petit groupe qui se dissimulaient dans la pénombre des arbres pour rester le plus invisible possible et ce jeter sur l'humaine t'elle était leurs mission et la ramener à leur maître. Richard ne vit rien de tout cela si non, il serait sortit de sa cachette pour la prévenir, il vit un vieil homme en costume gris venir vers elle , ils échangèrent quelque mots l'homme en costume attrapa Marie-f par le bras et comme par magie ils disparurent , Richard n'en croyait pas ses yeux , il sortit de sa cachette pour courir là où se trouvée sa femme, il se mit à l'appelé plusieurs fois ,il tourna la tête de tous les côtés nulle trace d'eux .

Le groupe n'avait pas été assez rapide pour devancer le magicien, ils virent l'humain mal se diriger là où se trouvait la femelle qu'ils devaient ramener au maître, il paraissait la connaitre pour ne pas revenir bredouille et subir le courroux de Sauron ils décidèrent d'agir et d'enlever l'homme.

Richard sentit un coup violent dans les reins qui l'obligea à tomber à genoux et un autre au niveau de la nuque sa vision se troubla par la douleur avent de sombrer il vit une paire de botte en cuir s'approcher de lui sa tête toucha lourdement le sol. Le chef du petit groupe brisa la pierre que leur maître leurs avait donnés et disparurent avec l'Humain dans un éclaire.

Richard se réveilla avec un mal de crane carabiné, il était à plat ventre les yeux toujours fermaient par la douleur, il sentait la nausée monter dû à sa migraine, il inspira lentement pour calmer les battements de son mal de tête .Il se mit à quatre pattes la douleur qu'il avait dans les reins lui rappela son agression, Il ne les avait pas vu venir que lui voulait on ? D'une main il toucha ses poches il avait encore ses clefs son portefeuille, son portable, on ne lui avait rien volé mais alors pourquoi ? il réussit à s'assoir et se massa les tempes .Richard ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, il ne voyait rien le noir complet il eut peur d'être aveugle par le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête , il n'y avait aucune source de lumière qui aurait put l'aider à discerner où il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas de bruit que le silence total ce qui fit monter son angoisse. Il se posa mille questions pour résumer sa situation pourquoi il avait été agressé et pourquoi on ne lui avait rien volé et où se trouvait il?

Richard réalisa qu'il avait son portable si il avait assez de batterie, il pourrait le mettre en lampe torche et enfin voir où il se trouvait , le portable émit une faible lumière il constata que le sol était fait de terre battu noir, le mur sur quel il c'était appuyé de la roche brut noir aussi , il posa sa main contre la pierre pour s'aider à ce lever ses jambes chancelaient encore, il prit son temps pour avoir un meilleur équilibre, il avança pas à pas la main contre ce mur de roche il en fit le tour en découvrant qu'il était dans une cellule, il se retrouva devant une porte en bois pleine sans grille voila pourquoi il ne voyait rien, il leva son portable au dessus de sa tête la même roche noir à l'évidence sa prison était taillée dans une grotte .

Richard se rapprocha de la porte et tenta d'appeler pour montrer qu'il était réveillé si on lui réclamait une rançon, il avait assez d'argent pour la payer l'entreprise de yacht de luxe qu'ils avaient créés avec Maire-f leurs permettaient de vivre largement, il n'y eu aucune réponse à ses appels, il repartit s'assoir contre le mur face à la porte et éteignit son portable pour l'économiser. Il attendit mais personne ne vint. Richard engourdit par la fatigue et les coups que son corps avait reçu il tentait de luter contre le sommeil, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et malgré lui il sombra son corps glissa contre le sol, il rêva de Marie-f de la façon qu'elle avait disparu l'image de sa femme se mélangées avec celle d'une forme étrange presque humaine elle avait l'aura d'une flamme sa voix s'insinuer dans son esprit sans que Richard puisse lui résister elle était envoutante.

Richard se réveilla en sursaut la gorge serrait et le ventre nouait son cœur battant fort une fois de plus les rêves qu'il faisait se transformaient en cauchemars horribles, les vissions qu'il avait été des champs de batailles d'une autre époques les armures des soldats étaient étranges il n'était pas sûr qu'elles dataient du moyen âge, il tentait d'oublier les morts par milliers la couleur du sang le cri des mourants la sauvagerie des combats ça lui semblait tellement réel mais pourquoi rêvait il de cela alors qu'il n'avait jamais été branché époque médiéval c'était plutôt le truc de Marie-f avec son engouement de la terre du milieu, elle était incollable sur le sujet .Elle pouvait regarder en boucle ces films tout un weekend end entier en s'empiffrant de pop corne et vider une boite de mouchoir jetable tellement elle pleurait pour son obsession de ce nain chevelu qui partait pour une quête retrouver sa montagne à mes yeux il était vraiment ridicule; je ne les avait jamais vraiment regardés en faite je ne connaissait que très peu de chose sur cette histoire, ces weekend end là je préférait m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour travailler que de la voir se mettre dans état là.

Depuis quand était il dans cette cellule ? Richard toucha son visage le poil drue d'une barbe lui indiqua qu'il devait être enfermé depuis au moins deux à trois semaines, comment ce faisait il qu'il n'avait pas faim ni soif. Il attendait toujours et encore un signe de ses ravisseurs, voulait on l'affaiblir psychologiquement pour qu'il craque mais dans quel but ?

Sauron se vengea des incapables qui avaient ratés leurs missions, ils les firent dévorer par des Wargs aux appétits féroces. Faute de mieux Sauron étudia l'Humain, il s'infiltra dans ses rêves et découvrit que cet homme était finalement facile à corrompre, il allait le briser plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait, Sauron prenait plaisir à le tourmenter par des visions d'horreurs, la suite de son plan allez bientôt commencer. L'humain serait son espion pour lui ramener la fille d'Aulë .

Les rêves de Richard était axé uniquement sûre Marie-f la voix envoutante lui posait toujours la même question où était elle ? Richard n'en avait aucune idée à chaque réveil il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un interrogatoire son cerveau bouillonnait à force d'être harcelait par la même question. Il ne cherchait même pas une idée pour s'évader, ses neurones était comme au ralentit incapable de réfléchir ou de trouver des réponses rationnels à sa détention, il subissait tout simplement.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer de la lumière qui le rendit aveugle pour un temps , il se protégea les yeux en croisant les bras. Dans le contre jour, il aperçu deux ombres venir vers lui, Richard n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions ni voir leurs visages, il reçu une volée de coups de fouet pour le sortir de sa cellule le deuxième individu était passé derrière lui attrapa ses cheveux pour le faire avancer à quatre pattes, il tentait de se débattre les coups de fouets redoublés. On le fit traverser des couloirs taillaient dans la même roche noir que sa cellule et illuminer par des flambeaux. Ils débouchèrent sur une sortie, Richard respira une goulée d'aire chaud qui lui assécha la gorge et les yeux, ces deux brutes le trainèrent sur une plate forme de pierre, on le releva sens ménagement et il put voir enfin à qui il avait affaire, il écarquilla des yeux quand il vit les visages des deux monstres leurs peaux étaient sombres presque noir des oreilles pointues des yeux sans expressions humaines des nez à peine formés et des bouches aux dents pointues acérées , ils étaient presque nus un pagne fait de cuir les habillaient juste.

Richard fut prit de terreur ses jambes flageolèrent ces être monstrueux qui lui faisait face n'était pas de son monde, il était dans un cauchemar éveillé où était il arrivait? Les deux orcs le collèrent à un poteau de bois ses chevilles, sa taille et son cou étaient attachés par des sangles de cuirs, Richard se débattit comme il pouvait mais ils étaient bien trop fort on lui attacha les poignets à des chaines fixées au sol il avait les bras tendus vers le bas, les monstres reculèrent en poussant des sortes de ricanements en voyant l'humain attachait ainsi.

Un des orcs s'approcha de lui et de sa main aux ongles griffus attrapa son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder c'est d'une voix guttural qu'il s'adressa à lui :- Le maître va venir te parler Humain.

Richard tournait les yeux de tous les côtés pour voir où il se trouvait à première vu il était dans une forteresse en ruine la plupart des murs étaient effondrés, il entendit un sifflement qui sortait de l'arche en pierre qui ce trouvé face à lui, un feu lumineux fit son apparition en son centre ce trouvé une forme noir et longiligne au contour presque humaine, Richard la reconnut de suite, elle venait le hanter dans ses rêves à lui poser toujours la même question "où était Marie-f?".

La silhouette fantomatique s'arrêta sous l'arche, Richard se raidit la peur lui retournait le ventre qu'allait il lui faire? Une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête _"Allons humain n'est pas peur je suis là pour t'aider"_. Richard n'en crut pas ses oreilles il entendait clairement cette voix dans son esprit comment c'était possible sa peur se fit plus grande." _Ne veux tu pas savoir où ce trouve ta_ _compagne?"_ Richard hésita à répondre _:-_ Si bien sur je veux savoir ! Qui est cet homme en gris ? C''est lui qui la enlevée _,_ mais où suis je pourquoi vous m'avez attaché _?:-"C'est pour ta sécurité , tu es si fragile humain, je vais te montrer ce que l'homme en gris en a fait , il la livré à une troupes de nains violent et brutaux ses connaissances sur la terre du Milieu leurs sont nécessaires"_ Richard ouvrit grand ses yeux rougis par la chaleur et bégaya _:-_ Vous … vous voulez dire que nous …nous sommes en terre du Milieu? Mais c'est une histoire qui se trouve dans un livre c'est impossible ? :- _"Tais-toi ! Humain et regarde plutôt " ._ Une vision apparut dans le cerveau de Richard , » il voyait Maire-f les mains attachaient par une corde tenu par un homme de petite taille juchait sur un poney , il la faisait marcher à côté de lui est n'hésitait pas à tirer sur ses liens pour la faire trébucherce qui provoquait l'hilarité de ses autres compagnons _,_ Richard fronça des sourcils et le reconnu de suite c'était le nain aux yeux bleus du film le chef qui partait pour reprendre sa montagne _._

Sauron se félicita la manipulation de l'humain était vraiment facile, il pouvait semer dans son esprit la graine de sa vengeance _"_ _Regarde humain ceux qu'ils osent faire à ta femme_ " Une autre vision arriva dans son cerveau et Richard put voir ce que subissait Marie-f , les nains avaient établis un camps dans la forêt, sa femme était attachée par une cheville à un arbre tel un animal, ils lui avaient posé une gamelle à quelque mètre d'elle pour qu'elle puisse manger, Marie-f avait l'air affamée et tendit les bras mais la corde n'était pas assez longue pour qu'elle puisse attraper son repas ce qui provoqua une fois de plus les rires moqueurs de ces nains. Richard avait le coeur serré et ses poings se serrèrent faisant cliqueter ses chaines de voir Maire-f mal traitait comme ça, s'il avait cette pourriture nabot entre les mains il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Sauron jubilait c'était de mieux en mieux, mais il ne devait pas aller trop vite, il mit un terme aux visions et ordonna qu'on le ramène dans sa cellule, il plongea Richard dans le sommeil.

Richard se réveilla en sursaut, il se croyait allongé sur son canapé à faire un cauchemar mais non il était revenu dans sa cellule mais cette fois ci, il y avait une torche fixée au mur. Il était en Terre du Milieu, il avait rejoins le monde où se trouvait Maire-f, il ne chercha même pas comment c'était possible la voix qui était constamment dans sa tête l'empêchait de réfléchir .Il ne pensait qu'à Marie-f qui subissait tous ces mauvais traitement par cette tribut de nains barbares. Il était ici et elle ailleurs mais où? Son coeur battait plus fort pour la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, il refusait de la voir souffrir et maltraitée ainsi, il devait faire quelque chose, il était prêt à tout pour la sortir de cet enfer.

Sauron exultait son plan avancé à grand pas, il ne lui restait qu'a trouver une destination pour trouver l'humaine et se débarrasser d'Oakenshield et enfin régner sur la montagne et étendre son pouvoir sur ce monde.

Richard ne voyait pas les jours passer, qu'il était captif depuis plusieurs mois ses vêtement était tout déchirés et usés sa barbe avait poussée ainsi que ses cheveux ses yeux étaient cernés et creusés il avait beaucoup maigris par le manque de nourriture et des mauvais traitements que lui infligés les orcs à chaque fois qu'on le sortait de sa cellule pour voir" le maître" c'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait à présent. Le "maître" lui avait fait voir d'autre visions de Marie-f de plus en plus violente, les nains n'hésitaient pas à la frapper lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas ses corvées rapidement, Richard sentait la rage monter en lui, son coeur se brisa lorsque une nouvelle vision encore plus horrible que les autres lui apparu "le maître" l'obligea à voir le nain aux yeux bleu qui d'abuser de Marie-f il lui déchirait ses vêtements il la voyait hurler et pleurait elle se débattait contre lui mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle .Richard n'avait plus que la haine en lui et une envie de vengeance et de meurtre bouillait en lui , il chercha en vint un endroit et en un éclaire un nom lui vint à l'esprit la forêt de Mirkwood c'était le seul endroit qu'il avait retenu quand il avait regardé les cinq minutes d'un des films voila la destination qu'il devait donner au "maître".

Sauron était arrivé enfin à son but ultime sa marionnette d'humain était prêt à passer à l'acte. Azog et son fils Bolg ses plus fidèles serviteurs venait de lui apprendre que la reine Galadriel le roi Elrond et Saruman venaient sauver Gandalf , ils devaient ignorer la présence de l'humain il chargea Bolg de le déplacer dans une autre cachette avant de partir pour retrouver l'humaine. Sauron se savait encore faible, il n'était pas de taille à se battre contre eux trois en même temps.

Il ordonna que Bolg se charge de livrer l'homme contre la femme et de le laisser partir, elle aurait surement de la pitié en découvrant que cet humain était arrivé dans ce monde, elle viendrait le sauver, les pouvoirs de Sauron ferait fonctionner cette petite boite qu'il appelait téléphone pour un appel.

Les troupes d'orcs marchaient sur la forêt de Mirkwood à sa tête le général Bolg et l'humain. Richard marchait comme un zombi, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait et où il allait la voix bourdonnait toujours et encore dans sa tête "haine, vengeance et mort" ces mots tournait en boucle dans son esprit avec le visage du Nain aux yeux bleus. Le "maître" lui avait expliquait quand passer à l'action mais il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons, si Marie-f semblait heureuse avec ce nain, il ne devait rien montrer de ses sentiments hostiles contre toutes cette tributs de barbares c'est comme cela qu'il accomplirait sa mission et ramenait au "maitre " sa femme et enfin ils seraient réunis pour toujours.

Le bataillon d'orcs déboucha devant la forteresse du roi Thranduil, ils se placèrent pour tenir un siège et lancer une fausse attaque , Bolg donna le téléphone à Richard pour passer son appel, le plan se déroulait comme le maître l'avait prévu l'humaine aller venir pour discuter. Richard se tenait à côté de Bolg sens escorte. Les portes s'ouvrir et une femme apparu, elle avançait une main dans le dos, elle s'arrêta à une bonne distance et ce mit a parler très vite et fort, elle s'adressait à l'humain et Bolg à la fois quand elle compta 1.2.3.

Bolg joua son rôle à la perfection, l'humain partait rejoindre sa compagne le piège de Sauron allait se refermer sur l'humaine de l'autre monde.

Richard reprit un peu de lucidité en voyant Marie-f venir à son secourt, il se mit à courir vers les portes lorsque sa femme lui en donna l'ordre. Il était enfin en place pour accomplir sa mission Marie-f le rejoignit dans le grand hall il l'attrapa pour la remercier mais ses forces le quittèrent et il s'évanouit.

 **SAURON T'ES TROP FORT, IL FALLAIT BIEN CE CHAPITRE POUR SUIVRE LES AVENTURES DE MARIE-F ET COMPRENDRE CE PAUVRE RICHARD MANIPULAIT PAR THE BEST SUPER VILAIN.**


	38. Chapter 38 Ca change tout

**BONJOUR A TOUS, UN CHAPITRE REMANIÉ POUR CEUX QUI L'AURAIENT DÉJÀ LU. On se retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture !**

Richard était entre les mains des soigneurs tandis que Marie-f faisait les cent pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle voulait savoir s'il allait mieux mais surtout s'il était capable de parler ce n'était pas vraiment son état physique qui l'inquiétait mais elle souhaitait savoir comment il s'était retrouvé en Terre du Milieu et comment il s'était retrouvé prisonnier de Bolg.

Thorin tournait en rond, l'air pensif, dans le hall. Les mots de Marie-f se bousculaient dans sa tête en boucle : « Il te ressemble mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai choisi d'être ton Unique, je t'aime sincèrement Thorin, mon amour pour toi est vrai et réel, crois-moi. » Elle lui avait donné un tendre baiser, avant de partir à la suite des soigneurs qui transportaient le fameux Richard.

Il avait une mauvaise intuition, le fait que l'ex-mari revienne dans la vie de son Unique n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux deux. Thorin redoutait que Marie-f change d'avis sur leur relation avec Richard qui arrive blessé et torturé : il se jette à ses pieds, il s'excuse de tout, elle pouvait très bien retourner dans ses bras. Le nain avait le regard dans le vague avec toutes ces questions, il ne vit pas arriver celle qui glissa une main pour la passer sous son bras et se coller à lui. Il leva le regard et découvrit Camille, il était toujours surpris par la familiarité qu'avaient ces Humaines avec les hommes qui n'étaient pas le leur. C'est ce que fit Camille, elle venait de le prendre par le bras et faire comme s'il se connaissait depuis toujours. Camille ne prêta aucune attention à sa gêne, elle voyait bien qu'il était préoccupé depuis l'arrivée de Richard et les remarques qu'elle avait faites sur leurs ressemblances n'avait rien arrangé, elle devait se rattraper et lui prouver qu'elle le soutenait.

\- « Seigneur Thorin… » Elle avait mis les formes pour qu'il écoute mieux. « Seigneur Thorin, il ne faut pas vous en faire, Marie-f est assez forte pour ne pas retomber dans les bras de son ex, faites-lui confiance, moi non plus je n'aime pas qu'il soit ici. Marie-f est très remontée contre lui, elle ne l'aime plus je peux vous l'assurer, c'est avec vous qu'elle veut faire sa vie et personne d'autre. »

\- « En êtes-vous sûre ? Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour lui. » Le nain ne paraissait pas convaincu par sa remarque.

Thranduil s'approcha d'eux en fronçant ses gros sourcils : - « Camille, êtes-vous obligée de prendre le bras du seigneur Thorin pour lui parler ? »

Camille se détacha du nain pour venir prendre celui de Thranduil : - « Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a que vous dans mon cœur, mon roi. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui prendre un baiser.

Un soldat s'approcha d'eux pour leur signaler que les orcs avaient subi beaucoup de pertes et qu'ils avaient levé le camp, il n'y avait plus de danger. Camille ne dit rien mais trouva trop facile ce qui venait de se passer lorsque les nains prendraient la fuite, les orcs seront toujours à leur poursuite. D'ailleurs, comment allaient-ils faire ? Bilbo était introuvable et l'histoire était encore chamboulée par l'arrivée de Richard.

Un soigneur arriva pour leur dire que l'humain s'était réveillé et que Dame Marie-f les attendait pour entrer dans la chambre.

Marie-f se rongeait les ongles, elle était impatiente de faire passer à Richard un interrogatoire. Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit arriver Thorin accompagné de Thranduil au bras de Camille.

Elle s'approcha du Nain et le prit par les mains, puis l'éloigna du couple de quelques pas pour parler seule avec lui : - « Thorin, je veux que tu saches que tout ce qui sera dit dans cette chambre ne changera rien entre nous, je t'aime et Richard n'a plus sa place dans mon cœur, c'est à toi qu'il appartient à présent. » Elle prit la main de Thorin pour la poser à plat sur sa poitrine : - « Il ne bat que pour toi, je suis ton Unique. »

Thorin l'approcha de lui et, dans le creux de l'oreille, lui dit : - « J'ai confiance en toi mon aimée, mais pour ce qui est de l'autre, j'ai des doutes sur ses intentions. » Il embrassa Marie-f et ils rentrèrent tous dans la chambre.

Richard somnolait, allongé dans un grand lit il avait les yeux fermés mais entendait ceux qui arrivaient. Il papillonna des yeux pour les ouvrir sur Marie-f, il lui tendit la main mais elle ne répondit pas à son geste. Tous observaient la scène entre les deux ex, Thorin s'était mis en retrait pour ne pas gêner son Unique.

Marie-f contourna le lit et s'assit sur son bord, puis, d'un ton neutre, lui dit : - « Bonjour Richard, comment te sens-tu ? »

\- « Mieux depuis que je t'ai retrouvée… Ho! Marie-f, si tu savais comme j'ai souffert, il m'a torturé pour que je lui dise où tu étais. » Richard se redressa d'un bond pour prendre la main de la jeune femme, qu'elle retira d'un geste vif. Il retomba sur ses coussins.

\- « De qui parles-tu Richard, qui t'a torturé et comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » Elle en avait une très bonne idée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir comment il était arrivé en Terre du Milieu, elle insista : « Allons parle, n'aies pas peur, ici tu ne risques plus rien. »

\- « Il se faisait appeler le "maître", il m'a enfermé dans un cachot dans le noir complet pendant plusieurs mois. Je vais te dire comment tout a commencé. » Richard se cala dans ses coussins et raconta son histoire à partir du moment où il l'avait aperçue dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à sa rencontre avec l'homme en gris dans le parc de temps à autre, il jetait des regards au nain qui se tenait en retrait. Richard garda le meilleur pour la fin, il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et reprit le fil de son histoire : l'arrivée des monstres, les coups qu'il avait reçus avant son enlèvement jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le "maître". Sa voix passait de calme à angoissée lorsqu'il parlait des tortures qu'il avait subies.

Marie-f ne montrait rien de ce qu'elle ressentait face à Richard, mais elle bouillait que Sauron ait pu s'en prendre à lui pour l'avoir «elle ». Dans les plans de ce monstre, Richard n'était qu'une victime, comme on dit, "un dommage collatéral" dans son envie de la capturer. Marie-f se garda bien de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait, elle se tourna pour regarder Camille et d'un simple coup d'œil elles se comprirent, les pièces du puzzle étaient enfin en place.

\- « Bon Richard, nous allons te laisser te reposer. Je te remercie pour tes explications et je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que tu as subi par ma faute, tu étais là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit, je suis navrée ne crois pas que je sois sans cœur, je te plains vraiment. Nous repasserons plus tard. » Elle se leva pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Ils allaient tous repartir lorsque Richard dit : - « Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai suivie ? »

Marie-f se retourna et s'approcha au pied du lit, Richard la regardait d'un drôle d'air : - « Non, je t'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée, mais vas-y, dis-moi. »

Tous étaient attentifs à la déclaration qu'allait faire l'Humain, surtout Thorin, qui était sur la défensive depuis qu'il était dans cette chambre.

Richard se racla la gorge : - « Avant de partir à ta poursuite, je suis rentré dans notre appartement et j'ai vu que tu avais trouvé les papiers du divorce. » Les mains de Marie-f se crispèrent sur le montant du lit, ses yeux se plissèrent de colère. – « Ce soir-là, je suis rentré pour avoir une explication avec toi je voulais te faire mes excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, oui je suis un sale con d'avoir agi comme ça mais il faut que... »

\- « Stop Richard, ne dis plus rien, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la suite. » Elle avait la gorge serrée, les larmes lui embrumaient les yeux.

\- « Ecoute-moi, j'ai déchiré les papiers, je ne veux plus divorcer, c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivie. Je t'aime toujours Marie-f, mon envie d'avoir des enfants m'a fait perdre la tête, je ne me suis pas mis à ta place. Je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot égoïste, me pardonneras-tu ? » Il avait pris une voix chevrotante et un air triste.

\- « Te fous pas de ma gueule, avec tes excuses tu m'as pourrie la vie pendant plusieurs mois, tu m'as trompée ouvertement avec d'autres femmes, ne le nie pas ! Mes amies m'avaient mise en garde sur tes liaisons mais j'ai fermé les yeux. » La voix de Marie-f montait dans les aigus sous la colère : - « J'ai été trop conne avec toi d'avoir tout accepté sans rien dire, j'étais aveugle car je t'aimais, mais tout ça c'est fini tu m'entends ? Tu oses me dire que nous sommes toujours mariés ?! Dans tes rêves mon pauvre Richard ! » Elle tenta de retirer son alliance qui résistait toujours.

Elle tourna la tête pour s'adresser à Thorin : - « Donne-moi ta dague que je puisse la retirer. »

Thorin, qui était resté silencieux comme les autres, lui dit : - « Il n'est pas question que tu te mutiles pour une bague, je refuse que tu te fasses mal. »

Elle s'adressa à Thranduil d'un air désespéré : - « Vous devez bien avoir une loi qui met fin à un mariage, non ? »

\- « Je suis désolé mais l'union chez nous est sacrée, un mariage ne peut être désuni, il n'y a que la mort qui peut séparer deux être mariés. »

\- « Très bien, si je ne trouve pas de solution pour notre séparation ici je la trouverai ailleurs. Richard, ce n'est pas avec des excuses que je changerai d'avis, je ne suis plus la femme que tu as connue, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ici, il m'aime et je l'aime aussi il n'est pas question que tu t'interposes entre nous sous prétexte que nous sommes encore liés, pour moi ça ne veut plus rien dire, c'est bien clair ? »

\- « Tu ne peux pas oublier toutes ces années que nous avons passées ensemble, tous ces bons moments que nous avons partagés, notre lune de miel torride, les voyages, nos fous rires, la complicité que nous avions, tout ça tu ne peux pas les effacer. » Il avait dit tout ça haut et fort pour que le nain soit directement visé.

\- « Si Richard, toi tu l'as bien fait en un après-midi à la sortie de l'hôpital. » Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, son cœur s'était crispé lorsqu'il avait évoqué tous ces souvenirs une fois de plus, il avait réussi à lui faire mal. Marie-f avait la gorge serrée, tous étaient sortis de la chambre lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner. Elle la claqua fort, elle ne vit pas le large sourire qui illuminait le visage de Richard le "maître" allait être fier de lui, le plan avançait comme prévu.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Thorin s'était éloigné, il avait la mine sombre le regard perdu, il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, les mots de Richard lui avaient fait plus de mal que la morsure d'un Warg. Thranduil et Camille attendaient que Marie-f arrive, elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte elle était furieuse contre Richard, et contre elle-même d'être si sensible et de pleurer. Elle avait besoin d'être dans les bras de Thorin elle le vit plus loin, il s'était isolé du couple, ses bras étaient croisés, son regard montrait qu'il était pensif. Elle s'approcha de lui pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille, mais deux mains la retinrent par les épaules ; Thorin la regardait avec ce visage sans expression, elle comprit que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle tenta de faire un pas de plus mais il força sur ses bras.

Le regard de Marie-f était interrogateur, ne comprenant pas son geste : - « Quoi ? Toi aussi tu as des choses à me dire ? » Dit-elle un peu brusquement. – « Thorin, ne me dis pas que tout est remis en question entre nous ? » Elle se maîtrisait pour ne pas flancher.

Thorin, les bras toujours tendus pour maintenir un espace entre eux, gardait le silence. Il cherchait les bons mots pour ne pas la blesser, pour lui la situation était devenue évidente.

Marie-f cherchait dans les yeux de Thorin le moyen d'être rassurée : - « Je t'assure que je ne le supporterais pas. » Sa voix tremblait, un poids lourd pesait sur sa poitrine.

L'expression du Nain avait changé, son visage était devenu grave, tout comme sa voix : - « Ecoute, Marie-f. »

Elle secoua la tête en voyant Thorin aussi sérieux, elle avança d'un pas mais il continuait à résister avec ses bras tendus : - « Thorin, je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus de moi, non, non ! Pas toi, pas encore ! » Elle dit cela d'un ton suppliant.

Thorin ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard, son cœur et sa gorge étaient serrés par le chagrin, il relâcha les bras de son Unique et lui dit : - « Marie-f, dans d'autres circonstances, que tu aies été mariée avec cet homme et que je puisse être un nain ordinaire m'aurait peu importé, mais nous avons des codes sur l'honneur et des protocoles à respecter. » Il ferma les yeux avant de finir sa phrase : - « Tu connais le principe de l'Unique. » Il les ferma encore plus lorsqu'il dit : - « Je vais être roi, je ne peux avoir une compagne encore mariée Marie-f, je suis navré mais comprend-moi… » Thorin ouvrit enfin les yeux, lui prit la main et la regarda tristement il finit sa phrase dans un chuchotement sous la douleur qu'il ressentait : - « Nous ne pouvons être ensemble. »

Marie-f retira sa main avec vigueur et recula de plusieurs pas comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Thorin la laissait tomber ? Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, il se comportait comme un lâche derrière son code de l'honneur. Elle voulait juste qu'on l'aime, ce n'était pas grand-chose, être dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'en demandait pas plus. Elle serra les poings en faisant rentrer ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour se ressaisir et prit la même expression que Thorin en ne montrant pas ses émotions elle avait dit à Richard qu'elle n'était plus la même, et bien elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle était devenue une femme forte.

Elle se força à déglutir pour éclaircir sa voix : - « Très bien, je comprends ta position et je ne voudrais pas te faire du tort, mais que devient la prophétie ? » Elle avait dit ça tout fort pour que Thranduil et Camille l'entendent.

Thorin s'était posé la question, il n'avait pas de réponse pour le moment avant qu'il ne parle, Marie-f s'adressa à Thranduil : - « Seigneur Thranduil, je souhaite déménager, ne le prenez pas mal mais je voudrais rejoindre la compagnie dans les cellules, je n'ai plus ma place ici. » Et avant que le roi donne sa réponse, elle prit la main de Camille pour partir, et elle planta les deux rois en enlevant son amie. Thorin la vit partir, son regard était malheureux mais résigné à la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

Camille tirait sur la main de son amie pour se détacher : - « Tu es folle, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Thorin t'aime, même s'il te dit le contraire, et toi tu acceptes sans te battre ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous, ça vous plaît d'être malheureux tous les deux ?! »

\- « Allons dans ta chambre, je vais ranger mes affaires. » Camille ouvrit la porte et Marie-f sentit quelque chose lui frôler la cuisse sans le voir. Camille claqua la porte d'agacement face à la situation absurde de son amie et Thorin se repousser alors qu'ils s'aimaient, quel gâchis.

Le lit se mit à bouger et Bilbo apparut, les filles poussèrent un cri de peur.

Camille mit sa main sur son cœur et dit : - « Putain Bilbo, vous nous avez fichu une de ses trouilles. »

Bilbo parut surpris que la jeune femme le connaisse sans être présenté.

\- « Pardon, je suis Camille, l'autre humaine qui vient du même monde que Marie-f et oui, je vous connais très bien, je sais ce qui vous rend invisible mais je ne dirais rien aussi, rassurez-vous. » Elle s'approcha de Bilbo et s'assit à côté de lui, puis ajouta : - « En vrai vous êtes trop chou monsieur Sacquet. » Elle lui tendit la main pour le saluer, main qu'il serra avec un peu de retenue.

Marie-f s'approcha de son ami et se pencha pour lui prendre la main : - « Enfin Bilbo, on se retrouve ! Mais où étais-tu mon ami ? Je me demandais si tu avais pu passer les portes des elfes en nous suivant de loin. »

\- « La forteresse est si grande que je me suis perdu plus d'une fois, entre trouver de quoi manger, où je pouvais dormir, et vous retrouver, tout ça n'a pas été facile car vous êtes tous séparés les uns des autres. » Il posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

\- « Bilbo, je vais te faciliter les choses, je vais retrouver les nains en bas dans les cellules pour que nous soyons tous réunis et pour partir d'ici afin de continuer la quête de Thorin. » En évoquant le nom du Nain, elle ressentit une pointe dans la poitrine, sa gorge se noua encore une fois et les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour se contrôler et pour ravaler les larmes et les émotions qu'elle avait à fleur de peau.

\- « Comment allons-nous faire Marie-f ? Il y a des elfes partout et en plus, une évasion de plusieurs nains, ça ne va pas être discret. »

\- « Ca Bilbo c'est mon job, Thranduil va fermer les yeux pour leur évasion, son intérêt est que les nains partent d'ici et retournent à Erebor. » Camille dit cela en regardant Marie-f, elle faisait allusion à la requête de Thranduil.

Marie-f, tout en parlant, finit de boucler son sac avec un regard bienveillant, elle dit : - « Bilbo, je te laisse avec Camille, elle va tout t'expliquer pour le départ et au fait Camille, fais en sorte que Richard nous suive, même si les soigneurs disent qu'il est trop fragile pour partir, je le veux en bas avec nous. S'il pouvait se noyer par la même occasion dans notre fuite, ça arrangerait bien mes affaires… » Elle dit cela avec un regard pensif en imaginant la scène, et un petit sourire apparut : ploufff plus de Richard, "zut alors !".

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et ajouta : - « Camille, si tu pouvais dire au garde qui va m'accompagner de me donner une cellule vide sans homme ou nain ce serait bien je crois que si j'en ai un sous la main il va passer un sale quart d'heure, là tu vois je suis tellement remontée contre eux que je suis prête à aller péter la tronche à Smaug sans passer par la case Lacville. »

\- « Non, tu vas te calmer, je t'avoue que Richard m'a surprise, il nous cache quelque chose. Il ne faisait que regarder Thorin, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message tout en te parlant et Thorin, et bien… C'est Thorin, les nains sont comme les elfes, prendre la femme d'un autre est très mal vu surtout s'ils sont mariés. » Elle n'attendit pas que son amie réplique. Camille se leva du lit, sortit et referma la porte elle parla au soldat qui attendait ses ordres et, comme à son habitude, Camille n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Elle rentra et assura à Marie-f qu'elle serait tranquille. Bilbo se mit debout sur le lit et serra son amie contre lui ce geste affectueux lui avait manqué. Elle lui dit : - « On se retrouve bientôt. » Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Camille lui fit un clin d'œil et Marie-f ferma la porte.

La jeune femme suivit le garde et se retrouva devant la porte d'une des cellules, les nains se levèrent pour voir qui venait les rejoindre, la première à intervenir fut Féline : - « Et bien, tu en as mis du temps pour venir, tu étais perdue ou quoi ? »

\- « Salut Féline, c'est une longue histoire, mais vous saurez tous bientôt ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut. »

Marie-f entra dans la cellule et le garde ferma la porte, elle posa son sac et s'assit à même le sol. Elle attrapa son portable pour écouter de la musique et ferma les yeux pour se vider la tête le temps passa, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas qui venait la rejoindre.

Thorin était là à la regarder : elle était assise par terre en tailleur, elle était toujours dans la robe que Camille lui avait passée et, en étant assise ainsi, la robe était remontée très haut ses mains tapaient le rythme de la musique sur ses cuisses nues. Marie-f avait les yeux fermés, sa tête reposait contre le mur, il pouvait entendre le son sortir de ses écouteurs. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, il alla s'asseoir sur la paillasse qui servait de lit. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son Unique tout avait basculé en un instant, ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément et dans le temps qui a suivi il n'avait plus le droit d'être avec elle. Ce Richard avait trouvé les mots pour l'atteindre Thorin l'avait bien comprit : il aimait toujours sa femme, il ferait tout pour la garder, Thorin ne pouvait que s'incliner.

Marie-f allongea ses jambes et tira sur ses bras, elle enleva ses écouteurs, elle n'avait toujours pas vu Thorin. Elle tourna la tête et vit une masse sombre la regarder, elle sursauta quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule elle reconnut tout de suite Thorin, elle dit tout haut en regardant le plafond : - « Putain Camille tu abuses, j'en ai marre que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ! »

Elle se mit debout devant Thorin, ils se regardaient, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait parler. Sous la colère, Marie-f avait peur de dire n'importe quoi et de le regretter lui, il ne parlait pas par chagrin et résignation, même si son cœur rugissait en lui disant qu'il devait se battre pour son Unique. Elle ramassa son sac et le posa à côté de lui, elle l'ouvrit et sortit plusieurs vêtements et ses chaussures aux couleurs bizarres elle lui tourna le dos et lui dit : - « Vous pouvez m'aider à défaire ma robe ? Il faut juste tirer sur le lacet. »

Thorin fut choqué par son vouvoiement, mais il ne montra rien de son trouble. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, il tira doucement sur le lacet pour retenir ce moment Thorin prit son temps, il devait savourer cette intimité car il n'en aurait plus avec Marie-f. Du bout de ses doigts, il écarta les liens de la robe son dos apparaissait au fur et à mesure que le lacet s'écartait, il descendit jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements pour couvrir sa poitrine. Thorin avait envie de toucher sa peau, de suivre les dessins qui étaient tatoués sur son dos, de l'embrasser dans le cou, de sentir son odeur sa gorge se noua, ses mains tremblaient, il ne fit rien de tout cela, il posa juste ses mains sur ses hanches et lui dit : - « Voilà, vous êtes libérée. » Sa phrase pouvait être prise dans les deux sens, il se rassit.

Marie-f retenait sa robe en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine par provocation elle lui avait dit "vous", elle voulait voir comment il réagirait, mais il s'était levé et avait obéi à sa demande. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour sentir les mains de Thorin défaire sa robe, il avait pris son temps et elle en avait apprécié chaque seconde. Elle avait senti sa respiration devenir plus rapide quand sa robe s'ouvrait toujours plus sous ses yeux, les mains du Nain sur ses hanches lui firent comprendre qu'il avait fini, et lui aussi avait repris le "vous".

Elle se retourna devant Thorin et laissa tomber sa robe à ses pieds. Le nain déglutit devant la poitrine généreuse de Marie-f, ses seins pointaient vers lui comme pour le défier de venir les toucher elle faisait tout pour le provoquer, voilà son châtiment, sa façon de se venger de lui. Il serra les poings pour ne pas être tenté et détourna la tête. Elle paraissait déçue de sa tentative, Thorin avait tenu bon.

Marie-f recula d'un pas pour attraper ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Quand elle eut fini, elle replia la robe et mit les chaussures et son portable dans une pochette hermétique en vue du grand plongeon qu'ils allaient faire, il valait mieux que tout soit bien bouclé. Marie-f retourna s'asseoir par terre loin de Thorin, il voulait mettre de la distance en eux, et bien il en aurait.

Dans le couloir, il y eut du raffut un homme rouspétait, il disait qu'il avait été blessé et torturé et qu'on devait faire attention à lui. Les soldats le poussèrent dans une cellule et fermèrent la porte en la claquant. La voix de Richard, tremblante, retentit : - « Marie-f, tu es là ? »

Marie-f leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas.

\- « Marie-f, j'ai peur d'être encore enfermé, répond-moi ? » Dit-il sur un ton apeuré et angoissé.

Toujours pas de réponse, Thorin la regardait, comment pouvait-elle ne pas répondre à son mari, au moins pour le rassurer ?

\- « Marie-f, j... »

\- « La ferme Richard, si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'y oblige ! » Marie-f lui avait répondu sur un ton agacé, et tous les occupants des cellules se demandèrent si ce Richard était celui dont Marie-f avait rêvé quand ils avaient été contaminés par ces fleurs maudites. La change-peau se demanda comment cet humain était arrivé ici elle devra attendre les explications de son amie.

Richard, résigné, finit par se taire. Le temps passa et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, on glissa des armes sous chacune des portes des cellules les nains s'approchèrent pour voir qui étaient leurs bienfaiteurs, ils furent surpris de voir Camille et l'elfe rousse pousser leurs épées. Kili remercia avec un large sourire l'elfe de son cœur, elle rougit sans rien dire. Ils entendirent des bruits de clefs, les portes s'ouvraient les unes après les autres Bilbo leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Marie-f se leva et fut rejointe par Thorin, ils se tenaient devant la porte en attendant leur tour il lui prit le bras et dit doucement : - « J'aurai toujours un œil sur toi pour te veiller. »

Elle se détacha de lui et, sans le regarder, lui dit : - « Ce ne sont pas de tes yeux dont j'ai besoin, tu le sais très bien. Pour ce qui est de me défendre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. » "Et bim Thorin" se dit-elle.

Camille prit les clefs de Bilbo pour ouvrir la porte, Marie-f sortit sans attendre et lui dit : - « C'était bien tenté Camille, mais tu vois Thorin ne veut plus de moi. » Elle dit cela en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Je ne serai plus que son guide pour la prophétie à présent. »

Camille jeta un regard désolé à son amie qui rejoignait Bilbo Thorin sortit à son tour, elle l'arrêta et lui dit : - « Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, Marie-f ne mérite vraiment pas ça, vous l'aimez et elle vous aime ne me dites pas que Richard pose un problème, après tout vous êtes roi non ? Il pourrait faire un tour dans les prisons d'Erebor histoire de voir si elles sont plus confortables que les nôtres. » Thorin, à ces mots, fut surpris par l'imagination de l'Humaine ha ! Ça des idées elle en avait à revendre, les prisons d'Erebor il fallait trouver, il mit cette idée de côté.

La troupe réunie se dirigea vers les caves des elfes, les tonneaux les attendaient. Ils s'installèrent dedans. Il ne restait plus que Richard, Bilbo et Marie-f il n'y avait plus assez de tonneaux pour eux. Fili prit le sac de la jeune femme et lui dit qu'il veillerait dessus. Camille prit à part son amie et lui donna une enveloppe dans une pochette transparente pour ne pas qu'elle se mouille, puis lui dit : - « C'est une lettre pour Bard, tu peux lui faire confiance quand tu lui diras mon nom et lui donneras la lettre il comprendra. Vous ne perdrez pas de temps, Alfrid ne vous posera pas de problème c'est un avantage de connaître l'histoire et d'avoir un roi comme compagnon. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en tirant la langue.

Cela fit sourire Marie-f, elles se prirent dans les bras pour se dire au revoir. Camille glissa à l'oreille de son amie : - « Fais gaffe avec Richard, je le sens vraiment pas. On se retrouve bientôt pour la grande bataille, tu peux compter sur les elfes, nous viendrons. Thorin ne va pas être facile à gérer une fois qu'il sera dans Erebor, et en plus avec Richard, comment vas-tu faire ? »

\- « Richard va me compliquer les choses, je ne l'avais pas prévu mais nous devons nous en tenir aux plans que mon père m'a imposée lui aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il se manifeste pour me guider. » Elle poussa un soupir. « Bon allez, on y va. »

Les filles retrouvèrent Richard en train de râler, il ne voulait pas sauter dans l'eau, ce qui agaça Marie-f : - « Bon écoute, ou tu sautes avec nous ou tu restes ici, moi je pars, tu fais comme tu veux. Bilbo, tu me fais confiance ? Je sais très bien nager, tu ne risques rien avec moi. » Elle leva la tête et regarda la compagnie. « Vous êtes prêts ? A trois on y va, prenez votre souffle Camille, tu comptes. »

\- « Je vous souhaite bonne chance. » Elle allait baisser le levier et dit : - « Haa ! Au fait, il se peut que des flèches cherchent à vous faire des trous, les orcs vous attendent plus loin. Houpppsss ! » Et elle baissa le levier.

Tous partirent sans vraiment comprendre ce que voulait dire l'humaine, les tonneaux chutaient dans de grandes éclaboussures d'eau. Thorin et Dwalin, à la force des bras, tenaient leurs tonneaux contre le conduit étroit de pierres de façon à retenir les autres qui arrivaient. Il ne restait plus que les deux humains et le semi-homme Bilbo recula d'un pas, il ne voulait plus sauter, Marie-f le prit par le bras et ils se jetèrent dans l'eau tous les deux. Ils remontèrent à la surface Thorin avait vu Bilbo hésiter mais Marie-f l'avait entraîné dans sa chute, il fut soulagé de les voir revenir à la surface.

Le pauvre Bilbo avait bu la tasse, ses cheveux lui collaient sur le front, l'empêchant de bien voir. Richard avait sauté lui aussi juste derrière eux, il s'agrippa à un des tonneaux. Marie-f conseilla à Bilbo de se placer sur son dos et de se cramponner à sa veste. Thorin attendait que tous soient regroupés et prêts pour enfin partir. Le nain regarda la jeune femme, elle lui fit signe que oui Dwalin et Thorin levèrent les bras et le courant de l'eau fit le reste.

Les nains, qui n'étaient pas de très bons nageurs, se cramponnaient aux tonneaux comme si leurs vies dépendaient de leur flottaison. Richard se dit que l'occasion était trop belle, Thorin pouvait très bien se noyer dans les rapides, personne ne se douterait qu'il y serait pour quelque chose.

Le courant de la rivière devenait de plus en plus fort les tonneaux, de temps à autre, se percutaient. Les deux humains devaient faire attention à ne pas se trouver entre eux, Marie-f gardait une bonne distance avec les nains pour ne pas être gênée avec Bilbo, qu'elle avait sur le dos. Les rapides l'obligeaient à être plus vigilante, ce qui lui demandait de faire beaucoup d'effort, les muscles de ses bras commençaient à tirer à cause de la force de l'eau.

Des mouvements se firent de chaque côté de la rivière, les orcs arrivaient ils avaient des arcs et des épées, ils attendaient les nains en embuscade plus loin sur les berges. Un cor elfique se fit entendre et toute une escorte d'elfes engagea le combat pour aider les nains dans leur fuite. Le prince Legolas et l'elfe rousse étaient à leur tête les nains avaient eux aussi sorti leurs armes. Le tonneau où étaient Dwalin et Féline tanguaient dangereusement à cause de leur poids la change-peau se penchait pour l'équilibrer tout en assurant leurs arrières avec son épée : elle faisait voler les flèches qui venaient dans leur direction.

Richard avançait sournoisement vers le tonneau de Thorin, qui était occupé à se défendre. Marie-f s'approcha du tonneau de Bofur pour s'y agripper, ses bras lui faisaient mal, elle tourna la tête et dit à Bilbo : - « Monte avec Bofur, tu seras plus en sécurité avec lui, baisse-toi et attend que tout soit fini mon ami. » Bilbo ne dit rien tellement il avait peur, mais il obéit à son amie Bofur tendit la main vers le semi-homme et le fit basculer au fond du tonneau.

Marie-f se sentit plus légère et la pression qu'elle ressentait s'envola. Plus loin, elle vit Richard qui était entrainé par le courant. Les rapides de la rivière avaient séparé la compagnie dans les virages à l'insu de tous, Richard avait récupéré une dague d'un orc, il la coinça à sa ceinture. Sur le pont sous lequel ils devaient passer, un elfe avait ouvert la grille Marie-f se dit : "encore du changement", Kili ne prendrait pas la flèche empoisonnée. Bolg, avec ses sbires, attendait les nains pour continuer leur attaque les orcs visaient les jeunes princes de leurs arcs. Tauriel se jeta sur eux pour dévier leurs tirs en une fraction de seconde elle croisa les yeux du jeune nain brun qui avait toujours ce regard lumineux qui la troublait. Elle reprit vite sa concentration et la conscience de ce qui l'entourait, un orc venait de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule pour la déséquilibrer elle lui trancha la tête en faisant un tour sur elle-même avec ses doubles épées. Kili était toujours sous le charme de son elfe rousse, et admiratif de la voir se battre ainsi.

Richard avait enfin rejoint le tonneau du roi Thorin avait senti un choc contre son embarcation, il tourna la tête et vit Richard. Dans ses yeux brillait une drôle de lueur et il lui dit : - « Que vous arrive-t-il ? » C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait.

Entre deux souffles, Richard répondit : - « Une crampe. »

Le nain inclina de la tête et continua à se défendre contre les orcs, Richard sortit la dague sa main resta sous l'eau et tenta de couper les cordes qui entouraient le tonneau. Marie-f arriva brutalement contre Richard, elle s'agrippa à son épaule par la force du choc Richard lâcha la dague sous l'eau sans le savoir Marie-f venait de sauver la vie de Thorin. Richard rageait intérieurement si sa femme n'était pas arrivée le nain aurait coulé avec un bon coup d'aide de sa part.

Marie-f appela Thorin, il tourna la tête au son de la voix de son Unique - il ne savait plus vraiment s'il pouvait la nommer ainsi -, elle lui dit : - « Avec Richard nous allons descendre la rivière et s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus de danger. » C'était aussi un moyen d'avoir Richard sous sa surveillance elle vit le regard soucieux du nain et ajouta : - « Nous sommes tous les deux de très bons nageurs, vous n'avez pas de craintes à avoir. »

Thorin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Marie-f entrainait Richard pour partir à la nage la savoir seule avec ce Richard ne plaisait pas au nain, mais il n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir.

La rivière les entraîna vite, Thorin ne vit bientôt plus Marie-f et Richard les elfes continuaient à soutenir les nains face aux attaques des orcs, et le chef des nains continua à se battre.

Richard suivait Marie-f en se laissant porter par le courant il pestait contre elle, il venait de rater l'occasion de se débarrasser du roi Nain, il allait devoir attendre pour refaire une autre tentative. Il se jura que la prochaine fois serait la bonne, le "maître" n'attendrait pas indéfiniment Marie-f, il avait peur de le décevoir et de subir sa colère, voire pire.

Il leur sembla que le courant se faisait moins fort et une plage de gravier leur apparut un peu plus loin dans un dernier effort, ils poussèrent sur leurs bras pour atteindre le rivage. Marie-f sortit de l'eau en rampant, ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les petits cailloux pour avance. A une bonne distance de l'eau, elle se rejeta sur le dos elle était essoufflée, sa poitrine montait et se baissait à un rythme rapide, ses bras et ses jambes étaient en feu à cause des efforts qu'elle avait faits.

Richard l'avait rejointe, lui aussi était épuisé, mais une envie de retrouver sa femme fut plus forte avant de la livrer au "maître", il voulait célébrer leurs retrouvailles. Il rampa jusqu'à elle et l'attrapa par la cheville. Marie-f sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe et un corps lourd venir sur elle. Richard rampait sur son corps, elle ouvrit les yeux lorsque Richard tenta de l'embrasser elle tourna la tête et commença à le repousser, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il la plaqua fermement, il maintenait d'une main ses poignets croisés au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle bouge plus, et il lui dit : - « Alors mon amour, puisque nous sommes seuls, si on en profitait ? » Il tira sur son tee-shirt qui se déchira, laissant un passage pour qu'il touche sa poitrine. Marie-f se raidit, il recommença à essayer de l'embrasser elle lui mordit la lèvre, Richard sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, ses yeux se mirent à briller, ce qui l'excita encore plus : - « Tu te rappelles comment tu aimais lorsque je te prenais de force dans notre chambre ou sur la table du salon ? » Il tira sur la ceinture de son pantalon pour la défaire, Marie-f pleurait et criait en le suppliant d'arrêter, elle avait peur dans le regard de Richard, il n'y avait rien d'humain.

Thorin fut le premier à voir la plage et, au loin, il vit deux corps s'enlacer il comprit vite pourquoi ils étaient partis devant, c'était pour se retrouver. Mais plus le nain avançait, plus la scène prenait une autre tournure : Marie-f se débattait sous le corps de ce Richard, elle tentait de le repousser Thorin entendait à présent son Unique hurler, il sortit de son tonneau en trébuchant et attrapa son épée, il se mit à courir pour les rejoindre. Richard se raidit lorsqu'il sentit le plat d'une lame froide se poser sur son cou et entendit une voix grave et essoufflé lui parler : - « Il me semble que l'on vous demande d'arrêter, êtes-vous sourd ? »

Richard sentit la lame se relever, il se redressa du corps de Marie-f sur un air décontracté, Richard répondit : - « Je m'assurais que ma femme allait bien. » Il avait bien appuyé sur le mot « femme ».

Marie-f, enfin libre, recula sur les fesses le plus loin possible de ce fou. Elle buta contre un rocher et remonta ses genoux sous son menton si Thorin n'était pas arrivé, que lui aurait-il fait ? Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il aurait sûrement abusé d'elle, cet homme avait l'apparence de Richard mais le regard qu'il avait tout à l'heure était celui d'un dément.

Marie-f avait toujours les images de ce qui venait de se passer, voir le visage de Richard, ses mains sur son corps lui donnait envie de vomir. Thorin s'approcha d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien à son contact, elle sursauta de peur et le repoussa. Le nain, voyant Marie-f ainsi, resserra sa main sur son épée en regardant Richard d'un air menaçant.

Richard était debout et regardait de haut Thorin, il essuya de son pouce le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et provoqua une nouvelle fois le nain : - « Marie-f est une vraie tigresse, elle aime faire l'amour de façon sauvage. » Et il se mit à ricaner.

Les yeux bleus de Thorin se plissèrent, tout son corps était tendu, il vibrait d'une rage folle en entendant cela.

Marie-f se ressaisit pour dominer ses émotions et se mit debout, elle serra les poings, la colère avait remplacé la peur. Richard provoquait Thorin en lui disant qu'elle était toujours sa femme, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre, comment osait-il se comporter de la sorte alors qu'il avait tenté de la violer ? Et il osait se vanter de sa façon de faire l'amour ! Elle devait le faire taire en se rapprochant d'eux, les yeux encore rougis, elle se mit à hurler : - « Comment oses-tu parler de moi comme ça ?! Je ne suis plus ta femme, je ne suis la femme de personne, c'est clair ?! »

C'est à ce moment-là que la compagnie arriva, ils virent Marie-f débraillée, son tee-shirt à moitié déchiré Thorin et Richard se défiaient du regard, ce dernier dit : - « On dirait bien que Marie-f ne veut plus aucun de nous dans son lit. »

Thorin lui répondit de sa voix grave et grondante : - « Un homme ne devrait pas parler ainsi de sa femme, même s'il vient d'un autre monde. » Son épée menaçait toujours Richard.

Les nains cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi il y avait autant de tension entre leur chef et cet humain.

Richard, toujours sur un air de provocation, dit : - « Allons Thorin, faites pas l'hypocrite, ne me dites pas que depuis le temps qu'elle est avec vous, vous n'avez pas eu envie de coucher avec elle ? »

Marie-f était outrée, Richard allait trop loin, elle allait répliquer quand Thorin avança, pointant son épée vers le torse de l'Humain. Que cherchait Richard à agir comme ça ?

\- « Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte, je vais être bientôt roi, vous me devez le respect qu'il se doit. » Thorin avait du mal à contenir sa colère.

\- « Haaa ! Oui vous êtes le roi, mais de quoi ? Vous voyez moi aussi, je connais votre histoire et... »

Richard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il s'écroula au sol. Thorin tourna son regard et vit Marie-f avec un bout de bois à la main, elle dit : - « Richard, tu parles vraiment trop. » Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Elle lâcha le morceau de bois, se jeta dans les bras de Thorin et lui dit merci d'être arrivé au bon moment sans lui, Richard aurait abusé de la situation. Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne, mais il préféra la serrer contre sa poitrine et lui dit à l'oreille : - « Que cet homme puisse te toucher m'était insupportable, et qu'il ait tenté d'abuser de toi était pire que tout. »

Marie-f ferma les yeux, savourant enfin d'être dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, et resserra son étreinte contre Thorin : - « Tu as changé d'avis, enfin tu as compris... »

Thorin prit Marie-f par les poignets pour l'écarter de lui, son regard pénétrant figea celle-ci : - « Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis, tu étais en danger, je n'ai fait que te défendre. »

Marie-f tira sur ses poignets pour se défaire du nain et recula de plusieurs pas : - « Mais tu viens de dire que... » Le visage de Thorin n'avait pas changé, il était toujours fermé avec un regard triste.

Marie-f en avait sa claque de son ex et de ce nain qui ne comprenait rien, elle avait envie de lui faire mal pour évacuer son chagrin et sa frustration, elle lui balança, la gorge nouée : - « Ce que je dis ne compte pas quand je t'affirme que Richard et moi c'est fini, la parole d'une femme ne vaut rien contre celle d'un homme, c'est ça ?! Comme c'est facile pour toi de te cacher derrière un simple mot, "mariage", pour mettre fin à notre histoire ! » Elle avait le regard mauvais, emportée par sa colère : - « J'ai été idiote de penser que tu pouvais tenir à moi, en réfléchissant bien tu te sers de moi pour avancer plus vite dans ta quête. » Marie-f n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, elle avait envie de le faire souffrir, de le rendre aussi malheureux qu'elle : - « Ha ! La prophétie ! Tu veux cette couronne qui compte plus que tout, plus que nous, et moi finalement je ne suis rien ! » Marie-f était ivre de colère, les mots sortaient sans qu'elle les pense : - « Tu sais, dans mon monde, celle qui couche avec le roi pour une nuit afin de lui donner un héritier, on dit… » Thorin s'avança rapidement, de sa main il prit ses poignets et posa son autre main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi.

Thorin s'approcha de son oreille pour que personne n'entende : - « Arrête ! Tu vas trop loin. » Sa voix était crispée par le chagrin, il n'arrivait pas à se défendre plus que cela. Elle se débâtit pour se défaire de sa poigne. Thorin gardait le silence, toute la compagnie n'osait plus bouger, consternés par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux : une nouvelle dispute qui leur paraissait bien plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Marie-f réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, elle préféra laisser tomber et lui dit d'un ton résigné : - « J'ai bien compris ton message. Nous c'est fini. »

Entre temps Féline s'était approchée de Richard, toujours inconscient, pour l'observer, et dit : - « Alors c'est lui ton Richard ? »

Marie-f se retourna, Féline était accroupie à coté de Richard elle connaissait l'histoire de son amie, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs contre cet humain : - « Que comptes-tu faire de lui ? »

\- « Attache-le et bâillonne-le pour ce qui est de son sort, je vais réfléchir. »

Féline s'exécuta, elle attacha l'homme et l'éloigna de la plage pour le coller contre le rocher où était Marie-f un peu plus tôt.

La compagnie était attristée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Personne n'avait entendu Bard arriver, son bateau était à quai, lui aussi avait observé la scène sans rien dire. La tension autour de ce groupe était palpable, il préféra attendre qu'on le remarque. Marie-f reconnut Bard et partit à sa rencontre au passage, elle bouscula Thorin sans le regarder.

\- « Bonjour Bard, ne soyez pas étonné si je vous connais sans vous avoir été présentée, mais j'ai une lettre de mon amie Camille que je dois vous remettre. »

\- « Heu ! Bonjour à vous aussi Camille, la compagne du roi Thranduil ? Je la connais bien mais elle ne m'a pas parlé de vous, et vous êtes ? »

\- « Pardon, Marie-f, la guide de cette troupe de nains. » Elle lui remit la lettre de son amie : - « Je vous laisse la lire et je vais me changer, cet homme attaché est mon ex-mari qui a tenté de m'agresser, donc je vous demanderai de ne pas me poser de questions.

Marie-f retrouva Fili qui gardait son sac au moment où elle l'attrapa, Kili lui glissa doucement : - « Nous sommes avec toi, tu as le soutien de mon frère et moi. » Fili lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle inclina la tête en guise de réponse. Marie-f s'éloigna pour se changer, son tee-shirt ne ressemblait plus à rien elle tourna le dos à tous, elle se déshabilla pour être torse nue et ignora les remarques que faisaient les nains. Thorin était consterné de la voir agir ainsi, elle ne prenait pas la peine de se cacher pour se déshabiller à présent, il n'avait plus ce privilège pour lui seul.

Elle balança avec force son tee-shirt contre Richard qui se réveilla en sursaut. Bard finit de lire la lettre de son amie, il releva la tête et vit l'humaine à moitié nue, mais aussi les tatouages qu'elle avait dans le dos. La lettre avait tout expliqué, qui était la jeune femme et ce qu'elle représentait, l'aide qu'il devait fournir pour cette compagnie de nains le courrier était accompagné d'un laisser-passer royal du roi Thranduil pour le maître de Lacville.

Balin, accompagné de Bilbo et Bofur, avait rejoint Thorin pour qu'il leur donne des explications. Le nain se lança dans un résumé plus ou moins évasif lorsque Bard s'approcha d'eux, il se présenta et leur dit qu'il était prêt à les aider mais que, tout de même, il y aurait un prix à payer, la vie à Lacville était dure pour lui et sa famille. Thorin ordonna qu'ils sortent tous leur argent beaucoup de nains râlèrent, mais une bourse de pièces lui fut donnée. Bard, satisfait, demanda aux nains de monter les tonneaux sur son bateau, puis leur dit qu'ils pourraient embarquer.

Marie-f portait la chemise bleue de Thorin, c'était le seul vêtement à peu près propre qu'il lui restait. Elle aurait souhaité porter autre chose que cette chemise qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle noua le bas de la chemise au-dessus de son pantalon, son jean était déchiré au niveau de ses genoux, elle finit de le couper pour s'en faire un pantacourt.

Elle ferma son sac et remarqua que les nains avaient commencé à embarquer, il ne restait plus que Richard. Féline avait un œil sur lui, Marie-f fit un signe de tête à son amie et, sans ménagement, la change-peau le mit sur pied et le poussa pour qu'il monte sur le bateau. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir contre un des tonneaux. Marie-f était sur la passerelle lorsque qu'elle entendit le bruit de chevaux qui galopaient et qui hennissaient elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, les cavaliers n'étaient autres que Camille et l'elfe rousse. Marie-f jeta son sac sur le pont et se précipita pour retrouver son amie qui était descendue de sa monture pour courir vers elle.

Les deux amies se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre : - « Mais que fais-tu là Camille ? »

\- « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir seule. C'est Thranduil qui m'a autorisée à venir, il n'a pas supporté de me voir inquiète pour toi il m'a trouvée à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, il a alors demandé à Tauriel de venir m'accompagner, et c'est un bon moyen de justifier sa présence pour plus tard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

\- « Thranduil n'a pas un cerveau, c'est un ordinateur, il pense aux moindres détails. Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici, surtout après ce qui a failli se passer avec Richard. »

Camille prit son amie par les épaules et lui demanda de s'expliquer. Marie-f raconta le début de l'agression, elle avait eu de la chance que Thorin soit arrivé à temps elle lui raconta également la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui. Camille se félicita d'être là pour soutenir son amie, il fallait régler au plus vite son problème avec Richard et convaincre Thorin qu'il avait tort. Les filles embarquèrent sur le bateau de Bard.

 **Fin du chapitre Colère, Tristesse, Chagrin, Résignation, la situation se complique pour notre couple, les révélations de Richard ne vont pas arranger les choses… MERCI POUR VOS ÉTOILES, VOS MESSAGES EN MP ET POUR VOS AJOUTS DE LECTURE / MERCI MERCI** **, je suis touchée que vous continuiez à suivre ma fiction ) .**


	39. Chapter 39 Trop de filles sur ce bateau

**JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON POUR MON RETARD, MON ORDI A RENDU L'ÂME APRES 8 ANS DE LOYAUX SERVICES. VOICI UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE quelque peu modifié MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES DE SUIVRE LES AVENTURES DE MARIE-F. On se retrouve à la fin.**

Les filles embarquèrent sur le bateau avec enthousiasme sous les yeux réprobateurs des nains, surtout avec la venue d'une elfe rousse. Kili voulut intervenir pour défendre son Unique, mais il fut retenu par son frère d'un signe de la tête, il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Richard était bien ficelé, Féline avait pris un grand plaisir à l'attacher et à le bâillonner comme il convenait le pont du bateau était divisé en deux clans, d'un côté les filles, regroupées à l'avant, et de l'autre les nains et Bard qui manœuvrait son bateau.

Marie-f n'allait pas bien, elle se sentait nauséeuse, un poids lui pesait sur l'estomac elle était penchée sur le bastingage pour vider son estomac mais rien ne venait, elle qui avait le pied marin se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond. Camille s'approcha de son amie pour voir ce qui n'allait pas Marie-f était toute pâle, elle s'assit à même le sol et prit de grandes inspirations pour faire passer son mal. Camille avait un air suspicieux, elle regardait Thorin et son amie et lui dit : - « Dis donc toi, tu ne serais pas... »

Marie-f se raidit et lui coupa la parole : - « Non je ne suis rien, ne prononce pas ce mot d'accord ? J'ai juste l'estomac brouillé, rien de plus. »

\- « Bon, très bien, tiens, bois un peu d'eau dans ce cas-là. » Camille n'insista pas, ne voulant pas se fâcher avec son amie.

Marie-f reprit des couleurs, elle se sentait déjà mieux et ses force revenaient aussi, elle se mit debout et dit : - « Bon, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses, nous devons savoir ce que nous cache Richard. »

Les filles firent une mise au point pour que Féline et Tauriel comprennent la situation, les deux humaines avaient des doutes sur l'homme qui venait de leur monde, il leur cachait quelque chose et elles allaient tout faire pour le découvrir.

Depuis un certain temps, Marie-f se sentait observée Thorin la regardait d'un air bizarre, elle fit comme si de rien n'était, il avait du la voir penchée à l'avant du bateau pour faire passer son malaise. Les yeux de Richard attirèrent son attention, il devait se poser milles questions sur son sort. Camille la sortit de sa rêverie et lui proposa :

\- « J'ai très envie de mettre la pression à ton ex Marie-f, afin de l'obliger à cracher le morceau plus vite si tu veux je peux m'en occuper, mais après ce qu'il a osé te faire je te laisse le choix. » Suggéra Camille.

\- « Je vais lui monter qu'il ne me fait pas peur et le mettre au pied du mur. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers Richard et se planta devant lui, elle s'assit sur ses cuisses et prit son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder :- « Tu vois Richard, les filles et moi on se pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet, tu n'as pas été vraiment franc avec nous et nous voudrions savoir ce que tu nous caches. »

Richard secouait de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, ses yeux étaient implorants.

Marie-f enleva le bâillon pour qu'il puisse parler.

\- « Ho ! Marie-f, je t'en supplie, pardon pour ce que j'allais faire je ne… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! » Ses yeux étaient suppliants : - « Je ne sais rien de plus, libère-moi. »

\- « Moi aussi je t'ai supplié et tu n'as pas écouté si Thorin n'était pas intervenu, qui sait ce que tu m'aurais fait ? Et puis zut, c'est faux, nous savons très bien tous les trois ce que tu allais me faire. » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au nain qui l'obérerait.

Elle lui remit le bandeau de tissu sur la bouche et s'approcha de son oreille, puis lui dit tout bas : - « Je vais te donner un coup de pouce, je connais le nom de ton maître et ce qu'il veut de moi, par contre je veux savoir si tu as une autre mission à toi de voir pour nous dire la vérité. »

Elle se releva et avant de partir ajouta : - « Nous te donnons dix minutes pour réfléchir. »

Elle allait partir et se ravisa, elle leva son pied pour le poser sur les parties intimes de Richard et appuya avec peu de délicatesse les nains et Bard eurent mal pour lui. Elle plissa les yeux et le menaça en pointant son entrejambe : - « Tu me reparles de notre vie passée ou tu me touches encore, je te promets que je te coupe les bijoux de famille et je te les fais bouffer, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Les yeux de Richard étaient larmoyants, il fit oui de la tête.

Marie-f retourna à l'avant du bateau pour finir leur discussion sur comment elles allaient faire parler Richard Camille trouva tout de suite la solution. Elle alla rejoindre Bard et lui demanda si la cale du bateau était vide, mais elle s'abstint de dire ce qu'elle comptait y faire. Bard voulut savoir pourquoi Camille répondît par une autre question : - « Sommes-nous toujours sur le territoire des elfes ? »

\- « Oui, nous arriverons à Lacville dans plusieurs heures. »

\- « Très bien Bard, jetez l'ancre, nous faisons une halte. »

Elle partit sans donner plus d'explications, les nains étaient inquiets de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ces filles étaient folles, que comptaient-elles faire en les immobilisant ainsi ?

Camille rejoignit ses amies, tout était prêt pour Richard. Tauriel partit la première pour préparer la cale, elle passa devant Kili qui s'était redressé il lui lança un sourire timide, elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil rapide puis descendit au fond du bateau.

Le temps était passé, Féline mit debout Richard sans ménagement. Il regardait les nains, espérant une aide éventuelle il trainait des pieds pour ne pas avancer mais Féline était bien plus forte que lui, la change-peau le poussa sans effort. Aucun des nains ne broncha face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Marie-f sortit son arbalète de son sac pour une éventuelle intimidation si Richard tentait de faire quoi que ce soit, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Elle passa devant Thorin qui l'arrêta par le bras : - « Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ? » Du menton, il désigna son arme.

\- « Rien qui vous regarde, seigneur Thorin. » D'un coup d'épaule, elle se dégagea de sa prise.

\- « Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. »

\- « Pardon, mais il faudrait savoir, un coup vous dites "tu", puis "vous", il va falloir vous fixer pour ma part j'ai bien compris votre message, donc en tant que votre guide, le "vous" est de rigueur. Maintenant excusez-moi mais nous avons un interrogatoire à mener, et je suis impatiente d'avoir les réponses. »

A son tour, elle descendit. Camille s'arrêta devant Thorin et lui dit : - « Elle est en colère contre ce salaud et contre vous, vous ne voulez pas l'écouter, vous préférez croire un homme que vous ne connaissez pas il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait mentir et tout faire pour vous séparer par jalousie ? » Et elle planta là Thorin, le laissant à sa réflexion.

Camille verrouilla la porte derrière elle et descendit l'escalier fait de bois. Richard était assis sur une chaise, ses poignets étaient attachés à deux anneaux que Tauriel avait fixés sur une table il ne pouvait donc pas se lever sans soulever la table, pas pratique pour s'enfuir, l'elfe rousse avait de très bonnes idées. Marie-f s'assit sur un coin de la table et posa son arbalète à côté d'elle, histoire de lui mettre la pression. Richard écarquilla les yeux, la peur le fit s'étouffer en imaginant ce que pouvait faire cette arme sur lui.

\- « Richard, tu vas tout nous dire. À toi de voir, on peut faire les choses simplement, tu nous raconte ce que Sauron t'a ordonné de faire ou… » Marie-f laissa sa phrase en suspens et regarda son amie Féline, puis elle reprit : - « On peut faire les choses de façon plus musclée. » Richard faisait toujours non de la tête.

Marie-f se pencha vers Richard et lui enleva son bandeau, puis appela Féline : - « Tu vois, mon amie qui est là est une change-peau tu vas très vite découvrir en quoi elle peut se transformer. Féline, si tu veux bien nous faire une démonstration. »

Féline se déshabilla sans pudeur sous le regard éberlué de Richard la change-peau se transforma en panthère noire géante. Richard poussa un cri de terreur quand les babines retroussées de la bête s'approchèrent de lui Camille poussa le son du portable pour couvrir ses cris, la musique se répandit dans tout le bateau.

\- « C'est bon je vais tout vous dire, mais repoussez cette chose de moi, par pitié ! » Chevrota Richard.

Les filles se regardèrent, déçues qu'il résiste si peu : - « Nous t'écoutons ! »

\- « Si le maître l'apprend, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. » Il baissa la tête et reprit : « Vous avez vu juste, je devais ramener Marie-f au maître, et si l'occasion se présentait, je devais blesser mortellement le chef des nains. »

Les filles n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Sauron était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Camille se ressaisit et demanda : - « Et pour ce qui est du mariage ? Il ne te sert à rien d'insister là-dessus, tu sais très bien que Marie-f ne te reviendra jamais. »

\- « J'en ai bien conscience. Marie-f, si tu trouves des papiers qui rompent notre union, je les signerai. Puisque je vous ai tout avoué, je veux être protégé, je crains pour ma vie il va vouloir se venger. S'il apprend que je l'ai trahi, il va lancer à nos trousses ses meilleurs soldats, Bolg et sûrement Azog, pour finir le travail que j'ai raté. » Il se tapa la tête contre la table et répéta plusieurs fois "Je suis mort, je suis mort…"

Camille et Marie-f poussèrent un long soupir, il restait à savoir si elles devaient révéler les aveux de Richard à Thorin. Tauriel remit le bâillon sur la bouche de Richard, Féline reprit forme humaine et se rhabilla, elle aussi était déçue, elle aurait souhaité faire encore plus peur à cet humain.

Camille avertit Féline et l'elfe rousse que Marie-f et elles devaient prendre une décision importante, et qu'elles laissaient Richard sous leur surveillance. Les filles hochèrent la tête avec de larges sourires, les deux amies allaient sortir quand Marie-f se retourna et dit : - « Ne lui faites pas trop mal, je ne voudrais pas que l'on passe pour des violentes. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la cale et c'est un silence stressant qui les accueillit. Les nains étaient au taquet, ils voulaient savoir si l'humain était toujours en vie c'est Marie-f qui leur annonça que Richard était bien vivant, ils pouvaient se détendre, tout était sous contrôle. Sur ce, elles s'éloignèrent pour discuter et tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Camille avait les sourcils froncés, tout comme son amie les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, que faire ? Toutes les deux n'osaient pas regarder Thorin pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Camille prit la main de son amie, qui était de nouveau toute pale Marie-f se précipita contre le bord du bateau et fut prise de haut-le-cœur, cette fois-ci le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac sortit enfin. Pour la soulager, Camille lui frotta le dos : - « Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as l'estomac barbouillé, à d'autre ! Je reconnais les symptômes, tu es... »

Marie-f se redressa et, du revers de la main, se frotta la bouche : - « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien entendre, t'es bouchée ou quoi ? »

\- « C'est bon ne te fâche pas, je ne dirai rien, le secret sera bien gardé avec moi. » Elle se rapprocha du visage de son amie et finit par dire tout bas pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue : - « Je pourrais me faire appeler tatie, ou Kaki en Népalais, je trouve ça sympa non ? »

Marie-f ferma le poing et cogna l'épaule de son amie qui pouffa de rire, la jeune femme sourit à son tour en voyant Camille rire, Marie-f se détendit : - « Je ne sais pas si c'est bien "ça", je ne veux pas qu'il sache, c'est beaucoup trop tôt. » Marie-f ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais tout faisait penser qu'elle était peut-être enceinte son secret devait encore être caché.

\- « Bon, revenons à nos moutons Marie-f, tu devrais dire la vérité à Thorin. » A ces mots, son amie se renferma et son sourire disparut. « Bon, pas toute la vérité mais du moins pour ce que comptait faire Richard et ton enlèvement par Sauron ce secret devient trop lourd pour toi, je me doute qu'il va mal le prendre mais il faut en passer par là, il ne peut rester dans l'ignorance, tu connais son caractère, il va nous péter une bielle si tu lui mens trop longtemps. »

Marie-f baissa la tête et se rendit à l'évidence, son amie avait raison, elle devait dire une partie de la vérité à Thorin.

\- « Va te reposer en bas, il y a une petite cabine sous nos pieds. Je me charge de Bard pour que nous reprenions le voyage, et nous verrons pour que Richard reste à Lacville pour la suite, à moins que Thorin ne le passe par-dessus bord. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

Les deux amies repartirent vers l'arrière du bateau quand Féline et Tauriel sortirent avec Richard. Il avait le bras en écharpe Féline, un peu gênée, dit : - « Ton ex a voulu s'échapper et, sans le vouloir, Tauriel lui a démit l'épaule en voulant le maitriser. » Tauriel ne dit rien mais confirma de la tête. Marie-f laissa passer le groupe, préférant ne pas faire de commentaire elle remarqua juste que Richard avait les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur que lui procurait son épaule, et il se retrouva poussé pour rejoindre le plancher du bateau.

Marie-f reprit son portable qui trainait sur la table et chercha la petite cabine pour s'isoler et trouver la bonne façon d'annoncer tout cela à Thorin. La cabine était vraiment trop petite, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer elle préféra s'asseoir sur des caisses que Bard avait entreposées à coté de ses filets de pêche.

Elle entendit des pas lourds descendre. Thorin ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, il s'adossa contre un montant en bois et croisa les bras pour la regarder. Marie-f avait la gorge serrée et son cœur battait plus vite, elle tentait de maitriser une nouvelle crise de nausée. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, puis elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Thorin, qui arborait son expression favorite : celle d'être inexpressif. Il attendait d'elle des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer dans cette cale. Marie-f se racla la gorge, elle savait que la discussion serait houleuse et finirait sûrement par une dispute.

\- « Bon, pour commencer je voulais vous dire que... »

Thorin lui coupa la parole et lui dit : - « Arrêtons ce vouvoiement stupide, après tout ce que nous avons partagé tous les deux, tu veux bien ? » Il fit une pause et Marie-f hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il reprit : - « Camille a supposé que Richard aurait pu mentir pour votre mariage, pour nous séparer ? » Le nain la regardait avec un peu d'espoir.

\- « Non, il n'a pas menti, mais il m'a assuré qu'il signerait des papiers qui officialiseraient notre divorce, et je compte bien les trouver à Lacville, chez le maître de cette ville. Même si ne nous sommes plus ensemble Thorin, je veux être libre. » Cette réflexion fit mal au nain.

\- « Qu'avez-vous appris d'autre ? » Dit-il sans montrer son trouble.

\- « Richard nous a confirmé ce que je pensais depuis longtemps, nous savons qui se cache derrière tout ça, le contrat sur ta tête et celles de tes neveux, mon enlèvement pour mes connaissances du futur. » Marie-f avait sortis sa tirade si rapidement que Thorin se répéta chaque mot il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda : - « Quand tu dis savoir depuis longtemps qui est derrière tout cela, tu peux préciser ? »

Voilà, on y était, Marie-f devait tout avouer elle n'était pas franchement prête à affronter l'ouragan Thorin.

D'une toute petite voix, elle dit : - « Je le sais depuis Fondcombe, durant mon ascension pour voir mon père tu sais que je connais le futur, mais il m'est impossible de parler des événements avant qu'ils n'arri… »

Thorin était hors de lui, il lui coupa la parole : - « Tu veux dire que tu as fait l'ignorante devant moi ? Tu faisais semblant de chercher alors que tu savais très bien qui était cette menace qui plane sur nous, tu jouais la comédie en me regardant dans les yeux, tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance tu aurais pu au moins me donner un indice, mais non, tu préférais une fois de plus me mentir ! Et qui est-ce ? »

Lorsque Thorin se mit en colère contre elle, Marie-f sentit ses hormones faire des bonds dans son corps, elle passait par plusieurs émotions à la fois elle l'écoutait à peine, il était là à s'énerver et s'agiter, il lui faisait des reproches. Marie-f avait envie de pleurer et très envie de crier aussi contre lui. Mais les crispations de son ventre se faisaient plus aigües, elle serra les poings pour ne rien lui montrer de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se racla la gorge et lui répondit : - « C'est Sauron qui souhaite éliminer la lignée de Durin et du même coup me récupérer pour ce que je sais du futur ce n'est pas tout. » Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre plus bas, elle lui avoua : - « Il a chargé Richard de te blesser ou de te tuer si l'occasion se présentait. » La voix de Marie-f était presque inaudible tellement elle avait la gorge serrée.

Thorin se mit à faire les cents pas et repartit pour une deuxième vague de colère. Une fois de plus, Marie-f avait décroché son attention des phrases que Thorin pouvait dire elle ne voyait de lui que son corps, qu'elle désirait. Marie-f fantasmait qu'elle lui sautait dessus pour l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour d'une façon très torride sur le plancher de cette cale elle n'allait vraiment pas bien pour avoir de telles pensées. Mais la réalité la rattrapa lorsqu'elle entendit les derniers mots de Thorin : « Hors de ma vue, vas-t-en. »

Marie-f cligna des yeux et comprit ce que venait de dire Thorin son cœur se serra et une nouvelle pointe lui fit mal au ventre, comme si ses muscles se contractaient. Elle serra les dents pour maîtriser la douleur lorsqu'elle leva son regard, les yeux du nain étaient sombres de colère.

\- « Tu ne veux rien dire du futur mais tu parles avec le Hobbit, avec des sous-entendus sur ce qui va arriver, mais moi tu ne me dis rien. Tu me prends pour un idiot. Tu m'as terriblement déçu, tu m'as délibérément menti en faisant l'ignorante, comment pourrais-je encore avoir confiance en toi ? Tu entends, sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir. » La voix de Thorin était vibrante et sa mâchoire serrée lorsqu'il dit cela.

Marie-f ne dit rien, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle l'avait déçu, elle avait abusé de sa confiance. Elle se mit debout et avança d'un pas il leva le regard puisqu'elle le dépassait d'une demie-tête. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Marie-f l'attrapa par le col de sa grosse veste pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle força la bouche du nain avec sa langue Thorin, surpris, répondit à son baiser. Malgré lui, il ne put se retenir de poser ses mains sur sa taille, mais elle le repoussa et lui dit : - « Je comprends que tu n'aies plus confiance, je pensais pouvoir maîtriser à moi toute seule nos problèmes et je me suis lourdement trompée, excuse-moi. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais réagi comme toi. » Elle poussa un long soupir et reprit : - « Je suis fatiguée de tous ces mensonges. » D'un air triste, elle ajouta : - « Thorin, je t'assure que je ferai tout mon possible pour arranger cette situation il vaut mieux que je parte. » Elle voulut lui caresser la joue mais elle retint son geste.

Elle fit demi-tour et laissa Thorin entre excitation, frustration et interrogation sur sa façon de l'embrasser, cette femme le rendait fou, il était en rage contre elle et dans la seconde même il voulait la posséder. Que voulait-elle dire par "je pars", où comptait-elle aller ? Ils étaient sur un bateau, et Lacville était encore loin.

Une nouvelle pointe lui transperça le ventre, Marie-f tenta de maîtriser la douleur devant Thorin, elle remonta l'escalier de bois avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le pont, une fois sortie de la trappe elle poussa un petit cri de douleur en se tenant le ventre, un bourdonnement grondait dans sa tête, le son d'une voix lointaine, très en colère l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Bilbo se précipita vers son amie qui était vraiment très pale, elle n'allait pas bien du tout, il la prit par les épaules et demanda à Dwalin de la porter jusqu'à son sac pour la coucher, le grand nain s'exécuta, elle délirait en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle entendait la voix de son père, pleine de reproches contre le nain pour qui elle était prête à tout. Dwalin l'allongea à l'avant du bateau où se trouvaient ses amies, Camille s'agenouilla pour prendre la main de Marie-f, la transpiration perlait à son front. Elle avait les yeux fermés et commença à parler dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Camille demanda à Bilbo d'aller chercher Thorin d'urgence, le semi-homme partit en courant.

Thorin sortit de la cale, ne comprenant rien de ce que lui disait le hobbit tellement il parlait vite. Le nain suivit Bilbo à l'avant du bateau et trouva son Unique allongée, Camille l'avait recouverte d'une couverture, elle s'était roulée en boule le nain s'approcha, toujours en colère, il pensait que c'était une ruse des filles pour le faire changer d'avis. Il reconnut tout de suite la langue dans laquelle Marie-f parlait, c'était sa langue natale, du Khuzdul.

Camille interrogea Thorin pour qu'il puisse traduire, son front se plissa et il dit : - « Père, tous ces mensonges sont lourds à porter, j'ai perdu sa confiance, il ne veut plus me voir. » Thorin comprit à qui elle s'adressait les yeux toujours clos, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Camille, de plus en plus inquiète, lui demanda : - « Mais à qui parle-t-elle ? » Thorin répondit, la mine sombre : - « C'est à son père qu'elle s'adresse. »

Thorin s'agenouilla, s'approcha de l'oreille de Marie-f et lui murmura : - « Non, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'ai dit des mots durs, la colère m'a fait dire n'importe quoi, tu me connais, je suis impulsif si tu pars, qui va me remettre à ma place ? Tu es ma guide, mon Unique, au diable les conventions, je t'aime même si tu es à un autre. » Thorin se redressa en espérant avoir convaincu Marie-f.

\- « Mais pourquoi, elle vous a expliqué ce que nous avons découvert, elle... » Camille ne finit pas sa phrase, le corps de Marie-f devint lumineux, il irradiait d'une lumière blanche qui obligea tous ceux qui étaient proches d'elle à se protéger les yeux puis la lumière faiblit, et le corps de Marie-f avait disparu.

Camille attrapa la couverture qui recouvrait son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras, c'était tout bonnement impossible, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser là. Camille se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de Thorin qui ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec cette humaine il avait toujours ce problème tactile avec cette femme qui n'était pas la sienne. Lui aussi était abasourdi par la disparition de son Unique malgré ses aveux, Marie-f ne l'avait pas écouté. Il finit par serrer dans ses bras Camille, il s'en voulait de l'avoir rejetée, elle était partie par sa faute.

\- « Elle est partie Thorin, elle nous laisse tous les deux seuls, ce n'est pas juste bon sang, que lui avez-vous dit pour qu'elle nous abandonne ? » Camille se détacha des bras du nain pour le regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

Thorin ne maîtrisait plus rien : Marie-f qui venait de se volatiliser pour retrouver son père, la rage de leur dispute bouillait de plus en plus fort il avait besoin de décharger cette fureur qu'il avait en lui et il trouva celui par qui tout était arrivé.

Thorin repoussa Camille avec douceur, il tourna la tête vers cet homme qui en voulait à sa vie. La scène se déroula au ralenti pour le nain, il sortit Orcrist de son fourreau, il regardait Richard avec une telle envie de vengeance il avançait pas à pas, l'homme ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre les intentions du nain, ses pieds patinaient contre le plancher pour s'enfuir. Thorin arriva devant Richard et lui dit : - « Nous n'en serions pas là si vous étiez resté dans votre monde, Marie-f a eu pitié de vous en vous sauvant la vie des orcs mais malgré son aide vous n'avez pas hésité à abuser de la situation en voulant lui faire du mal. »

Le silence s'était répandu sur le bateau, Thorin resserra sa main sur le manche de son épée et la leva pour le menacer, puis ajouta : - « Marie-f m'a fait part de vos projets, vous profiteriez de la moindre occasion pour tenter de me tuer je viens de la perdre pour toujours, elle n'est plus là pour me raisonner. Quel dommage pour vous qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous passer par le fil de mon épée. » Thorin avait dit tout cela en ayant le visage de Marie-f dans la tête.

Camille se mit à crier : - « Thorin, ne faites pas ça, il peut toujours nous servir, il a promis de tout faire pour redonner sa liberté à Marie-f elle finira par revenir, écoutez-moi ! »

Thorin ne l'écoutait pas, il ne voulait que se venger. Il brandit son épée pour trancher la tête de Richard, mais son geste fut stoppé lorsqu'il sentit une lame se poser à quelques centimètres de son cou c'était Tauriel, qui n'hésita pas à défier le chef des nains. D'un coup d'œil, Thorin reconnut la lame de l'elfe et, d'un revers de lame, ils croisèrent le fer. Thorin donnait des coups puissants et Tauriel, plus grande et plus souple, évitait les assauts du nain elle ne voulait pas le blesser. C'est Kili qui mit fin au combat en se plaçant entre son oncle et l'elfe rousse il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Thorin, ne voulant pas blesser son neveu, baissa sa lame Tauriel en fit autant.

\- « Mon oncle, ce combat ne rime à rien, Tauriel ne voulait pas vous faire du mal, juste vous empêcher de faire une bêtise. » Kili prit la main de Tauriel, il la couva du regard. Thorin reconnut la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son neveu c'était tout bonnement impossible, l'Unique de Kili, une elfe ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, la voix de Thorin résonnait dans la tête de la jeune femme elle l'avait entendu traduire ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'il lui avait avoué au creux de l'oreille. Marie-f se retrouva couchée sur l'autel lumineux, dans cette pièce blanche sans fin elle comprit tout de suite où elle se trouvait, c'est ici qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Yavanna.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait retourner sur le bateau et obliger Thorin à lui répéter ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Son père se tenait là Marie-f allait se lever, mais une douleur vive dans le ventre l'obligea à rester tranquille. Aulë se pencha sur sa fille et, de sa grosse main, la repoussa avec douceur pour la recoucher : - « Nous avons entendu ton appel Fille, j'ai ressentis ton chagrin Fille, la vie que tu portes en toi est en danger, ne sens-tu pas son appel au secours ? Les douleurs que tu ressens sont les signes de sa souffrance, tu risques de le perdre à tout moment, c'est pour cela que nous t'avons fait venir ici. »

Marie-f posa une main tremblante sur son ventre, elle était pleine de reproches contre son père pour l'avoir écoutée, elle avait changé d'avis, elle voulait rester sur le navire. Mais avec les révélations de son père sur son état de santé, Marie-f prit conscience de la réalité de ses symptômes, elle s'autorisa enfin à dire qu'elle était enceinte c'est d'une voix hésitante qu'elle déclara : - « Aulë, tu veux dire que je suis en train de perdre mon bébé ? » Le créateur des nains, la mine triste, lui fit signe que oui.

Marie-f trouva l'énergie de s'asseoir, les crampes dans son ventre lui procuraient des douleurs à lui faire serrer les dents, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle perde son enfant c'était un miracle qu'elle puisse être enceinte, son père devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, après tout il était un Valar, il devait avoir des pouvoirs de guérison.

\- « Fille, rassure-toi, il n'est pas question que tu perdes cet enfant, la lignée de Durin vit en toi. N'oublie pas que tu es ma fille unique, tu es la dernière de mes héritiers, il est donc normal que je veille sur toi. »

A ces mots, Marie-f fut soulagée. Son père lui prit la main et les douleurs commencèrent à se calmer, l'angoisse de perdre son enfant s'estompa, Aulë ajouta : - « Ton nain a eu des mots durs à ton encontre et son comportement est injuste, je le trouve ingrat il sait que tu es ma fille et pourtant il ne montre aucun respect, es-tu sûre de vouloir lui sauver la vie ? »

\- « Son nom est Thorin ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis prête à tout pour lui et plus encore depuis que je porte son enfant je l'ai entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait, malgré mes mensonges. » Elle baissa le regard et, d'un ton triste, elle ajouta : - « Bien qu'au final il va me détester ou me haïr lorsque la prophétie sera accomplie, mais je suis prête à assumer mon sort du moment qu'il est vivant, il ne mérite pas cette fin. » Dans les yeux de Marie-f brillait une lueur de détermination quand elle regarda son père.

Aulë sourit, sa fille avait un caractère bien affirmé, elle ferait un très bon roi mais il garda cette pensée pour lui, il ne voulait pas la perturber plus encore : - « Très bien Fille, c'est ton choix, allonge-toi Yavanna ne va pas tarder à venir pour te donner des soins et, pour ma part, je vais donner un coup de pouce à cette petite vie. Il ou elle aura ma force et ma vigueur, tout comme toi, lorsque le danger sera présent, il ressentira la présence de son père où qu'il se trouve mais je ne t'en dis pas plus.

Avant que Marie-f ne pose des questions, Aulë toucha le front de sa fille elle sombra dans le sommeil. Yavanna apparut et se rapprocha de son compagnon : - « Je vous ai entendu parler Marie-f a beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite ici, elle est prête à tout par amour, je trouve cela courageux et beau à la fois. »

Yavanna apposa ses mains sur le ventre de Marie-f, une lumière verte illumina tout le corps de la jeune femme. La Déesse ferma les yeux pour plus de concentration et se focalisa sur la petite vie qui poussait dans le ventre de Marie-f Yavanna fut surprise par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle regarda son compagnon : - « Quel drôle de don que vous avez donné là à cet enfant. » Dit-elle.

Aulë regardait sa fille avec bienveillance, il lui caressa les cheveux : - « Ce don lui sauvera la vie lorsqu'elle voudra lui échapper, il en ira de sa survie, le nain ne se laissera pas faire. Elle est si courageuse, bien plus que tous les mâles que j'ai pu engendrer. Yavanna, je dois mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour ce dernier combat, je serai avec elle pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse. »

Yavanna hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de son compagnon : - « L'enfant est sauvé, la vigueur et la force que vous lui avez offert en feront un bébé fort et en parfaite santé, il supportera ce que sa mère va endurer j'ai le cœur serré rien que d'y penser. »

Aulë porta sa fille jusque dans la maison de Yavanna, elle avait mis à sa disposition une chambre. Marie-f dormit plusieurs heures d'un sommeil sans rêve, puis elle papillonna des yeux pour découvrir avec plaisir qu'elle avait quitté cette pièce blanche peu chaleureuse elle avait retrouvé son ancienne chambre dans la maison de Yavanna. Elle s'étira pour détendre les muscles de son corps, elle avait repris des forces, son ventre ne lui faisait plus mal elle caressa son ventre du bout des doigts avec douceur, en faisant de petits cercles autour de son nombril. Elle se surprit à sourire de son geste en pensant que la vie poussait en elle, c'était un véritable miracle, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Marie-f se redressa et se rappela que le temps passait plus lentement ici et si elle devait retrouver ses amis et Thorin, ils sauraient qu'elle attendait un enfant, elle ne pourrait pas cacher son ventre non, c'était trop tôt pour qu'ils sachent, elle voulait garder encore cette merveilleuse nouvelle rien que pour elle.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le visage bienveillant de Yavanna apparut : - « Tu es réveillée mon enfant, je suis heureuse de te revoir j'ai réussi à calmer ton corps de toutes ces agitations, et l'enfant que tu portes va bien. » Marie-f avait la tête embrouillée, elle cherchait ses mots elle voulait poser des questions à son père avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, mais elle ne s'en rappelait plus maintenant. Aulë avait préféré enlever de sa mémoire une partie de ses révélations sur les dons qu'il avait fait au petit être que sa fille portait. Yavanna lui avait demandé pourquoi, et Aulë avait répondu : - « Elle est intelligente, elle comprendra d'elle-même lorsque le moment se présentera. »

Marie-f se redressa contre les gros coussins, Yavanna la rejoignit pour s'asseoir au bord du lit la Valar prit la main de la jeune femme, elle sentait son trouble : - « Ne t'en fais pas, ta grossesse ne se verra pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites savoir tu portes un enfant bien particulier. Même si tu es humaine, n'oublie pas qui est ton père de par ton sang mélangé il grandira dans ton ventre moins vite que dans ton monde. » Marie-f ne se sentit pas plus soulagée pour autant.

\- « Yavanna, je pense ne rien dire à Thorin, je ne veux pas le détourner de sa quête mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de ne plus le reconnaître lorsqu'il rentrera dans la montagne, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas résister au mal du dragon et à tout cet or trop longtemps contaminé par ce monstre. » Marie-f voyait les images du film, Thorin en train devenir fou, en plein délire, regardant toutes ces richesses allait-il la reconnaître ? Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette histoire, tout allait de travers.

\- « Je comprends tes craintes, la vie de cet enfant est ta priorité, et je ressens tout l'amour que tu portes à son père. Tu risques d'être rejetée mais tu persistes à l'aimer quand même. » Yavanna s'approcha plus près de Marie-f et caressa sa joue, comme l'aurait fait une mère, puis ajouta : - « Ton engagement pour la vie de ce nain est très courageux, accepter d'être malheureuse par amour est noble. » Marie-f ferma les yeux au contact de sa main sur son visage, ce geste affectif lui fit du bien.

\- « Yavanna, je voudrais te confier quelque chose. Depuis que je suis enfant, l'histoire de Thorin et de la compagnie qui l'accompagne m'a toujours attirée je voyais en lui le prince charmant et, au fil du temps, j'idéalisais ce prince en amoureux imaginaire. Ce sentiment est resté lorsque je suis devenue adulte, c'est très puéril, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai vécu des moments difficiles dans ma vie, et me projeter dans ce monde imaginaire me permettait de m'évader, d'oublier mes soucis. »

L'épouse d'Aulë l'écoutait attentivement.

\- « Lorsqu'un vieux monsieur s'est présenté à moi, qui n'était autre que Gandalf, il m'a proposé de partir je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai accepté sa proposition sans réfléchir. J'étais loin de me douter où j'allais arriver, tu peux imaginer ma surprise lorsque j'ai découvert que ce monde existait vraiment, et le plus surprenant était d'apprendre que j'étais l'Unique de Thorin. Au début, la cohabitation avec lui a été difficile, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à lui. J'aimais un personnage imaginaire, et d'un coup le voir pour de vrai devant moi était très perturbant. Enfin bref, j'ai accepté d'être son Unique, il m'a convaincue que je pouvais compter sur lui et que ses sentiments étaient sincères, et moi je n'ai fait que lui mentir. »

Marie-f sentit les larmes monter, sa gorge se resserrait, les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Yavanna ouvrit les bras et Marie-f se blottit contre elle, la Valar lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer. La jeune femme s'écarta pour continuer à se confesser.

\- « Tu sais », dit-elle en reniflant, « je pensais pouvoir tout maîtriser. Venant d'un autre monde, je me croyais supérieure à Thorin et les autres nains le fait de connaître le futur, cela m'aurait donné un certain avantage, mais je me suis trompée lourdement, depuis que je suis ici l'histoire ne fait que changer. »

\- « Fille d'Aulë, je sais que tout n'a pas été facile, ton père t'a demandé de faire un choix pour l'amour de ta vie, et tu l'as fait. Tu culpabilises de ne pouvoir rien dire, mais ce n'était pas forcément un mensonge tu dois y voir juste un moyen de le protéger, tu lui as fait part d'une partie de la vérité et regarde le résultat, il t'a repoussée. »

Marie-f baissa la tête, résignée elle s'en tiendrait au plan qu'elle avait décidé de suivre : accomplir la prophétie en sauvant la vie de Thorin. Elle lui prendra sa place sur le trône et là, enfin, elle lui dira toute la vérité, le fait qu'il deviendra père et qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'ils puissent être enfin ensemble pour toujours.

\- « C'est une sage décision, Fille d'Aulë tu ne dois plus te torturer l'esprit ainsi. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Marie-f était retournée dans les bras de Yavanna, ce geste d'affection lui rappelait quand sa mère la berçait ainsi elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de tendresse avec la compagne de son père. Yavanna desserra son étreinte autour de Marie-f, elle se recula et se retrouva pleinement apaisée grâce aux dons de la Valar, son corps et son esprit était complètement détendus.

\- « Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir retrouver Thorin et mes amis ? Mais au fait, combien de temps suis-je restée ici ? »

\- « Il ne tient qu'à toi de le décider, mais je crois que ton père voudrait te parler avant que tu ne partes. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, une embarcation prenait la direction de la montagne solitaire à son bord, un nain au regard déterminé fixait la rive opposée, pressé de trouver la porte cachée. L'aube se levait sur le jour de Durin.

Fin du chapitre, tristesse, consternation et révélations, voilà ce qui résume ce chapitre, la quête de Thorin avance, de nouveaux rebondissements vous attendent…

MERCI POUR VOS ÉTOILES, MESSAGES ET AJOUTS À VOS LECTURES, ENCORE MERCI .


	40. Chapter 40 Marie-f est de retour

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, un chapitre de transition qui en dit long, bonne lecture, on se trouve à la fin**

 **\ PDV Marie-f /**

Je remerciai une fois de plus Yavanna pour ses soins, enfin la vie de mon enfant était sauve. Nous nous serrâmes une fois de plus dans nos bras, elle m'accompagna dans un salon où mon père m'attendait. Elle referma la porte en me faisant un sourire maternel. Je m'avançai sans rien dire, Aulë se tenait devant une large fenêtre le regard pensif j'attendais qu'il remarque ma présence. De là où il était, nous pouvions voir au loin une montagne au sommet enneigé, et en contrebas une mer aux reflets turquoises il y avait un grand port, des bateaux y étaient accostés. Ce contraste était magnifique, j'espérais qu'un de ces jours j'aurais la chance de visiter le monde des Valar.

 **\ PDV général /**

Aulë se rendit compte que Marie-f était là, il se retourna leurs regards se croisèrent, le père et la fille s'observaient, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Dans les yeux du créateur des nains brillait une certaine fierté pour son unique fille. Elle avait su s'adapter et affronter tant de dangers depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, et son courage afin d'accomplir la prophétie la rendait encore plus noble à ses yeux.

Oui! Aulë le grand Vala était très fier de sa fille.

Marie-f s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille C'était le premier geste familier qu'elle lui adressait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et une vague d'émotions le submergea, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot mais tous deux apprécièrent ce moment d'affection. Le père et la fille devaient apprendre à se connaître, Marie-f s'était dit "pourquoi ne pas commencer par un câlin paternel ? " C'était puéril mais elle était comme ça.

Marie-f rompit le silence, la tête toujours contre son père : - « Quand tu m'as fait venir ici j'étais en colère contre toi j'ai entendu la voix de Thorin me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il regrettait notre dispute et c'est à ce moment-là que je disparais devant ses yeux sans pouvoir lui répondre. Il a dû croire que je l'abandonnais pour de bon. »

\- « Fille, je te rappelle que c'était ton souhait tu étais si malheureuse, une fois de plus il te faisait des reproches, il n'a même pas essayé de se mettre à ta place. Je te le redemande, mérite-t-il la vie puisque tu portes son enfant ? Thorin est le premier né donc il est la réincarnation de Durin, mais si tu as un fils, c'est en lui qu'il vivra. Tu régneras très bien sur Erebor sans lui. »

Outrée par les propos de son père, Marie-f le repoussa C'est avec colère qu'elle lui répondit :

\- « Bon sang comment oses-tu parler de Thorin ainsi ?! Tu sais que je l'aime, pourquoi tu insistes ? Tu souhaites vraiment que je le laisse tomber en me montrant tous ses côtés négatifs ? Je te le redis une dernière fois, j'irai jusqu'au bout de ma mission et je trouverai le moyen de lui rendre sa couronne, la discussion est close. »

Marie-f partit faire la tête, elle se jeta sur un des canapés du salon en prenant au passage un coussin elle le serra dans ses bras, elle qui voulait arranger les choses avec son père, il avait tout gâché.

Aulë fut satisfait de sa réponse, elle avait répliqué avec une telle fermeté que le test qu'il lui fit passer le réconforta sa fille était fixée sur son choix, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Marie-f avait une telle force de caractère dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, il comprit qu'elle ne faillirait pas le jour de l'affrontement.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, il réfléchit à comment aborder le sujet, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se justifier sur ses propos Il devait lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour elle Marie-f représentait tout à ses yeux, il devait juste lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour arranger leurs rapports.

\- « Marie-f, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, j'ai bien compris que tu ne changeras pas d'avis pour sauver Thorin. » Il faisait attention aux mots qu'il devait dire : - « Je m'en excuse et je ne t'en parlerai plus tu es mon unique enfant, je suis un père qui s'inquiète pour sa fille, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être protecteur. » Aulë tendit sa grande main vers Marie-f.

La jeune femme fut touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se leva et prit la main de son père.

\- « Bon d'accord, je te pardonne. » Elle fit une pause et, d'un ton plus détendu, lui dit : - « Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te voir comme mon vrai père je ne veux plus qu'on se prenne la tête, enfin tu me comprends, nous sommes si différents tous les deux. C'est pareil avec Thorin, vous avez une vision de la vie ici bien différente de la mienne dans mon ancien monde, c'est ce qui provoquait des tensions entre nous. » Marie-f s'approcha plus près de son père pour lui toucher la joue : - « Je souhaiterais mieux te connaitre Aulë, savoir des choses sur toi et peut-être sur ma mère si tu veux bien. »

Le Vala posa sa main sur celle de sa fille, il apprécia ce contact sur sa peau se rapprocher de sa fille, c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

\- « Marie-f, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que tu me procures en m'appelant père je voudrais être plus présent dans ta vie, si tu veux bien. » Le Vala aux airs si sévères illumina son visage par un sourire : - « Marie-f, ma fille, je... Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'exprimer certains sentiments. » Marie-f attrapa les mains de son père et l'encouragea du regard.

\- « Marie-f, je t'aime et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, je veux te voir sourire et t'épanouir avec ce petit qui pousse en toi. » Voilà, il lui avait enfin avoué.

\- « Je suis très touchée, j'aimerais te dire la même chose mais c'est un peu tôt. Je t'apprécie en tant que mon vrai père, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi, j'espère que tu me comprends et j'espère que tu ne me trouves pas ingrate. »

\- « Ma chère fille, nous prendrons tout notre temps pour apprendre à nous connaître, mon cœur est rempli de joie rien que d'y penser. » Il resserra son étreinte sur ses mains.

Marie-f s'assit juste à côté de son père et ajouta : - « Yavanna et toi vous aviez compris qu'il n'allait pas bien et vous avez sauvé la vie de mon bébé, je ne sais comment vous remercier, c'est un véritable miracle pour moi cette grossesse, j'ai encore du mal à y croire la bonne santé de mon enfant c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi en ce moment, je vous en suis reconnaissante. »

\- « Aulë, j'aimerais que tu me ramènes auprès de mes amis et de Thorin, peux-tu me dire où ils se trouvent en ce moment ? »

\- « Je peux te dire qu'ils sont arrivés à Erebor et que ce maudit dragon est mort. »

\- « Quoi, déjà ?! Ce n'est pas possible, mais je suis restée combien de temps ici pour avoir raté tout cela ? »

\- « Le temps qu'il fallait pour sauver ton enfant, tu ne dois pas avoir de regret. »

\- « Bon, où vas-tu me renvoyer ? Devant la porte cachée j'espère, je n'ai pas envie de faire de l'escalade. »

\- « Tu vas arriver à Dale, là-bas il y a de l'agitation tu dois t'entretenir avec le roi des Elfes, tu y verras plus clair. »

\- « Non, non ! Je veux retrouver Thorin, nous devons parler, je... »

\- « Ma fille, j'ai bien peur que le mal soit déjà en lui. Je te le redis, parle avec le roi des Elfes, et ensuite tu partiras pour la montagne. Mets-toi debout. » Marie-f obéit, Aulë toucha le front de sa fille et elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Lorsque Marie-f ouvrit les yeux, elle était couchée sur l'autel lumineux son père se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle : - « Je vais te renvoyer auprès des Elfes sur le champ, ils sont établis près des remparts de la ville. » Le Vala hésita et finit par demander : - « Je peux te demander une faveur ? Le jour du couronnement, m'autoriseras-tu à venir ? Sans ton consentement je ne pourrai y assister. »

Sans réfléchir, Marie-f dit oui et, en un éclair, la jeune femme se retrouva à quelques pas du campement des Elfes. Le passage entre les deux mondes fut instantané, Marie-f allait perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'une main la rattrapa elle leva les yeux sur son sauveur, elle le reconnut tout de suite : des oreilles pointues, des cheveux blonds, le regard clair, Legolas en personne lui tenait le bras.

\- « On peut dire que vous ne ménagez pas vos arrivées Dame Marie-f, quelle surprise de vous revoir. »

\- « Bonjour Prince Legolas, pouvez-vous me conduire auprès de votre père ? »

\- « Vous avez changé, vous ne m'insultez plus, comme c'est bizarre. »

\- « Je m'en excuse mais le jour de notre rencontre j'étais très énervée, nous venions d'affronter les araignées géantes et vous menaciez mes amis. J'ai perdu mon sang froid et puis je voulais à tout prix rencontrer Camille. »

\- « C'est bien ce que je dis, vous avez changé, je vous trouve plus posée, plus mature j'accepte vos excuses. » Le prince inclina la tête et porta sa main sur la poitrine en guise d'acceptation. « Je vais vous conduire auprès de mon père. »

Ils passèrent devant des groupes de soldats, ils affutaient leurs lames ou organisaient leur campement il y régnait une certaine tension. Thranduil avait rassemblé toute son armée pour tenir un siège, plusieurs tentes étaient montées, de petits groupes de soldats s'entrainaient au combat à l'épée ou au tir à l'arc. Marie-f remarqua un autre groupe constitué uniquement d'Hommes, ils étaient pris en charge par des Elfes qui les entrainaient eux aussi aux techniques de combat Elfiques. L'atmosphère était lourde et stressante.

Legolas s'arrêta devant une immense tente aux lourdes tentures brodées d'armoiries de roi, il en souleva un pan pour faire passer Marie-f, il joignit le geste à la parole : « Je vous en prie, entrez, mon père n'est pas seul, il y a le tueur de dragon et le magicien gris, je pense qu'ils seront contents de vous revoir. »

\- « Merci Legolas, vous ne rentrez pas avec moi ? »

\- « Non, je suis comme qui dirait un peu en froid avec mon royal père depuis que son Humaine n'a pas donné signe de vie. »

Marie-f fut surprise par ce que venait de dire le prince, des explications avec Thranduil s'imposaient. Elle avança dans un premier sas et souleva une tenture plus légère, elle découvrit une pièce spacieuse : en son centre se tenait une grande table où se trouvait plusieurs cartes de la région tout le sol était couvert de grands tapis et au fond se trouvait le trône de Thranduil. Face à lui, en pleine discussion, se trouvaient Bard et Gandalf. Le Roi des Elfes se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il vit Marie-f arriver à grandes enjambées il prit la main de la jeune femme, il avait un regard soucieux.

\- « Marie-f enfin vous voilà, mais où étiez-vous passée ? »

\- « He ! On va dire que j'avais des problèmes de santé, mon père n'a pas hésité à me faire venir auprès de lui. » Marie-f ne donna pas plus d'explications et changea de sujet.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

\- « Depuis que vous êtes partie, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles ni de Camille et de Tauriel, et les nains refusent de nous parler. »

Ils avancèrent dans le fond de la tente pour rejoindre les deux autres convives. Thranduil tenait toujours la main de Marie-f, Gandalf et Bard se levèrent à leur tour pour accueillir la jeune femme.

\- « Pourriez-vous être plus clair, comment ça pas de nouvelle ? Et Bilbo est-il ici, il vous a apporté la pierre ? »

Gandalf tendit sa main pour inviter Marie-f à s'asseoir dans son siège : - « Ma chère, quel plaisir de vous revoir et pour répondre à votre question, non, Maître Sacquet n'est pas ici. »

Les jambes de Marie-f commençaient à chanceler, heureusement que le fauteuil n'était pas loin, elle se laissa tomber : - « Vous voulez dire que Bilbo n'est pas venu vous apporter l'Arkenstone pour obliger Thorin à tenir sa promesse ? »

Il y eu un long silence et les trois hommes se regardèrent, surpris que Marie-f soit au courant pour le partage de l'or qu'avait promis le roi Thorin, ce qui agaça la jeune femme : - « Ne faites pas vos surpris, vous savez bien que je connais le futur, donc pour moi il est évident que je suis au courant mais certains détails ont changé et ça ne me plait pas du tout. »

Bard reprit sa place en s'asseyant à côté de Marie-f il se mit à lui relater ce qu'elle avait raté : - « Vous êtes partie dix jours lorsque vous avez disparu. » Bard regarda Thranduil en reprenant. « Dame Camille était désespérée que vous vous soyez volatilisée nous avions tous entendu votre dispute avec le nain et nous pensions que vous étiez partie à cause de lui. » Bard était gêné par ce qu'il venait d'avouer et continua : - « Le nain aussi était anéanti par votre départ, il chercha un bouc émissaire pour se défouler, il s'en est pris à l'autre homme qui vous accompagnait, mais l'Elfe rousse s'est interposée avant que tout ne dégénère, le jeune nain brun prit la défense de l'Elfe en expliquant qu'elle était son Unique, ce qui provoqua chez les nains une dispute générale. La jeune femme aux yeux de chat a réussi à calmer tout le monde, Dame Camille a trouvé les bons mots pour redonner espoir au roi Thorin que vous finiriez par revenir. »

Marie-f n'en revenait pas, elle vit que Bard n'avait pas fini d'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à poursuivre : - « Lorsque nous avons accosté, j'ai conduit vos amis chez moi Dame Camille s'était arrangée pour avoir un entretien avec le Maître de la ville pour des documents vous concernant. »

Marie-f pensa : "Camille, tu ne perds pas le nord, ce sont les papiers pour mon divorce avec Richard !"

Bard poursuivit : - « J'ai accompagné Dame Camille mais durant notre absence, les orcs ont attaqué ma maison les nains se sont défendus pour sauver mes enfants et leurs vies. L'Homme que vous appelez Richard a reçu un mauvais coup d'épée en voulant sauver le prince Thorin, l'Orc que vous nommez Bolg a tenté de tuer le nain mais il s'est interposé en se battant contre lui l'Orc était furieux de comprendre qu'il n'était plus de leur côté et, pour se venger, il lui a donné un coup d'épée dans le ventre. »

Marie-f était dépitée par ces nouvelles, Richard qui sauve Thorin, quel retournement de situation ! Marie-f avait les yeux dans le vague en imaginant la scène, elle entendit la voix de Bard continuer son récit.

\- « Au moment où ils sont tous partis, Richard était toujours en vie. Thorin n'était pas content de lui devoir la vie mais il fit tout son possible pour qu'il soit bien soigné. »

Marie-f demanda : - « Et les Orcs, comment ont-ils été chassés ? Les nains n'étaient pas assez nombreux. »

\- « Non, mais grâce au ciel le prince Legolas est arrivé à temps pour leur prêter main forte avec son escorte Bolg et ses Orcs ont été mis en déroute, ils ont pris la fuite. »

Marie-f se leva, un mal de tête pointait son nez, l'obligeant à se masser les tempes toutes ces infos, ça faisait beaucoup.

Bard attira son attention, il se pencha pour sortir d'un coffre de Thranduil un gros sac.

\- « Hou ! Je pensais ne plus le revoir, merci de me l'avoir gardé, ce qu'il y a dedans est tout ce qui me reste de mon monde, merci Bard ! »

Marie-f l'attrapa et le serra contre elle comme si c'était une personne. Les trois hommes trouvèrent son attitude vraiment bizarre, après tout ce n'était qu'un sac, mais pour Marie-f c'était "Le sac de son passé", pas étonnant qu'elle y soit si attachée. Elle chercha une petite trousse et regarda s'il lui restait encore des médicaments pour le mal de tête, elle ne voulait rien demander à Gandalf pour la soigner. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, un tube de Doliprane effervescent.

\- « Roi Thranduil, puis-je vous demander un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît ? »

Le roi s'exécuta et tendit un verre à Marie-f qui y lâcha son médicament, il se mit à mousser. Les trois hommes se rapprochèrent, intrigués par le phénomène jusqu'à la dissolution du médicament, ils étaient presque penchés dessus pour le voir disparaitre, ce qui fit sourire Marie-f.

\- « C'est de la médecine de mon monde, rien de magique. » Marie-f but d'un trait son verre en faisant la grimace, elle ajouta : - « C'est rapide et efficace mais ça a un goût dégueu. »

Bard sourit en entendant sa réflexion, Thranduil retourna s'asseoir sur son trône, Gandalf se tenait debout appuyé sur son bâton, Marie-f reposa son verre d'un coup sec sur la table et leur dit : - « Bon! Résumons la situation, Camille n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle est partie avec les nains pour Erebor, et Bilbo n'est pas venu vous apporter l'Arkenstone pour faire pression sur Thorin, ce qui veut dire que... » Marie-f s'arrêta net, elle se retourna pour regarder Gandalf, elle porta ses mains pour couvrir sa bouche avant qu'elle ne dise des gros mots.

Elle se rattrapa et dit : - « Si Thorin est sous l'influence du mal de l'or contaminé par le dragon et que la pierre est toujours là près de lui... » Marie-f fit une pause et réalisa que la situation était catastrophique.

\- « Oh! Mon Dieu mais comment je vais le retrouver Gandalf, nous savons que la folie couve dans sa famille Quand nous étions à Fondcombe il m'a juré qu'il n'était pas comme son grand-père, qu'il tiendrait bon, je n'ai rien dit, préférant lui laisser cet espoir en sachant que la réalité serait toute autre. » Marie-f regarda le sol avec tristesse. – « Il est trop tard, le mal est déjà en lui et la puissance de la pierre a le pouvoir d'amplifier la folie, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. »

Gandalf posa son bâton pour prendre Marie-f par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens, il y avait de l'espoir, il lui dit : - « Marie-f, ne perdez pas confiance, Thorin n'est pas comme son grand-père, il a une force dans sa volonté qui ne pliera pas. »

\- « J'en suis moins sûre que vous Gandalf, Bilbo aurait dû réussir à sortir la pierre d'Erebor et l'éloigner de Thorin il aurait surement retrouvait la raison mais tout a changé ces deux puissances du mal, l'or et la pierre si près de lui, j'ai très peur pour sa santé mentale. »

Marie-f décida de faire une entorse et de leur dire ce qui allait arriver elle prit une grande inspiration et ajouta : - « Les forces du mal ne vont pas tarder à arriver, vous devez vous tenir prêt pour une guerre d'une violence inouïe dans mon monde, elle se nomme la bataille des cinq armées, je vous laisse faire le compte. »

Bard parla le premier : - « Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas contre les nains que nous allons nous battre ? »

\- « Non, les Hommes et les Elfes vous combattrez ensemble avec les Nains normalement Thorin a dû envoyer un corbeau à son cousin Dain pour qu'il vienne avec son armée. »

Gandalf fronça les sourcils : - « Sauron va déployer ses armées en deux telles les mâchoires d'un monstre pour nous broyer et nous anéantir, c'est bien ça ? »

Marie-f approuva de la tête : - « Nous avons un avantage sur lui, Sauron ne sait pas comment la bataille va finir je peux vous assurer que le mal ne triomphera pas, et pour cela vous devez vous organiser et bien vous entendre, ce futur-là ne doit pas changer. »

Après les révélations de la jeune femme, les trois hommes étaient pensifs, chacun de leur côté.

\- « Vous avez encore un peu de temps quant à moi, je dois me rendre à Erebor, je vais aider Thorin à retrouver la raison et chercher où se trouve Camille et Bilbo. Seigneur Thranduil, pouvez-vous me donner une monture pour m'y rendre ? »

\- « Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. » Jusqu'à présent, le Roi s'était à peine exprimé il accompagna Marie-f un peu à l'écart de l'Homme et du magicien. Le visage de Thranduil était fermé et son regard grave : - « Marie-f, ramenez-moi Camille saine et sauve, sans elle je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai. Camille m'a aidé à rouvrir mon cœur. » Il ferma les yeux, sa gorge était nouée, il se reprit et le ton de voix se fit plus ferme :- « Vous pourrez compter sur nous au moment où vous en aurez le plus besoin, Marie-f. »

\- « Et vous roi Thranduil vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous rendre ce qui vous revient de droit. » Marie-f lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre, le roi comprit son geste et serra la main de la jeune femme, leur pacte était scellé.

\- « C'est mon fils qui vous conduira à l'entrée de la grande porte, je vous laisse pour m'entretenir avec lui bonne chance Marie-f, vous êtes très courageuse pour une Humaine. » Le roi lui fit un baisemain et il partit.

Marie-f repartit chercher son sac, Bard s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui dit tout bas : - « C'est pour quand ? »

\- « Je vous demande pardon ? » Marie-f était étonnée par la question.

\- « J'ai trois enfants. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ventre. « J'ai bien reconnu votre pâleur et vos nausées ; c'est Thorin le père, c'est ça ? »

Zut de zut ! – « Je vous en prie, n'en parlez à personne ! » Marie-f le suppliait du regard. « Le père ne sait pas non plus, je peux compter sur votre discrétion Bard ? »

Le batelier lui sourit et promit de garder le secret.

Gandalf s'était dirigé vers la sortie en attendant que Marie-f le rejoigne avant qu'elle ne sorte, le magicien lui dit : - « Vous n'auriez pas dû nous dire toutes ces choses sur le futur. » Il vit que la jeune femme allait répliquer, il reprit : - « Mais vu le contexte et ce qui nous attend, un petit coup de main est toujours le bienvenu. » Il fit un petit sourire pour calmer Marie-f.

\- « Gandalf, merci pour votre compréhension. » Marie-f posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du Magicien et ajouta : - « C'est vrai, nos rapports à vous et à moi n'ont jamais été faciles depuis le départ de cette aventure, et je me rends compte que j'ai été injuste avec vous grâce à vous, j'ai découvert que j'étais capable d'entreprendre de grandes choses. Être l'Unique de Thorin n'est pas de tout repos, mais j'accomplirai la prophétie, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera. »

\- « Marie-f, vous avez beaucoup changé, je vous trouve plus réfléchie, et malheureusement aussi plus grave. Vous allez porter un bien lourd fardeau ma chère, vous ne manquez pas de courage et de volonté pour sauver votre Unique et dire que j'ai traversé un autre monde pour vous trouver, mais cela en valait la peine, vous êtes la compagne parfaite pour Thorin. »

\- « Merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments, je n'espère qu'une seule chose, c'est que Thorin m'écoute et que j'arrive à le sortir des forces du mal qui l'entoure. » En disant cela Marie-f se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, elle fit un sourire coincé et sortit de la tente.

A en juger par la hauteur du soleil, on devait être en début d'après-midi. Le ventre de Marie-f commença à gargouiller, elle devait faire plus attention à son état même si Yavanna l'avait guérie et que son père lui avait fait don de plus de force, elle était tout de même une Humaine, qui plus est enceinte. Son ventre lui rappela qu'elle devait manger pour deux.

Legolas s'était approché de Marie-f, il se tenait juste derrière elle. La jeune Femme ne l'avait pas entendu, il passa sa main devant elle surprise, Marie-f se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une main qui tenait une pomme. Il la contourna et dit : - « J'ai entendu votre ventre. » Il eût un sourire amical : - « Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de manger ? Ce n'est qu'une pomme, mais elle comblera un peu votre appétit. »

\- « Merci, vous aussi je vous trouve changé Prince Legolas. Je vous trouve moins prétentieux voire moins hautain, pardon pour ma franchise mais c'est la vérité. »

Legolas s'approcha de son cheval pour prendre les rênes, il se retourna : - « On peut dire que vous ne mâchez pas vos mots, et je prends cela comme un compliment, merci. » Il inclina la tête avec un demi-sourire.

Le prince monta avec agilité sur la selle, il tendit sa main pour l'aider à monter sur le cheval. Elle eût juste le temps de se caler derrière lui qu'il fit partir sa monture en direction de la montagne. Le cœur de Marie-f battait de plus en plus fort, ses pensées n'allaient que pour Thorin elle avait peur de le retrouver, comment allait-il réagir en la voyant ? Le cheval galopait à vive allure bien que la distance fut courte, Marie-f avait l'impression qu'autour d'elle le paysage avançait au ralenti. Elle se dit "Mes amis, j'arrive pour tout arranger, tenez bon".

 **PARDON POUR LE RETARD, MERCI À TOUS ET À TOUTES DE CONTINUER À LIRE MON HISTOIRE, MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES QUI M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE L'AVENTURE DE MARIE-F, MERCI À CEUX ET CELLES QUI M'AJOUTENT À LEUR LISTE DE LECTURE, ENCORE MILLES MERCIS.**


	41. Chapter 41 Rien ne va plus à Erebor

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes comme dit le titre du chapitre, vous allez découvrir ce à quoi Marie-f va être confronté à la folie de Thorin , (chapitre modifié pour ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu) Bonne lecture on se retrouve comme toujours à la fin.**

Legolas arrêta sa monture un peu avant le pont qui les séparaient de la grande porte, il aida la jeune femme à descendre « je vous laisse ici, je pense que les nains n'apprécieront pas qu'un Elfe s'approche de si près de leur royaume, je vous souhaite bonne chance Dame Marie-f. »

« De la chance ? Il va m'en falloir ! Merci encore de m'avoir accompagné Prince Legolas. »

Il hocha la tête et tira sur les rênes pour faire demi- tour, Marie-f ramassa son sac et le porta sur son épaule, elle poussa un long soupir et prit la direction d'Erebor A mi-chemin du pont en pierre, elle reconnu un nain, il était blond ce ne pouvait être que Fili Il était posté en haut des remparts à faire le guet.

Marie-f avança plus vite pour rejoindre les haut murs, elle avait aperçu dans la muraille une petite brèche pour si engouffrer, elle entendit une voix résonner « N'approche pas plus! »

Marie-f n'écouta pas l'avertissement et poussa son sac dans la petite ouverture pour entrer, Fili descendit de son poste d'observation pour retrouver l'Humaine, il repoussa le sac qui venait vers lui « Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher, tu es sourde ?! »

« Sans blague Fili aide- moi plutôt au lieu de dire des bêtises, mon sac est coincé. »

« Non il n'est pas coincé c'est moi qui le repousse, tu n'es pas la bien venue ici. »

« Bon Fili arrête tes conneries, je te demande de m'aider au nom de notre amitié et du club des cinq. »

Fili leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai qu'elle était son amie et le club des cinq avait renforcé ce lien d'amitié. Il changea donc d'avis et tira d'un coup sec le sac en entrainant Mare-f qui se retrouva à plat ventre sur son sac à dos Le nain l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

« Merci Fili mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit? Marie-f épousseta son pantalon et sa veste. »

« J'ai reçu des ordres de ne faire rentrer personne, tu comprends? »

« Ces ordres viennent de ton oncle je suppose? »

« Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, oncle Thorin a changé, je pensais qu'après la mort du dragon il irait mieux mais, cela n'a fait qu'empirer Il est méconnaissable, nous avons tous peur de lui même Dawlin l'évite c'est pour te dire. »

« Bon, allez viens dans mes bras, je suis trop contente de te voir, déclara Marie-f qui ouvrit les bras. »

Fili s'approcha de Marie-f et se laissa aller contre elle. Ce geste affectueux lui fit du bien, il ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Depuis son arrivée à Erebor il était tendu par le stress de tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Marie-f le sentit se décontracter et resserra son étreinte « Tu m'as manqué et ton frère aussi vous m'avez tous manqués ».

Fili se tendit à l'évocation du nom de son frère, il repoussa la jeune femme.

Marie-f chercha Kili du regard, Fili comprit qui elle cherchait avant qu'elle ne pose la question « Kili est enfermé dans un des appartements royaux, il est considéré comme un traitre puisqu'il a choisi une Elfe pour Unique. »

Fili, a cette évocation serra les poings. Dans son regard, il y avait une grande colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il baissa la tête « Je n'ai même pas put le défendre, il n'y a eu que Dwalin pour me soutenir Nous n'étions que deux contre tous, je m'en veux, je suis un lâche, j'ai laissé tomber mon frère. » Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

Marie-f était sur le cul comme on dit chez nous « Mais ce n'est pas juste on ne choisi pas son Unique, Fili tu n'es pas un lâche » le rassura t-elle. « Regarde moi je suis là maintenant et je vais tout arranger tu peux me croire ». Elle lui fit un sourire pour qu'il déculpabilise.

« Alors je te souhaite bon courage ? Mon oncle ne va pas être tendre avec toi, je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à le ramener à la raison ». La voix de Fili avait pris une intonation craintive.

« Bon ! Dit- moi où je peux le trouver », répondit Marie-f qui était plus que déterminée à retrouver Thorin.

Ils quittèrent les remparts pour rentrer dans l'immense hall d'Erebor, Fili expliqua le chemin à prendre et Marie-f l'écoutait attentivement pour ne pas se perdre. Les deux amis se quittèrent sur une dernière accolade, Fili lui conseilla de faire attention car les nains obéissaient tous aveuglément aux ordres de son oncle.

Marief avança dans la grande allée principale qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne. La lumière était faible, elle attendit un instant pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, puis elle continua avec prudence le sol était couvert de débris de différentes tailles derniers vestiges de l'attaque de Smaug. Elle leva les yeux en l'air et s'aperçut que le lieu avait des dimensions démesurées. De larges colonnes soutenaient la montagne entre chacune d'elle se trouvait des colosses de pierre gigantesques représentants surement d'anciens rois ou de valeureux guerriers. Elles aussi portaient les marques de l'attaque. Certaine statues n'avaient plus de têtes certainement arrachés par un coup de patte ou de queue On pouvait encore voir les coups de griffes que le monstre avait laissé sur le sol après son passage pour rejoindre les salles du trésor.

Marie-f s'imagina la détresse de tous ces nains lorsque le dragon avait défoncé la porte et tout brûlé sur son passage. Cela avait dû être un véritable carnage. D'un revers de la main elle sécha ses yeux et s'obligea à continuer d'avancer le silence était pesant. Seul le claquement de ses bottines résonnaient par certain endroit des braseros étaient allumés ce qui l'aida dans sa progression.

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin d'une des allées à la grandeur démesurée pour mieux contempler les lieux. Marie-f pouvait voir d'autres passerelles similaires à celle-ci donner accès vers d'autres directions. Cette citée était un vrai labyrinthe pour celui qui s'y aventurait sans une bonne connaissance des lieux. Il était facile de s'y perdre. C'est pourquoi, elle fut heureuse d'avoir été attentive aux indications de Fili. Elle prit plusieurs escaliers qui la firent descendre toujours plus profondément dans la montagne cette ville était un vrai iceberg, car de l'extérieur on était loin d'imaginer l'étendu de ce monde souterrain. Elle bifurqua une fois de plus sur sa droite et descendit encore plusieurs escaliers. C'est alors qu'une sensation étrange se produisit dans son ventre comme si la petite vie qui poussait en elle s'agitait dans tous les sens et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Bien que son futur bébé ne fasse que quelques centimètres, elle ressentit une drôle de sensation, Marie-f préféra s'asseoir un moment et c'est là qu'elle se rappela lorsqu'elle était à moitié inconsciente la voix de son père dire " L'enfant qu'elle porte saura toujours où se trouve son père. C'est ce qui lui sauvera la vie. "Marie-f ferma les yeux préférant oublier la fin.

Après une longue pause Marie-f ne se sentait toujours pas mieux, toutefois elle s'obligea à se relever Il fallait continuer à avancer, après quelques volées de marches, c'est là qu'elle entendit des murmures. Marie-f s'approcha doucement du garde corps qui surplombait une salle gigantesque, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Partout où elle posait les yeux, de l'or y était entreposé, une montagne d'or sous une autre montagne. Le trésor des Nains était faramineux des coffres de pièces, des pierres précieuses de toutes les tailles, des armures, des épées, des vases des plats enfin Marie-f n'aurait pas eu assez d'une vie pour en faire l'inventaire.

Marie-f se pencha un peu plus en avant pour voir d'où venait cette voix et c'est là qu'elle trouva Thorin. Son attitude donnait l'impression qu'il s'adressait à une personne invisible, il agitait les bras et tournait la tête dans tous les sens. Marie-f put apercevoir son visage creusé, son front était plissé et des cernes encadraient ses yeux bleus lui donnant un air encore plus dur. Ses cheveux étaient emmêles et sa barbe n'était plus entretenue. Elle s'imagina le voyant arriver ici, redécouvrant les trésors de son grand père respirant cet aire empoisonné qui lui asséchait le cœur et lui embrouillait l'esprit, Marie-f était sous le choc, car le Thorin qu'elle aimait était méconnaissable.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de lui, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine le courage qui l'animait quelques instants plus tôt s'estompait à vitesse grand V. Marie-f avança pas à pas pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, cependant des pièces roulèrent sous ses pieds ce qui provoqua une réaction en chaîne. Marie-f se maudissait d'être aussi peu discrète.

Le roi fit volte face en sortant son épée dans la direction d'où venait cet horrible fracas. Marie-f et Thorin se retrouvèrent enfin face à face, mais pas dans les meilleurs conditions. Le nain pointait son épée vers la poitrine de son Unique, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle crut voir juste une fraction de seconde, une lueur de lucidité dans son regard mais qui disparue aussitôt remplacée par un regard noir qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tenez qui voilà! La menteuse est de retour », cracha-t- il le regard plissé et le ton mauvais.

Marie-f ne répondit pas, pour ne pas le contrarier.

« Comment Fili a- t'il pu te laisser passer alors que j'avais donné des ordres bien précis. Mes neveux sont des faibles, je vais devoir les reprendre en mains », rumina-t- il d'une voix haineuse.

Marie-f répondit sur un ton neutre « Bonjour à toi aussi, Thorin. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de parler de tes neveux de cette façon ? Fili et Kili ont toujours été loyaux avec toi. Ils ne sont ni faibles et encore moins des traîtres. »

« Ne me parle pas de Kili ! » Hurla-t-il. « En choisissant une Elfe, il m'a trahit et j'ai pris les sanctions qu'il convenait. »

« Ah, oui, en l'enfermant ? » Répondit Marie-f. « Et qu'as- tu fais de Camille et de Tauriel, elles aussi sont tes prisonnières? »

« Oui tout comme le semi-homme qui ne ma servi à rien puisqu'il n'a pas trouvé l'Arkenstone. Tous des inutiles ! » La voix du nain se fit alors encore plus grave « Que fais- tu là ne t'avais je pas dis que je ne voulais plus te voir? »

Pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu Marie-f s'efforçait de répondre toujours sur un ton qui ne montrait pas sa peur.

« Et toi tu as oublié les mots que tu as prononcés avant que je ne parte pour le monde de mon père ? Il faut peut être que je te rafraichisse la mémoire? » Elle ne put maîtriser sa voix qui montait vers les aigus.

Elle s'obligea à serrer les poings pour se concentrer, elle devait rester forte bien que son ventre soit noué pas l'appréhension que lui procurait Thorin. Il n'avait pas baissé sa garde, l'Orcrist était toujours pointée vers elle.

« Ce que je t'ai dit ne compte pas, j'étais sous l'influence du baisé que tu m'avais donnée » Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds et continua « Tu es une tentatrice doublée d'une menteuse, si tu es venue pour ta part du trésor, tu n'auras rien. » Thorin parlait sur un ton de plus en plus menaçant.

Marie-f jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la couronne qu'il portait sur la tête et reporta vite son attention sur la pointe de sa lame.

Marie-f ressentit une pointe au cœur en entendant cette réflexion, mais ne montra rien et continua de parler « Non ! Je suis ton Unique Thorin, tu veux bien baisser ton épée, te parler avec cette arme pointée sur moi me met mal à l'aise, je t'en prie écoute moi, je suis celle qui a acceptée de partager ta vie, te guider pour accomplir la prophétie ! Nous sommes une équipe toi et moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je veux être là à tes cotés. » Marie-f ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes de couler.

L'aura qui émanait de Thorin sembla s'assombrir lorsqu'il vit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il donnait l'impression qu'il se nourrissait de sa tristesse un sourire torve déforma le visage du nain.

« Je te renie en temps que mon Unique » Déclara-t-il. « Je n'ai besoin de personne encore moins de toi » Il écarta les bras pour lui monter ce qui les entouraient « J'ai retrouvé mon royaume sans ton aide, ne vois tu pas la couronne qui me fait roi d'Erebor ? Mon bonheur est comblé car tu n'en fais pas parti » .Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

Le cœur de Marie-f se brisa lorsqu'il prononça ces mots C'est la gorge serrée qu'elle réussit à dire « Tu n'es pas le Thorin que j'aime et cette couronne sur ta tête ne veut rien dire. La prophétie n'est pas encore accomplie, une guerre se prépare les forces du mal vont s'abattre sur vous tous, tu dois te tenir prêt ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la leçon Je suis bien plus âgé que toi des guerres j'en ai connu et toi ? Que connais- tu de l'art de la guerre ? » Il se tapa la poitrine de sa main libre « Le mal, je le détruirai par la force de mes poings ». Thorin était en plein délire, ses yeux étaient brillant de folie.

« Je t'en supplie, tu dois te ressaisir ! Revient vers moi ! Combat ce mal qui t'entoure, tu ne réalise pas que tu cours à la catastrophe ! Le Thorin que je connais est brave, courageux, loyale ! Il ne laisse tomber personne derrière lui ». En disant cela, Marie-f avait repris un regain d'énergie.

Thorin avait cessé de s'agiter en l'écoutant parler. Marie-f. Elle avait captée son attention et à son tour écarta les bras « Je ne veux pas croire que tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble ne compte plus. Les promesses que tu m'as faites, tu m'as assuré que tu n'étais pas comme Richard que tu ne me laisserais jamais tomber ».

Thorin se raidit au nom de l'humain

« J'ai accepté d'être ton Unique alors que je redoutais de tomber amoureuse de toi, tu as réussi à me redonner confiance, tu m'as montré le Thorin que tu veux cacher aux autres » ; Elle baissa les bras « Tu pouvais être doux, tendre, sensible. Rappelle- toi cette première nuit à Fondcombe je t'ai donné mon corps mon cœur et mon âme sans condition et toutes les fois ou nous avons fait l'amour ! Je t'aime Thorin bien plus que ma propre vie je t'en supplie ne me repousse pas » Elle venait de lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur elle tomba à genoux les mains sur son visage, ne pouvant cacher son chagrin plus longtemps.

Elle entendit des pièces crisser sous des semelles, et comprit qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Marie-f releva la tête, Thorin était juste au dessus d'elle Il la regardait de haut, son visage avait pris une drôle d'expression comme si en lui une bataille faisait rage entre le bien et le mal.

D'une voix plus douce il lui dit « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais pour ton bien, pars avant que je ne change d'avis » Il rangea son épée et lui tendit la main.

Marie-f pensa qu'elle avait réussi à le faire revenir à la raison, elle se trompait lourdement, car elle eut à peine le temps de poser sa main dans celle de Thorin pour se relever qu'il lui fit une manchette pour lui tordre le bras dans son dos Il la repoussa vers les marches par où elle était arrivée. Marie-f ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, car la douleur que lui avait infligée Thorin en retournant son bras était insupportable Elle voulut le supplier d'arrêter.

« Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche ne sont que perfidie et mensonges, je ne te fais pas confiance Hors de ma vue Humaine ! » Il parlait la mâchoire serrée.

L'Unique de Thorin se senti humiliée par ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

Marie-f se retrouva à quatre pattes sur les marches, il venait de la jeter comme on jette du linge sale.

La jeune femme ne savait plus comment réagir, tout ce mélangeait en elle Le chagrin, la pitié, la colère toutes ses émotions bouillaient en elle dans son cœur Marie-f réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour Thorin, il ne reviendrait pas à la raison. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour affronter ce roi qu'elle aimait tant, elle découvrit un visage fermé. Il ne montrait aucune émotions seuls ses yeux étaient brillants de la folie qui l'animait.

Marie-f s'obligea à changer d'attitude Elle prit conscience que pour sauver Thorin il lui faudrait plus que de l'amour pour le sortir du mal qui lui rongeait le cœur et son âme. C'est ce dont parlait la prophétie c'est par la force et les armes, qu'elle arriverait à le délivrer.

« Très bien Thorin, tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix Je prendrais les décisions qu'il faut, tu peux toujours me renier, m'insulter je ne changerais pas d'avis. Mon amour pour toi est bien plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer même si pour le moment tu ne me crois pas. Je t'en fais la promesse, tu verras, je ne te laisserais pas tomber ».

Avant qu'il ne réplique, Marie-f partit précipitamment en remontant les escaliers sans se retourner Elle courut au hasard des couloirs qui se présentaient à elle, la voix de Thorin bourdonnait encore dans sa tête. Marie-f découvrit avec surprise que le corridor qu'elle avait emprunté un peu plus tôt, était illuminé par des torches accrochées aux murs. C'est là qu'elle reconnue Bofur et Bombur postés devant une grande porte.

Ils ne la virent pas tout de suite, et lorsqu'elle les salua enfin, ils brandirent leurs armes.

« Que fais tu là Marie-f ? Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Si Thorin te voit, il va être furieux » dit Bofur sous la menace de son épée.

« Bonjour à vous aussi et pour ce qui est de Thorin c'est trop tard Il sait que je suis ici nous nous sommes vus et parlés ».

Bombur prit la parole « Et comment, c'est déroulé votre entrevue? » Le bon gros nain baissa son arme,car il savait bien que Marie-f n'était pas un danger pour lui.

« Bofur toi aussi tu veux bien baisser cette épée ! Franchement ce n'est pas sérieux tu me connais bien tout comme Fili. Dois-je te rappeler que nous formions le club des cinq et que nous sommes amis pour la vie ».

Bombur et Bofur se regardèrent, ils étaient gênés par l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'ils venaient de faire à leur amie.

« Bon aller les gars ! On efface tout et on recommence, je suis très contente de vous revoir, vous m'avez beaucoup manqués. Nous avons pas mal de choses à mettre aux claire ». Marie-f les serra dans ses bras à tour de rôle Bofur eu droit à un baiser ce qui le fit rougir.

Un silence un peu embarrassé s'empara des nains qui n'osaient plus regarder leur amies car ces gestes affectueux les avaient mis mal à l'aise. Que devaient- ils faire à présent ? Continuer d'obéir aux ordres de Thorin ou écouter ce que Marie-f avait à leur dire.

« Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement? » Elle fit une pause en faisant semblant de réfléchir, « Non laissez- moi deviner. C'est à cause de Thorin ! Vous avez peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous? »

Bombur et Bofur hochèrent la tête de peur qu'on les entende. Marie-f posa une main rassurante sur chacune des épaules des nains « Je suis là maintenant et j'ai bien l'intention de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bazar ».

Les deux nains regardaient Marie-f avec soulagement. Enfin des paroles censées. Ils étaient soulagés que quelqu'un reprenne enfin les choses en mains.

« Bofur pour répondre à ta question effectivement mon entrevue avec Thorin ne s'est pas bien passé Il est méconnaissable la folie c'est emparé de lui et je n'ai pas pus lui faire entendre raison ».

Marie-f était encore chamboulée de son face à face « Il est possédé par tout cet or, elle se garda bien de parler de l'Arkenstone pour le moment Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'accuser Kili de traître? Vous savez très bien que l'Unique ne se choisie pas, cela vous tombe dessus Kili a trouvé son Unique dans une Elfe et alors, il faut que vous arrêtiez avec ces faux préjugés tous les Elfes ne sont pas mauvais ».

Marie-f ne les laissa pas répondre et enchaîna « Je suppose que derrière cette porte ce trouve mon amie Camille ainsi que Tauriel ? A moins que se ne soit Kili ? ».

A leurs mines déconfites, Marie-f comprit qu'elle venait de les faire culpabiliser « je voudrais les voir ».

Bofur sortit une grosse clef et déverrouilla la porte Il s'écarta pour laisser passer son amie Le Nain au drôle de chapeau lui fit un clin d'œil avec un large sourire, il était content de retrouver son amie.

« Merci à vous deux. », Marie-f tourna doucement le loquet de la porte et entra Elle découvrit Tauriel accoudée contre la cheminée le regard perdue. Camille était assise sur un grand lit en pleine discussion avec Bilbo. L'Elfe tressaillit quand la porte se referma et regarda qui était entré dans la chambre Tous eurent une réaction de surprise quand Marie-f les salua , Camille bondit du lit en se jetant dans ses bras, Bilbo sur la réserve, leva la main pour la saluer et Tauriel inclina juste de la tête et resta devant la cheminée.

Les deux amies s'étreignirent longuement, le lien surnaturel qui les unissait se renforça lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent Marie-f se détendit quand cette énergie salvatrice parcourue tout son être. Elle se sentit plus forte et plus sûre d'elle et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour retrouver le moral Camille aussi ressentit les mêmes effets traverser son corps.

Lorsque les filles se séparèrent pour se regarder, elles poussèrent un soupir de bien-être en cœur. Enfin elles étaient de nouveau réunies ! Elles éclatèrent de rires oubliant un instant les soucis qui les entouraient. Camille prit la main de son amie pour avancer dans la chambre, elle lui lâcha la main pour que Marie-f s'agenouille afin de prendre Bilbo dans ses bras. Le semi-homme ne se fit pas prier pour sauter au cou de son amie, lui aussi était heureux et soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée. Après une longue étreinte, Marie-f rejoignit Tauriel , elle n'osa pas lui faire une accolade amicale mais se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule « J'ai appris que tu étais l'Unique de Kili , je suis vraiment navrée que les nains aient pu vous traiter ainsi », Tauriel baissa les yeux sous la tristesse qui l'étreignit ne plus voir Kili, à cette pensée son cœur se serra une fois de plus « Tauriel regarde- moi » déclara Marie-f « Je sais qu'il est difficile d'être séparé de son Unique, je te fais la promesse que tu retrouveras bientôt Kili » .

Tauriel ne sut quoi dire, elle qui était si peu démonstrative, d'un geste mal assuré elle attrapa la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras « Dame Marie-f, je ne souhaite que cela ! Kili me manque énormément, les nains refusent de me donner de ses nouvelles, si vous y parvenez je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante ». Marie-f hoqueta de surprise quand l'Elfe la colla contre elle pour la remercier.

Camille était repartie s'asseoir sur le grand lit avec Bilbo, elle tapa dans ses mains « Bon et si tu nous racontais comment tu es arrivée ici ».

Marie-f accompagnée de Tauriel rejoignit leurs amis. La jeune femme relata dans les grandes lignes son passage dans le monde de son père et omis de dire qu'elle attendait le bébé de Thorin. Seule Camille avait reconnu ses symptômes sur le bateau Marie-f continua son histoire lorsqu'elle retourna ici sur la Terre du Milieu non loin du camp des Elfes, sa rencontre avec le roi Thranduil qui lui expliqua qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Camille et son étonnement que Bilbo n'est pas put rapporter l'Arkenstone à Bard pour qu'il oblige Thorin à tenir ses promesses. Le visage de Marie-f s'assombrit lorsqu'elle évoqua son arrivée devant les remparts d'Erebor, l'accueil peu chaleureux de Fili et son désespoir de n'avoir pu défendre son frère Et pour finir elle leur parla enfin de la découverte de la salle du trésor et ses retrouvailles avec Thorin.

Marie-f fit une petite pause pour aller se chercher à boire Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, ils voulaient savoir comment c'était passé leur discussion qui avait dû être houleuse Tous les trois avaient pus constater la métamorphose de Thorin lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans cette fichue montagne.

Marie-f reposa son verre sur la petite table du salon Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle Ils attendaient ses révélations, elle baissa la tête et leurs dit « Ecoutez, je n'ai pas très envie de vous parler de Thorin » ,Marie-f avait les yeux dans le vague, elle revoyait Thorin noyé dans sa folie, elle continua à parler comme si elle s'adressait à elle –même « Je savais qu'il ne pourrait résister au mal du dragon, mais le Thorin que j'avais devant moi était cruel sadique et violant » Marie-f se massa le bras en évoquant se souvenir.

Plus personne n'osait bouger ni parler. Seul le feu dans la cheminée crépitait, Camille se leva du lit et s'approcha de son amie en lui prenant les mains « Marie-f, c'est bon, on ne te posera pas de questions, Thorin est ce qu'il est pour l'instant et nous avons une mission à accomplir ».

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Camille changea de sujet « Alors comme ça mon Thranduil, il s'inquiète pour moi ? C'est trop chou ». Elle réussit à faire sourire son amie Marie-f ajouta « Même qu'il est prêt à tout jusqu'à faire la guerre, je lui ai promis qu'il te retrouverait saine et sauve ».

L'Unique de Thorin retrouva son sérieux et partit s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait face à la cheminée Elle plia ses jambes en tailleur et demanda « Et si vous me disiez comment les nains vous ont enfermés ici? »

Tous le monde s'approcha d'elle, Camille alla s'assoir face à son amie Tauriel s'accouda contre la tête du fauteuil où était assise Camille et Bilbo prit un tabouret et s'installa entre ses deux amies.

Camille inspira fortement, elle avait beaucoup de choses à raconter et se lança à son tour Elle raconta leur arrivé à Lac Ville, l'audience qu'elle avait réussi à avoir avec le Bourgmestre et les papiers qu'elle avait récupérée.

Camille se leva d'un bon et ouvrit sa sacoche en cuir. Elle attrapa un tube fait de peau et en sortit un parchemin roulé, qu'elle le déroula et le donna à Marie-f « Voila ma belle tu es libre comme l'air ton divorce est officiel, Richard a signé devant Thorin et moi. De toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix avec la blessure qu'il avait reçu, il devait être soigné. Je l'ai obligé à signer avant que Oin ne s'occupe de lui ».

Marie-f examina le document ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le texte qui officialisait son divorce. A la fin du document il y avait bien la signature de Richard juste à côté celle du Bourgmestre et pour authentifier le document la signature de deux témoins avec la mention 'Vu, Lu et Constaté" Celle de Camille et de Thorin, il ne manquait plus que la sienne pour finaliser le tout.

Marie-f n'en croyait ses yeux que Thorin ait pu contribuer à officialiser son divorce Elle pressa le parchemin contre sa poitrine, elle était enfin libre c'était incroyable ! Il fallait qu'elle soit en Terre du Milieu pour avoir enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Tout cela elle le devait à Camille. Cette fille était une véritable amie sa détermination avait rendu tout cela possible, cette fille ne lâchait rien une vrai tête de mule. Quand à Camille, de voir son amie si heureuse, lui donna la satisfaction d'avoir accomplie quelque chose de-bien.

Marie-f se leva à son tour pour prendre dans ses bras son amie les larmes aux yeux elle la remercia « OH! Camille merci ! » Sa voix était chevrotante sous le coup de l'émotion, « Mon espoir est enfin devenu réalité mille mercis, tu m'as libérée, délivrée de ce mariage ».

Camille se dégagea de Marie-f et leva les épaules « Tu sais, ce n'est rien un bon sac d'or et le tour était joué le Bourgmestre n'a pas fait de difficulté Il a été facile de le soudoyer quand il a vu les jolies pièces sortir de ma bourse, il était prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi ».

Camille repartit s'asseoir et continua à raconter la suite des événements que Marie-f avait ratés. L'attaques des Orcs dans la maison de Bard, Richard qui s'était interposé face à l'attaque de Bolg en sauvant Thorin, personne n'avait compris pourquoi il avait voulu jouer les héros, Thorin lui devait la vie ce qui l'avait mis furieux de lui être redevable après tout ce qu'il avait bien put faire. Marie-f l'écoutait attentivement, le départ de Lac ville pour la traversée du lac et rejoindre Erebor, l'arrivée devant la porte cachée qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Camille fit une pause.

« Marie-f tu vois tous ces petits détails qui font que l'histoire a changé c'est vraiment bizarre J'ai été surprise que tout se déroule sans embuche contrairement à ce que nous connaissons ».

« C'est vrai, mais je pense avoir trouvé, je t'expliquerais ma théorie plus tard ».

Camille reprit le fil de leurs aventures, Thorin n'avait pas franchi la porte que déjà, il avait commencé à changer, il paressait soucieux, son front était constamment froncé, il ordonna sans ménagement à Bilbo d'affronter seul le dragon. C'est Balin qui lui indiqua le chemin à prendre. Camille regarda Bilbo et lui tendit la main pour qu'il poursuive.

Le Hobbit se racla la gorge et fronça le nez comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait « Ce monstre était vraiment impressionnant, si je n'avais pas eu mon ... Enfin tu sais de quoi je parle, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau, je ne sais pas comment il a su mais il avait l'air d'être au courant de mon ... enfin bref ».

« Ne dis plus rien Bilbo. Nous ne savons pas si les murs ont des oreilles » Marie-f parut d'un seul coup paranoïaque en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour regarder les murs de la chambre. Elle se leva pour prendre son portable et écrivit un message " je suppose que tu as trouvé l'Arkenstone ? Ne dit rien juste oui ou non de la tête." Elle le tendit à son ami. Bilbo acquiesça.

Camille continua de parler « Heureusement que nous avions anticipé l'attaque de Smaug avant notre départ Bard avait réussi à convaincre la moitié de la ville de partir Les seules victimes, sont les partisans du Bourgmestre qui n'ont pas cru à ses avertissements. Et pour finir lorsque Thorin a demandé à Bilbo s'il avait trouvé son cailloux, enfin tu connais la suite, il a pété les plombs et tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu résister à lui tenir tête. Je l'ai renvoyé bouler ce qui nous a valu d'être considérés comme des incapables et des traîtres ». Camille poussa un long soupir « Cela m'apprendra à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche. Si je n'avais rien dis nous n'en serions peut-être pas là ».

Le silence était revenu dans la chambre, Marie-f réfléchit vite et leur dit « Bon à partir de maintenant, c'est silence radio comme on dit chez nous Je vais écrire notre plan d'action et vous expliquer ce que Camille et moi allons faire et vous deux les missions que vous devrez accomplir, mais il nous manque quelqu'un. Féline ? Où se trouve- t'-elle ? »

Camille lui répondit « Elle a été plus intelligente que nous, elle a vue que les choses tournaient mal. Du coup elle a fait profil bas pour ne pas être séparée de Dwalin, c'est elle qui nous apporte à manger, mais elle est toujours accompagnée de Balin ou de Gloin. Il lui est impossible de nous parler, elle nous donne les plateaux repas et repart aussi vite. Je voulais lui donner un message écrit, mais ces fichus nains sont malins, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous approcher lorsque la porte est ouverte. Voila pourquoi Bilbo n'a pas pu sortir avec tu sais quoi ».

« Bon ce n'est pas grave de toute façon, ils vont être obligé de bouger Fili va finir par les chercher quand il va voir le cousin de Thorin venir avec son armées et en même temps les troupes d' Azog ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ».

« Et au milieu il y aura les Elfes et les Hommes » dit Camille sur un ton qui ne cachait pas son angoisse et sa peur.

« Moi aussi j'ai la trouille, je n'ai jamais participé à une vraie guerre, mais bon avec nos supers pouvoirs et la protection de Thranduil, nous devrions y arriver » Marie-f leva les bras en les repliant comme pour montrer ses muscles.

De l'autre coté de la porte, ils entendirent Fili crier « On nous attaque ! Vite ! Venez tous à la porte ».

 **VOILA C'EST PARTIT POUR LA GUERRE LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE/ MERCI POUR VOS PETITES ETOILES QUI ME FONT TOUJOURS PLAISIR ET MES LECTRICES ASSIDUES, ELLES SE RECONNAÎTRONT ENCORE MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES QUI ME FONT DU BIEN ET L'ENVIE DE CONTINUER A CHAQUE FOIS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE.**


	42. Chapter 42 A la guerre,Kahazâd ai-mênu

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, UN LONG CHAPITRE A LIRE MAIS LA BATAILLE DES 5 ARMEES VALAIT BIEN CELA. (Chapitre modifier pour ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu) on se retrouve à la fin bonne lecture**

Quelqu'un courait dans les couloirs d'Erebor, le bruit de sa course folle se répercutait dans toute la cité silencieuse. Sa respiration haletante trahissait son état de stress, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à le ressentir résonner dans ses tempes.

Quelque instant plus tôt Fili s'ennuyait ferme sur son perchoir d'observation bon sang que son frère lui manquait. Le temps lui aurait paru moins long s'il avait été en compagnie de son cadet, il surveiller la vallée encaissée par les montagnes Grises, le jeune nain remarqua que du côté de la ville de Dale, il y régnait une grande agitation aux pieds des remparts de la ville fortifier depuis que les Elfes et les Hommes s'étaient alliés. Il pouvait entendre de loin les chevaux hennirent de peur et des chiens hurlaient à la mort quelque chose d'anormal flottait dans l'air.

Et d'un coup d'un seul, il n'y eu plus un bruit comme si l'espace et le temps s'était figé, rien que le silence, Fili se pencha plus en avant sur la muraille pour voir ce qui ce passé, il leva les yeux au ciel de gros nuages gris venaient de cacher le soleil pale de l'hiver, il se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration car l'atmosphère était devenu lourde et pesante.

La terre se mit à trembler, un grondement lointain ce fit entendre ce bruit terrible semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus, le jeune nain tout comme les Elfes et les Hommes comprirent que ce bourdonnement n'était pas un orage d'hiver mais bien plus terrible à n'en pas douter c'était une armée qui se déplacée vers eux, bien qu'il ne puisse pas encore la voir, il pouvait entendre les cors et des tambours battre la cadence.

Du bas de la vallée qui s'étendait devant lui, Fili vit que l'armée des Elfes se déplaçait dans sa direction, il se dit "ils viennent nous attaquer".Il fut surprit qu'il n'en était rien l'armée du roi Thranduil se positionnait en ligne de défense devant la citée d'Erebor. Le jeune prince constata aussi que sur les remparts de Dale des bûchers été allumés et de grosses marmites bouillonnaient leurs fumées montées vers le ciel. Les Hommes et les Elfes se préparaient à la guerre, il ne manquait plus que les nains. Ce qui ne tarda pas sur sa gauche surplombant la colline une ombre apparu comme un seul Homme ou Nains Fili reconnu l'armée des monts de fer, Daïn pied d'acier le cousin de Thorin était venu porter main forte à la citée d'Erebor.

Daïn leva son double marteau de fer pour stopper ses troupes, le cousin de Thorin était juché sur un sanglier énorme, l'animal sauvage était recouvert tout comme son maître d'une armure d'acier. Fili vit accourir Gandalf sur son cheval blanc suivit du batelier Bard, ils avançaient au galop vers Daïn, le magicien sauta à terre pour aller à sa rencontre de là où le jeune nain était il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, Fili devait prévenir son oncle et la compagnie, mais il était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'obligea à cligner des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Son corps se mit en mouvement, il partit en courant pour alerter son oncle et les autres nains du danger qui arrivait.

Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait par cœur le chemin à suivre, il courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait, il prenait juste le temps de ralentir à chaque fois qu'il bifurquait dans un autre couloir. Il arriva enfin dans le bon vestibule de loin il vit Bombur et Bofur en pleine discussion, il stop sa course essoufflé Fili se pencha en avant les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle :- On ... taque vi... por... gue... fouuuuuuuuuuuu!

:- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon petit, pourquoi n'es tu pas à ton poste ? dit Balin qui accourait lui aussi.

Fili respira à plein nez :- Une armée arrive, on nous attaque, nous devons aller à la porte et ce n'est pas tout Daïn est venu accompagner de ses guerriers.

Balin agrippa Fili par les épaules et le secoua:- Bon-sang ce sont les Elfes, ils viennent se venger, ils veulent récupérer la femelle Elfe que ton frère à prit pour Unique.

Avant que Fili ne réponde pour défendre Kili, la porte s'ouvrit et Marie-f en sortie le regard sévère par ce qu'elle avait entendue:- Bin voyons, comme c'est facile de trouver un coupable sans savoir non Balin ce ne sont pas les Elfes mais bien pire.

Le vieux nain n'en croyait pas ses yeux la femme qui lui adressait la parole était de retour, il ne pensait pas revoir l'Unique de Thorin ici à Erebor, il se retourna pour lancer un regard accusateur au pauvre Fili .

:- Et comment vous pouvez être au courent, Fili vient juste d'arriver, mais au faite depuis quand êtes vous là?

Maire-f donna une réponse à la Gandalf :- Depuis un certain temps, Marie-f leva la tête fièrement et poursuivit :-je suis la porteuse de la prophétie vous avez oublié, je connais certain événement qui vont se produire.

Balin baissa la tête résignait:- Bon très bien alors dite nous qui vient nous déclarer la guerre ?

:- Le mal en personne, Azog le général des armées de Sauron, il va accomplir sa mission éliminer pour de bon la lignée de Durin, Marie-f jeta un regard pour Fili :- Je peux vous dire qu'il va mettre tous les moyens pour y arriver.

Les quatre nains avaient la mine déconfite par cette nouvelle.

:- Et les gars ne faites pas cet tête, allez haut les cœurs, Maire-f et moi nous avons la mission de vous aider, Camille venait de surgir de derrière son amie.

Maire-f leva les yeux au ciel, les répliques que trouvait Camille lui faisaient par fois honte.

Sur un ton plus sérieux Marie-f déclara :- Nous devrions nous rassembler et non nous diviser, je vous suggère de libérer Kili la compagnie à toujours était un groupe solidaire c'est ce qui à toujours fait votre force, Marie-f posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Balin :- Nous n'avons pas toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde vous et moi mais pour le bien de Thorin et de ses neveux nous devons nous unir.

Balin posa à son tour sa main sur celle de Marie-f:- Il fut un temps où j'ai doutée de vous et de vos intentions mais j'ai vu aussi que vous étiez courageuse et vous n'avez pas reculé devant le danger pour sauver la vie des petits, Balin inclina de la tête et dit:- Je vous reconnais en temps que l'Unique de Thorin, que nous conseillez vous de faire?

Camille ajouta sur un ton enjoué :- WWWouuu! Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt bravo monsieur Balin, je vous signal que les Orcs ne vont pas attendre qu'on finisse de se faire des bisous pour nous en mettre plein la tronche allez il faut qu'on se bouge.

Marie-f une fois de plus leva les yeux au ciel, les expressions de son amie était vraiment exubérante.

:- Merci Balin , je suis touchais parce que vous me dites, vos compliments me vont droit au coeur,je suis honorée que vous m'acceptiez enfin comme l'Unique de Thorin ,Marie-f se pencha pour lui faire la bise. Balin n'était pas au courant que Thorin l'avait renié quelques heures plus tôt , elle garda cette information au secret.

Balin se racla la gorge gêné par ce qui venait de ce passer, il conseilla Bofur de se dépêcher pour rameuter les autres nains et libérer Kili , tous devaient se retrouver à la porte principale.

Bofur partit à toute vitesse pour prévenir les autres nains et libérer le jeune prince , Fili demanda qui allez se dévouer pour prévenir Thorin de ce qui se passé. Tous se regardaient sans rien dire personne n'avait vraiment envie de l'affronter pour l'obliger à quitter son trésor.

Camille prit la main de Marie-f et dit :- C'est bon nous allons y aller, Marie-f ne voulait pas revoir Thorin de sitôt,:- Et je sais comment le faire sortir de sa tanière en or, vient Marie-f on va faire bouger ton bad boys, Camille tira sur le bras de son amie pour l'obliger à courir, elle tourna la tête en directions des nains et cria:- On se retrouve devant la porte débrouillez vous pour la faire péter, il faut que se soit grandiose ok à toute!

Les filles partirent pour de bon, Maire-f s'étonna que son amie sache se repérer dans tous ces couloirs qui se ressemblaient, elles arrivèrent enfin dans la vaste salle aux richesses démentiel, Thorin n'avait pas bougé depuis que Marie-f l'avait laissé, il contemplait toujours avec avidité son trésor. Les deux amies restèrent à bonne distance de lui tout de même, il était trop imprévisible par la folie qui le rongé.

Camille l'apostropha :- Coucou c'est nous !

Thorin se retourna cherchant qui pouvait bien le déranger une fois de plus, il leva les yeux en haut des escaliers il reconnu les filles qui l'appelait. :- Sortez d'ici traitresses d'Humaines vous n'avez rien à faire là, toi l'Humaine aux yeux bridaient, nous t'avons enfermée comment es tu sortie? Il se massa les tempes et bougonna pour lui même:- Tous des incapables, tous des imbéciles, tous des traitres, il faut que je m'occupe de tout.

Camille continua sur sa lancée:- Alors Thorin t'est pas content de voir deux super belles filles.

Marie-f tira sur la manche de son amie et fonça les sourcils le regard supliant en faisant non de la tête.

Camille insista sans remarquer son amie :-Nous avons un message de ton pote Azog , tu veux l'entendre?

Thorin écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son ennemi juré, Camille avait enfin capté son attention:-Il te fait dire que tu es un petit nain tout rabougrit et pleurnichard qui se cache dans sa montagne, t'es même pas cap de l'affronter et que tu n'as pas d'honneur.

Marie-f chuchota la voix plaintive :- Camille tu vas trop loin arrête.

Camille était prise à son propre jeux, elle savourait cet instant titiller Thorin le faire sortir de ses gongs :- Et le pire pour toi, Thorin une fois qu'Azog aura prit ta montagne, il compte pisser dans toutes les salles d'Erebor pour marquer son territoire.

Thorin convulsait de colère, il sorti son épée pour menacer les filles.

Marie-f murmura :- Bravo Camille, tu la mis en mode psychopathe, viens fichons le camp. Camille déglutie un peu trop fort lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin, Thorin montait les marches avec lenteur, il pouvait voir la peur sur les visages des filles, elles décampèrent à toutes vitesse. Il se mit à courir à leur poursuite:- Je te préviens Humaine si c'est une ruse, je ne donne pas chère de ta vie.

Heureusement qu'elles avaient une bonne foulée, elle distancèrent le roi nain sans difficulté, les filles retrouvèrent la compagnie, ils avaient revêtus pour certains une armure ou des cotes de mailles pour se protéger des coups d'épées tous avaient plusieurs armes en mains ou attachés dans le dos, derrière elles les pas de courses du nain résonnait elles les avertirent que Thorin était de très très méchante humeur.

Sans préambule il demanda où se trouvé Azog,les filles se regardèrent, elles lui montrèrent les remparts, bien sur Azog n'y était pas mais il devait prendre conscience de ce qui se passé dehors, le nain grimpa sur les marches en pierres faites avec des gros débris de rocher, Thorin atteignit le parapet, il se pencha pour avoir une vu d'ensemble, le Nain fut sous le choc de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux la guerre avait déjà éclatée Hommes , Elfes , Nains se battaient ensembles contre un seul ennemi une armée Orcs aux nombres incommensurables.

Thranduil avait organisé son armée de façon qu'elle face un mur inviolable devant Erebort .Les archets Elfes tiraient à une cadence infernal une pluie de flèches obligeant les Orcs a progresser avec lenteurs .Le premier bataillon nain que commandait Daïn avançait sous le couvert des flèches d' Elfes lui permettant de massacrer les Orcs qui arrivaient sur eux . Les deux armées étaient parfaitement coordonnées, Gandalf en bon diplomate réussit à faire entendre raison le roi des Efles et le seigneur Nain, les vielles querelles d'en temps n'avait plus lieu d'être, ils devaient faire front ensemble, il en allait de la vie de leurs peuples et de toutes celle de la Terre du Milieu.

La ville de Dale, résistait aux assauts des Trolls des montagnes et autre monstres, sur les remparts dans d'énormes chaudrons bouillaient de l'huile prêt à être versait sur les assaillants qui s'approcheraient de trop prêts de la citée. Les Hommes tiraient des flèches enflammées, Bard organisait les troupes aux sols pour les combats au corps à corps constitué d'Humains et d'Elfes.

Thorin était impressionné par le spectacle qui se déroulé sous ses yeux, il prit conscience que son royaume était en danger, il devait agir son esprit de guerrier se ranima ses monstres ne lui prendrait pas son Or. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons, du haut des remparts il leur crièrent :- Nous partons à guerre, mes amis voulez vous me suivre une fois de plus, il leva l'Orcrist ,:- Pour nos pères et nos frères pour Erebor défendons notre royaume et notre liberté. En contre bas tous les Nains brandirent leurs armes et lui répondirent en coeur:- Khazâd ai-mênu!.

Entre temps Kili et Tauriel avaient rejoints le groupe, le jeune prince trop content de retrouver enfin son grand frère se prirent dans les bras, un autre couple fit son apparition Dwalin et Féline,la change peau reconnue Marie-f et se précipita dans ses bras:- Bon sang , je n'en crois pas mes yeux , tu es là, Féline resserra son étreinte autour de Marie-f qui commençait à manquée d'aire, la jeune femme heureuse de retrouver son amie ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle la serrait vraiment trop fort lorsqu'elle le comprit Féline la relâcha :- Excuse moi, mon amies mais tu m'as beaucoup manquée.

Thorin était redescendu, il passa en revu chaque nains pour s'assurer que leurs armures étaient bien attachés et que leurs armes étaient bien affutés, il passa devant Kili et l'ignora totalement, le jeune nain baissa la tête visiblement déçu que son oncle lui en veuille autant, Tauriel glissa sa main dans la sienne pour le consoler, elle ne dit rien mes ses yeux parlaient pour elle, Kili lui fit un léger sourire pour la remercier. Thorin passa devant Bilbo, Camille et Maire-f sans les regarder, l'Unique du roi posa sa main sur son ventre pour calmer la petite vie qui s'agitait une fois de plus et la retira aussi vite que possible, elle se maudit en espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son geste.

Thorin s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour pour se planter devant les filles et le semi-homme , Marie-f se sentit mal zut de zut son réflexe n'avait pas échappé à l'œil du future père, elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter les yeux bleus qui la scrutaient, Camille en amie protectrice se plaça devant Marie-f , elle regardait de haut Thorin puisqu'elle le dépassait d'une bonne demie-tête et sans se démonter lui dit :- Vous avez bien vu que je ne mentais pas , alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour leurs en mettre plein la tronche allez zou ! Elle accompagna son geste à la parole en faisant bouger ses mains.

Thorin ne dit rien, il avait toujours les yeux sur Marie-f, son regard devenait trop lourd à supporter, le nain finit par parler et d'une voix neutre lui demanda:- Regarde moi!

Camille lui répondit :- Mais je vous regarde je ne suis pas aveugle.

:-Arrêtez ! Vous savez très bien à qui je m'adresse, la voix de Thorin se fit plus grave, il en avait assez que cette Camille se mêle de tout.

Sans ménagement, il poussa Camille, il était à quelque centimètre de Marie-f même les yeux clos, elle pouvait sentir son souffle son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était sèche, Thorin était à moins d'un pas d'elle. Marie-f cogitait vite pour justifier son geste si le nain devenait trop curieux. Bien qu'il est été odieux par ses paroles et ses gestes, elle lui avait tout pardonnée, la folie qui lui rongé le cœur et l'esprit le rendait irresponsable de ses actes.

:- J'ai dis regarde moi !Ordonna –t'il. Il attrapa le menton ferment de Marie-f pour l'obliger à relever son visage, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas monter sa nervositée.

Camille allait rétorquer autre chose, mais Thorin leva un doigt pour la faire taire, Bilbo conseilla son amie:- Je ne crois pas que vous devriez interrompre Thorin. Il la tira par la manche pour faire quelques pas en arrière afin de les laisser seuls un moment.

Sans un regarder pour Bilbo, Thorin ajouta :- Enfin une sage décision maître Sacquet.

Marie-f gardait le silence, elle soutenait tant bien que mal le regard dur du nain.

:- Alors où en est on avec cette prophétie, depuis que tu n'es plus mon Unique , les Valars vont ils me punir pour ça, il éclata de rire en signe de provocation, il faisait allusion au père de la jeune femme, ses yeux fiévreux parcouraient les formes de son corps avec cette même envie lorsqu'il contemplait son trésor, il attrapa violemment sa nuque pour l'obliger à se pencher vers lui par réflexe Marie-f posa ses main contre la poitrine du nain et commença à le repousser sa grosse main lui faisait mal , Thorin huma avec lenteur la peau de son cou et sa bouche se colla à son oreille pour lui susurrer:- Tu n'es plus mon Unique mais tu n'en reste pas moins désirable, il est fort dommage que nous ne soyons pas seuls, j'ai des envies que j'aurai souhaité assouv...

La voix de Balin interpela Thorin il venait de placer les petites bombes pour faire exploser le mur:- je vous conseille de vous mettre tous à l'abri.

Thorin relâcha Marie-f avec peu de délicatesse, il parti rejoindre le vieux nain sans un regard pour elle, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir elle avait eu très chaud.

Camille prit le bras de son amie et se mirent à l'abri derrière une colonne brisée le regard dure elle lui dit:- Non mais comment il peut te traiter comme ça ?elle était révoltée contre son amie, elle ne comprenait pas que Marie-f puisse accepter son comportement déplorable ok le nain était sous l'influence de l'or maudit et de cette fichu pierre mais tout de même, Marie-f était terriblement amoureuse et aveugle, elle ne voyait toujours rien venir.

Avant que Marie-f ne lui réponde une main se posa sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter de peur, elle se retourna cette main appartenait à Richard, il avait le visage très blanc des cernes bleutées encadraient ses yeux sa chemise ouverte laissait voir un large bandage entourer son ventre. Elle tira sur son bras pour l'obliger à se baisser elle lui chuchota :- Bon sang tu m'as fait peur qu'est ce que tu fais là, Marie-f regarda son pansement, retourne d'où tu viens, tu ne peux pas rester avec nous.

Sur le même ton Richard se défendit:- Mais je veux me battre, je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis un incapable, j'ai aussi ma place ici.

:-Richard qui a bien put te mettre cette idée dans la tête, s'étonna Marie-f

Les yeux de Richard se posèrent sur le dos de Thorin

:- Richard, tu as été gravement blessé soit raisonnable, en sauvant la vie de Thorin tu as gagné son respect auprès des nains même si ils ne t'ont rien dit ils n'en pensent pas moins les nains sont comme ça , ils ne sont pas beaucoup démonstratif de ce qu'ils ressentent, Camille venait de trouver les bon mots pour raisonner Richard.

Marie-f trouva une idée pour être sur que Richard ne face pas de bêtise :- Je sais ce que tu va faire pour nous, Richard tu va rester ici mais ta mission et de défendre l'entrée de cette porte, tu as l'autorisation de tuer tout ceux qui pourrait tenter d'enter dans la citée, tu deviens le gardien d'Erebor.

Il redressa son dos, elle venait de lui redonner confiance en lui même. Ils n'étaient plus marié mais Richard souhaitait conserver un lien d'amitié pour son ancienne compagne et ce qu'elle venait de lui proposer prouvée que Marie-f n'avait plus de rancœur pour lui.

Ils entendirent :- ATTENTION CACHEZ VOUS CA VA EXPLOSER ! Balin retrouva Thorin derrière un gros bloc de pierre. Contrairement au film ce n'est pas une cloche qui défonça le mur de fortune mais de petites bombes explosives fabriqué par Balin. Un bruit assourdissant retenti dans la citée, un énorme nuage de fumée mélangé à des petits blocs de pierres se rependirent dans toutes les directions.

De l'autre coté sur le champ de bataille la déflagration se fit entendre jusqu'à la citée de Dale, le son puissant d'un cor retenti ce qui figea un instant les attaquants et assaillants dans leurs combats. Daïn regarda le mur d'Erebor qui venait d'exploser et une ombre se mouvée à travers la poussière, il reconnu de suite son cousin épée à la main , il criait :- CHARGER ! suivies du reste de la compagnie et se jeter dans la bataille.

Sur le seuil de la grande porte, il ne restait plus que Fili qui trépignait d'impatience d'en découdre avec les Orcs, Kili et Tauriel et les deux amies ainsi que Bilbo. Marie-f s'adressa aux deux frères :- Les garçons l'heure et grave, vous me faites toujours confiance ? Sans réfléchir et d'une seuls voix ils répondirent:- Oui bien sûre.

:- Si je vous demande de désobéir aux ordres de votre oncle vous le feriez?

Les jeunes princes froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir mais répondirent que oui tout de même. Marie-f paru soulagé , elle posa ses main sur chacune des épaules des frères:- Vous devez m'écouter attentivement très bientôt Thorin va vous demander de l'accompagner pour Ravenhill c'est là qu'il va combattre Azog, je vous en conjure de ne pas monter dans la tour, elle resserra la pression de ses doigts sur leur épaules :-vous ne devez en aucun cas y monter c'est claire même si c'est un ordre de Thorin. Pour être plus convaincante, Marie-f appuya sur chacun de ses mots.

:- Sa ne va pas être facile de lui mentir, mais que veux tu que nous fassions, demanda Fili d'un air contrariait. Marie-f leur répondirent d'un air déterminée :- Vous allez la faire exploser, j'ai vu que Balin avaient fait plusieurs de ses petites bombes par chance il ne les as pas toutes utilisées, vous allez tous les trois les déposer tout autour des pieds de la tour c'est depuis son sommet qu' Azog donne ses ordres pour diriger ses troupes , vous devez la détruire pour désorienter son armée maudite sans indications ils ne seront plus quoi faire et la guerre tournera à notre avantage du moins je l'espère.

Kili allait rétorquer quelque chose, Tauriel l'interrompit :- Marie-f a raison à nous trois nous irons plus vite et il n'est pas questions que tu risque ta vie sans moi, il n'y a rien à ajouter mon aimé.

Kili sourit le ton autoritaire qu'avait prit Tauriel et la fin de sa phrase le dissuada de la contredire. Fili leva les yeux aux ciel lorsque les deux amoureux échangèrent un baisé, Marie-f tapa dans le dos de Fili est lui dit :- Il va falloir que tu te trouve une chérie aussi.

Kili sur un air moqueur ajouta :- Mais je pense que c'est déjà fait pas vrai mon frère cette jeune Humaine à lac visiblement gênait lui envoya un regard noir.

:- Bon vous avez fini vos blablas de salon!Je vous signale que dehors il y a une guerre qui se déroule et que nous avons tous une mission à accomplir alors si ça ne vous fait rien on devrait bouger les amis, leur dirent Camille d'un ton sévère qui ne lui allez pas. Elle ne se s'entait pas crédible non plus et rajouta :- Bon allez on se bouge le cul c'est mieux comme ça ? Tous lui sourire, ils laissèrent Richard en bon gardien d'Erebor.

Chacun couraient dans une direction opposait, Tauriel se fit discrète laissant les frères rejoindre leur oncle pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons .Quand à Camille, Marie-f suivi de Bilbo cherchaient Thranduil dans ce champs de bataille infernal. Le roi des Elfes décapitait, embrochait tout ce qui se présentait à lui, il se battait inlassablement sans effort, son ouïe fine reconnu la voix de Camille qui le cherchait, son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine son Humaine était vivante, il ne la voyait pas encore, il parti dans sa direction se frayant un passage magnant ses deux épées en faisant de grands mouliner pour avancer plus vite il était suivi d'une escorte de ses plus valeureux guerriers , les Orcs tombaient comme des mouches par la force que mit Thranduil a retrouver Camille.

La garde personnel de Thranduil forma un cercle infranchissable autour les deux femmes et le semi-homme pour les protéger. Thranduil rengaina ses épées dans leur fourreaux et attrapa les mains de Camille pour les embrasser :- Je te croyais perdue "Lye melane" , je suis heureux que ton amie est tenue parole. Il inclina de la tête en direction de Marie-f Camille plongeait dans les yeux de son roi pour elle le temps et l'espace c'était figée, elle se cola contre la cuirasse de Thranduil :- "Melyanna Aran" Camille prononça ses mots avec tendresse, c'est à cet instant précis et inapproprié qu'elle fit sa déclaration. Elle mit un genou à terre et releva la tête.

Thranduil la regarda avec de grand yeux étonnés ce demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, ils étaient au beau milieu d'un champs de bataille et elle se mettait à genoux était elle devenue folle.

D'une voix solennelle Camille lui demanda :- Roi Thranduil du royaume vert -bois -le grand voulez vous m'épouser, OUI ! je sais tu vas me dire que tu ne peux pas te marier deux fois mais faisons comme "SI" tous ces jours sans toi mon fait prendre conscience que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans ta présence Melyanna .

Thranduil se pencha pour la relever,Marie-f n'en croyait pas ses oreilles son amie avait bien choisie le moment pour faire sa demande en mariage, elle ne se gêna pas pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait :- Non mais t'est folle ou quoi ? je pense que nous avons autre chose à faire , on perd du temps, je dois retrouver Thorin tu as oubliée?

Camille se planta devant son amie et elles commencèrent à se disputer sur leur façon de se comporter avec leur Elfe et Nain respectif, elles avaient complètements oublié où elles se trouvaient. Thranduil se pinça l'arrêt du nez pour calmer son agacement ces deux Humaines ensembles étaient insupportables à les voir on aurait dit deux gamines en pleine crise d'adolescence. Le chef de sa garde envoya un regard ennuyait à son roi, ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps dans ces conditions. :- Ca suffit!, ordonna t'il:- je ne veux plus vous poussa un long soupir et sa voix se radouci :- Camille mon Melyanna ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour parler de ça, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus au calme voulez vous. Camille tapa du pied:- Il ne me plaie pas mais pas du tout, je veux ma réponse de suite, il se peut que dans moins d'une heure nous ne soyons plus sur cette terre, je ne veux pas mourir sans te l'entendre me le dire.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue son Humaine pensa Thranduil mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle, elle n'avait pas peur de lui tenir tête, elle avait peut être raison après tout lors d'une guerre tout été possible, il n'était pas question qu'il la perde une seconde fois , il la prit par les épaules les yeux dans les yeux il dit :- Camille voulez vous devenir mon Inya pour le moment du moins, je compte bien changer certaine close de notre protocole je ne souhaite qu'une chose vous rendre heureuse , il l'embrassa passionnément.

Bilbo et Marie-f échangèrent un regard des plus équivoque, elle pensa, je suis entrain d'assister aux feux de l'amour en Terre du se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'elle avait une vie a sauver.:- Bon tous va bien, tu lui dit oui , il te dit oui vous vous dites oui et là on peut y aller, Marie-f perdait patience sa voix monté dans les aigus :- Thorin n'est plus là , je pense qu'il a dut déjà partir pour la tour de Ravenhill, Camille je t'en supplie on y va, les yeux suppliant elle ajouta :-il vaut mieux que tu partes avec Thranduil et Bilbo quand à moi je dois trouver Daïn tu sais pour quoi .Marie-f n'en dit pas plus , elle trépignait sur place .

Les deux amies se prirent dans des bras et en coeur se dirent :- Je ne pensais pas un seul mot. Ce qui les fit sourires, marie-f serra les mains de Camille :- on se retrouve la haut, tu te sens prête pour invoquer nos parents et en finir avec cette prophétie.

:- Et comment Yavanna a intérêt à m'entendre, Camille lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Marie-f vérifia que son arbalète et toujours bien attachée dans son dos, elle passa entre les soldats de Thranduil et disparue dans la foule des combattants.

 **Quelques instant plus tôt :**

La grande porte venait de partir en éclat Thorin ferma les yeux un court instant, il lui était douloureux de quitter son trésor, il devait coute que coute le défendre, quand il les rouvrit sa poitrine se resserra lorsque ses pas l'obligèrent à sortir de sa cité transperça l'épais nuage tel un fantôme couvert de poussière blanche il se lança dans la bataille .Les nains le suivirent en hurlant un crie de guerre en Khuzdûl" Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" il mena la charge en brandissant son épé regard brulant de fureur et de folie, il lançait à tout va son épée contre les Orcs qui tentaient de l'affronter.

Thorin tuait sans état d'âme tout ce qui se présentait à lui, il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose son trésor, une phrase tournée en boucle dans sa tête " ils ne l'auront pas cet or est à moi". Thorin avançait sans peine vers son cousin Daïn. Le seigneur nain eu du mal à reconnaître Thorin, il avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre son regard été plus dur son visage plus creusé sa barbe n'était plus entretenu un comble pour un nain , cela faisait déjà plus un an qu' il était venu lui solliciter son aide pour sa quête, Daïn trouvait son projet pour rependre Erebor une vraie folie,il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son peuple pour tuer un Dragon cracheur de feu a fin de récupérer la pierre d'Arcane et un tas d'or. Thorin était reparti déçu mais sans rancoeur il comprenait la décision de son cousin. Entre temps la mort de Smaug avait précipité les le Corbeau Roäc s'était présenté devant Daïn pour transmettre le message de Thorin,il avait besoin de lui et de son armée. Daïn ne put refuser cette fois son appel à l'aide.

Les deux cousins se retrouvaient enfin, Daïn salua Thorin avec un fort accent en roulant les "R" :- Bien le bonjourrrr cousin, tu as retrrrouvé Erebor et l'hérrritage de ton grand père, Par la barbe de Durin je te félicite.

Thorin le regarda d'un air hautin:- C'est comment cela que tu saluts ton roi, ne devrais tu pas t'incliner et que veux tu dire sur mon héritage, Thorin toujours paranoïaque pansa que son cousin lui aussi voulait sa part sur l'or.

Les deux nains combattaient tout en se parlant, les têtes tombées, des bras sectionnés, des corps transpercés sans que cela ne les gênes. Tout deux étaient de vraies machines de guerre.

Daïn s'étonna par la réflexion de son cousin :- Allons cousin j'ai répondu à ton appel , mais la situation me parait plutôt mal partis nous sommes inférieur en nombre que compte tu faire?

:-C'est pour cela que tu as pactisé avec ces maudits Elfes, Thorin cracha au sol, :- Vous en voulez tous à mon trésor mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.

:- Thorin que t'arrive t'il ? Serais tu atteint du même mal que Thror ? Daïn comprit que son cousin était sous l'influence de l'or maudit.

Thorin perdu dans ses pensées sombres, le nom d'Azog jaillit dans sa tête, il devait en finir pour de bon avec ce monstre. Le roi nain n'écoutait plus son cousin ses yeux cherchaient où l'Orc pale pouvait donner ses ordres, son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il reconnu sa silhouette en haut de la tour de Ravenhill,son sang se mit à bouillir il resserra le manche de son épée et planta Daïn sans un regard.

Thorin enjambait les corps des morts sur son passage il interpela Dwalin et Féline transformée en panthère noir pour ce rallier à lui Fili et Kili combattaient dos à dos ils entendirent la voix de leur oncle les appeler, ils tranchèrent en même temps les têtes des monstres contre les quels ils combattaient, ils accoururent ensemble Thorin était contrarié d'avoir sous les yeux son neuve Kili , le jeune prince le comprit vite , il se défendit :- Mon oncle dans cette guerre une épée de plus est toujours bonne à prendre je ne vous décevrais pas. Thorin inclina de la tête, il annonça à sa petite troupe :- Nous montons pour Ravenhill. Azog dirige ses troupes de la haut nous devons couper la tête du serpent.

Thorin et ses compagnons trouvèrent des montures des bouquetins géants, ils partirent à l'assaut de Ravenhill.

 **Entre temps :**

Marie-f avançait courageusement entre les combattants, elle cramponnait fermement son épée de temps à autre elle l'utilisait pour se défendre, mais préférer prendre la fuite quand elle le pouvait Marie-f souhaitait garder ses forces pour son combat ultime. Elle réussit enfin à trouver Daïn, elle se présenta à lui entre deux coups d'épée:- C'est donc vous Marie-f l'Unique de mon cousin et d'après la rumeur porteuse de la prophétie.

:- Ce n'est pas une rumeur seigneur Daïn , je suis là pour sauver votre cousin, voulez vous m'aider à accomplir ma mission, je dois me rendre à Ravenhill, qu'elle pointa du doigt.

Sans mot dire Daïn, l'aida à monter sur son sanglier géant, il monta derrière elle et donna un coup violant pour faire partir sa monture, la bête énorme fonçait, il donnait des coups de tête pour se faire un passage quand à Marie-f fut soulagée que son plan avance. Toutes ses pensait été dirigés pour son Unique amour en son fort intérieur elle priée "Tient bon Thorin j'arrive ".

Dans son dos elle sentit le cousin de Thorin se pencher pour lui parler:- Mon cousin est fou, j'ai reconnu son mal le même que Thror , si vous pouvez le sauver de n'importe quel façon je serais votre humble serviteur vous pourrez me demander tout ce que vous voudrez.

Marie-f sourie ce n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde, elle le lui rappellerait le moment voulu.

 **MERCI ENCORE ET ENCORE POUR VOS ETOILES, LES MESSAGES QUE VOUS ME LAISSEZ. LES AJOUTS DANS VOS LECTURES. MERCI A MES LECTRICES FIDELES ,**


End file.
